


父父子子

by Elizabeth_Tudor_of_England



Category: sp - Fandom, 潇湘溪院, 训诫 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, 潇湘溪院 - Freeform, 父子 - Freeform, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 98
Words: 194,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Tudor_of_England/pseuds/Elizabeth_Tudor_of_England
Summary: 古风父子训诫/sp预警
Relationships: 兄弟 - Relationship, 君臣, 父子
Kudos: 70





	1. 第一章 父亲

**Author's Note:**

> 不是我的文！不是我的文！不是我的文！重要的事情说三遍。这是Lofter上面赤霄的文。我负责搬文。

李瑜从国子监出来，他哈了口气，接过侍卫手中的暖炉，揣在怀里，望了一眼白茫茫一片的长安街，转身上了马车，马车里扑面而来的温暖气息让他舒服的闭上眼睛。马车摇摇晃晃的开始行驶，他坐在雪白狐皮铺成的座位上，鼻子里是淡淡的龙涎香，听着侍女含笑说着闲话。

在昏昏欲睡的感觉里到了家。

这里是永和坊的一座豪华且庞大的府邸，李瑜由着侍卫和婢女给他在前面小心翼翼的开路，然后他漫不经心的踩着咯吱咯吱的雪，先到正房内给母亲请安。

此时已经是深冬，正房内，秦王妃温氏正和侍女在裁衣。

李瑜执子礼，对着母亲下跪顿首。

温氏笑着停下了手，让他起来，他快走几步到了母亲面前，跪坐下来，看着母亲手里的布料，觉得不像是自己的尺寸，有些不解的看着母亲，温氏笑着给他解释。

“你父亲要回来了。”

李瑜愣了一下，对着母亲满含笑意的目光，他勉强笑了笑：“是么，父亲怎么突然回来了？”

天下虽承平，但边关异族滋扰不断，朝廷设各都护府镇压，秦王已经在安西驻扎了四年之久，尽管边关不时有捷报传来，但秦王为了镇守，长久的驻扎了，久到李瑜已经快忘了，父亲长什么模样。

他说不上来是高兴还是不高兴，只是觉得家里突然要多个陌生人似的，有些不自在。温氏没有看穿他的心事，只是因为丈夫的回朝显得很高兴。

王妃一连数日，都心情极好，忙里忙外的布置屋子，又让人大肆采购秦王喜欢的用具和衣食。她的好心情感染了府里所有人，连下人们都忍不住人人带笑，欢天喜地的样子，让李瑜有些窒息，他便连着多日借口晚归，与舅家表兄流连青楼楚馆，其实他也无狎妓的习惯爱好，只是表兄温端不喜欢新娶的妻子长乐郡主，又不敢公然纳妾，便沉溺青楼，听些楚辞小曲，聊作游乐罢了。

这一日，他又是很晚才归家，却见家里灯火通明，很是不寻常，他还没来得及吃惊，已被匆匆赶来的侍卫告知，秦王李臻回来了。

他压下心里的惊诧不安，匆匆赶到正房，正房外，有金甲执剑的卫士守卫，森森杀气，吓得来来往往的王府仆从大气都不敢喘。

正房内，他隐隐约约听到父亲的声音。

母亲的婢女榆叶见他回来，忙差人进去禀报，又拉着他低声劝说，让他小心谨慎些，不要像往常那样随意，惹秦王生气。

他应了一声，谢过她好意，很快被使唤的婢女去而复返，请他进去。

绕过屏风，他低着头，只看到一双靴子，没来得及多想，他在婢女递来的蒲团上跪下，行了大礼。

“父亲大人安，儿子未能迎候，还请父亲恕罪。”他恭敬又客套的说着。俯身久久不起。

只能听到母亲整理箱子的声音。

李瑜悄悄抬起头，正对上父亲淡淡的目光，他心里一紧，忙又低下头，端端正正的俯身。

”宛宛，你去歇着吧。”李臻没有让他起来，反而对着正在给他收拾行囊的妻子道。

温氏觉得他有些生气，她也知道，儿子深夜方归，实在是失礼，只是连她也没想到李臻今日便能归家，更不必说李瑜了。

可当着儿子的面，她没有反驳李臻的话，轻柔的应了一声，带着婢女缓缓离去，进了卧房。

房间内只剩下父子二人，李臻不说话，李瑜就跪着，他心里没有多少惶恐，只是觉得难受。

“去哪儿了？”李臻盯着他的头顶，淡淡道。

李瑜啜嗫了一下，觉得说不出口，可他实在不敢在方才归家的父亲面前撒谎，便咬着唇勉强说了句实话。

李臻听罢，若有所思的点点头：“起来吧。”

李瑜站起身来，束手而立。倒也不害怕，实在是士大夫贵族子弟多以狎妓风月取乐，律法都不禁止。

他从始至终没有抬头去看父亲。事实上，从他有记忆开始，父亲的身影就模糊而陌生，他尚且年幼的时候，与父亲常年分隔两地，他长大了些的时候，父亲虽有了封爵和王府，却常年出征，一年半载也回不来一次家，这些年就更是了。

但是他对李臻印象极深的是，李臻每次一回家，家里温馨和睦的气氛就变了模样，他把铁血手腕带进了秦王府，弄得秦王府上下战战兢兢，行止不敢有差。

李臻打量了这个多年未见的长子片刻，略略站近了些，见他十四岁的年纪，个头已经到了自己下巴，已有了些少年模样，他的脸上泛起了一丝笑，很淡，以至于恐怕除了他自己，没人看得出来。他问了李瑜几句读书习武的事情，李瑜就规规矩矩的答，他问够了，看着已经更深露重的夜色，顿了顿，声音还是平淡温和：“回去歇着吧。”

李瑜应喏，俯身又是顿首，低头走了出去。

他出了院门，沿着走廊进了自己的院子，婢女们三三两两迎上来，服侍他更衣洗漱，他听着婢女叽叽喳喳的讲，这才知道，父亲在安护府打了打胜仗，边关暂且安稳了，恰逢皇帝五十五大寿，他被召了回来。

怕是几个月内都不会走了。

李瑜听得心烦，却也不阻止。他很快沉沉睡去，没有多想。

第二日一大早起来。

母亲怜惜他上学辛苦，免了他的晨定昏省，可秦王回来了，他没这个本事让秦王垂怜，便自觉主动的起身去请安。

秦王已经穿戴整齐，正听着侍卫禀报朝堂上的动向，听到长子来了，便叫他进来。

他对着铜镜整理衣服，见长子进来行礼，淡淡叫他起，李瑜低着头，突然听到一个奶声奶气的孩童之语，不由一愣，寻声望去，见一个四五岁的小童站在旁边，被婢女服侍着穿衣，正和李臻说话。

他脆生生的说了一大堆，李臻一直淡淡笑着，听得很仔细，李瑜晕晕乎乎的，却也听到了他叫李臻“阿爹”，他一怔，立刻意识到这小童的身份。

能叫秦王阿爹，又非温氏亲生，自然是李臻的庶子了，而且看年纪……他心里涌现出一股极大的厌恶，以至于当李臻转向他，让孩子叫他兄长的时候，他僵硬的别过头，并不答话。

那孩子似乎也感觉到了他的不喜，有些怯怯的看了李臻一眼，李臻立刻扶膝俯身，笑着安抚他几句，让婢女先抱着他去找温氏。

他见那孩子走远，这才转过身：“跪下。”


	2. 第二章 风起

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

他语气平常，却透着无限的压迫，这种压迫实在不像一个父亲对儿子，只像是一个主君对他的臣属，李瑜在这样的目光下仓皇而愤怒，他直直的就跪了下去。

这才是四年来他们的第二次见面，他这个父亲就在一众仆役面前罚他跪，真是一如既往的暴君严父模样。他心里因为这小童的出现，已有了十分的叛逆心理，又或者说这小童也不过是个导火索，真正埋藏在他心里的不满与孤独自始而然，他从未享受过父亲温情的关爱，可这个不知从哪里冒出来的孩子，却能够让他的父亲温温和煦，低言抚安。

衣服穿好了，李臻挥退了下人，整理着自己宽大的袖袍，问他：“孝悌二字，该不用我教你。”

“儿子自当静思己过。”他下意识的抿住唇，避而不答，却很恭敬的回道。这回答标准而索然无味，李臻定定的看他一眼，压低了些声音：“李瑜，不要让你母亲为难。”

让母亲为难的是他么？不，是父亲！

哪怕这天下间多得是人妻妾成群，可父母的恩爱一向是皇族的佳话，传颂万方，这个小孩子的出现，便是对母亲最大的羞辱。

李瑜明白父亲的警告，在秦王府这个大家庭里，他天然的是母亲的“盟友”，他的出格会让母亲受到舆论的指责与非议。可这话，怎么能从父亲口中说出，李瑜的心一片冰凉，他咽下了喉头的哽咽，尽量平静地答道：“敬喏。”

李臻没再为难他，只是在他面前轻轻踱步，似乎陷入了沉思。在漫长而无趣的等待中，李瑜听到了父亲的声音：“天气越发冷了。”

因这一句话，李瑜微微抬起头来，凝视着父亲，父亲从衣架上取下一件雪白而全无杂质的狐裘，轻轻摸了摸。父亲当着他的面说这样的话，又抱着狐裘，是送给他的么？父亲回来时，给全家都带了礼物，唯独没有他的，哪怕他装作不在意，心里还是有些委屈的。难道说，父亲其实是想亲手送给他？李瑜压抑着心里的激动，眼睛亮亮地等着父亲开口。

但现实往往没有想象那么美好，李臻神色复杂的望了远方许久，将狐裘送到他手中，淡然道：“听说温壑病了，你替我去看望，顺便将这件狐裘送给他。”他仿佛并未察觉到这个唯一的嫡子起伏不定的神色，只是平淡而不容置疑的吩咐道。

如同一盆冷水从头顶浇下，李瑜感受着指甲狠狠掐进肉里的痛，自嘲地笑了笑。

呵……他真是自作多情。

他勉强咽下胸腔中涌出的失落自嘲，低着头恭恭敬敬应道：“喏，儿子还要去上学，再不去，该迟到了。”

秦王应了，他再次顿首，头也不回便走了。

国子监的先生多是三省高官，教导的也大多是他们这些贵族子弟，上午读书习字，下午习武骑射，课余时投壶下棋，玩闹嬉戏，就是他们普通而无忧无虑的一天了。

李瑜在国子监和表兄温端关系最好，温端“人不如起名”，实在是个三天不打上房揭瓦的混世魔王，平日里就喜欢拉着李瑜玩闹惹事。他本以为姑父回来了，李瑜该高兴，谁知这天李瑜反而神色郁郁，温壑颇为奇怪，问他缘由。

李瑜说了那小孩子的存在，温端满不在乎，只说不过一没名没分的庶子，李瑜贵为嫡长，不必介怀。待他听了这小孩子的年纪，也不由呆住了。

这件事的缘由还要从前说起。他的姑母秦王妃，本有一亲生次子，夭折于五年前。李瑜这个弟弟之所以夭折，是因为先天不足，那时候秦王在外领兵，遇到强敌，身受重伤，秦王妃乍闻此讯，悲虑交加，伤了身子，因此次子早产。算时间，李瑜口中的这名庶子，正是那时候出生的。

李瑜抱怨一回，两少年面面相觑，也无话可说，礼法大义，纵然李瑜悲愤交加，又有何立场去阻止身为秦王的父亲“繁衍子嗣”。

下了学，李瑜按照父亲的吩咐，同温端回了温府看望舅父温壑，他是秦王妃温氏的唯一胞兄，在秦王账下南征北战，伤了身子，无奈荣养于长安。以他的功勋，只得封县公，在刑部任闲职，皆因为太子的猜忌。温壑并没有得什么大病，不过偶感风寒，他捧着秦王送来的狐裘，在儿子和外甥懵懂的目光中，微微一笑，神秘莫测地说道：“集腋成裘，终有竟时。”

秦王在狐裘上用密语画出来的，是一份完整的名单，有秦王心中可交之人，更有许多人暗中勾结、于国不利的把柄。这是他们行军作战时自创的密语，寻常人是绝对看不懂的。秦王是要他在暗中笼络人心。下闲棋烧冷灶，在关键时才能显出用场来。其实这些事秦王不说，他也会做，但秦王在外领兵多年，仍然能周全至此，有这样的主公，他如何能不畅快。

温端看着他爹神叨叨的样子，嘀咕说他爹活像个神棍，温壑用看傻子一样的表情看了他亲儿子一眼，对着李瑜道：“瑜儿，近朱者赤近墨者黑，你可要离你表兄远点。”李瑜在旁边看戏看得眼泪都要笑出来，他喜欢舅父家温馨随意的氛围，可惜母亲不让他常来，总说他们和舅父来往过密，会给舅父招惹麻烦，他虽不懂，也并不抗逆。

\----------------------------

冬日的长安处处透着彻骨的冰寒，李瑜被婢女仆役簇拥着进了饭厅，脱了大氅外袍。厅内已经摆好了饭菜，热腾腾的散发着诱人的气味，这顿分别已久的团聚宴分外丰盛，丰盛到有违母亲素来节俭的名声。父亲换下了朝服，穿着一身黑色箭袖胡服，这窄袖束腰的袍服勾勒出他英武挺劲的身姿，如鹰隼如烈虎。

那个让他见了便反感至极的小孩童依偎在父亲膝盖上，抱着一个小苹果啃。李瑜几乎要屈下去的膝盖骤然顿住，他攥着拳头站直身子，硬邦邦的张了张口：“父亲大人安、娘亲安。”

父亲如此克己守礼的人，竟然要眼睁睁看一个庶子受他拜么，李瑜垂着眼眸，不想表露出过多地情绪来：“儿子在舅舅家用过饭了，不打扰父母亲和……二弟了，先告退。”

李臻抬起了头，两道锐利的目光对望向他，李瑜在这样的目光下瑟缩了一下，又悄悄挺直腰板，带着少年人的骄傲，慢慢对视回去。这一场父子间无形的交锋并没有持续太久，就在李瑜以为他定是免不了一顿教训时，出乎意料的，秦王的目光却慢慢柔和下来，他轻轻伸出手，在李瑜尚且发怔的时候，将他轻轻拉着跪坐到身边。

“吃饭吧。”那时他尚且不懂父亲内敛外表下深沉的爱，可在这难得的温柔面前，他毫无疑问的收敛了自己本就外厉内荏的锋芒，一场所谓的团圆宴无波无澜。

只是从始至终，他都没有再将目光投向父亲一次，没有去看他们父慈子孝的表演。

既然注定会失望，不如不去期望。


	3. 第三章 骨肉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

“突厥作乱于山东，陛下却以华诞将近，欲秦王承欢膝下为由，强留殿下于京，若当真为了骨肉亲情，又何以应太子之请，准其出征，这也实在不公了些。”

华灯初上，秦王府内，秦王李臻跪坐于案前，慢条斯理的搅动着自己杯中的参茶，他的属官魏扬虽然仪态未失，却已然气的捏紧了桌案，若非顾及秦王在场，恐怕已经一巴掌拍了下去。

秦王多年来沙场浴血，战功赫赫，可天子与太子忌惮他的军功，肆意打压，不但将他的亲信幕僚分而化之，更是屡次拿支持秦王的人开刀，如今这欺压竟然如此赤裸裸的做到了明面上，天下已经初定，那突厥不过是被刘文辉所诱拐，趁乱裹挟，想要做些上不得台面的强盗之事罢了，秦王苦战刘文辉数载，如今太子倒是会捡便宜，想要秦王白给他做这个嫁衣，还强点秦王亲信为副将。

“太子想抢这个军功，让给他便是。”秦王饮了口茶,目光如炬亦如冰：“攘内必先安外，家国不定，争这些长短，不过徒留笑柄。”

他的敌人，从来就不是太子。而是那给予他生命的父亲，那视他如敌寇，也视他如腹心的帝王。自从刘进被诬陷至死，他就明白了这个道理。太子如狼似虎，正如主人手中恶犬爪牙。骨肉亲情，不过是个笑话罢了。

敌视也好，欺压也罢，他要的不过是那破云见雾，最后一击。

一击若中，则大事定。为了这最后的胜利，他可以忍让，可以龟缩，不惜一切代价，太子再精明，也迟早会在他步步退让中，失去理智。父亲想以二子为龙虎相斗，却也要看看太子愿不愿意为他掌中傀儡。

“沐鼓乐排演的如何了，可能如期为天子献艺？”

“正在加紧排演，只是……”只是在寿宴上为天子献如此破阵军乐，难免有借题发挥，故作姿态之嫌。秦王看似威风赫赫，实则已经被天子逼得节节败退。他的处境并不乐观，何苦在这等小事上徒惹嫌隙。但魏扬察言观色，也终究没有出口，秦王再表现的如何不在意，到底是心里存着一口气，让他发出来也好，省的朝堂上那帮墙头草心生叵测。他顺势改了话音：“只是乐谱尚未填好，有一处总是略有不妥，臣倒是有个不情之请，长公子颇通乐理，可否让长公子代为捉笔？”

提起小儿，李臻的心情到底是好了一些。他敲了敲桌案，似笑非笑：“这是瑜儿的意思？”

“殿下，您离家日久，长公子想要亲近您，却心怀畏惧，您总得给他个机会。”魏扬也是看李瑜长大的，于公，李瑜是秦王府的少主，于私，秦王父子不和，对秦王府来说，并没有什么好处。

“来人，派人去召长公子。”

让魏扬意料不到的是，他这句看似好意的话，却给少主带来了一场麻烦。因为秦王派去的人，没有找到李瑜。

侍卫打听了一圈，为难的回禀道：“长公子，去了东宫宴饮。”

———————————

亥末，天色已经漆黑一片，远远望去只有华灯如星。秦王居住的桓居，压抑的令人惊恐，李瑜晃晃悠悠的穿过正堂，在侍卫的引领下进了寝房，他在堂兄李承泽那里饮了不少酒，虽然他酒量不错，可谁让他本就心绪杂乱，酒不醉人人自醉，一来二去，竟也醉醺醺有些上头，可刚回了府，听到父亲召唤，他立刻就被吓醒了。酒意退了个干干净净，只有身子还不大受控制，有些不稳当。

屋内，并无太多闲杂人等，只有父亲和王府长史魏扬。秦王闲闲倚在几上，举着兵书看，见他行礼，头也不抬：“回来了。”

“是，父亲传召儿子……”

话还没说全，便被打断，秦王微微拂了一下衣袖：“现在几时？”

“亥……亥时。”李瑜低了低头：“儿子知错了。”秦王从不在家，他素来没有向父亲禀报行踪的习惯，可这事细究起来，的确是他没理。

“玩的可好，都有何人？”秦王的声音听不出喜怒，李瑜想了想，还是老老实实答道：“不错。除了东宫一众，大伯还请了他新募的中郎将，演习剑法。”

魏扬闻言便是一阵窒息，小祖宗，你还真是会说话。太子私募府兵达两千余人，被弹劾却毫发无伤，秦王为了此事，不知生了多少气。太子好巧不巧，在你面前显摆，不就是来气你爹的么。你看了也罢了，非得在秦王面前撩拨这个火气。

秦王呵呵一声，不咸不淡的敲敲桌子：“过来。”

李瑜素来畏惧他，不敢多问，正要起身上前，却听到秦王不轻不重的诘问：“谁让你起来的？”

李瑜吓得一抖，虽不知秦王这恼怒从何而来，但看这深夜问罪的架势，也不会善了，他抓了抓衣襟，膝行着挪到父亲身边，还未等他毕恭毕敬的跪直身子，一个巴掌就兜着风仰面劈下。

清脆的一声，彻底惊醒了他，也直接打懵了他。李瑜下意识的捂住右颊，怔了许久，直到眼泪顺着鼻翼滑入唇齿，他舔了舔嘴角的咸味，听到秦王含怒的声音：“你还不如三岁小儿！”真是没脑子的东西。

李玥，又是李玥。脑子里轰的一响，李瑜口比脑子快，立刻脱口而出：“想来一个郡王不够，父亲可需要我将封邑让给李玥？”

这突如其来的一句话，直接惊得魏扬从座位上跳了起来，他赶在秦王面前，拖住李瑜往后推了推，颤声道：“少主，切莫胡说。”

秦王已然因去东宫赴宴不快，少主还要在这火上浇油，这不是自讨苦吃么？

李瑜抹了一把眼泪，从牙缝里往出挤声音：“长史还是莫要胡乱称呼了，这秦王府的少主，还不知是谁呢！”

父亲以满身军功，却为李玥一个不知来历的庶子换取郡王之爵，他并非为自己争什么长短，不过是一瞬间想起了自己的幼弟，母亲为了父亲痛失幼子，父亲眼中只有这无知稚子，可曾有半分记得那襁褓中便夭折的幼弟？

这事已经发生了几日了，他一直因此心中郁郁，堂兄也是见他不快，邀他去宴饮排解。他本无质问父亲的胆量，可话已经出口，倒是激起了他几分血气，李瑜不顾警告推开魏扬，怒目而视着父亲。

秦王眼中一闪而过的厉色沉下来，他哗啦一下推开了案几上的书籍茶盏，眯起眼睛：“说的极是，还有什么要说的么？”

寒光如刀，霎时一室肃杀，也割破了本就虚妄的勇气。李瑜嗫嚅许久，再也吐不出一个字来，只好在父亲满目寒霜中，轻轻低下头去。

秦王拊掌一笑，无尽冷然：“没话说了？来人，给我拿家法来！”


	4. 第四章 家法

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

秦王拊掌一笑，无尽冷然：“没话说了？来人，给我拿家法来！”

此言一出，不说李瑜浑身一震，连一旁的魏扬也霎时脸色一变，未等门外伺候的人进来，他便急得连声道：“殿下不可。”

侍卫搬来了刑凳和板子，悄悄推开了个门缝，见秦王沉着脸色，却没有进一步吩咐，便只站在原地，静候指令。李瑜身处旋涡中心，反倒是最平静的一个，低着头一言不发，好像秦王要打的人不是他一样。魏扬这边劝着秦王，余光扫到木头人一样的少主，急得跪坐到他身边再次劝说道：“长公子，认句错吧。”秦王何等雷厉风行的人，能听他饶舌这么久，便知还是存了几分心软，可秦王就算想要饶过少主，也得有个台阶下吧。

“孩儿不该晚归，不该顶撞父亲。”李瑜僵着身子，半响闷闷的答一句。

李臻皱眉：“还有呢？”

李瑜又不说话了，捏着衣角低了低头。

“我回来这些时日，你可曾去过荀华院？”李玥的下人多次跟他禀报，说李瑜欺辱李玥，他相信儿子的人品，绝非仗势胡为的人，只是他也婉转问过李瑜的随从，连随从都不敢说一句“长公子待二公子友爱”。李瑜的随从能看到，难道秦王府上上下下都是瞎子么，连表面功夫都做不到，这般喜怒形于色，能成什么大器。

荀华院，李玥的住处，提到这个名字，李瑜立刻理智全无，他绷着下巴，冷声道：“孩儿不过是效仿父亲，想来父亲回京这些时日，也从未探访过太子伯父。”

这句话宛如石破天惊，莫说魏扬遽然色变，便是在场的侍卫都立刻瑟缩着低下头，恨不得自己是个聋子。一瞬间，有凛然杀气自秦王身上暴涨而出，又很快被强行收回，他深深吸了口气，面无表情的推开裹挟着他的魏扬，冷冷一喝：“还等什么？”

侍卫忙趋步上前，依次摆好刑凳荆杖，见李瑜不动，不敢用强，想了想跪下请命：“殿下……”

那根摆在刑凳上的荆杖长二尺有余，有两个小臂合拢粗细，通体泛着暗黄，只看一眼便足以让人望而生畏。李瑜虽然强自镇定，却已经吓得开始颤抖，他脑子里不由自主开始回想那次偶然间看到京兆尹审犯人，打的血肉模糊的场景，想一次就哆嗦的更严重一回。

他的这一番反应自然落入了李臻眼中，知子莫若父，李臻自然知道，儿子不过是年幼意气，素无心机。他从前忙于公务，从未刻意教导，加之他心里也希望儿子能保有这份天真，快活无拘。可如今情势不同往日，整个京城上下，人人各怀鬼胎，李瑜作为秦王府的少主人，若再这般口无遮拦，毫无成算，那迟早被心怀不轨的人利用，到时候遭殃的绝非他一个人。

更何况，李瑜当外人的面如此讥讽挑衅于他，他为主公为父亲，尊严何存？想到这里，他的心就硬了几分，李臻转过身去，口唇轻启：“打。”

秦王府的侍卫令行禁止，毫无迟疑。李瑜还未反应过来，便被拖曳着压在刑凳上，刑凳狭窄毛糙，他死死抱着凳子腿，才勉强保持住平衡，他的惊恐尚未落到实处，只觉得身后一阵冷风袭来，随即便是一记剧痛。

“啊……唔……”余下的痛呼被他强行咽进了喉咙，他死死扣着凳子腿，身后如山倾倒般的痛涌来，直痛的他一阵眩晕。他自小至今，几乎从未挨过父母的打，印象里最深的，也不过是他年幼时，被父亲用手胡乱揍过几回，父亲那时还并非铁面无私的大将军王，爱闹爱笑，总会毫无形象的抱着他在榻上打滚。每每打他，也都是雷声大雨点小，巴掌真的落到他的身上，就像清风拂柳一般。

从什么时候，一切都开始变了呢？

“啪！”在他胡思乱想的期间，又是一板子精准无疑的砸在他臀峰上……痛，太痛了，无法形容的痛，他的脑海里反反复复只剩下这一个字，李瑜含着泪腾出一只手捂住嘴，死死咬住牙，不肯让自己叫出声来，哪怕在外人面前被责罚让他尊严扫地，可他到底还有自己的最后一丝体面。

五下、十下、十五下、十八下……

接连的捶楚之下，那怕隔着衣服，都能感觉到臀上高高的隆起，还隐隐有血迹点点。李瑜无力的颤抖着，面色煞白，整个人都像是从水里捞出来一样，半死不活的咬着牙，唇齿间都是血腥味。空气中只能听得到刑杖的闷响和秦王压抑的呼吸声。

侍卫默默记着数，秦王方才打的手势是二十，本也该停了。他惯性使然，最后两下用的力气前所未有之大，刑杖重重叠在伤势最重的臀峰，一瞬间贯彻心扉，李瑜忍不住凄厉的惨叫出声。眼前被泪水模糊了视线，他尚未消化这深入骨髓的痛，耳边便再次传来了刑杖破空的声响，李瑜竭尽全力伸出手护在身后，不知哪来的力气，连声哭喊，一声盖过一声：“娘亲，娘亲救我……娘亲救我……”

什么尊严，什么体面，在死去活来的捶楚面前不值一提，父亲这哪里是在教训孩子，这分明是在打仇人！

“住手，住手！”几乎同时响起了另一个声音，长史魏扬几步上前夺过了侍卫手中的荆杖，狠狠摔在地上。耳边传来扑通的撞击声，侍卫这才回过神来，同样被方才的变故吓了一跳，若不是长史夺过刑杖，那一杖下去，恐怕少主人的手骨便要碎了。想到这里，他也不由吓出了一身冷汗。

…………

后来的事，李瑜也记不得了，他似乎昏昏沉沉的睡过去，又似乎迷迷糊糊的被痛醒，总之再次恢复了意识的时候，日落桑榆，大地被斜阳的余晖笼罩着。他嗅着耳鼻间的药味，动了动手指，这才发现浑身都散架了一般的疼，他勉强甩了甩脑袋，正想要唤人进来，母亲突然推门进了屋。

温氏端着药，见他醒了，先是一喜，而后瞥见他痛的冷汗直冒的脸，又是一揪心，忙放下碗扶住他，给他轻轻擦着汗。李瑜卧在母亲怀里，这才渐渐找回了一些安心，他回想起深夜的经历，忍不住眼泪横流，哭的情难自抑，断断续续的诉说着自己的委屈。他想不明白自己做错了什么，受这样的毒打。越说越气，李瑜埋着脑袋，颤声道：“我不要这个爹了……呜呜呜……”

“我看你这张嘴也不用要了，欠打。”

突然横插而入的清冷男声。李瑜一个激灵，怔怔的抬起头，却见父亲穿着一身黑色常服，微微俯身凝视着他。他方才太过激动，竟然毫无察觉，不知父亲听去了多少，李瑜又惊又惧，松开母亲便往床里缩，开始发抖，一见到父亲，他身上翻江倒海的痛也一起涌了上来，恨不得此时有个龟壳，把自己包起来。

“行了，莫要吓唬儿子了。”温氏嗔怒的拉了拉丈夫的手，把位子让给他，李臻伸手探了探李瑜的额头，见他退了热，也不由松了口气，荆杖看着吓人，其实不过是疼在皮肉间，所谓扑作教刑。他虽存心要教训李瑜，却也没想真的伤他，只是没料到他这般不经打。见李瑜直躲他手，李臻皱了皱眉，想要训他，张了张口，最终还是败给了儿子这副可怜兮兮的模样，话到嘴边换成了：“还疼么，喝药吧？”

挨了一顿教训，这别扭怕不是一时半刻能过去的，解铃还须系铃人，温氏冷眼旁观，见李瑜缩着脑袋，摆明不想理会，她微微叹口气，俯身凑近李瑜，低声道：“瑜儿，有什么话好好说，娘在这里，你爹不敢打你……你爹一直陪着你，一天都没合眼，连早朝也耽误了，你多少给些面子，好不好？”

见李瑜混着哭腔摇头，她看李臻一眼，做了个口型，李臻揉了揉额角，放柔了语气：“是……爹不好。爹保证，下次不会这样打你了。”

若是李瑜清醒如常，一定会觉得诧异，因为母亲素来端庄，绝不会在他面前用这般哄孩子的语气劝说于他，父亲就更不必说了，天下之大，何人让秦王服过软。可他此时满心满脑，早已被悲愤委屈完完全全占据，只不管不顾的拼命摇头，哭喊道：“不要……让他走……”

——————  
更新啦，其实鱼爹真不是渣爹🌞


	5. 第五章 谈话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

耳畔是少年嘶哑倔强的哭嚎，温氏给他捻了捻被角，目光转向罪魁祸首：“看看，我就说当初不该捡他回来，如今可怎么好？”

李臻一怔，旋即明白了温氏意下所指——李瑜尚幼时，正是对什么都好奇的年纪，每每追问他夫妇二人自己从何而来，他们两人不好分说，便哄他说，从一条溪边捡的他。李瑜竟也就信了，带着侍卫就跑到临沂河，跳进河里边哭边叫爹娘，吓得侍卫纷纷下去捞他，被送回家之后，还拼命地在他怀里撒泼，要去找亲生父母。想起往事，李臻的眼睛里也多了几分柔和，他顺着温氏的话音勾了勾嘴角：“难怪这般爱哭，明日贴个告示，看哪里缺个水井，送去解围吧。”

“只送不够，怕是要倒贴几两银子才是。”

他二人边说，边默契的观察李瑜的反应。见李瑜哭声渐微，耳朵边却越来越红，便知道他是在偷听，温氏笑的眉眼弯弯，一把拧上李瑜的耳朵：“臭小子，别装了，喝了药好好休息。”

“娘……”李瑜抹干净眼泪，偏过头低低唤她一声，余光却瞥着父亲，见父亲似笑非笑的凝视着他，他顿时有些恍惚。眼前的秦王陌生又熟悉，陌生的是他看不透的那颗心，可这刻的揶揄戏谑，又分明属于他记忆里的那个父亲。他正发呆间，温氏已经端起碗搅了搅，将药送到他嘴边。

被这个插曲一打岔，他也闹不下去了，李瑜勉强撑起胳膊，将药一勺勺咽了下去，温氏看李臻一眼，见他还不走，便知他有话和李瑜说，她安慰似的拍拍儿子的脑袋，施施然走了出去。

屋内顿时只剩下父子二人，方才母亲在时，他尚且敢哭闹任性，可如今独自面对父亲，一股凉意便直直从后背往上窜，李瑜咽了口唾沫，畏惧的低下头。

一道视线在他身上落着，李瑜正惴惴不安，突然身后一凉，被子被掀开。他一惊，扭头望去，却见父亲正端详着他伤痕累累的屁股。他顿时羞的满脸通红，什么也顾不上，忍着痛手忙脚乱的抓住被子往自己身上盖，却被一把抽走。他窘迫的捂住屁股，跪坐在床上，又羞又惊的颤声唤道：“父亲何必如此折辱我？”他已非乳臭小儿，父亲让人打了他还不够，还要看他的笑话么？

李臻原本还柔和的脸色立刻便沉了下去。妻子总怪他对儿子板着脸不加亲近，他也并非天生古板冷漠，只是在他想来，男孩子长到这年纪，总得有个惧怕的人，妻子对儿子素来温柔慈爱，他不能陪着一起惯，这才摆出一副严父面孔。可他也没拿李瑜怎么样，没动辄打骂，没短他吃喝，偏偏李瑜一见到他，就摆出一副看似恭敬，实则疏离的模样，要不就是阴阳怪气的讽刺他，倒像是他这个当爹的欠他什么。如今他只不过是想要看看伤，倒成了折辱。谁家的孩子做错事不被教训，这倒是惯出了一个祖宗不成。

李臻语气微沉：“你不该打，是不是？”

李瑜倒是想答一句是，只可惜他有贼心没贼胆，只好不情不愿的咬咬唇：“不是。”

少年浓密而细长的睫毛上，颤巍巍的挂着几滴眼泪，李臻看的火大，皱眉喝道：“哭够了没有？”

李瑜被吓得一抖，赶紧用手背抹了抹眼泪，可眼泪偏偏不受控制般往下流，越擦越多，像是决了堤的洪水。李臻眸色一沉，直接拽过他摁在自己腿上，一巴掌盖上去，手要抽到屁股的一刹那，他顿了顿，巴掌便落到了腿上，发出清脆的一声响，力气不大，可其中的威胁意味十足。李瑜抓着父亲的衣襟，顿时被吓得大气不敢喘。可他止不住自己的委屈，眼泪照样湿哒哒的往下掉。

李臻的袍子都快被哭的湿透了，他的目光落在儿子伤痕斑斓，皮开肉绽的屁股上，心里又是烦躁，又有几分不忍。想了想自己是来讲道理的，勉强压住火。他推着李瑜跪在床上，缓声道：“你该明白，这里不止是我们的家，也是秦王府。不止有你爹你娘，也有属官侍卫，下人奴婢。你身为秦王府的少主，一言一行都会被人看在眼里，你靠着出身得封郡王，享受着尊崇，那就该让自己的德行配得上自己的身份。我不要求你战战兢兢，如履薄冰，至少给我记住四个字“谨言慎行”。像昨晚那些混账话，不要再让我听到第二回，懂么？”

“喏。”昨晚他的言语的确有失分寸，父亲为此生气也不无道理，李瑜垂下头，抽泣着应道。

“还有李玥……”说到这里，李臻难得有些迟疑，李玥的身世不足以为外人道，皇帝和太子本就颇有质疑。李瑜单纯，轻易就会被人套了话去，他实在不敢将实情托付，可李瑜总为难一个小孩子，还因此和他别扭赌气，也实在不像话。他多少明白症结在哪，想起那个无缘的幼子，也有些伤怀，语气柔软了几分：“瑜儿，我从没有忘了郧儿。但我有我的无奈，你体谅爹，和李玥好好相处，好不好？”

李瑜鼻头一酸。父亲不明白，不只是因为弟弟。可他哪里说得出口，自己在和一个几岁的孩子争风吃醋，只好含含糊糊的嗯了一声。

“还有……”李臻摸摸他的脑袋，目光中闪过一丝锐利：“离东宫的人远点。”

李瑜怔怔的抬起头，艰难的咽了口唾沫：“父亲，我们是亲人呀，大伯，堂兄，他们都对我很好。”

李臻讥讽一笑：“野兽不露出獠牙的时候，总会给人能和平相处的错觉。自来皇权之路，鲜血铺就。父子相残，兄弟相杀，是皇族摆脱不了的命运，有多少人，踩着血亲骨肉的血踏上那个位置，太子正准备拿我当垫脚石，如今不是他死就是我活，难道你愿意做他刀下的亡魂么？”

李瑜浑身一震，他呆呆地望着父亲，脸色顿时煞白一片，这是父亲第一次在他面前挑明夺嫡之争，这话中的残忍与血腥让李瑜愣了许久，他似乎突然想到了什么，不由一阵颤抖。

意识到自己吓到了儿子，李瑜轻轻抚了抚儿子的脊背，见他还是抖个不停，索性伸出手，小心翼翼避开伤处，将他抱到自己怀里：“不怕。”

李瑜下意识抓住他的胳膊，有些恍惚的低喃：“摆脱不了的命运么……我和父亲呢，也会有这样一天么？”

火苗在空气中发出窸窣的爆破声，许久没有听到父亲的回音，李瑜慌乱的抬起头，试图在他脸上寻找一份答案，却见父亲慢慢低下头，坚定而悲伤的望着他，轻轻揉揉他的脑袋：“不会有这样一天，永远不会。”

这是他与妻子的唯一骨肉，他的生命得以在儿子身上延续，他的理想抱负也终将由他传承。在这之后的很多年，当他无数次含恨于命运的捉弄时，他都永远记得，自己今日许下的诺言。

\---------------------------------------------------

🙈嘻嘻嘻，国庆收假了，祝大家开学快乐叭😂😂😂

老爹OS：亲生的，凑活养呗，还能扔了咋地

鲤鱼OS：娘亲救我，你一走，爹翻脸比翻书还快


	6. 第六章 木簪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

刘文辉与太子所率军队交战一月有余，节节败退，最后逃到了饶阳，被饶州刺史诸葛威倒戈相骗，最终落于诸葛威之手，太子在洛阳直接斩首了他的从众，只将刘文辉压入长安献俘。得知这一消息，哪怕明知刘文辉不过是秋后的蚂蚱，垂死挣扎，长安城上上下下也不由得精神一振，又恰逢皇帝寿宴，上至三省宰相，下至贩夫走卒都得了封赏，便是京畿村落的升斗小民，都分到了几斤炭火，整个长安都喜气洋洋一片。

国子监也放了几日假，正好堂兄叫他出去喝酒，因为约的地方不是东宫，加上他有事找堂兄帮忙，便寻了个理由出了王府。

安市坊的酒肆里寻了个幽静又暖和的隔间，眼见李瑜裹得像个球一样走了进来，李成明差点把嘴里的酒喷了出来，等到李瑜解了外袍往他对面一坐，他上上下下打量着几天未见，整个人圆了一圈的堂弟，嘴角的笑都快溢出来了：“我说今年长安城的肉价都贵了不少，原来肉都藏到你身上了。”

李瑜立刻送给堂兄一个大大的白眼，给自己倒了一盏酒：“堂兄知道东西市的肉多少钱一斤么？还来打趣我。”

“怎么，难不成你知道？”李成明饶有兴趣地捏捏他肉乎乎的脸。

李瑜没好气的拨开他：“一只鸡三十文，一口猪五百文，什么柴米油盐的价我现在倒背如流。”

“看不出来，你小子挺厉害嘛。”李成明这次倒是真的惊讶了，他们这些贵族子弟，谁会知道这些细枝末节的民生俗事，他连铜钱都没怎么见过。

李瑜叹口气：“父亲总考问我，答不上来我就惨了，还能不好好记。”秦王不喜欢死读书，这就导致他总会被问到书本上不会教的问题，什么长安的米多少钱，京郊的田地产量如何，他若是随口糊弄或者弄不清楚，就是给自己找揍。

李瑜嘴里的惨，他已经见识过了。上次秦王大发雷霆，直接打昏了李瑜，李成明知道后，气的要替他去跟皇帝告状，却被李瑜拦下了。由此，李成明对这位并不太熟悉的三叔有了深深的心理阴影。

李瑜苦笑着吃了瓣橘子，回头吩咐随从：“都出去。”

东宫的人本不会听别人的调遣，奈何这兄弟俩一向厮混的熟络，谁都不拿自己当外人，李成明的下人恭顺的退了下去，紧紧合上了包间的门，李瑜对上堂兄有些同情的目光，从怀里取出一本书和一沓纸递给他：“后日就要交了，拜托堂兄。”

迎着李成明不解的目光，李瑜有些难以启齿：“我实在抄不完了，堂兄你要是不帮我，就等着看我被父亲打死吧。”

李成明从他手里接过书，狐疑的翻了翻，顿时目瞪口呆：“这不是……呃，三叔让你抄这个？”

这本书名字叫妲己传，乍一听还以为是什么神话故事，其实满篇都是某些不可描述的内容。虽说少年人血气方刚，看些这个也算正常，但实在难登大雅之堂，三叔竟然让堂弟抄？李成明怀疑人生的掏了掏耳朵，就见李瑜涨红了脸，把话本抢了回来。

见堂兄越发不解，李瑜哀嚎一声，又一股脑把书和纸塞进他怀里：“上次父亲让我去东西市观察物价，一时好奇就顺手买回去了。父亲说我既然这么喜欢看，就好好抄几遍，我熬了好几夜，也就抄了两遍，还差三遍，堂兄——”

李瑜拖长了尾音，抱拳做哀求状，李成明吸了口气，三叔也太会整治人了：“行了行了，我替你抄两遍。见鬼了，你下回能不能……”

他们正闲话间，外面突然响起一阵乱哄哄的声响，他们正好坐在靠窗的位置上，听到外面传来侍卫中气十足的清道声：“太子回京，闲杂人等避让。”

是太子的仪仗，太子回来了？

\-----------------------------------------

太子为了替皇帝祝寿，提前带着亲卫从洛阳赶回京，不说李成明，李瑜也是极为高兴，他和大伯一向亲厚，哪怕听了父亲那些话，但这么多年的感情是改不了的。同样高兴的还有皇帝，太子紧赶慢赶还是晚了一日，但是孝心可嘉，人老了，被子女惦记着，到底是宽慰的。太子回来的第二日晚上，便在太极宫举行家宴，庆贺太子凯旋。

要说唯一不高兴的，大概只有秦王了。家宴前，秦王一直都阴沉着脸，别说李瑜在他面前大气不敢喘，连一向爱撒娇的李玥都安静了许多，牵着温氏的手偷偷打量父亲。

温氏知道秦王心里不痛快，低声吩咐下人抱走李玥，上前亲手给秦王换衣服。秦王盯着她含着担忧的目光，缓缓吐了口气，他并非没有半点城府的人，只是天子今日在早朝上公然说“太子英武类我，大败刘文辉，当居首功。”太子虽然胜了刘文辉，但数年交锋刘文辉的是他，这次平乱冲锋陷阵的也是他的属将。太子跟在后面白捡功劳，皇帝还如此高调给太子造势，真是欺人太甚。

若只是如此也就罢了，皇帝此举的背后深意，才教人真的胆寒。长此以往，不堪设想。外人看他身为大将军王，官拜尚书令，风光无限，可实际上，他并无兵权，京城的禁军被父皇牢牢把持，滴水不进，他又受关士氏族的排挤，况且父兄占着名分大义，他本就极其被动。

他不想，也没有十足把握去背上弑父篡位的千古骂名。可他更不想做那个被拆的桥，被烹的狗。若到了万不得已，若到万不得已……

李臻正心烦意燥的想着，余光就瞥见站在一旁的李瑜，见李瑜垂着手，却拿眼不住的偷瞄窗外，好像恨不得插上翅膀飞进宫里，李臻刚刚因为妻子的安抚平静下来的心便又压上了一层阴郁——自从昨日太子回朝，李瑜连笑容都比往日多了，他当真纳了闷，到底他是亲爹还是太子是亲爹？

李瑜正在走神，突然听到父亲叫他的名字，他吓了一跳回过神来，愣愣的朝父亲那个方向看。他没听清父亲说什么，正准备硬着头皮问一次，就听母亲柔声唤他：“瑜儿过来。”

冰凉的玉贴在他手上，李瑜捧着玉制的蹀躞带，这才明白过来，父亲让他服侍着穿衣。母亲已经退到一边了，李瑜有些僵硬的摆正腰带，从父亲腰上穿过去，将环扣扣好，又取过盘中的银囊等物一一挂上，秦王始终一言不发的任由他摆弄。直到取过发冠，李瑜有些犯难了——显而易见，他够不着父亲的发顶，但是看父亲的意思，半点没有低一下头给他行个方便的意思。

李瑜实在不知道自己哪里又招惹了父亲。这些天因为课业的事，他已经挨过不少教训了。虽然父亲有言在先，没有再对他动荆杖，但戒尺藤条什么的，他一个没落的尝过了。尤其是他把话本子藏课本里看的事，父亲直接让他在院子里跪了个通宵，他现在看见秦王就哪哪都疼。

秦王盯着他看了半响：“这个不好看，去把你刻的那个取来。”

李瑜的手微不可察的抖了一下，他不知所措的转向母亲，但母亲显然不知道这其中的曲折，听秦王这么说，还有些好奇的眨眨眼睛，秦王对着她从容解释：“瑜儿刻了个木簪，想来是孝顺父亲的。”

李瑜更慌张了，手心里迅速的渗出一层汗，父亲虽然含着笑，眼睛里却冷沉沉一片———他知道父亲是故意的。这个簪子是他刻来送给大伯的，也不知怎么被父亲发现了，想想父亲上次的警告，李瑜没胆子说实话。但要拿来充数也不现实，因为大伯爱猫，簪子上他已刻了一只肥猫。但谁都知道他爹小时候被猫抓过，极其讨厌猫这种生物。

为什么，为什么总要为难我，我到底做错了什么！李瑜有一瞬间的冲动想要直接丢下冠带走人，但理智很快压过了这个念头，他嗫嚅了片刻，撒了个不太高明的慌：“刻坏了，父亲见谅，儿子重新……”

“秦王，拿来了。”他话音未落，屋外响起了侍卫的声音，李瑜顿时呼吸一窒。秦王从侍卫手里接过锦盒打开，把那枚包装精美，雕工却并不出色的木簪递到他面前，直接顺着他没说完的话问：“哪里雕坏了，我教你？”

父亲竟然让人抄他卧房，李瑜浑身的血都涌上来了，在父亲的逼视下，愤怒又无力的垂下头。

\-----------------------------------------

对不起我食言了，我又忍不住码了一章，啊啊啊🙈🙈🙈

猜猜晚上的家宴会发生什么，猜对了……也没奖（顶锅盖遁）

另外：我真的分不清水果的季节，看到什么不该在当季出现的水果请选择性忽视，也不用提醒我哈哈哈🙈🙈🙈


	7. 第七章 祸事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

秦王直接把手里的东西砸到了他身上，木簪在地上骨碌碌滚了几圈，幸好并非玉石器皿，并未破损，李瑜说不清心里是什么滋味，顺势跪了下去。听到父亲愠怒地质问：“拿我的话当耳旁风，是不是？还敢当着我的面撒谎，我看你就是欠教训。”

他是说了谎，不也是父亲逼出来的？李瑜倔强地别过头，不敢让眼泪流出来，只好拼命地抽鼻子。他料想母亲在，父亲不会真的动手。果然，秦王下一句话还没出口，温氏已经使了个眼色摒退下人，扶起李瑜。

“回话！”秦王一声低喝，李瑜轻轻颤了颤睫毛。说是，那无疑是挑衅，但若说不是，岂不是坐实了他阳奉阴违，他实在不知该怎么做这个两难的选择，往母亲怀里缩了缩，模棱两可地小声回道：“父亲息怒。”

秦王还要再说什么，温氏娥眉一蹙：“行了，都少说两句。时候不早了，出发吧。”她少有这样直白表露自己情绪的时候，此言一出，父子俩谁都不说话了，秦王冷冷地看李瑜一眼，擦过他便往外走去。

时人多习惯于骑马出行，温氏戴着幂篱，骑着一匹神采俊逸的枣红色骏马，与秦王并排而行，不时低声交谈着，亲儿子被远远甩在后面，他们也视若无睹。换做平时，李瑜还要嫉妒一下父亲抢去了母亲的关注，不过此时他只剩庆幸了，今天若非母亲解围，加上不得不进宫，父亲怎么可能这么轻易地放过他。

哒哒的马蹄声响彻在皇城之内，很快进了承泽门，众人在宫门前下了马，换上了步辇，温氏要先去见皇贵妃，便走了另一条路，李瑜本想跟着步辇走，谁知父亲却叫他上了步辇，他小心翼翼地坐到父亲身边，步辇摇摇晃晃地到了太极宫，秦王的侍卫被带去休息，秦王由着皇宫侍卫给他卸了剑，拾阶而上。

舞乐齐演，金盏美酒香醇，觥筹交错之中，李瑜努力把自己像个鹌鹑一样缩起来，默默咽着口中的糕点，秦王刚刚和皇帝祝酒完退回席上，不着痕迹地打量他一眼，用只有他们俩个人能听到的声音说：“摆这幅脸色给谁看呢？”

李瑜抬起头，飞快地看秦王一眼，怯怯道：“没有。”

“我让你抄的书，抄完了么？”

啊，李瑜被问的愣了愣，才反应过来，父亲说的是那本妲己传，本应该明日检查的，他还没来得及找堂兄要，李瑜有些心虚地眨眨眼，声音更低了些：“还没有，儿子一定按时交上。”

秦王似有所指，淡淡一笑：“是么？”却不再理他，李瑜顿时惴惴不安起来。还没等他想明白这突然的发问，便听到大伯带着几分笑意唤他过去。

“大伯。”李瑜跪坐在太子面前，空首而拜。太子含笑摸摸他的脑袋，温声柔语的问候他近来过得如何，学业怎么样，还说自己在俘获的财宝中给他寻得了一把好剑，让他有空去拿，李瑜又是有些感动，又是有些内疚，大伯临走的时候，他答应过等大伯得胜归来，送他一件亲手做的礼物，但是被父亲一搅和，他也不便拿出来了。他内心不安，只好硬着头皮解释，说自己手艺不精，礼物做坏了。

太子顿时失笑：“大伯心领了，小心你爹吃醋。”

他有意无意地往弟弟的方向看去，秦王含笑冲他点点头，遥相祝酒，太子回之一笑。这一来一回的笑与这满室欢声笑语融为一体，落在李瑜眼中，却有一种说不出的别扭与冰冷，一如寒冬冰霜，扑面而来。

他抬眼望去，御座上皇帝满面春风，时不时与几位陪侍的近臣说笑吟诗，似乎并没有意识到两个儿子的机锋，可他分明看到，祖父的目光不时扫过两个儿子的脸，目光中有一闪而过的探寻。大殿内丝竹之声悦耳，人人似乎都沐浴在欢乐的气氛里，可他也分明听到，几位朝廷重臣说着无伤大雅的奉承话，却是一个字都不敢表露自己的立场，得罪太子或是秦王。

这些年无数次的宴会，他身处其中，感受到的从来只有温情，一朝被点破，他才恍然间发现，除了他和旁边挤眉弄眼同样笑得傻乎乎的堂兄，谁人不是戴着精巧的面具，在演别人都不相信的戏。

一场晚宴无滋无味的结束了，皇帝喝得醉醺醺，被送回后殿休息，因为太晚了，宫门已经落了锁，依照惯例宫里便为来赴宴的亲王重臣准备了寝殿。

晚风瑟瑟，走在长长的甬道上，宫人提着灯笼开路。母亲是女眷，宫宴上在一侧单独设席，结束后也跟随宫女到了后宫休息。李瑜只能跟着父亲，不紧不慢的走，眼见秦王满身的酒气，似乎因为穿得少，迎着风有些微微地战栗，他犹豫了一下，快走几步，解下自己身上的斗篷搭在父亲身上。秦王下意识回头看他一眼，虽喝了许多酒，眸子却沉静如常。秦王的手搭在斗篷上就要解，李瑜忙补一句：“父亲，我刚喝了酒，正好散散燥热。”

秦王没再说什么，合拢了斗篷，转过身继续向前走。李瑜抿了抿嘴，这下子冷风四面八方的向他涌来，很快冻得他鼻头通红，眼泪汪汪，手脚都开始发痒，刚才的酒劲也上来了，被风一吹，恶心得很。偏偏浑身都在哆嗦，他恨不得面前有一个火炉，好直接跳进去。李瑜吸了吸鼻子，觉得自己这心口也开始发酸，不是冷的，是委屈。

衣服是他自己送出去的，父亲也是他自己得罪的，他有什么好委屈的？

可他就是委屈！父亲一点儿都不关心他，也不疼他。大伯走到哪里都会把堂兄带在身边，高兴的时候还会抱他搂他，惹得堂兄总在他面前抱怨，说他爹拿他当小孩子逗弄。刚才告别的时候，大伯那么自然地牵着堂兄的手就走了，他比堂兄还小呢……

李瑜这么想着，突然就撞上了一个人，他吓了一跳，捂着鼻子瞪大了眼睛。秦王定定看他一会，拉过他带进自己怀里，用斗篷裹住，又侧过身子，堪堪替他挡住夜风。一股暖流立刻从他僵硬的四肢百骸汇入，李瑜被这突如其来的温柔弄得有些发懵，他紧紧抱着父亲的胳膊，亦步亦趋地跟着，秦王被他拖着，步速也慢了下来，他望着浓稠的夜色，不知为何，总有些不太好的预感。

“父亲晚安。”到了殿门口，李瑜从秦王怀里钻出来，微红着脸拱手，秦王却不着急放他，反而问他道：“陪我手谈一局？”他听了小儿子几句无意识的嘟囔抱怨，心里有几分好笑，也难免有些心软。

李瑜本有些欣喜，父亲难得主动和他亲近，可旋即他就意识到了一件事，他的书还没抄完呢，今天放纵了，等明日回了家父亲查问，他只剩自挂东南枝了。李瑜心有不甘的咬咬唇：“儿子困了，不打扰父亲了。”

秦王有些意外，却没多问，淡淡嗯了一声，转身进了正殿。他当爹的，没理由一再讨好儿子，不愿意就算了。

唉，别人秉烛夜读是读圣贤书，他在皇宫大内赴晚宴还要抄小黄书，李瑜挑着灯，望着窗外弯弯的弦月，痛苦地咬住笔杆子，不多时，李成明来了，两个人对视一眼，认命地同时拿起笔，开始奋笔疾书。不知过了多久，月亮已经悄悄溜走，晨阳洒下大地第一层光晕的时候，李瑜突然被一阵剧烈的动作摇醒，他迷迷糊糊地从桌案上爬起来，揉了揉眼睛，入眼便是堂兄一张脸色难看到极点的脸，李成明把他从凳子上拖起来，压着他肩膀，声音止不住的颤：“瑜儿，出大事了。”

“永福宫何妃状告秦王，说他秽乱宫闱。秦王已经被带到太极宫了。”侍卫觑小主人一眼，满目复杂，压低声音继续道：“属下打听过了，陛下是从永福宫带走了秦王，据说何妃面圣时哭嚎不止，衣衫不整。陛下已将昨日与宴的人都叫了去，恐怕……”恐怕难以善了。

脑袋里轰隆隆响，顿时一片空白。宛如晴天霹雳，李瑜腿一软，直接跌回到凳子上。

侍卫不敢明说，可背后的意思谁都听得明白，都说捉贼捉赃，捉奸拿双，秦王这怕是被“捉奸在床”了，这捉奸的人不是别人，还正是秦王的亲生父亲，当朝皇帝。何妃出身名门，育有皇子，是秦王的庶母。没有哪个女人会赌上自己的名节去诬陷别人，更何况是皇子的母亲，母亲清誉不保，儿子该如何自处？父亲……难道父亲真的一时错念，做了奸淫妃嫔的事么？

子烝父妾，是大逆不道，可终究罪不至死，臣辱宫妃，秽乱宫闱，便真得一句罪该当诛了！此事若坐实，后果不堪设想。


	8. 第八章 解围

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

太极宫内早已乱成一团。

地上扔着一把带血的剑，茶盏七零八落的碎在地上，皇帝被太子扶着，怒目圆瞪，好像看仇人一样看着秦王，几位重臣都神色晦暗不明，站在一旁。空荡的宫殿里只听得到屏风后哀哀的啜泣声。

秦王跪在大殿中，直直挺着背，不卑不亢的目视着前方，好像这所有的指控都与他无关一样，既不辩解也不喊冤。中书令萧允与侍中王路对视一眼，都从对方眼中看到了一丝微妙来，不同的是，萧允有些忧色，王路却是老神在在，事不关己，他已然到了致仕的年纪，这什么夺嫡算计都和他无关。

这样的状态已然僵持了许久，起初，众人被召集到殿内，何妃在屏风后躲着，哭得上气不接下气，反反复复地说秦王轻薄于她，毁了她的清白，皇帝还没听几句，就铁青着脸打断了何妃，问秦王有什么话可说，秦王连半点多余的表情都没有，就回了一句话“无话可说”，然后就直直跪在殿内。皇帝怒不可遏，拔出剑就要了断了秦王这个泯灭人伦的畜生，秦王连眼睛都不眨，剑都快刺进胸口了，他也只是勾了勾嘴角，闭上眼睛。

谁也不可能看着皇帝直接刺死秦王，太子为首的人死死抱住皇帝，剑从秦王脖颈堪堪划过，拉出一道血口，皇帝气得险些背过气去，又是叫御医又是服药，闹哄哄的折腾到了现在，眼见秦王冷静的好像天外之人，太子也不由有些心惊，走到他身边压低声音提醒：“三弟，父皇现在在气头上，你好歹认个错，父皇最疼你不过，不会将你如何，你这样和父皇死扛，若是将父皇气出病可怎么办？”

秦王微微侧头，眸光如冷玉，凛冽生威：“太子合该改个行。”改行去唱戏，能用出这等下三滥招数，这一国储君真是个笑话。他认错？他敢张口认下这事一点半点，就等于自己把自己切盘菜给别人端上桌。

“和他说这些有什么用，死不悔改的东西！”皇帝显然是听到了这边的对话，他暴怒的推开扶着他的宦官，指着萧允：“萧允，你说，秦王私闯后宫，祸乱宫闱，该当何罪？”

自然当诛。欺君犯上之罪，主犯处死，家属流放。但秦王是皇帝的亲生儿子，难道还真能如此判决么？更何况此事疑点重重，秦王何等爱惜羽毛的人，怎会一时贪恋女色，做出这等糊涂事，更何况，秦王如何能轻易进了后宫，又如何能瞒过重重守卫进了宫妃的门，爬上宫妃的床，这里面，若说没有半点蹊跷，谁都不信。只是秦王被捉了个现行，看秦王这幅束手就擒的模样，想来也没有什么证据证明自己被人诬陷。加上皇帝也摆明了一副不想细查的态度，莫非这其中……萧允不敢再想下去，只好装糊涂：“陛下恕罪，臣不通律法，不如请大理寺卿来……”

“萧卿糊涂，这等宫闱之事，皇族丑闻，难道还真要弄得天下皆知不可？”太子直接出言打断了他，萧允瞬间闭了嘴，他本人是支持秦王的，可他要顾及家族的荣辱，不能随意站队。太子摆明了要打压秦王，他再说下去，又有何意义。

“李臻，你自己说！”皇帝指向秦王，怒道。

秦王缓缓吐了口气，还未出口，却见外面传来一阵吵吵嚷嚷的声音，一个人影直直就冲了进来，连拜见都不顾，指着秦王暴跳如雷：“李臻，你这个泯灭人伦的混蛋，你当我何家无人不成，竟然欺辱我女儿至此，欺辱陛下至此，你仗着一点微末军功，平日里就横行无忌，僭越无度，如今还……”

话未说尽，屏风后的哭声越来越响，何咏哭天喊地的跪倒：“陛下要为贵妃做主啊！”

……

殿内再次陷入一片混乱，何咏的哭告，萧允的劝说，皇帝的叱问怒吼，太子的假意安抚，鸡飞狗跳，秦王却越发沉默，冷冷闭上眼睛，不是他不想辩解，他如何能想到自己一觉醒来，却到了何妃床上，他的侍卫都不在身边，宫里的奴婢宦官一口咬定毫不知情，他纵然机变百出，面对此等死局，该如何自证清白？能在皇宫内无声无息的算计了他，可不是太子一人能办到的，这期间少不了皇帝的默许，他被生父逼迫至此，实在心灰意冷，辨无可辩，左右皇帝也不会要他的命，不过是想毁他名声，夺他权势罢了。

直到他听到皇帝一锤定音的声音：“来人，除去李臻亲王冠服，压入天牢———”

“陛下，父亲是被冤枉的！”圣旨尚未落下，突兀响起的少年声，惊得皇帝停下了话音，也惊的一众人纷纷回头，却见李瑜和李成明挣脱了侍卫，一口气跑进殿内，连秦王的眸中都出现了一丝讶然。

“爹爹！”一眼便望见父亲脖子上刺眼的红，李瑜颤抖着一把抱住父亲，在确定父亲无事后，他松了口气，面对着皇帝，定定跪下：“陛下，我能证明父亲无辜。”

“你拿什么证明？”皇帝面对孙儿，到底稍稍收敛了怒气。

李瑜侧过头看秦王一眼，高声道：“贵妃娘娘，敢问您是何时发现了父亲？”

何妃啜泣着答：“寅时三刻。”

李瑜点点头，当着殿内所有人的面，一件件解开了自己的衣袍，直到露出上身来，他的衣服刚刚解下，就听到殿内响起了一阵倒吸冷气的声音。

少年原本白皙光洁的背上，横七竖八，满是高高隆起的鞭伤，边缘青紫发黑，肿起的地方却充血一般，有些伤痕已经在渗血，霎是吓人。

“昨夜瑜儿与父亲有些争执，父亲动怒，教训了瑜儿。”

皇帝面露不忍，却还是冷声道：“这与你父亲所犯之事有何关系？”

李瑜迎着所有人的注目，低下头：“因为，瑜儿不孝，为了躲避责罚，与父亲动了手，一时失手打昏了父亲。”

殿内再次响起此起彼伏的抽气声，众人都不约而同将目光投向秦王，连皇帝都有些错愕，秦王已然明白了李瑜话中所指，他暗叹一声傻孩子，可李瑜都主动担此罪责，他如何能拆儿子的台。

“祖父，贵妃娘娘方才说发现父亲时为寅时三刻，瑜儿问过内官，从我与父亲居所到永福宫，若靠步行，至少需要一个时辰，可瑜儿打伤父亲时已然丑时五刻，纵然父亲能立刻转醒，敢问诸位，不到一个时辰内，父亲是如何到了永福宫？”

“广安郡王是说，妾污蔑秦王不成？”何妃再也忍不住，直直冲了出来，眼圈通红：“那敢问郡王，子为父隐，人之常情，郡王如何证明自己所言？”

“陛下可叫人来验伤。”李瑜毫无犹豫的回道。

御医很快赶到，细细查验了李瑜的伤势，低声禀报道：“的确为新伤，不会超过半日。”

“陛下，若如广安郡王所言，此事大有疑点，还请彻查。”萧允适时开口。

何咏立刻呛口：“即便伤势为真，所谓时辰，也不过是广安郡王一面之词……”

“谁说这是一面之词！”李成明上前一步，大声道：“陛下，臣可以证明。臣昨晚去找瑜儿玩耍，直到丑时三刻方归，此事东宫随众都可证明。瑜儿只能在此后与王叔有此冲突，哪怕秦王叔在丑时三刻立刻起身去后宫，怕是也来不及。”

话说到这里，何妃等一干人都傻了眼，皇帝也有些语塞。众人眼观鼻鼻观心，都暗叹一声。萧允在心里轻笑一声，他的目光扫过李瑜和李成明，已有了些猜测，广安郡王这一招不算高明，可好就好在难以辩驳，若非秦王这个父亲，何人能伤堂堂郡王。即便不论时辰出入，若秦王责罚了儿子，又被儿子所伤，哪怕立时转醒，难道还有心情去奸淫后妃不成，这说出去何人会信？纵然明知广安郡王此言真真假假，可只要陛下顾及孙儿半分，便不会强行揭穿，否则，难道要治两个皇孙殿下欺君同谋之罪不成？

见众人不语，李瑜看父亲一眼，见他如同冷金碎玉般的眸子染上了一丝温柔，他给自己鼓了鼓气，发起最后一击：“贵妃口口声声，父亲欺辱于你，可敢发誓？”

不等何妃回答，他举起右手，正色道：“皇天为证，若我今日所言……”

“若我李臻对贵妃有半分不轨，天诛之，地灭之，永世不得超生。”秦王打断了他，缓缓接话道。话毕，父子二人齐齐看向贵妃。被逼上梁山，何妃正要开口，就听秦王淡淡说道：“还请贵妃以五弟为誓。”

时人重鬼神，信誓言，她敢拿自己赌，却不敢拿儿子赌。何妃憋着一口气，顿时哑然。

秦王冷笑一声，不再说话。李瑜气的发蒙，意有所指地说道：“父亲晕倒后却出现在贵妃宫中，自然是有人构陷。此人离间祖父与父亲父子之情，玷污贵妃清誉，动我社稷根基，罪大恶极，还请陛下彻查此事，还我父亲清白。”

少年铿锵有力的声音在大殿内阵阵回响，眼见情势急转，太子暗叹一声，出列道：“三弟，既然有此隐情，何不早早说明？”

“想来是父亲顾及我的声名———我打伤父亲，是大不孝。”李瑜深深的看着太子，掩盖不住自己的悲怆与失望：“亲人就是这样，宁可伤害自己，也不愿伤到对方的，是么，太子殿下。”

太子沉默了，他从未听李瑜这样唤过他。遗憾么？自然是，他并非天生无情之人。后悔么，不，这世上的人都要学着长大，成长注定是一件痛苦的事。

一场闹剧不明不白的开始，又不明不白的结束了，眼见皇帝借口头痛，被内官搀扶着回了寝宫，秦王勾了勾嘴角，看了太子一眼，解下自己身上的外袍给儿子披上，扶着他走出了太极殿。

李瑜窝在父亲怀里，浑身散了架一样的疼，刚才全凭一口气撑着，如今这彻骨的痛才真真正正袭来。他咬着牙，走一步身上就冒一次冷汗，走了不多时他就有些受不住了，轻轻扯扯父亲：“父亲，走慢些可以么？”从出了大殿，父亲就一言不发，浑身散发着凛然冷意，混杂着阵阵杀气，摄人心魄，他唯恐父亲是在怪他乱来，有些怯怯。

秦王恍然惊醒，见儿子面露畏惧，他敛了气势，摸摸他脑袋：“疼得很么？”

李瑜轻轻点点头。

秦王环顾四周，见没什么人，张开手横抱起他，拿斗篷裹在怀里。李瑜惊呆了，大庭广众，被父亲像个孩子一样抱在怀里，他的脸一下子烧得发红，心里却莫名的有些激动，把脑袋埋进父亲怀里，轻轻蹭了蹭，有些羞赧地唤道：“父亲……”

“刚才在殿内，我分明听你唤我爹爹。”秦王似乎漫不经心地说着，一面大踏步往外走。

\----------------------------------

（我太勤奋了哈哈哈）


	9. 第九章 心思

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

这本是一句亲近中带着婉转示好的话，若寻常孩子，十有八九会甜甜叫一声，顺势撒个娇。谁知李瑜听了，却慢慢沉默了下去，而后轻轻扭了扭脑袋，将自己整个脸埋进父亲怀里。

李臻心里微沉，搂紧他几分：“怪我对你发火，是不是？爹不是故意的，别往心里去。”

他不想否认，昨日之举有迁怒的成分，李瑜也确确实实是受了无妄之灾。

怀里的孩子不安的滚了滚身子，含含糊糊叫痛：“疼……”

李臻忙松了松手劲，小心避开他伤处。李瑜的抗拒让他诧异又不是滋味，可皇宫大内，顾不上细究，他在心里叹口气，没再说什么。

未过多久，就出了丹凤门。

温氏已然等在丹凤门外，见到父子二人，她先是长长松了口气，再一看李瑜卧在李臻怀里一动不动的模样，又不由提起了心，上前去看他。李臻顺着她低头望去，却见不知何时，李瑜已在他怀里睡着了。少年白皙的脸颊上，尚且有着孩童的稚气未脱，嘴角沾着一片哈喇子，手抓着他的衣襟，连梦中都攥得紧紧的，眉目却很舒展，小脸蹭着他的胸口，耳边垂了一缕散发，显得乖巧而温顺，哪里还有半分方才在大殿内据理力争，铿锵无畏的模样。李臻盯着他看了片刻，见温氏担忧，低声解释道：“睡着了，没事。”

“宛宛，你怎么在这里？”

温氏轻轻叹口气。她一大早就被皇帝派来的人从侧宫门送出宫，说是皇帝留秦王父子尚有要事，她本就觉得有些不对，幸而神武将军张孝嵩辗转派人报信，说秦王出了事，让她去寻太子太傅廉文，廉文虽已无实权，却德高望重，他的话皇帝总会给一二分面子。

“将军让我不要轻举妄动，我便一直在府中等着口信，直到半个时辰前，将军派人来传信，说事情解决了，我便来此等待了。”马车内，温氏小心翼翼的给李瑜擦着脸，一面说道：“元昭，张将军此举……”

李臻霍然抬起头来，目光灼灼，两人对视一眼，都明白了对方的意思。

虽然经历了一场险些翻船的风波，这一刻，对他来说，却绝不算个坏消息。

“宫里到底发生了什么事？”

温氏到底放心不下，低声问道。李臻简单的给她讲了方才发生的事，末了揉了揉李瑜的脑袋补一句：“多亏了咱们儿子。”温氏听得胆战心惊，又不免心疼李瑜，可她又如何能去责怪李臻，只好低着头轻轻擦了擦眼睛，手刚刚垂下，就被轻轻握住，她抬眸望去，李臻正沉静而郑重的望着她，一字一句：“我会让应该之人付出代价，一定。”

马车悠悠的驶入秦王府，秦王府一如往日般肃穆安静，随行的侍卫都恭敬而从容，见不到半点惊惶混乱的样子，就好像早上什么事情都没有发生过一般。除了……秦王府的下人们都惊讶的发现，他们素来矜持威严的秦王竟然堂而皇之的抱着少主，穿过秦王府的院落，直到进了卧房。

直到被放到床上，李瑜都在酣睡，想来折腾一早上，早已心力交瘁，危机解除了，憋着的一口气也散了。李臻干脆叫来医师，给李瑜开了些安神助眠的药送服。李瑜迷迷糊糊的被叫醒，喝了药，又很快在他怀里昏昏沉沉睡了过去。他将怀里的少年平平稳稳的放在榻上，让人打了水来，房间里烧了地龙，并不怎么冷，但他还是让人搬来了许多炭盆摆在榻边。

褪了上衣，李臻用帕子轻轻擦拭李瑜的伤口。经过一早上的发酵，伤处的隆起越发明显，干涸的血迹被清理干净，露出一道道细长的血口子来，微微挤压之下，还在渗着血。行刑的人显然趁着力度，并未朝着骨头内里用劲。可他没有用刑的经验，下手凌乱而毫无章法，弄得好几处皮肉都翻搅到了一起，李臻小心翼翼的取过刀片清创，惹得睡梦中的孩子一阵阵的哆嗦，他放轻了动作，加快了速度，到最后自己的手都克制不住的抖，总算是上完了药。

抹完了药膏，李臻的手在少年布满鞭伤的脊背上轻轻抚着，慢慢红了眼睛，有什么东西在他胸膛中穿越而过，那是无能为力的忿恨，是无法出口的哀鸣。

他忿恨君父的不公，也忿恨自己的无能，竟然让他的孩子受到这样的伤害。

天色渐黑，风起云沉。侍卫来报，说太子太傅廉文来访，李臻不好怠慢，忙整理了衣服亲自去迎接。

絮叨了半日，将将入夜的时候，廉文告辞，他揉了揉眉心，将脑海里百种思绪压下去，又回了卧房。李瑜已经醒了，正趴在床上，姿势别扭的吃着饭，李臻忙上前扶住他，接过碗亲自喂他。李瑜倒也没推脱，微微红着脸，一口一口乖乖的吃了，吃完了，他本想和李瑜说说话，可李瑜一副没精打采蔫蔫的模样，他也就没再多说，揉揉他脑袋，让他好好休息，便走了。

今日的事不过是个开端，他料想太子一击不中，不会就此罢手。果然，第二日上朝，秦王的亲信大将唐沅刘健就被弹劾，说他们在征战时，指使军士屠城掳掠，中饱私囊。

表面指责唐刘二人，实则谁都知道矛头指向的是当时为三军统帅的秦王。秦王一派的人岂会坐以待毙，立刻便有人出来上奏，历数秦王在外征战时，户部如何克扣军饷，以次充好，逼得秦王不得已，多次自筹军资——谁都知道，户部素来是太子一派的人在把握。

秦王并非圣人，可太子又能干净到哪里去，双方你来我往，陈年旧事都被搬上台面，在朝堂上吵了个天翻地覆，好好的朝堂几乎要成了草台班子。

秦王这个挂名的尚书令，开始频繁而尽职尽责的插手朝政，他不放过手里一丝一毫权柄，却不会有一丝一毫逾矩，谁也不能指责他什么，许多人都敏锐的感觉到，一向矜持忍让的秦王变了，变得尖锐而锋芒毕露，哪怕是御座上的天子，面对秦王雷厉风行的手段，都有些如芒在背。

不过这一切都和在府中安静养伤的李瑜无关，养了七八日，他的伤已经不太痛了。眼见太阳渐渐沉了，下人送来了晚膳，他坐起身来准备用膳，便听到父亲的声音。

近来父亲实在温柔的不像话，碰到他用饭要喂他，碰到他换衣服会帮他，连他去恭房，父亲都要亲自抱着他下床穿好鞋，不止如此，连功课都不让他做了，好似在养猪。以上种种不同寻常的待遇，弄得他颇为忐忑。

眼看父亲就要绕过屏风，他飞速放下碗筷，唰的一下就拉过被子躺下装睡。

李臻的脚步声渐渐到了近处，然后便没了什么动静。就在李瑜紧张的几乎要稳不住呼吸时，就听到父亲一声轻笑，在他屁股上轻轻打一下：“还装？”

李瑜的睫毛轻轻颤了一下，慢慢睁开眼睛。他也并非故意装睡的，只是格外不愿去面对父亲突然的示好——在他替父亲解围之后。这不免会让他小小的少年心思多了一份微妙的计较——父亲对他的好，只是因为觉得他有用。

这世上的孩子，大抵都不会觉得，“有用”是来自父母的一种赞美。

他也一样。

\--------------

鱼爹：小祖宗，你看着我的眼睛，我比窦娥还冤😂

我努力想写到他们谈心，但是我废话太多@啊啊啊啊


	10. 第十章 往事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

这世上的孩子，大抵都不会觉得，“有用”是来自父母的一种赞美。

他也一样。

秦王自然是无法洞悉少年这点微妙的思绪，他将这些时日李瑜的闷闷低沉看在眼里，只以为是为了那日宫中的变故。见李瑜默默跪起身来，向他行礼，他索性脱了靴子上床，坐到李瑜身边，撸撸他的头发：“昨日睡得可好？”他昨晚处理公务太晚，没有按时回家，也就没来看李瑜。

李瑜规规矩矩地拱手：“回父亲……”

一句话还没说完就被打断，秦王压下他的手，顺势合在自己手心里，轻轻搓了搓：“冷么？”冬天将要过去了，可李瑜格外畏寒，手心总是冰凉的。

“父亲，我想出门。”李瑜略略有些不自在，可他没胆子把手抽出来，勉强适应了片刻，低声道，见秦王略带几分探问的望向他，他犹豫了一下，不敢撒谎，低声解释道：“我想去东宫。”堂兄本是千牛卫副统领，负责随侍皇帝。今日他派人去千牛卫寻堂兄，却被告知这几日堂兄报了病假。李瑜唯恐堂兄被他所累，不亲自看看实在不能安心。

他一心只想着去看望堂兄，并未想到太子这个关节，谁知他说完这句话，握着他双手的手便是一顿，手腕骤然被捏紧，他吃痛闷哼了一声，有些惊惧的看着父亲，父亲深邃而锐利的目光投向他，直看得他骤然低下头去。

“太子今日去巡视右卫军了，你去也是碰不到的，好好养伤，不许去。”不多时的沉默中。秦王突然冒出这么一句话来。听到太子这两个字，李瑜的手顿时一紧，那日的场景历历在目，若非亲见，他几乎不敢相信，素来宽仁温和的大伯，会有那样咄咄逼人的面目。这些时日，他已经尽量克制不住自己去想这件事，没想到父亲就这样一语道破。

他的眼睛告诉他，大伯的确算计了父亲，他污蔑了父亲的清白，想要害的父亲身败名裂，名声扫地，他看着父亲的眼神那么冰冷而诡异，充满着深不见底的恶意。李瑜知道，自己不能再自欺欺人，大伯已经不是他记忆中那个温良豁达的长辈。可他的心却告诉他，他无法将大伯视作敌人。

他永远忘不了大业十一年那个清晨，若非大伯，他早已丧命于刽子手的刀口之下。那时因祖父起兵谋反，他们这些留在洛阳的家眷被牵连，在大伯和父亲的带领下秘密逃亡，那时他太过年幼，路上哭闹不休，带着他定然无法安全通过关卡，父亲不得已在城门前抛下了他，他很快被追兵俘虏。皇帝本已打算杀他泄愤，他被推上法场，耳边是森然的审判，口鼻间是令人呕吐的血腥味，刽子手举起的刀仿佛噬血的怪物，所有人都像看死人一样悲悯的看着他。

他已经吓得连哭都不会了，只是懵懂又惊悚地想，不知道刀砍在脖子上有没有摔倒了痛。是大伯带着人出现，拼死劫下了他。后来他才知道，那时事态紧急，父亲急着与祖父会和，已然放弃了营救他。是大伯与父亲大吵一架，独自带着人潜回城内。

回想往事，李瑜的心口有些钝钝的痛，以致于他并没有听清他爹下一句话：“怎么，怕我报复太子？”

李臻笃定李瑜不敢回一句“是”。可他也没想到，回应他的是李瑜的沉默。沉默是无言的默认，也是无言的抗衡，这一瞬间，一团火在他心里腾的一下窜起来。李臻咬着牙，恨不得立刻照着这兔崽子屁股狠狠揍一顿，让他清醒清醒好弄明白谁才是他亲爹，可想到李瑜才大病初愈，到底是不忍心，他发泄般一掌拍在桌案上，吓得李瑜狠狠一抖，惶惶抬头。

李瑜被这一动静惊得回过神来。他还来不及想清楚自己胸中满溢而出的百感交集，便听父亲咬牙切齿的哼一声，冷冷道：“你还真是不把你爹放在眼里，是不是？”

秦王窥破的了一切，却窥破不了亲儿子的那颗心。他和太子斗得死去活来，一回家，他儿子倒是满脑子只知道关心太子的安危。人心都是偏的，怎么他儿子这颗心，十次倒有八次是倒给太子的？忘了太子那日如何算计他们父子俩的么？

李瑜自然不知道他爹这些心理活动，出于对父亲本能的畏惧，他乍听到这句问责的话便立刻抖了三抖，一咕噜爬起来跪好，来不及想自己的错处，忙着低眉顺眼的认错：“儿子不敢。”可他本就不知道自己错在哪里，这句话不由带了几分勉强。

然后他就听到他爹压抑不住的沉怒喘气，余光瞥见秦王几欲抬起的手，吓得他更是瑟缩不止，唯恐再下一刻，就有一巴掌对着他的脸甩过来。果不其然，呼吸间便有什么凌厉挟风而来，李瑜大气不敢喘，半是委屈半是认命，咬着唇闭上眼睛。

没有意料之中的痛，不知过了多久，李瑜紧张的睁开了一条缝，却发现眼前空无一人，父亲不知何时已经离去了。

李瑜怔怔地看着门的方向，克制不住眼睛里泛出来的泪花，他在一片水雾朦胧中委屈的想，他又做错了什么。

  
\-------------------------  
昨晚太困了没写完🙈🦔🦔🦔🦔


	11. 第十一章 爹爹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

温氏转进内室，就看到儿子呆呆抱着膝盖，缩在被子里，不知在想什么。劝完了大的，来劝小的，她实在颇为心累，可该哄还是得哄，她展开裙摆坐到儿子身边，把他揽进自己怀里，柔声道：“这是谁欺负我们瑜儿了？”

李瑜在她怀里闷闷地滚了滚身子：“娘亲。”他心烦意燥，一句话也不想多说，温氏摸摸他的头发，喟叹着笑道：“和你爹赌气呢？”

“没有。”

“还说没有。”温宛失笑，余光瞥见已经被放凉的饭菜，和他商量：“去主屋吃，好不好，娘亲自下厨，做你最爱吃的狮子头，糯米糍，饭后再饮一盏醉花阴如何？”

母亲难得下厨，加上这几日因为医嘱，他吃的都是些低盐少油的饭，想想香嫩可口的佳肴，李瑜咕嘟嘟咽了口唾沫，他从母亲怀里探出脑袋，有些心动，又有些犹豫的问道：“父亲在么？”

温氏似笑非笑地刮刮他鼻梁：“还说不是和你爹赌气，告诉娘怎么了，要真是你爹的不是，娘替你出气，好不好？”

“娘，我是不是很招人讨厌？”李瑜不由沉默，低头思索了一会儿，垂头丧气的问。

温氏一怔，追问他：“为何这样想？”

“父亲一点儿都不喜欢我，他只会打我骂我，无缘无故凶我。”李瑜依偎在母亲怀里，闷闷的答一句。他不是什么多愁善感的性格，但父亲忽冷忽热的态度仍然让他难掩失落与愤懑。也就是前几日，因为他帮了父亲的忙，父亲才给了他一点好脸色.这也没过几日，今日就因为他提了句东宫，父亲就又对着他摆出了惯常的冷待，他思前想后，唯一的结论就是这样。

人看自己所爱，自然千般好万般好，看自己所恶，自然横挑鼻子竖挑眼都不满，这世上，也并非每一个父母都爱自己的孩子吧，否则……当年洛阳城门，父亲怎么忍心抛下年仅三岁的他。

温氏心口一颤，怎么也没料到能从他口中听到这样的话来，她将李瑜从怀里扒拉出来，盯着他满是凄切的眼睛，低低一叹：“瑜儿，你跟我来。”

已然落了灰的楠木箱笼里，整整齐齐摆放着数封大小不一的信，有的封面都整整齐齐——多半是母亲寄过去的；有的却破破旧旧，沾着污渍血迹。李瑜按着顺序，一封封拆开看，他看的很快，一目十行，满满一个箱子的信，不过半个时辰就被拆了个遍。

祖父起兵称帝，可天下反王迭起，秦王常年在外征战，每月都以信报安。李瑜从未见过这些信，可每一封上都满满写着他的名字，他的父亲和母亲在通信中，兴致勃勃的讨论着他的成长，他第一次背诗，第一次上学堂，第一次和人打架……如同天下每一对普通的父母。

他看得嘴角上扬，眼泪却滚滚而下。他的手越来越抖，以致于最后当他迎着母亲的目光，把手伸向那封皱皱巴巴宛如废纸的信时，他的手已经抖得快要抬不起来，他用尽力气控制住自己的手，拿起信，触目的字迹让他眼前一抖。

这是父亲的字迹。可这字却不如往常那般遒劲有力，风骨浑然，反而歪歪扭扭，极难成型，有几个地方还被血晕染的看不清楚，透过信纸，都能闻到血腥味。不难想象，这封信被写成时，是何等的处境。

李瑜艰难的将目光落向信。

“宛宛吾妻，汾城告危，援军数日未至，敌军攻势日紧，城破不过朝夕。我恐命丧于此，留此信以告。宛宛，与妻结缡数载，为挚爱，为知己，是我此生之幸。今得马革裹尸，也算我宿命所归。心中唯一憾事，便是瑜儿，不知吾儿长大成人，可还记得为父音容。我既身死，太子必不会为难瑜儿，安分守己，可保一世平安。说来好笑，我平生从不畏死，思及吾儿，才知死别之苦。宛宛，吾昨日巡城，见小儿被炮声所惊，扑入其父怀中，哭嚎不止，连声呼唤“爹爹”，竟不觉酸楚，吾已有多年未曾听闻瑜儿如此唤我，想来也再无此幸……”

吧嗒，吧嗒……

信纸被滴滴泪珠浸润，寂静的屋室内很快传来压抑的泣声，这声音划破了长夜的寂静，也划破了少年一颗仿佛被火灼热的心。

大景五年七月，秦王拒敌于晋，因副将叛变，被一剑穿胸，险些丧命，困守汾城，粮草武器殆尽。忧愤交加之际，伤情急转直下，日日抱病呕血，自以为再无活路，写下了这封不知能否送出的信。同年八月，秦王拖着最后一口气，强行从千军万马中突围而出，被接应而至的援军送回长安，自此昏迷不醒。

而他再次醒来时，听到的第一个消息，便是次子的夭折——在他回到长安的第一日。那个无缘的孩子，连他的父亲唯一一面都没有见到。

——————————

夜月如钩，挂在夜幕之中。

秦王书房里的等始终亮着，他从不是个糊弄差事的人，相反，他惯常都亲力亲为，在这个风头浪尖上，更是不想被太子抓住哪怕一丝把柄。因此哪怕忙碌了一天，他的案牍上也堆着厚厚的公务折子。

晚风瑟瑟，门被悄然推开，他并未多加在意，鼻尖茶香萦绕，他漫不经心地吩咐一句：“不必添茶了，去睡吧。”

半响不见亲卫应声，他有些奇怪，抬头去看，不由一愣。

面前的少年穿着崭新的月牙色圆领袍，领口滚着的一圈狐毛簇拥着他白皙的小脸，尚有孩童般的憨态可爱。只是那双素来清亮灵动的眼睛，却红彤彤的像兔子一般，眼中是化不开的怅然痛切。

见他看来，这双眼睛里又霎时泛上了一层泪光，水盈盈的几乎要落下来，他还没反应过来，腰就被牢牢抱住，险些要勒的他喘不过气来。

秦王一时有些不知所措，他僵硬了几许，才缓缓伸出手，轻轻拍拍儿子的脊背：“怎么了，出什么事了？”

李瑜在父亲怀里死死咬着唇，不想让自己发出泣声来，可父亲的安抚还是让他控制不住情绪。呜咽声从怀里断断续续地传来，然后越来越大，直到变成嚎啕大哭。秦王叹口气，索性撒开手由着他发泄。不知过了多久，哭声渐微，他端过杯子，摸摸儿子的脑袋，哄劝道：“来，喝口水。”

李瑜红着眼睛从他怀里出来，就着他的手抽抽搭搭的咽下去了一盏茶。李臻见他水汪汪的眼睛眼巴巴盯着他，便知他是哭的嗓子都冒烟了，他走到侧案前，倒了杯茶，又递到李瑜面前。

李瑜低着头，双手接过，他沉默了一会儿，突然小声道：“谢谢爹爹。”

执笔的手一抖，墨汁滴到公文上，很快晕染出一团污迹来。公文整个废掉了，秦王浑不在意，只微微震惊的望着面前的少年，竭力保持的声线都有了一丝颤抖：“你说什么？”

李瑜原本就被哭的绯红的脸更红了，他有些无措地站在原地，嗫嚅良久，发出极小又清晰的一声“爹爹。”

自洛阳城变故至今，整整十一年的时间内，李瑜总是恭敬而疏离的唤他父亲。如今耳边响起这久违的称呼，竟然恍惚间如同做梦般，令人不可置信。

他有些无措的抓住笔，虽刻意压制，却仍不自觉地弯起嘴角，原本微蹙的眉头舒展开来，向来深邃而淡漠的眸子也如同黑暗中划过流星般，倏忽间亮了起来，熠熠生辉。

\------------------------

还是没拍上😂😂😂给自己点拨一首《我不配》

我最近是不是更的太快了🙈🙈🙈🦔🦔🦔哈哈哈哈哈哈，我是勤劳的小刺猬，请叫我小刺猬

我觉得还挺甜的，嗯（自我感动ing）


	12. 第十二章 亲昵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

情绪总是会被轻易感染的，见父亲面露笑意，显然心情愉悦，李瑜胸中积攒的郁气也不由一扫而空。他心想，什么洛阳，什么往事，就当是一场噩梦，让它过去吧，难道他真要为了一次迫不得已的抛弃，怨恨父亲一辈子么。

他的父母亲，分明都是爱他的。

李瑜不好意思地侧头擦擦眼泪，而后带着几分热切并窘迫望向父亲。秦王放下笔，对着他比划开了手，连语气都软了几分：“来。”

一句孩童般亲昵的称呼，似乎将父子俩的心无形拉近了。

李瑜乖顺地窝在父亲怀里，看他处理公务。母亲说的没错，只要他肯放下倔强隔阂，主动亲近，父亲其实也并非不近人情的。

父亲的怀抱，格外的让人心安。

秦王一手搂着他，一手改着折子，周边安静的只能听见彼此的呼吸声，李瑜拿手轻轻摸了摸父亲脖子上已然结痂的细长血痕，心里一痛，忍不住问道：“父……爹爹，当年汾城事变，背后的主谋真的是白䓳么？”

当年天下虽未定，可大周已然雄踞一方，后援充足，若非将领叛变，向外送出的军报又屡被阻拦，战无不克的秦王又岂会被困在小小汾城，险些危亡。他看过当年的卷宗，事后兵部尚书引咎辞职，大将军白䓳以叛国罪被处死，可事情蹊跷，军报如何被拦截，白䓳为何通敌叛国，都是未知数。

父亲握着笔的手微微一颤，却并不答话，李瑜心里一沉，说出了自己不愿相信的一个猜测：“是太……”

“瑜儿。”他的话还未出口就被打断，秦王微微一蹙眉，察觉到他有些紧张，又放柔了语气，看看夜色，拍拍他的背：“很晚了，去睡吧。”

难得温情的时刻，见父亲避而不谈，李瑜并不想惹得父亲不快，识趣的闭了口。但他又不想就这样离开，扯扯父亲的袖子，小心翼翼地打商量：“这几日睡太多了，我想……我想陪着爹爹。”

“你娘莫不是给你灌了蜂蜜吃？”李臻心里已有几分了然，知道是妻子劝说了儿子什么。他戳戳儿子透着微红的小脸，语含打趣，孩子的示弱总是能轻易让父母的心变得柔软，往常李瑜习惯性和他硬碰硬，他便愈发恼怒，可当李瑜摆出这样一幅稚子依赖的模样，他的心便立刻软的一塌糊涂。

——天下间没有谁，比父母更容易讨好的了。你爹呀，这是吃醋了，又不好意思承认，自己和别人争儿子的青睐。

母亲的话言犹在耳，李瑜看着父亲眼中柔和的笑意，心里也生了几分促狭，低低笑道：“娘说，爹爹在吃醋。”他还从未这般大胆的和他爹说过话，不过大概是今晚的气氛实在温馨，他一字一字出口，竟也不觉得害怕。

“咳咳咳……”李臻差点被自己的口水呛到，他素来威严，被人这样作弄，到底生了几分恼怒，只是抬眼望见儿子半是揶揄半是窃笑的弯着嘴角，眼睛亮晶晶的宛如繁星，整个人软软贴着他，宛如孺慕稚子的样子。他心里那点尊严被戳破的微妙恼怒彻底消散了，秦王殿下颇有唾面自干的精神，叹息一声，轻笑着附和：“是啊——我本将心向明月，奈何明月照沟渠。”

这下轮到李瑜错愕了，意识到父亲大大方方的承认了什么，他心里徒然生起一丝窃喜，有些羞怯的搂住父亲的脖子，撒娇般赖着他抱了许久，直到被再次催促去睡觉，他扭扭身子，婉转纠缠着刚才那个话题：“我想陪着爹爹。”

秦王似笑非笑地拍拍他，对儿子这般突然示好很是受用。他常年统帅三军，沙场厮杀，习惯了摆出一副威严冷肃的面孔，对着儿子也是如此。可他本性并非刻板无趣的人，看着儿子稚气未脱，带着几分糯糯的神色，李臻心里顿生戏谑逗弄之念，懒懒向后一倒：“是么，那敢情好。为父也累了，正好揍你解解乏。”

一个“揍”字入耳，李瑜条件反射般，浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，他骇然地松开手，跳出几步，瞠目结舌的望着开始撸袖子的秦王。眼见秦王从桌子里抽出了戒尺，这才意识到父亲不是在开玩笑，他吓得连连倒退，连话都开始磕巴：“爹爹……爹爹我错了，我这就去睡！”这是唱的哪一出，怎么父亲翻脸比翻书还快。

他不知哪来的勇气，抬脚就要溜，却被背后一个轻飘飘的“站住”顿住了步伐，李瑜回过头，换上了一副惨兮兮求饶的面容。

“之前我让你抄的书，抄完了么？”秦王不轻不重的用戒尺敲了敲桌面，换来李瑜面色一僵。

那日在宫内，堂兄陪他抄完了最后一遍，至此，五遍罚抄已然齐全了，可他福至心灵般，想起了那日晚宴之上父亲饶有深意的问询。不知为何，他心里突突的跳，觉得父亲可能已经知道了他舞弊偷懒的事，现在骤然被发问，他一时间讷讷不知如何答复。

场面顿时有些尴尬起来。眼见李瑜紧张无言，秦王轻哼一声，走到他身边，拖着他回到桌案前，戒尺绕过身子抵在臀上：“说。”

身后被贴上刑具，李瑜顿时一个激灵，结结巴巴的扣住父亲的手腕：“写……写完了。”

“啊……唔！”突如其来的一声脆响，而后层层痛意从臀峰弥漫开来，李瑜被打的向前一踉跄，正好扑进父亲怀里，秦王顺势扶了一把，让他彻底趴在了膝盖上，悠悠地道：“记吃不记打，说的就是你，还敢跟我撒谎。”

“您知道？”李瑜身子一僵，他自以为找堂兄帮忙够隐蔽了，难道父亲是他肚子里的蛔虫不成。

“我给了你五天，你能抄完？”秦王哂笑，一口道破其中关窍。

抄不完，自然会被罚，抄完了，那就注定是弄虚作假。合着一开始，父亲就是打定主意要揍他了，进退都是挨揍，李瑜哀怨的缩缩脖子，竟不自觉带了几分埋怨，小声反驳道：“爹爹就没看过那种东西么，我不信！”

“还跟我顶嘴！”秦王握着戒尺，在他翘起来的臀上凌厉落下。戒尺火辣辣地落在屁股上，带起一阵酥麻灼痛。李瑜顿时怂了，瑟瑟地扒着父亲的衣襟，哀哀嗫嚅道：“爹爹……瑜儿痛……”

他根本没用几分力气，没想到儿子一朝开窍，竟然连撒娇耍赖都这么娴熟了，李臻被儿子逗得心里发笑。他本也没想真的下狠手，顺势撇下戒尺：“我是为你看几本闲书么？但你敢在上课的时候偷懒，就该罚，知道么？”

“知道了。”李瑜抽抽搭搭地应声。正消化余痛间，突然一只手搭上他的腰，袍子被撩上去，腰带一抽，绸缎做的中裤亵裤顺着腿骤然滑到膝盖，露出少年人白皙挺翘的臀腿来，臀峰上凌乱的落着几道微红尺印，凉凉的迎着晚风。

意识到发生了什么，李瑜的脑子轰的一下，顿时一片空白，他僵硬地甩了甩脑子，还没确定自己是不是在做梦，屁股上就传来啪啪啪的巴掌声，余音绕梁。浑身的血一瞬间涌上头顶。他竟然像个顽童一般……被父亲摁在腿上，用手打屁股么，李瑜顿时羞愤无以交加，开始在父亲怀里拼命扑腾，含着哽咽连声求饶：“爹爹……爹爹……”

\--------------------------

娘亲os：你们一大一小两个混蛋，忘了我这个大活人还在等你们吃饭么！

鱼：爹，娘好像很生气，怎么办？

鱼爹：不如揍你一顿给娘出出气？

鱼：……很好，亲爹(///ˊㅿˋ///)

（本🦔有话说：我越来越觉得自己是个亲妈了🙈日更成就1/1）


	13. 第十三章 巴掌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

他已经是个快要和父亲比肩的少年了，站在父亲身边，足以替他执刀握剑，守护门庭。怎么能像一个孩子一样受责，可不论他怎么挣扎，都没能成功的从父亲膝上起身，秦王不轻不重的呵斥他一句“趴好！”更是吓得他一抖，本能的屏住呼吸。

李瑜颤巍巍抓着父亲的衣襟，屁股上还在不轻不重地落着巴掌，很快晕染了一层绯红。不算很疼，酥酥麻麻的劲过去，留下的只有微微刺痛，可这种羞愤却足以让人无地自容，他含着泪咬住自己的胳膊，止不住地抽泣。

“怎么，觉得丢人？”察觉到儿子的反应，秦王微微松开手，扳过他脑袋，李瑜怯怯点头，混着哭腔：“我不是小孩子了……”

“可你做的却是小孩子的事。”李臻好气又好笑，给他抹抹眼泪：“不是小孩子，会撕了书的封面藏话本子看，不是小孩子，会央着别人替自己罚抄？”

李瑜立刻脸色一红。

“是不是我给你布置的功课太紧？”

李瑜红着眼睛摇摇头。

“既然如此，那你便没什么偷懒的理由。你是我的长子，日后要继承我的一切，统领臣属，你要获得别人的尊敬和服从，就要做一个才德兼备，严于律己的人。现在你还是个孩子，首先要做的就是好好读书习武。偷奸耍滑，这是我绝对不能容忍的事情，如果还有下一次，我不会这么轻巧饶过你，明白么？”

您哪里有轻饶我，罚跪，抄书，挨揍，一个不少，李瑜暗自腹诽。话虽如此，可父亲的循循善诱与关切劝解却让他有了种从未有过的动容，李瑜低头细细想了片刻，有些惭愧的应声道：“儿子知错了。”

真心还是假意，当爹的听得出来，秦王在他看不见的地方轻轻笑了笑，继续说道：“犯错的孩子就该罚，是不是？”

李瑜懵懵的，觉不出哪里不对，乖乖点点头。

“那你喜欢挨板子么？”

想起那次被打晕的经历，李瑜立刻一抖：“不喜欢！”

“那就是了。”秦王悠悠的给他下结论：“以后再犯错，不必我说，自己褪衣请罚便是。再有类似的事，我让你的屁股连凳子都不敢沾，明白么？”

李瑜顿时羞惭万分，偏偏他已经找不到理由反驳，憋得满脸通红。见他许久不答话，秦王扬起手，在他两团肉上干脆利落地落下两记，李瑜一个激灵，忙不迭点点头，含含糊糊应道：“知道了。”

“看在你诚心认错的份上，最后二十下，趴好了。”秦王抚抚他背，吩咐道。

李瑜抹抹眼泪，乖顺地松开紧绷的身子，秦王轻轻一摁他的腰，已经微红的屁股就高高翘了起来。带着温热的巴掌重重甩在臀上，噼里啪啦的，震得两团肉陷下又弹上，很快从浅浅绯红变得一片通红，十几下过后，臀峰慢慢隆起两团肿胀，深红发亮，隐约可见五个指痕。

比起往常的捶楚，自然算得上放水，可饶是如此，父亲抡起的巴掌反反复复叠在戒尺留下的淤痕上，仍然痛的他一阵哆嗦。身后沉甸甸肿胀胀的痛着，勉强捱完了，李瑜也出了一头冷汗，他手忙脚乱地支起身子，想要提起裤子，却被阻止，只好红着脸站在父亲面前，摆出恭聆训诫的样子。

秦王微微肃然：“我猜得若没错，替你抄书的是成明吧，王府的纸稿有特殊的标记，落在这等善临摹的人手中，你知道有多危险么？还有那日宫中之事，你轻信成明，就不怕他倒戈相向，彻底陷你于险地么？”

“堂兄、堂兄不会害我的。”李瑜嗫嚅道。

“哪怕如此，也不要把自己的把柄留给旁人。瑜儿，这世上有太多算计，已经防不胜防，而人心是最不能去试探的东西。”他知道，李成明也不过是个同儿子一样单纯的少年。可这世上哪里有一成不变的人心，李臻捋捋儿子头发：“那日宫中之事，你能挺身而出，爹爹很欣慰，但爹爹希望不要有下次，明白么？”

“为什么？”李瑜呆呆地望着他。

“因为险中求胜，并不可取。你以为你的说辞真的无懈可击么，若陛下真有心为难，分开审讯你我，立刻便会露馅，到时候你一个欺君之罪是跑不了的，太子一石二鸟，岂不乐哉？陛下对你尚有几分疼爱，才会不声不响的任由你含混过去，但这不意味着次次都能如你所愿。爹爹尚有自保之力，再有类似的事，你一定要先保护自己的安危，明白么？”当然，也不止如此，想来皇帝和太子都很清楚，妻儿是他的逆鳞所在，只要他们不想和他彻底撕破脸，便不会轻易动李瑜。

“可我不能眼睁睁看着爹爹被欺负。”李瑜哽咽。这些算计与权衡，太冷太残忍，他什么都不想知道。他只想要所有人都好好的，都这么难么？

“很快就不会了。”秦王意味不明地笑了笑，取出药膏，在儿子身后轻轻地揉着，离得近了，李瑜能清晰地看到他眼中的红血丝。他抱着父亲脖子埋住脑袋，声音沙哑软糯：“爹爹，瑜儿会听话的，不再惹您生气了。”想到父亲每日要面对那么多刀光剑影，还要忙碌公事，连半夜都不得安歇，自己还和他置气，李瑜不由有些惭愧。

秦王取出帕子净了手。闻听此言，他心里涌入一股暖流，他从未与儿子这样交过心，可现在看来，李瑜远比他想的要乖巧懂事。他想说什么又觉得矫情，便轻轻揉揉儿子的脑袋：“走吧，去用膳。”

看他穿戴整齐，秦王携了他手向外走去。

饭厅内，温氏已等待父子二人许久，见他们并肩而来，她的眸子里浮现出温柔笑意，上前牵过儿子的手。夜星满空，虫声空寂，一家人难得如此温馨又自在地共食，李瑜看一眼父亲，又看一眼母亲，父母眼中对彼此的爱意浓不可遮，越发不解——既然伉俪情深，为何父亲还会与别的女人诞育子嗣呢？

他也曾小心地问过母亲，母亲只说这都是大人的事情。可他分明不是孩子了，李瑜几欲开口问个清楚，可当父亲含着笑意给他夹来鱼肉时，他又及时的咽下了将要出口的话。

父亲的温情来的太突然，他唯恐这是镜中花水中月，小心翼翼，恨不得像宝贝一样护在怀里，不让任何裂隙有机可乘，更不想被自己亲手破坏。

可惜宁静注定是用来打破的，饭未过半，饭厅外突然传来一阵喧哗嘈杂的声音，秦王的亲卫统领季沧通禀而入，浑身的寒气尚未散去，连行礼都顾不上，附在秦王耳边低声禀报，三言两语过后，秦王脸色大变，霍然起身，什么都顾不上多说，提着剑便随季沧离去。

\------------------------------

鲤鱼：我不知错

爹：揍一顿

鲤鱼：我知错了

爹：揍一顿

鲤鱼：所以我为啥要认错？？？

好了，我又过完了我的周末，哭唧唧(´;︵;`)

🙈🙈🙈明天不更新，后天也不更新，下周大概就更一两次吧，溜了溜了


	14. 第十四章 局势

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

刘文辉被太子擒拿回京后，并未立即处死，而是成立专察组，三司会审。谁都没想到，尚未刑讯，刘文辉就指控兵部尚书林使之，说林使之与突厥暗通，这次战事他能够得到突厥的协助，就是林使之从中牵线。

若说他供出的是其他人，也许说得上无凭无据，可林使之不同凡人，当年皇帝谋反而自立，担心突厥趁机而入，林使之大胆献策，请连突厥以益兵威，皇帝从之，遣林使之使于突厥，林使之以“与可汗兵马同入京师，人众土地入大周，财帛金宝入突厥。”之言游说，突厥遣将领骑二千，周才得全心对付内敌，无外患之忧。当是时，这是锦囊妙计，顾全大局，可如今却为他里通外国添上了一笔可信的证据。

刘文辉还交出了一份有林使之签字的文书，证明他为突厥始毕可汗所用，林使之百口莫辩，当即被以通敌的罪名下狱，被关入天牢，重兵把守，谁都不许探望，连秦王携剑硬闯都被拦下，此事一出，震惊朝野。

林使之是兵部尚书，于开国有大功，更重要的是，他是铁杆的秦王党，秦王的忘年之交。这些年，秦王屡立军功，封无可封，皇帝甚至只能不断加封他的儿子，可实际上，帝王的信任从来比不过猜忌。他声高望远，皇帝比太子更忌惮他，在军事上仰仗他，却任由太子在朝廷内壮大实力，党同伐异，他的亲信被排挤到了闲职末流，大将被收买夺权，加上太子素来有陇西氏族的支持，整个中央几乎没有敢明目张胆支持秦王的，连舅兄温壑都被迫让独子温端娶了太子的女儿。

在这样的情况下，林使之是为数不多公开站队秦王却毫发无损的，盖因他出身贵族豪门，当年又有从龙之功，是皇帝的近臣。对林使之来说，他最大的功勋就是当年外交突厥，保证了开国的顺利。可此一时彼一时，福兮祸所依，当年的功成了今日的罪因。

最不妙的讯息是，如果太子能够在秦王面前扳倒林使之，就是在告诉天下人，敢站队秦王的，不论是谁，都不会有好下场。

这件事的性质和其中的暗讯，已经远非当日宫宴诬陷，与近日朝堂上的刀光剑影可比。这已是一把插在秦王胸口见血的刀。

听到这个消息的一瞬间，李瑜心里就是一沉，再见到几日都未归家的父亲，他的心就更是被揉过来搓过去的揪了起来。

秦王穿着一身黑衣，无半点多余纹饰，原本就沉稳端凝的气质中，透着一种深不见底的森然，打眼一瞧，都让人不寒而栗，李瑜顶着这样的目光，硬着头皮奉上茶，低声道：“爹爹，我的功课做完了，您要看么？”

他是想转移一下父亲的注意力，哪知道，秦王接过茶，却是摇摇头：“不必了，去玩吧瑜儿。”

父亲这是将他当做几岁的孩子么，还是已经将他当做李玥了，李瑜扯扯嘴角，想笑却笑不出来，他从父亲的神色中看出了一种风雨欲来的前兆，不由有些惶恐并担忧。

他在心里思虑一番，出门左转去找李玥。

他厌恶李玥的存在，自从这个所谓的弟弟回府，从没给过一个好脸色，但李玥可谓百折不挠，次次铩羽而归，也不气馁，每次见了他，总是小心翼翼地讨好，时日久了，他也有几分心软。其实他对李玥本也没这么大的恶意，只是联想到他的出身，加上父亲的偏爱，这才产生了一种或嫉妒或不忿的排斥。

可他心里也明白，李玥不过是个小孩子，懵懵懂懂，当年郧儿的死，与他无关，父亲的冷待，同样与他无关。

父亲这两日都未回府，想来是在为林使之奔走。哪怕未涉朝政，李瑜也知道，这次的事情不简单。多事之秋，他相信，父亲希望看到他和李玥兄弟和睦。可惜，等他牵着李玥的手回到主院，却被侍卫拦下了。

父亲在和王府众人议事。

秦王规矩重，又是机要会晤，哪怕是小主人，侍卫也不敢随便放进去。

李瑜便带着李玥在外面等。从天蒙蒙亮到日正当中，正院的大门始终没有打开，李瑜揉了揉僵硬的脖子，侧眼看向已经东倒西歪抱着他腿的小孩童，俯身把他抱了起来：“困么？”

别说李玥一个小孩子了，连他都有些站不住了。

李玥迷迷糊糊被人抱起来，他揉揉眼睛，有些受宠若惊，小心翼翼环住哥哥的脖子，糯糯地嘟囔：“哥哥，爹爹还不来么？”

天还黑着的时候，哥哥非要拉他起来，说是来找爹爹，爹爹已经好几天没来看过他了，李玥虽然很困，可一向厌恶他的哥哥难得这么温言细语，加上很想见父亲，他就跟来了。

李瑜给他扯扯斗篷，低声道：“我也不知道，再等一会儿吧。”

他有些后悔带李玥出来了。但是现在要送李玥回去，又显得失信于一个孩子。他正有些进退两难，远处草丛里突然流窜而过一只小花猫，李玥黑葡萄般的眼睛立刻一亮，兴奋地道：“哥哥，哥哥，小猫咪哦，我们去捉！”

“诶……”小孩子跟泥鳅一样从他手里滑了出去，顺着围墙哒哒哒地跑远了，李瑜忙追上去，谁知他一愣神的功夫，李玥不见了，李瑜顿时有些慌了，正院的四周都是草丛灌木，几岁的孩子在里面隐身似的，他只好一面呼唤着李玥的名字，一面焦躁地四处查看，唯恐他出了什么意外。

一盏茶的功夫过去了，他就差回去找侍卫支援了，突然听到墙头传来一个尖锐又稚嫩的声音：“哥哥，我捉到啦！”

李瑜寻声望去，顿时吓得魂飞魄散，李玥不知怎么的爬上了围墙，正一个手抱着小猫咪，一个手扒着旁边的柱沿，摇摇晃晃得，像是在耍杂技。

耍杂技的掉下来不会死，但是李玥会。

李瑜什么都顾不得了，解了大氅，三两下就顺着旁边的树攀了上去。

他的功夫不算差，可前几日刚下过雨，墙沿尚且湿滑，又有苔藓，他刚抱住李玥，被胡乱扑腾的小猫一带，又听到正房门被打开的声音，心里一乱，顿时脚下失重，天旋地转的歪了下去。

于是，秦王殿下经历了两个时辰的议事后，走出正厅的第一刻，就接住了从天而降的两个儿子。他反应极快，饶是如此，也被这力道带的跌跌撞撞后退数步，勉强稳住了身形。

院子里站满了人，看着这奇异又滑稽的一幕，想笑又不敢笑，一个个憋得满脸通红。

再下一刻，更加惊悚的事情发生了，那只小猫咪搭着爪子，轻快地扑进秦王怀里，绿彤彤的眼睛猫眼石一样盯着他，众人尚未反应过来，便见秦王失声惨叫之下，直接将怀里一大一小两个孩子并那只猫扔了出去。

扑通，扑通。

秦王捂着胸口弯下腰，浑身都在哆嗦，万军之中取敌军首级的大将军，却仿佛被一只猫吓破了胆。

众人都好像被卸掉了下巴一样，张大了嘴，呆呆的看着这奇特的一幕。


	15. 第十五章 我实在起不出两个字的章节名了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

幕僚宾客皆落荒而逃，侍卫们一脸惶恐地请罪退下，顺便带走了那只罪魁祸首的花猫。偌大的庭院很快只剩下父子三人。

微风扬起，吹得秦王黑色的宽大衣袍猎猎作响，他的身姿挺拔坚毅，眸光深邃，站在那里不动，便凛然不可侵犯，好像天塌下来，都不会教他有半分改色——在没有看到方才一幕之前，李瑜一直都是这样认为的。

现在……他的目光落在父亲俊美的面容上，多了几分说不清道不明的小心思，原来父亲也会害怕么，堂堂秦王，竟然会一只小花猫吓得失态至此，李瑜诧异之余，余光瞥见捂着嘴傻笑的李玥，忍不住也勾起嘴角。

“还笑！”

突然间传来父亲的一声恼喝声，李瑜一个激灵，忙低下头，将自己嘴角的笑意掩住，身子却因为憋着笑控制不住的抖，秦王眸色一深，上前一步，一手拎着一个崽子就扔进了屋子里。

一大一小两个孩子并排站着，秦王啪叽一下关了屋门，转过身来：“都给我跪下，跪好了！”

见他发怒，李瑜立刻一抖，条件反射般撩袍一跪，膝盖砸在地上，这痛感让他恍然清醒过来。

天哪，他在干什么？看父亲的笑话么，而且这“笑话”还是他和李玥一手造成的，让父亲这么爱面子的人在一众属下幕僚前丢这样的脸，他是活得太腻味，还是想送上门当出气筒？

打定主意让两个不知死活的小崽子受点教训，见他们跪好了，秦王径直绕过他们坐到书案前，啜饮起还未散掉热气的茶来。他一手拿起书卷看，想要把方才的事从脑海里剔出去，可看来看去，书上的东西一个字未入脑，反而是刚才那滑稽的一幕越来越清晰。想着想着，牙就越发痒痒了，他干脆站起身，走到一大一小两个崽子身边，见他们东倒西歪，想来也跪不住了，便肃声道：“知错了么？”

李瑜忙认错不迭，垂头丧气地表达了自己悔恨的心情。李玥懵懂地看看父亲，再看看哥哥，伸出小手勾勾父亲的裤腿，奶声奶气地撒娇：“阿爹，腿腿痛痛……痛痛嘛！”

被小鹿般的眸子湿漉漉的一望，秦王的心瞬间软了一半，可他想想方才在院内受到的惊吓，再看看小儿子嘴里说着痛，实则却差不多要坐在大儿子身上的模样，心里那点怜惜也抽离的干干净净了，他故作严肃地甩开小儿子的手，声音更严肃了几分：“痛？等会儿让你的屁股一起痛！”

李玥被吓地一抖，大大的眼睛溢出泪花来，秦王板着脸瞪他一眼，又吓得他把眼泪缩了回去，憋得原本就粉嫩的小脸通红。

“方才是怎么回事？”

见父亲垂询，李瑜忙小心翼翼的讲了一遍事情的过往，末了，他对着秦王不辨喜怒的脸，有些忐忑地说道：“您要罚就罚我吧，是我没看好李玥。”

他没什么舍己为人的精神，之所以这样主动地揽责任，无非是觉因为李玥是他带来的，若是因此挨了责罚，那就是无妄之灾，他的良心过不去。再说了，让父亲在众目睽睽之下出这样的丑，他光是想想，就觉得自己死定了，既然死定了，何必再拉个垫背的。抱着这种心态，李瑜视死如归地握了握拳头。

秦王轻哼一声，并不搭他的话，反而绕过他将李玥扒拉了出来，没等兄弟二人有所反应，就将李玥摁在自己膝盖上，三两下除了裤子，露出粉嫩白皙的小屁股来，然后，一巴掌抽了下去。

“呜呜呜……不打不打……阿爹不打……”小孩子的屁股娇嫩又窄小，蒲扇般的巴掌拍下去盖了大半个屁股，直接红了一片，手还没离身，李玥就爆发出了惊天的巨响，开始拼命地扑腾起来，哭嚎声之大能直接掀了房顶，秦王险些要摁不住他，好不容易摁好了，他轻喝一声“闭嘴”直接吓停了李玥，又将凌厉的目光转向李瑜：“过来。”

李瑜战战兢兢地膝行几步，垂首。他刚跪好，还没带的及缓口气，怀里突然多个软软的东西，再一看——

他爹直接把小孩塞进他怀里了，李玥睁着一双哭得红彤彤的眼睛，紧紧扒着他，又开始含糊不清的嚎叫：“哥哥……哥哥救命……”

李瑜险些要脱了手去捂耳朵，他感觉耳膜要破了，又无措又求救地看向父亲，秦王起身从书案前拿出戒尺，塞进他手里，道：“管教弟妹，也是你这个长兄之责。”

长兄……一种异样又微妙的感觉从心里泛出来，李瑜低头看看满怀依赖扒着他的小孩子，如果他一母同胞的弟弟郧儿没有夭折，也该这么大了，是不是也会这样睁着一双又大又黑亮的眼睛，叫他哥哥呢？

李瑜的眼睛涩涩的，他吸了吸鼻子，正要再求求情，却听秦王淡淡道：“还不动手，等着我亲自来是不是？”

李瑜一抖，知道父亲是言出必行的人，他心一横，在自己怀里将李玥翻过身，露出已经红扑扑的屁股，手上紧了紧，闭着眼睛挥了下去。

不出意外，尺子还没落到肉上，屋顶又一次被掀翻了。

尺子在屁股上蜻蜓点水的掠过去，连根汗毛都没疼到，秦王看他一脸的为难，声音一沉：“没吃饭？”

李瑜举着尺子，自己也快哭了，他低下头在李玥耳朵边哄：“求你别哭了，我不会使劲的。”

“不想挨尺子也可以，让哥哥替你，你挨一下的，在他身上打十下？愿意就点头，你点头，我就放你去玩。”秦王的声音突兀的插进来，他蹲下身，在李玥小小的脑袋上揉了一把，带了点诱导地问。

这种诱惑，一个小孩子怎么可能忍得了，李瑜的嘴角抽了抽，他是亲生的么？他几乎认命般松开辖制李玥的手，准备放他下来，却突然听到一个响亮又带着哭腔的童声：“不愿意，就不愿意！坏爹爹，你欺负人，呜呜呜……欺负冬儿，欺负哥哥……我要去告诉王妃……”

秦王勾了勾嘴角，似乎并不意外，他回头看向一脸错愕的李瑜：“十下，你敢放水试试。”

为了表示挨揍联盟的同仇敌忾，接下来的时间里，李玥一声都没出，他用胖乎乎的小手捂着嘴，死死憋着眼泪，只有小小的身子随着尺子起落狠狠地抖。

小孩子的皮肤娇嫩敏感，哪怕李瑜趁着力道，七下过去，两团臀肉也肿起了一圈，一道尺痕压着一道，一摸就是一道棱子，红得发烫，整个屁股没有能再下手的地方，如果要往腿上招呼，他又不忍心。李瑜实在打不下去了，他扔了戒尺，咬着唇低声道：“爹爹，您还是打我吧，饶了弟弟。”

这是他第一次在父亲面前唤李玥弟弟，秦王的目光中浮现出淡淡的惊讶，这讶然中有三分暖意，冲淡了原本的愠怒，他轻笑一声，俯身捡起戒尺：“去吧，我有话跟你哥哥说。”

李瑜如释重负的放下李玥，给他穿好衣裤。李玥这才哭出声来，哭得上气不接下气，李瑜给他揉揉伤，低声道：“去找娘亲吧。”

李玥放下一只手，泪眼朦胧的盯着他：“可以么？”

哥哥很不喜欢他见王妃的，也不让他叫王妃娘亲，可王妃不也是他的娘么？

“你哥让你搬救星去呢，你还问？”秦王嗤笑一声，给他系上小斗篷：“不管是你，还是你哥哥，敢犯我的规矩，就别指望躲罚。下次胡闹之前，想想屁股疼不疼。”

他悠悠望着小孩童远去的背影。这孩子虽年幼，却和他的父亲有一脉相承的秉性天赋，若这兄弟俩能互相扶持，真心相待，有朝一日，他定会成为李瑜最好的帮手。

落地为兄弟，何必骨肉亲呢。如他和太子骨肉之亲，不也走到今日了么。

秦王轻轻勾起嘴角，太子……兄长，多谢你帮我下定决心，我苦心筹谋的这场大戏，就差你这个主角登场了，你可不要让我失望才好。

门被打开一条缝又合上，李瑜的目光落在秦王手里的戒尺上，有些忐忑地咽了口唾沫，要是按父亲说的，以一换十，就李玥欠的，他都得挨三十下，他今天怕是要竖着进来，横着出去了。他悄悄揉了揉腰上的伤——方才被父亲扔出去，他抱着李玥，自己可是结结实实摔在地上的。

\------------------------

我来了，我带着文来了，长吧长吧

所以下一章要不要揍鲤鱼，还是直接走剧情？

ps：明天大概，也许，应该，可能……还有文，因为我周五没课了哈哈哈仰天长啸


	16. 第十六章   密报

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

一室寂静，李瑜这个小动作自然没能瞒得住秦王，他不动声色地打量长子几眼，心里已经有了几分明了，虽说这是两个崽子咎由自取，他心里一软，手上的戒尺还是放下了。

目光落在书案的密折上，秦王心下有了计较，他指指书案：“趴过去。”

漆红色的矮案，透着凉意，李瑜的身子刚刚贴上案沿，脸就红了几分，实在是他现在这个姿势太过羞人，书案撑着腰腹，屁股便只能鼓鼓囊囊的翘着，偏偏他爹还火上浇油的来了一句“裤子褪了。”

李瑜的脸彻彻底底红成了煮熟的虾，若说上次，父亲也曾剥了他的衣襟责罚，可被迫和自己动手，还是很有些区别的，他的手颤巍巍地在裤边放着，却下不去手，僵持了许久，他含着泪回头看了父亲一眼。秦王眯了眯眼睛，声音低了几分：“怎么，不听话？”

饶是他爹这些时日对他温和许多，但借李瑜一百个胆子，他也不敢真的忤逆，他咬了咬唇，眼睛一闭，将中裤连同亵裤拉了下来，露出白皙的臀腿来，前几日的伤早就看不出什么痕迹了，倒是腰臀交接的地方隐隐能看到淤青。他绷紧了腿，把脑袋埋进臂弯里，听着秦王越来越近的脚步声。

没有想象中炸裂的痛楚，反而有一只手贴上了他的腰，轻轻摁了摁，引得他倒吸一口冷气。

看样子没什么大碍，虽然青了一片，也不过是皮外伤。秦王放下心来，在他身边跪坐下来，拨弄出几封密信给他看：“看看，看出些什么？”

这些信绝非官方公文，秦王有自己的信息渠道，也并非一件奇怪的事，让李瑜别扭的是……他已经摆出了一副顽童受责的模样，父亲坐在他身边的姿势也顺手的要命，看起来只等板子上身，好让他在疼痛里稍稍忘却些羞耻了，父亲却突然拿出些信给他看。

“啪！”

他正走神，屁股上就狠狠挨了一记。李瑜一颤，忙接过信，细细看去。

这几封信字迹不同，内容也不尽相同，但其实都指向了一件事，东突厥易主。东突厥的毕节可汗正是当年与周修好的那一位，他并非好武善战的人，因此自周国建，东突厥与周只在边境有小规模战役，却并未真的兵戈相见。刘文辉作乱，其中就有东突厥相帮，当时朝廷内已经怀疑东突厥易主，不过未得到确切消息，而秦王手中的这份密折却清晰的指明了一个事实，毕节已经过世，他的长子处罗在谋划出兵攻周，且据密报，他与西突厥颉利可汗已经达成了一些协议。

突厥等部落，一直是中原王朝的心腹大患，他们生性好战且骁勇，若非内部常年厮杀不断，兼之环境恶劣，人口折损过快，也不会被牵制在草原大漠之上，周立国未久，尚且未能完全掌控住河西一带，这是一条突厥长驱直入的便利之路，若此次东西突厥联手，其中的威胁不容轻视，前朝就曾因为河西失守，险些被攻入京城。

李瑜渐渐看入了神，连自己的处境都快忘了，直到秦王轻轻叩了叩桌案，轻笑一声：“说说吧，说的好，算你将功折罪，这顿打也免了。说的不好，便加倍罚回来。”

李瑜一个激灵，小心翼翼说道：“突厥贪得无厌，反复无常，若不能彻底剿灭，后患无穷。只是……如今各地尚未平息，百废待兴，我们尚无实力与之抗衡。兵书有云：上兵伐谋，其次伐交，其次伐兵，其下攻城。当年陛下以利诱之，如今或可效仿。”

他说完，就小心翼翼侧过头觑父亲神色，秦王没说好也没说不好，只是追问道：“因前朝教训，朝堂上屡屡有人提出迁都，你怎么看？”

他在国子监时，学子们也常就时政国策加以激辩论证，只是他们年级尚小，多数时候还是学习百家学说，礼乐御射，这等国事，是断不会拿来问他们的，李瑜想了想，道：“自古有闻边患，却从未闻因怯敌而迁都者。”

秦王勾了勾嘴角：“你方才说，以利诱之，处罗其人，并不同于毕节，他能放下宿怨与西突厥联手，所谋深远。这等人物，如何以利诱之？”

两人一问一答，若非其中一人裸着臀腿趴在案上，倒也算是颇为和谐的场景。

“若果真战事来临，自然不能退缩求和，但也未必要以卵击石，死战到底。分而化之，若能暂解危机，便可韬光养晦，徐徐图之。”

“如今朝廷兵马空虚，党争不断，而突厥兵强马壮，粮草丰厚。任何计谋，在绝对的实力面前，都并无作用。”

秦王口中说着并无作用，眉目间却并不踌躇，反而多了一丝笑意，李瑜福至心灵，脱口而出：“有父王一人，岂不比百万雄兵？”

话已出口，他便觉得自己太过谄媚，掩饰般扭过头，小脸通红。空气中传来秦王一阵大笑，他狠狠揉了揉儿子的脑袋，笑道：“为父虽不比百万雄兵，总还不畏惧区区蛮夷！”

从接到密报的那一刻，他就知道，这是天赐良机。

天赐良机，自然不可失。

他唯一放心不下的，就是秦王府这一干老幼妇孺。为了不引起太子的疑心，除了府中原有的守卫，他一点半点多余的人手都不能安插。季沧和长史虽得用，到底名不正言不顺。如今看来，儿子单纯，却自有胸壑胆谋，他也算可以放心，将王府托付给他了。

熏炉里的香味淡了，秦王取出醍醐香丸，细细碾碎放入，很快就有一丝凉甜袅袅散开，李瑜看着他爹慢条斯理的换香，有些惴惴地将手绕到身后，想要把裤子提上，手刚够到亵裤，就接到秦王淡淡一瞥，他一个激灵，手悄无声息地垂下了。


	17. 第十七章    战局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

父亲到底要干什么，与其这样晾着他，还不如来个痛快，也好过让他这般尴尬羞耻。李瑜吸了吸鼻子，目光中不由带上了几分委屈。秦王哼哼一笑：“怎么，今天的事你还有理了？”

自然不是，可他也是要面子的呀。李瑜咬咬唇，闷闷地摇摇头。秦王气出够了，逗也逗够了，也不想再折磨他了，便一展衣袂坐到案几上，拍拍自己的膝盖：“过来趴好。”

还是要打！

李瑜眉心一跳，只觉得身上哪里都开始疼起来，他磨磨蹭蹭地支起身子，见父亲面色温和，并不似太过恼怒，忍不住想耍赖：“爹爹，我知道错了。您刚才不是说，若答得好，可以免了责罚么？”

秦王似笑非笑：“怎么，你觉得自己答得挺好？”挺有自信嘛。

李瑜嘟囔一句：“起码您笑了。”

秦王一挑眉毛：“你倒是会顶嘴，过来！”

李瑜咬咬唇，不甘不愿地依照秦王的吩咐俯身趴在他腿上，案几低矮，秦王又坐的随意，他不得不抱紧了秦王，才勉强支撑住身子。秦王没有摁他，只是右手高举了起来：“你的责罚可以免。但你不是口口声声替李玥受罚么，你说得出我就当真，就按说好的，三十下。”

“啪！”话音方落，一巴.掌便落在右边tun肉上，结结实实传来一声脆响，李瑜紧张地一抖，羞得埋住脑袋。身后火辣辣地疼着，几巴.掌下去，红了一片，李瑜嘤嘤地发出假泣声，委婉求饶：“爹爹，方才摔得不轻，膝盖也跪得好疼，若要责罚，也容瑜儿缓一缓吧。”

秦王看看外面，会心道：“怎么，想等你娘来？”

见李瑜身子一滞，讪讪不敢回话。他嗤笑一声，直接拎着小崽子的后颈往上一提。李瑜原本在他身上半俯着，这下脑袋悬在了空中，pi股却端端正正横在膝盖上，真正成了案板上的鱼，倒是更顺手了些。

小崽子敢跟他耍心眼，还是打的轻了，秦王心里想着，对着翘起来的pi股便噼里啪啦砸下去，tun峰上很快从微红变得绯红，直到浮现出清晰可见的巴.掌印来，红得仿佛要滴血，和旁边白皙的肤色分层鲜明。

屁.股上像被人拿了烧火棍在烫，脑袋倒垂着像是充了血，李瑜疼得发懵，哼哼唧唧地哭出声来，他明显感觉他爹用的力气更大了，这算不算他偷鸡不成蚀把米。娘亲怎么还不来嘛？

他从来不知道巴.掌打人都能这么疼，想要求饶，出口的声音却只剩哽咽，含含糊糊根本听不清。他更委屈了，手胡乱地抹，眼泪鼻涕报复般往他爹身上蹭。

秦王的手劲不寻常，准头也极好，落下的巴.掌没有半点偏移，一下又一下盖着，铁砂掌一样，两团.肉陷下又隆起，颤巍巍地被蹂.躏着，不一会儿就肿了一圈。屁.股上越来越疼，李瑜不由自主扑腾起来。秦王没设防，错手落在他腰间的伤处，李瑜立刻惨叫一声，嚎啕大哭：“呜呜呜……爹爹饶命，饶了瑜儿……”。

腰腹不比屁.股肉多，又是打在淤伤上，秦王也惊了一下，忙伸手去揉。哪知道越揉，李瑜哭得越凄惨，他叹口气，心知李瑜是借机撒泼，却还是缴械投降道：“别哭了，爹不打了。”他定下的规矩责罚，本没有自己去破的道理。只是不知为何，和儿子待久了，他越发容易心软。

“呜呜呜……”听了此言，李瑜绷紧的弦这才一松，层层叠叠的痛翻上来，只觉得屁.股都不是自己的了，他凄凄惨惨地抱着父亲蹭眼泪，哭得浑身哆嗦：“瑜儿痛……呜呜呜……”

在李瑜的背上抚了抚，秦王又气又笑：“疼就对了，疼才能记住教训。”他自觉弃了戒尺不用，已经十分宽大，却不知自己的巴.掌比戒尺还厉害。

“殿下，季统领来了。”李瑜尚且在他怀里宣泄般哭着，门外突然响起侍卫的声音，眼见秦王高声回了一句“进来”，李瑜顿时慌了，他手忙脚乱地提上裤子，跪直身子。

秦王坦然地在案几上坐着，少主人却挂着眼泪跪着，想想也知道这是挨了教训，季沧装作不知，只低声禀报道：“见到林大人了，该说的也说好了。”

太子好不容易抓了条大鱼，上上下下封锁的严密，秦王这几日想尽办法，才勉强打通关节，遣人见到了林使之。他让林使之认了罪行，却捎带上了太子，直指太子为幕后主谋。这样一来，虽然短期内救不了林使之，三司却不能轻易定他的罪，至少暂时保住了他的命。

如果他的筹谋可成，林使之自然可平反，现如今，也只有暂时委屈他背负罪名了。

秦王长长吐了口气，接过季沧送上来的令牌，看向还在垂泪的李瑜：“你过来。”

李瑜抹抹眼泪，膝行几步在他面前跪好，秦王摩挲着令牌，送到他手中，在李瑜有些惶惶不解的目光中，正色道：“这是秦王府的兵.符，收好了。季沧——”

他灼灼的目光转向季沧：“自今日起，府中八百精兵，尽归少主统辖，少主之命，尔等莫有不从。”

他顿了顿，目光扫过二人：“我不在的时候，秦王府的安危，就交给你们二人了。”

北风呼啸而过，不知不觉，外面已然变了天。

大业七年，五月初一。东突.厥撕毁盟约，侵扰原州。十一日，又犯绥州，朝中一派主战，一派主和，僵持不下，边关兵力不足，战事不利，被大肆掠屠。

二十一日，东西突.厥联军，又联络诸反王余孽，相击于各地叛乱。两汗率精骑万名入犯河西，甘州刺史率兵死战不敌，敌军直入中原，朝内人心惶惶。秦王请战，被任命为河西道大总管，发兵抗击突厥，双方于幽州以南对战。

时关中地区连日淫雨绵绵，因连日行军跋涉已疲惫不堪，加上粮草运输被隔断、军需器械受潮，战斗力锐减。敌强我弱，初时连连败退，就在朝中已经商量着要迁都暂避，遣使议和之时。秦王亲率精骑驰至突.厥阵前，孤身入营，得见必罗，又遣使密见颉利。以反间计分其诸将。而后率军潜师夜出，冒雨而进，大败必罗，活捉其账下大将。

关中暴雨不歇，两方对峙，战事暂歇。

六月二十日晨，东宫。

明明是白日，可整个大殿都紧闭着窗门，空旷灰蒙，只有阶前鎏金烛台的柔暗烛光微微曳动，映照在太子脸上，有些晦涩不明的诡异。

太子捏着手中的密信，踱步到烛台前，眼见火苗如蛇信般吞噬了纸张，他吐纳许久，叹声道：“可有十足把握？”

“此人精通岐黄之术，又在秦王身边多年，绝无纰漏，殿下放心。”石济淡淡一笑。

太子长长吐口气，却怎么也排不尽胸中的压抑之气。

张孝嵩是皇帝的亲信之人，多年来替他刺探圣心，情报应当不会有误。他不想这样做，可既然父皇已经疑心当年汾城之事，而秦王又趁突.厥之乱拿回了兵权，若不趁此机会除掉秦王，等秦王得胜归来，哪还有他的活路。

母亲早逝，父亲常年在外为官，他与胞弟从小一起长大，少年意气之时，何曾想过会闹到今日你死我活的局面。

罢了，如今还想这些有何用处，秦王早已尾大不掉，除掉他只是早晚的事，逆水行舟，不进则退。一个死在“疆场”的秦王，总好过日后由他亲手除掉。秦王但死，他自然会给他死后荣哀，加恩他的妻儿，也算对得起他们这数十年兄弟之情了。


	18. 第十八章 重演

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

在前线战事焦灼之际，突如其来的一个意外打得所有人都措手不及。

皇帝病倒了。

当今天子已经五十有五，哪怕放在权囘贵显赫之家，也不能算是短寿，且他当年起兵后，日夜操劳不得安定，身子损耗亦是过度，这次他突然间倒下，倒也正常。只是这个节骨眼，秦王在外领兵未归，难免会有人起了一些小心思。

皇帝尚在时，天子忌惮秦王，夺他兵权，因此秦王有望无权，但天子是他亲父，也不会真的要他身家性命，算是达成了一种诡异的平衡，双方谁都不会轻举妄动。但如今天子一夜病倒了，若他有何不测，龙驭宾天，那朝中太子自然会即位，可秦王领兵在外，却手握兵权，自古得兵者得天下，秦王是否甘心交出兵权呢？

谁都不敢替秦王做这样的担保，在太子暂代国事之后，已经有人明里暗里向太子进言，趁皇帝还在，召回秦王，解其兵权。

只是众人也都心知肚明，若朝中还有第二人能对战来势汹汹的突厥，太子又怎么会放任秦王拿回兵权。攘内必先安外，总不能为了压制秦王，就放任外敌不管。一时间，朝中各派均人心惶惶。

“季统领，前方如何了？”

秦王府，三方会面。

常年抱病不出的温壑此时带着一丝紧张的亢奋，盯着季沧，秦王的密谋走出了第一步，京城内一切顺利，可前线战事才是关键，若秦王不能打败突厥联军，那么他们做的这一切都是枉然，尽管他对这位主公有超乎常人的信心，大事在前，也难免有一丝紧张。

季沧缓缓吐了口气，将秦王的密报从袖箭中取出，这是秦王研制出来绝密的传送方式，这袖箭的构造，除了他，无人能够打开。

温壑和魏扬传阅过后，都显出一丝雀跃来。

前方的战局比他们想象的还要顺利。

连日暴雨，不但行军受阻，且弓箭受潮，马匹惊惧，并不适宜作战，两军以渭水为界，本已稍停战事，等待时机。可突厥闲着，秦王没闲着。他从接到战报起，就秘密派人入使突厥，东囘突厥旧可汗的阏氏是前朝的宗室公主，也不知秦王如何说服了这位公主，她竟联合毕节幼子，反叛夺权，必罗带着精锐尽数陷于周，谁知后院起火，他再也顾不得这里的战事，连夜带着人返回突厥想要控制局面。

秦王早已绕到幽州以西，他回程必经之路。亲自披坚执锐，带着最精锐的骑兵，夜间偷袭，又让属下扮成西突厥士兵的模样，杀了他个措手不及。必罗损兵折将，狼狈而逃。

雨夜出战，面对的又是杀红眼的必罗，秦王的兵马同样损失惨重，他属下多年征战，威名赫赫的虎威营可这惨重的代价却换来了战局彻底的逆转。

东囘突厥既退，西突厥无力支撑战事，且颉利统领的小首领们早已被秦王派去的人分而化之，心思各异，再难成事。在这样的情况下，秦王亲入突厥王帐，与西突厥定下盟约，西突厥从上到下得了好处，最终答应撤兵。

而各地被突厥擅动而起的暴囘乱也并不成气候，相继被各地的刺史守军剿灭。

秦王早已威加海内，如今老皇帝“病重”，当年汾城之事又被他们刻意翻出，他们苦心经营多年，才在太子身边埋下了石济这条线，想来如今有这样一个千载难逢的机会放在面前，太子绝对不会放过。

如今要做的，就是在事成之后，让太子相信，秦王当真中毒。那么，谁去做这个引子呢？

几人对视一眼，在沉默中寻找到了一丝默契。

六月二十七日。

长安收到战报，秦王大败突厥，正在清点伤亡，整顿人马，候旨回朝。

与此同时，秦王府也收到了一封密报。

季沧满脸悲痛地将密报摆在李瑜面前，他什么都没说，可却仿佛什么都说了。李瑜心惊胆战地抽囘出信文，短短一瞥，浑身的血霎时被抽得干干净净。

他的脑袋轰隆隆响了许久，眼前一片黑，几乎分不清白天与黑夜，不知过了多久，久到指尖的冰凉冻醒了自己，这才用尽浑身的力气冷静下来。

父亲出征后，母亲再次诊出了身孕。当年郧儿夭折，御医断言母亲很难再有孕，他几乎以为自己这辈子也不会再有一个同胞的弟妹，得知这个消息，他欣喜若狂，以为苦尽甘来，幸福一个接一个向他们一家人投怀送抱。

可如今他却觉得冥冥中有一股令人恐惧的力量，仿佛命中注定一样。十年前，父亲因为伤重病危，他痛失幼弟，十年后，父亲再次倒在了战场上，这难道是天意么？

天意注定，他们一家人不该阖家团圆，共享天伦么？

李瑜的手指渐渐前掐进肉里，他愤怒却无助，震惊而满腹担忧，恨不得以身代之，可当他想到父亲临走的嘱托时，还是强压下所有的悲痛，恢复了镇定从容，吩咐季沧：“严守此事，不得外泄。”

秦王府，不能对前线的事表现出一丝半点的知情，否则，刺探军情，私募心腹的罪名，便会从天而降，落到秦王头上。

祸不单行。

在皇帝病倒后，秦王府的广安郡王又罹患急病。宫里连夜请了御医，连太子都被惊动了，不顾阻拦，他亲自抱着小侄儿到了东宫。御医诊过脉，很快退下了。宫人自去煎药，太子摸了摸小侄儿的额头，关切地问道：“出了什么事？”

他的目光中有一丝暗暗的探究，被压在层层忧虑之下，李瑜并未觉得有什么不对，他想去前线，可父亲临走前把秦王府交给了他，他不能去。他想找个人分担痛苦，可母亲还怀着身孕，更是不能受刺囘激，他只能强忍悲痛担忧，一个人承担，他被心中日日增加的担忧折磨着，这才一口气缓不过来，彻底病倒了，此时见了太子，再也忍不住，眼泪泉水般涌囘出，如江海倾倒。

他什么都没说，可太子却在他失态的反应中，什么都明白了，在李瑜看不见的地方，他的嘴角浮现出快意的笑来，语气却很温柔：“乖乖养病，病好了一切都会好。”

七月十日，皇帝沉疴难起，应御医奏，御驾移至别宫疗养。

太子彻底掌控了朝政大事，他走在太极宫的正殿内，坐在侧位上，目光望着触目可及的龙椅，仿佛看到了不远的将来，自己坐在上面的样子。

父亲眼看着命不久矣，秦王也如他所料彻底“病倒”，一切都在朝着他想象的方向前进。一切都顺理成章，这个天下，李家乱世而起，夺来的天下，这浩瀚环宇，睥睨六囘合，到底将落到他的手中。


	19. 第十九章 惊雷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

不多时，长安得到了最后一封军报，被突厥挑拨而起的各地叛军，在禹州，被彻底剿灭。连病中的皇帝都龙颜大悦，亲自命人传召太子，前去别宫赴宴。

哪怕有秦王和太子之争，国泰乃本，长安城上上下下都一扫抑郁，人人喜不自胜，太子收到旨意，也很干脆的交代了朝政事宜，带着仪仗扈卫，浩浩荡荡奔赴位于汤峪之侧的京郊别宫。

七月二十日。

长安的雨断断续续下了十几日，天色灰蒙蒙的，一片雾霭沉寂。李瑜迷迷糊糊从床上醒来，一个激灵便抓囘住来服侍他的侍女：“可有消息？”

幽州送来的消息越来越少，他的心也越来也沉，朝廷为了维囘稳，封囘锁了秦王伤重病危的消息，只对外说秦王为防突厥卷土重来，暂留未归，朝廷不说，秦王府就得装着不知道。李瑜每日都如同惊弓之鸟，唯恐哪日看到他最害怕的一道军报，可哪怕如此，他还是忍不住日日询问，这等折磨，生生让他瘦了不少斤，原本就日渐张开的少年身形显得越发单薄。

他知道战事大吉，人人自喜，可他提不起半分心思关心。

独木难支，他如今才知道，身为秦王府所有人的主心骨，顶梁柱，父亲的种种不易。

侍女茫然的摇摇头，不明白小主人问的是什么，李瑜深深的吐了口气，捂着剧痛的脑袋坐起身子，哑声道：“去请季沧将军。”

季沧很快来了，不知为何，他的脸色比往日更难看了些，往日他虽忧虑，却仍然能装出镇定从容的模样，可今日李瑜却敏锐的发现，他连头发丝都混着一种焦躁不安，他的心一下子沉到了谷底，眼泪瞬间逼到了眼眶，吞咽许久，艰难地问出了一句话：“将军，是父亲……”

“不是。”季沧很快打断了他，他压着呼吸，想要保持冷静，却怎么也冷静不了。

他的确失态了，但不是为了秦王——秦王一切无虞，而是为了秦王妃温宛。

一切都按照他们计划进行着，张孝嵩以“太子私藏盔甲武器”罪名密告皇帝，皇帝果然以宴请的名义召唤太子，想要问罪，张孝嵩又密报太子说，皇帝要审问当年汾城之事。太子做贼心虚，果然带着东宫卫队启程。但只要他不想真的谋反，就绝不敢把亲卫军带入宫城，这一千多人只能留在章华门之外，而一但太子进入别宫，便如同瓮中之鳖，早已磨刀霍霍的秦王会从天而降，以诛灭叛逆的名义，一举拿下太子。

离了皇城，太子根本调动不来任何的南北衙守军，而东宫的卫军在装备精良，蓄势待发的秦王面前，不堪一击，别宫囘内又有张孝嵩接应。等到长安的军队得到讯息，一切都早已成了定局。

有当年汾城内乱的证据，太子又私携武装面圣，只要皇帝肯“配合”，一个犯上的罪名是跑不了的，哪怕退一万步讲，皇帝不肯配合，那么秦王又岂是手软之人。如此一来，秦王能名正言顺的得到他想要的一切。既不用背上杀兄弑父的名声，也不必面对朝中不稳定的局势。可以说，不枉他们苦心多年，四处安插人手，韬光养晦的筹谋，天时地利占尽。

可这环环相扣的局中，却偏偏有一环掉了链子。

太子在启程去别宫之前，不知为何，传召了秦王妃温宛、广安郡王李瑜，与广宁郡王李玥一同前往。

不提李玥，秦王府上下都清楚，秦王妃和少主是秦王的命脉所在，若他们二人出了任何事，秦王纵然夺得了天下，恐怕也了无意趣，秦王临走前，将秦王府的八百亲卫都尽数留下了，就是为了以防万一，让王妃和少主自保，秦王府在秦王多年治理下，不说是铁桶一块，也是轻易难以攻破的，可一旦这几位主人出了秦王府，那他们的安危便谁都不敢保证了。

魏扬和季沧，乃至温壑都苦劝秦王妃找个借口推脱，哪怕没有秦王府褚人，太子也不可能不启程去别宫面圣，谁知秦王妃却打定主意要随行。

“千里之堤毁于蚁穴，秦王谋大事，岂能失计于我之身？”秦王妃不是个强硬泼辣的女人，她素来沉稳娴静，可如今众人才见识到了她雷厉风行的一面，谁都劝不动她，她眉眼柔柔，说出来的话却宛如刀剑风霜，凛冽催人：“元昭在战场厮杀，可这长安也是看不见硝烟的战场。既然是战场，就不能给敌人捅出刀剑的机会，谁都不必再劝我。”

其实谁都明白，太子以看望父亲的名义召秦王妃同往，王妃若不去，太子难免生疑，这件事谋划至今，所有人的身家性命都赌在上面，不能出半点差错。

最终，谁也没能劝服秦王妃，她唯一的私心，就是以生病的名义，留下了少主李瑜，秦王妃已经出发了，傍晚便会到达别宫，整个长安将会迎来这个王朝建立之后最大的遽变，哪怕这翻滚的风云被掩盖在表面的风平浪静之下。

车轮滚滚，带去了一条未知的路，这条路，也许是太子的终途，也许，就是他们不敢想像的结局，凡此种种。事到如今，他们也只能祈祷，别宫中不会出什么乱子，秦王能顺利控制局面，救回王妃。

可这话不能和少主泄露一丝一毫。而他们要做的，便是替秦王守好这座府邸，和眼前的——少主。

季沧沉默许久，示意侍女端上药，亲自送李瑜服下：“少主放心，秦王吉人天相，绝不会有事，臣昨晚做了个梦，梦中红光大作，指向西方，臣问过卜，是大吉之召，秦王定安然无虞。”

“是么？”李瑜喃喃的应了一句，他迈着步子走到窗前，天色明朗，白日透过树隙，在石阶上投下斑驳的树影，亮的晃眼，微微推开窗，阳光便争先恐后的涌进来，眼睛触到强光，几乎能看到睫毛的残影，正午的阳光暖得仿佛有了触感，屋檐上昂首的石狮都仿佛多了几分鲜活，他深深吐了口气，似乎要将口鼻间的浊气全部排出去。

今日，似乎和昨日也没有什么不同，依然是毫无好消息传来，却也并无……丧报的一天，为何他觉得格外的心悸呢？

胸口空荡荡的，好像，有什么抓不住的东西，倏忽间离他而去，再难追寻。

无力，迷茫……蔓延在这个少年的心头，他没有再问什么，药效很快发作了，他迷迷糊糊地再次被服侍着上了床，沉沉睡去。

直到夜色自窗外而来，浓稠的化不开的乌云突兀的压在空中，似乎在酝酿着狂风骤雨，狂风作响，门窗在风中脆弱的摇曳着，咯吱咯吱作响，侍女忙放下针线，起身去关闭门窗，还未等窗户被彻底合好，突然天空中一道巨雷劈过，彻底划破了傍晚的安宁，万钧雷霆，骤雨旋至，侍女被这突然的雷雨吓了一跳，刚要取过纱织布铺到窗台上，防止暴雨倾撒进来，便听到身后传来一阵瓷器破碎的铿锵声。

雷声滚滚，如战鼓钟鸣，千军万马厮杀。

李瑜被惊醒了，他怔怔地望着天外的风云变色，越发浓厚的不安，在整个胸口弥漫，扩散到四肢百骸。

满室无言，唯有雷雨作响。

突然，门被大力破开，季沧跌跌撞撞的闯进屋内，他全副武装，身着银甲，带来了满室肃杀，整个人都在难以自抑的战栗，慌乱间险些撞倒了屏风。

不知是因为激动还是恐惧，

一股难以言喻的绝望和不详从胸腔中穿破而出，少年睫毛上的水珠颤了颤，却倔强的不肯落下去，他用尽浑身的力气，发出来的声音几乎被未知的恐惧湮灭：

“说。”

将军深深吸了口气，卸下腰间的剑，俯身而拜，竭力平稳着自己的声线，一字一句。

“太子谋反，已被秦王所诛。”

轰隆隆——雷霆作响，天地色改。

雨终于冲破了摇摇欲坠的窗，哗啦啦泼进来，雨声骇人，雷霆悬空，如杀声阵阵，一股恍若血腥的味道在整个屋宇弥漫开来，浓密的几乎让人窒息。

这石破天惊的一句话说出口，一旁的侍女顿时吓得面如土色，瘫倒在地。

季沧抬起头，却未在少主面上看到欣喜或震惊，哪怕一丝丝异样的神色，少年如同古井般平静无波的眸子中，有命运被印证的极致漠然。他沉默片刻，呆呆的动了动眼珠，用少年特有的温润清冽嗓音低低追问道——

“还有呢？”

声音遥不可及，仿佛来自天际。

季沧复低下头，他轻轻闭上眼，吐出来的每一个字都痛彻心扉：“王妃，殁于宫变。”

——————

这一更好长，但我不想分开了。

鱼:笔给我，我选择让爹死。


	20. 第二十章 父子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

大景十年的七月二十日。

在后世的史书上，对于这一天，留下的记载并不多，或许对于史官的笔来说，他们在岁月的长河中，见证过太多的诡谲、风云与兴亡，这个小小的插曲并不能提起他们大书特书的兴趣。又或者是，这场惊心动魄的变故，因为失败者的死，本就成了一个永远的迷局。

没有人奢望从胜利者的口中，得出所谓真相。

总之，在七月二十一日的晨阳冉冉升起于大地，长安的晨鼓响彻于每一个屋舍时，原本在百里之外的别宫护卫皇帝的虎贲卫，走进每一个朝廷重臣的家，将他们请到了别宫大殿。

在这个血腥味尚且未曾散去的殿宇之内，仿佛一夜苍老的皇帝看着大殿内的臣子，沉默许久，只留下两句话。

太子犯上谋逆，秦王奉命平叛，以功，着即太子位。

废太子诸子，皆坐。

这短短一句话，含着满室肃杀，仿佛一锤定音般，决定了无数人的身家性命，也决定了这个王朝未来的命运。

皇帝的步履蹒跚摇摆，比他重病倒下前更甚，他虽竭力保持王者的尊严，却还是要将全身的力气依靠在秦王身上，才勉强站直了身子，走出大殿。

大殿外，红光漫天，一如夜色中的血。

秦王谦卑而谨慎地搀扶着虚弱的父亲，听到他低沉而沙哑的声音：“你满意了？”

“雷霆雨露，皆是君恩。”秦王的声音平淡而冷漠，好像在说一件与自己无关的事。

是么？皇帝轻轻推开他，扶着柱子闭上了眼，眼前是长子临死前衰败绝望的神情，是次子狰狞痛苦的怒吼，是过往种种，如影如幻。

万里江山，锦绣宏图，他握在手里的一切，没能阻止悲剧的发生，如果……如果没有当年晋州起兵，逐鹿天下。这弟杀兄，子逼父的不幸，是否就能被完美避开呢？

没有答案。

唯一有答案的是，站在他身边的这个正当壮年的儿子，如雄鹰如猎虎，他坚韧勇武，智谋无双，有济世康民，选贤任能的才能，足以成为这个帝国最好的继承人。

他其实从不糊涂，让他这颗心摇摆不定的唯一原因，是父亲这两个字。

君父君父。

虽是君臣，又何尝不是父子。

父杀子，子杀父，权力二字，是世上最诱人的毒果。哪怕剧毒无比，也总有人前仆后继。他如此，太子如此，秦王如此。那么，江山代代，又会如何呢？

“放过元道的儿子吧。”

皇帝的声音带上了重重的喘息，秦王上前去扶他，这次皇帝没有推开他，反而猛然用力，扣住了他的手腕，他浑浊的眼睛里迸发出灼灼的精光：“放过他的儿子，我替你扫除最后的障碍。”

他的软弱不过是短短一瞬，作为帝王，他懂得在合适的时候退让，也懂得争取利益的最大交换。他保不住太子，却总该保住他的儿子。他相信秦王会答应，没有他的帮助，秦王要彻底收服长安的守军、朝堂的势力，乃至天下的舆论，总要废一番功夫。

“不。”

如沉金断玉，秦王从容的站在他身侧，从容的吐出了这个字眼，没有丝毫犹豫，含着无尽报复。

皇帝的呼吸有短暂的停顿，他并未料到自己的提议会遭到拒绝。秦王不是商人，但站在权力顶端的人，天然的懂得审时度势。他知道，自己这个虎狼般的儿子，是聪明人。

那么，是什么，让他不惜面对重重阻碍，也要执意赶尽杀绝呢？

他的目光落在秦王在经历一夜的厮杀决裂后，疲惫而冰冷的眼睛里。

胜利者，毫无大势既定的喜悦，自然是因为更大的失去，这失去的痛苦太过惨烈，乃至于完全压倒了一切该有的快意。

皇帝的目光中最终显出绝望般的了然，他慢慢松开了青筋凸起的手，无力的垂下。

——————————————

在秦王府的匾额前踟躇良久，秦王轻轻垂下眼帘，压下满心恐惧，走进自己的家。

一草一木，尚且是他离开时的模样，可没了温宛的秦王府，在盛夏正午，也没有一丝温度。

不过数月，物是人非。

尽管李瑜还昏昏沉沉病着，但为了通风，窗户还是开了细微的缝隙，斑驳的光晕映射在少年白玉般的脸庞上，衬得他的唇越发没了血色，而原本顾盼生辉的明眸却死气沉沉，无力而放空的瞪着，如同两颗石头，毫无生机的挂在一张脸上。

秦王制止了侍女要行礼的动作，他走到床边，默默低头，看向数月不见的儿子。

这眉目，这鼻梁，这下巴，像极了他的母亲，少年时模样。

他的妻子，原本是这世上最好的姑娘，她满腹才华，却甘心为了他困守内宅，打理内帷，他们曾经遭遇过无数背叛，却仍然满怀信任，将后背留给彼此。

他娶了她，却没能护住她，眼睁睁看着她咽下了最后一口气。

终究，是无尽辜负。

又或者，世事从无两全。

他以为自己早已无坚不摧，可当灾难来临的那一瞬间，他彻底认清了自己的软弱，什么都不重要，权力不重要，皇位不重要，前途，命运，荣光……这一切的一切，都比不上那把横在他的妻子脖子上的剑。

不要——不要！他在心里疯狂的呐喊着，他刚强如同铜铁的膝盖已然忍不住要跪下去，太子要的不过是他的臣服，只要皇帝还在，他总有卷土重来的机会，哪怕他的身后承载着无数人的荣光与命运，他还是屈服了。

可是来不及，她何其残忍，何其决绝，不给任何人，无论是敌人还是他，哪怕一丝的机会。她用尽全力撞上了那把剑，平静而体面地看着剑刺穿了自己的胸口。生命的最后，她含着笑闭上了眼睛，在血泊中，留下了最后一句话。

照顾好我们的儿子。

他们的儿子，是啊，宛宛并没有离开，她的血，她的肉，她全部的爱，都留给了这个少年。他们的骨肉，交融在他的身上。

没了宛宛，可他在这世上，并非孤独一人。

小主人病着，小厨房没断过人手煎药，药很快来了。秦王俯身抱起李瑜，摸摸额头。

“还有些烫，季沧——”秦王微微侧身，接过药碗，作势要喂他。

他已经听王府的人说了，李瑜已经病了许久，自从那日……他便不肯好好喝药了，现在他抱着儿子，隔着厚厚的衣服，都能感觉到他身上一把骨头，硌人的慌。半大少年，该是怎样的煎熬，才能熬成这个样子。

他感觉到了自己眼眶中的湿热，掩饰般用自己的脸在少年鸡窝般的头发上蹭了蹭，低声道：“喝药吧。”

李瑜漆黑的眸子一点点移到他身上，一眨不眨，空洞而麻木，仿佛在看一个死人。

“瑜儿。”秦王被他看了几许，有些心惊，他轻轻晃了晃儿子的身子，把药送到他唇边。

李瑜就这样，无悲无喜地望着自己的父亲，不知过了多久，久到秦王的呼吸已经开始起伏不定的时候，他慢慢的笑了笑，在秦王越发惊忧的目光中，一口一口含下父亲送服来的药。然后，他挣扎着跪直身子，恭恭敬敬拜下去：“恭贺秦王。”

声音无波无澜，像一个陌生人。

秦王呆呆地望着他。听着他虔诚的话语，望着他乌黑的发顶。

有什么东西，在他千疮百孔、疲惫不堪的心上狠狠的刺着，好像要凌迟了他一样。

他明白了，那是恨。


	21. 第二十一章 风雨未歇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

婢女和随从都被遣散。室内唯父子二人。

长信灯忽明忽暗地亮着，秦王默然望着榻边叠放整齐的青色氅袍，细密的云纹在袖口盘了一圈，接口处却并不怎么平整，细细看去，还有些歪歪扭扭和层叠的掩盖。

这样的工艺自然不会是内廷织造。

他曾穿着这样柔软的衣物，踏上一个个血腥而残忍的战场，走在不知未来的征途上。而从今往后，再也没人，会满怀珍爱，为他织衣。

遥思一生，少年丧母，挚友、亲朋亡于战乱囘党政，如今他终于走上杀兄逼父，自绝人伦的道路……他这一生失去的太多，放弃的也太多，以致于当失去再次降临到他身上时，他只觉得——本该如此。

一饮一啄，莫非前定。

他本该认命，可这一刻，当亲生儿子的恨意如山川倾倒般扑面而来，填满他的身躯，他仍然觉得荒诞又悲哀。

“为什么？”大病未愈，自然不堪久跪，李瑜的额角很快冒出细密的冷汗来，连脊背也在微微颤抖，秦王心中哀恸难言，他伸手想要将李瑜扶起来，可李瑜却固执的箍着力气，并不激烈却有效的反抗着。秦王仅存的力气竟无法撼动他，几次之后，他疲惫地垂下手，定定望着李瑜的头顶，低声问道。

其实他已知道答案，或为太子，或为王妃，又或者，在从小读着圣贤书长大的少年心中，从他举起屠刀的那一刻，他就已经是“乱臣贼子”了。

可他仍然想问个分明。

等了许久，没有等来回音，秦王有些恍惚地望向自己布满茧子的手掌，这双手，执过笔，握过剑，刺穿过无数敌人的胸膛。而就在不久之前，也是这双手，亲自砍下了太子的头颅。

那滚烫的血落在他手上，融入他的骨髓，恐怕这一生也是洗不掉了。

“瑜儿。”又是久久的沉默，久到天色都似乎渐渐沉下去，久到能听到鸟鸣虫吟。秦王终于忍不住，他勉强提起力气，扳过李瑜的肩膀让他跪坐起来，迫的他和自己对视，几近逼问：“你在恨我，对么？

李瑜的眼睛终于因为这一个“恨”字刺激出了凡人的情愫，他的眼神渐渐聚焦，落在父亲脸上，黑白分明的瞳仁中清晰地倒映出父亲的影子，他冷漠而平淡的回道：“是。”

秦王的一颗心沉了下去，他不死心，艰难地追问道：“为什么？”

李瑜声音轻飘而漠然：“我不知。”

“你不知，却恨我么？”秦王的指尖一点点冷却，他喃喃追问道。

李瑜狐疑地注视着突然显出脆弱的父亲，努力在他脸上寻找一丝伪装的裂痕来，可是他失败了，他呆愣了许久，不知是想到了什么，眼睛里渐渐显出吞云噬海的悲恸来，他捂着翻江倒海的胸口，哑声道：“是。”

一个字。

触目惊心，如同刀剑。

秦王愣了愣，有些麻木地松开辖制他的手，缩回自己的袖子里，良久他突然怔怔道：“你刚才叫我什么？”

无情自来伤人，伤人更伤己。李瑜忍着自胸口直溢而出的酸涩，淡漠的吐出两个字来：“秦王。”

秦王慢慢站直身子：“我已不是秦王了。”

跪在他面前的身子微微一颤，而后更加恭敬而淡漠的顿首：“那便恭贺太子殿下。”

秦王已正位东宫，虽未经正式册封，未受朝贺，但这一结果早已由天子亲口许诺，早已传遍整个长安。可废太子方死，秦王避讳他的恶名，并不喜欢听到这样的称呼，但这称呼此刻自李瑜口中囘出，却未引得他恼怒，他只是满心疲倦的吐出胸口的郁气。平静的说道：“很快，我也并非太子了。”

他说完这句话，稍稍退后一步，居高临下的问：“那么——你又想如何称呼我呢？”

他的眉目恢复了惯常的疏离凌厉，一如所有人熟悉的那个高高在上的王者，他的拳头已经握的很紧了，浑身紧绷，凝眉峻目，这是他发怒的前兆。李瑜素来畏惧他，可此时此地，他只觉得讽刺。他冷淡地笑出来，跪直身子，毕恭毕敬道：“到那时，想来您也没兴趣听一个死人歌功颂德。”

他话音方落，整个人就顺着一股巨大的力道摔到床上，头晕目眩间，嘴角有鲜红的血渗出来。耳边嗡嗡作响，似乎要聋了一样，他听到父亲暴怒地质问，连同耳鸣声，支离破碎地涌囘入他的脑海：“你没了母亲，还要再逼死我这个父亲，是不是？”

李瑜被打得半边脸都肿了起来，他麻木地擦掉奔涌而出的泪，一字一句，冷如寒冰：“从你推我的母亲去死那一刻，你就不是我的父亲了。”

秦王彻底愣住了，他浑身冰冷的连呼吸都冻住了，整个人如同石化，只有一双眼睛僵硬地落在李瑜身上，李瑜低低笑了起来，他撑着床吐出了口中的腥血：“你以为，只要有了权势，就可以掌握一切么，也许别人会，可我绝不会认一个冷血无情，狼子野心的叛:臣当父……”

“郡王！”忽而传来一声怒叱，将他没说完的话截在了喉咙间，李瑜望着突然闯入的温壑，微微一怔，随即垂下眼睑。

“秦王。”温壑勉强平复呼吸，向秦王行礼。他堪堪赶到，是唯恐李瑜对秦王说出秦王妃腹中有孕的事——秦王遭受不起这样的打击了。谁知刚走到门口，便听到里面传来的巴掌声，和随即的争吵，其中意味令人胆颤。他顾不得礼仪便匆匆闯入，可入目便是李瑜下意识捂着耳朵的动作，他心头一惊，不等秦王有所回应，疾步至床边，扶起李瑜，担忧地探他听力。

看李瑜高高肿起的脸，就知秦王何等手劲，温壑低声问李瑜几句，又听他说颅内有嗡鸣声，不由胆战心惊，他再顾不得方才的争端，忙看向秦王说道：“殿下，郡王有些不大好。”

秦王在原地站了几许，还没来得及消化儿子口中铺天盖地的控诉与恶意。可终究是担忧压过了恼怒，他走近几步，强行拽过李瑜手腕。因他久居军中，略通医术，很快把了脉。还要去看李瑜耳部时，李瑜却猛然掀开被子，把自己裹了进去。秦王并不勉强，他放下手，在温壑忧虑的目光中摇摇头：“应当无妨。”

屋子里陷入片刻的沉默，温壑的突然闯入打破了原本剑拔弩张的氛围，他低声禀报了几句闲话，看了眼秦王不辨喜怒的神色，忍不住道：“殿下，没有您这样责罚孩子的，郡王还病着，若有不是，您也多担待才是。”

秦王心神恍惚地点点头，看裹成了球的李瑜一眼，知道自己不走，他是不会出来了，他脑子里乱成一团，低声一叹：“你陪他吧。”言罢便夺门而出，带走了一串仓促踉跄的步履。

门刚刚被合上，温壑立刻从被子里把李瑜拽出来，盯着他通红的眉眼，又气又心疼：“瑜儿，舅舅知道你心里难受，但你爹在战场上伤的不轻，你就不怕给他气出好歹来。”秦王的伤不过寻常，可他为了骗取太子信任，是的的确确服下了那份毒药的，尽管事先得了解药，但毒药跗骨，对他身子损害不轻。

李瑜把自己缩成一团，耷拉着眉眼，一字一顿：“他活该。”


	22. 第二十二章 遇刺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

夜凉如水。

灯烛耀如白昼，殿宇煊煊，众人分坐。秦王沉着眸子，听阶下众人回禀事务。

因他拒绝了皇帝的“交易”，因此皇帝虽当中众给他正名，却不肯再多余说一句话，一应事务还得他自己善后，这几日他勉强支撑着，交接完了长安的防卫，虽然十二卫中尚有皇帝的心腹和太子的势力，但一时半刻也算是稍得安稳，如今，东宫属臣和太子的姬妾子女是个大问题。属臣由朝廷任命，供奉东宫，并无大错，除了太子的心腹，其余人他也不愿多加为难，但太子的妻子，尤其是三个侄子，却是难办。

天子虽言明“连坐”，可其中之意，也不过是废了太子，让几个皇孙以郡王之身荣养，他想要杀李成明褚人，便要冒着文官清流口诛笔伐，但……李成明为皇帝的嫡长孙，以旧制，哪怕太子因罪被废，李成明的继承权也在他这个秦王之前，留下李成明，是绝对的隐患。

“从东宫搜罗出的废太子私造的武器兵甲，已经清点完毕，交给大理寺封存。”

“林大人已换了新的牢房，该送的东西也都送进去了，只是现在的情势，还是要先委屈林大人几日。殿下放心，林大人在自己人手里，不会受什么亏待。”

…………

“知道了。”自从别宫事变，秦王越发惜字如金，众人见他面露倦容，便见机告退。

唯有季沧留下了，秦王见他欲言又止，微微颔首，示意他不必顾虑。

季沧从怀中取出一枚竹箫，送到秦王手中：“殿下。”

这竹箫取青竹制成，打磨的极其光滑，小巧精致，尾部还系着一枚青绿绶带，看来装饰大于吹奏。只是这箫虽然精巧，却也说不上十分罕见，秦王捏着竹箫看了看，尚未猜度出季沧的意思，便听季沧说：“广裕郡王说，这个物什殿下认得，他想要凭此请见殿下。属下本不该为他传话，只是他说……他手中有一物，殿下定然想要。”

秦王的目光在竹箫上梭巡了几许，似是回忆起了什么往事，深邃冷冽的目光中浮现出几分少有的伤感来，他微微吐口气，低声道：“带他来见孤，避开众人。”

于此同时，温壑还同李瑜待在一起，他心知秦王连与会之事都不让人告知他，是为了给他机会劝说李瑜。

此刻，他看着侧靠在榻边，垂着眸子的李瑜，眼中浮现出几分无奈之色来。

这个孩子，既像他的父亲，又像他的母亲，父母两个人一个赛一个的骄傲倔强，融合在他身上，就尽数变成了不合时宜的固执。

他知道，李瑜在怪秦王。可他也多次对李瑜解释过了，当时温宛做这样的决定，秦王远隔数里，是并不知情的，若说责任，他和季沧褚人，未能护主母周全，更要负首责，更何况……秦王夫妻，十几载栉风沐雨，患难与共，若将温宛视为秦王的附庸，将她的选择视为秦王的逼迫，视为逼不得已的牺牲，那才是对温宛的辱没。

他还记得这个妹妹小的时候，每每有聚会，别人家的女孩子都在拈花抚琴，吟诗作赋。唯有她，穿着箭袖胡服，手持弓箭，非要挤在他们这些男人堆里一比高下，她将所有求亲者拒之门外，盖因他们想要的都不过是一个三从四德的贤内助。而只有当年还不过是少年的秦王，提着亲自射来的大雁，站在他们家的廊下，言笑晏晏：“我新得吴钩一柄，乃上古利器，千金难求，妹妹若胜得过我，便赠与你如何？”

而后天下大乱，诸王并起，李家在这些割据四起的势力中并不起眼，是妹妹劝服他与族人，以姻亲助李家，这才换来今日的从龙之机。以温宛的见识眼光，若是男儿之身，又何尝不能出将入相，一展宏图呢。她是秦王的知己，挚友，而秦王，也并非仅仅是她的丈夫，她寄托在秦王身上的，是她无法亲自实现的理想与太平盛世。

温宛如此，他也一样，与所有秦王的幕僚亲信一般，都有自己的私心，可抛开这些私心，谁又不希望辅佐一个明君，还天下一个太平。

可这话，他该告诉李瑜么？

温壑将话在舌尖掂量来掂量去，终究没有开口。

设身处地，也许对于外甥来说，不论他懂不懂这些，都并不重要。重要的是，他失去了母亲。而他们，都是推温宛去死的刽子手。

夜已经很深了，温壑揉了揉眉心，叮嘱李瑜几句，正要告辞。突然间，屋外响起一阵哒哒的脚步声，夹杂着甲胄相击的动静，由远及近，向他们靠近。温壑一惊，忙起身去开门。

侍卫苍白着脸，行礼的手都在颤抖，开口便石破天惊：“不好了，殿下遇刺了——”

凶手已经拿下，秦王没有大碍。

侍卫的话还未尽，便听屋内传来什么扑通坠地的声音，温壑和侍卫同时回头去看，却见李瑜满面震惊，几乎是跌跌撞撞地从地上爬起来，不顾自己灰头土脸，衣衫不整的模样，踉跄着爬起来便往外冲来，而他人刚刚跨过门框，便听到了侍卫从牙缝里流出的那句未尽之语。

侍卫呆呆地望着失态的李瑜，脑子还没反应过来，便见广安郡王脸上青一阵白一阵，满面复杂地在原地僵了片刻，转过身便要回屋。

“瑜儿——郡王！”温壑回过神，一把抓住差点便要脱身的李瑜，盯着他满含羞恼的眸子：“跟我走。”

“我不去！”李瑜抿着嘴就要挣扎。可他久病未愈，挣脱不过，被生拉硬拽着一路扯到了前厅。

这里是秦王用来处理政务的地方，他平日里并不会在这里留宿，可自从秦王妃殁……再也没人敢踏进王妃的主院。

门内外灯火通明，出出进进的人都神色匆匆，见他们井然有序，不见慌乱。温壑便知秦王并无大碍，他整整衣服，抓着李瑜往里走。绕过议事厅，进了内堂，鼻尖便被血腥味充斥，温壑沉气凝神，绕过屏风，便见秦王正由医师服侍着包扎。

他胸前殷红了一大片，面色苍白的不见半点血色，眸色中沉郁痛苦，虽然强忍，仍然显示出十分的虚弱来，温壑一惊，忙走上前。

看来还是他太乐观了。

在这个铜墙铁壁，戒备森严的秦王府，谁人能突破层层守卫，伤了国之副储。温壑心中搅起了千思百绪，不由得觉得一股凉意从背后袭来。

秦王千金之躯，若出了半点事，他们这些人数年的努力，将一朝付诸东水。

“殿下，到底出了什么事？”

见医师包扎完毕，低头告退，温壑走近一步，皱眉问道。

秦王修长的手指在枕边的竹箫上划过，眼中显出一丝阴鹜来，温壑寻目望去，便是一怔，待到他认出这竹箫的主人，和秦王对视一眼，都感受到了彼此眼中的杀气。

敢行刺秦王，背后谋划的人，一个都跑不了，温壑接过已经沾染了鲜血的竹箫，放进袖口，正要再问几句，却见秦王眸光一凝，突然投向屏风的方向。

李瑜不知何时跟着进来了，他披散着头发，只着素白中衣，站在阴影处，低垂着眉目，茕茕孑立，几乎要和屏风上雁行阵图融为一体。见秦王望来，他浑身一僵，立刻别扭地转过头。

瞧这副不情不愿的模样！

秦王的目光在他身上停了许久，越发心头火大，他以手成拳，轻咳了几声，嗓音混杂着沙哑，似讥似讽道：“你忘了着左衽。”

“殿下！”这话太重，温壑听得胆寒，不顾礼仪地厉喝一声。见李瑜浑身一颤，却是更加抗拒地攥住了拳头，不发一言。他无奈地走近几步，直接把外甥拽到了秦王面前。

灯光下，少年巴掌大的小脸上还留着鲜红的掌印，一身单薄衣衫，病容凄惨，看来分外可怜。秦王原本凛冽沉怒的眸子慢慢显出几分似无奈似妥协的情愫来，他从手边拽过斗篷，示意温壑给李瑜披上。

斗篷上还残留着父亲熟悉又陌生的体温，李瑜下意识地伸手便要拂去，却听秦王森然低喝：“你敢！”

————————————

秦王:你敢！

鱼:【把斗篷卷成一团扔到他脸上】:你看我敢不敢！

这周最后一次更新啦嘤嘤嘤

感觉很甜有木有，我真是亲妈本妈

看到有人问，我解释一下叭

《礼记》：“生乡右，左手解抽带，便也。死则襟乡左，示不复解也。

传统汉服是右衽的，所以左衽为祭服，打死结，不留纽扣。就是你死都死啦，衣服也不用解开了。

所以……秦王好恶毒对不对，渣爹！

（秦王表示是熊孩子自己说的什么不用听死人歌功颂德）


	23. 第二十三章 处置

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

斗篷上还残留着父亲熟悉又陌生的体温，李瑜下意识地伸手便要拂去，却听秦王森然低喝：“你敢！”

少年的手僵在织锦的系带上。

他在原地站了很久，目光从屋内的每一件陈设上移过去，最终定格在父亲身上。

不偏不倚的目光，带着说不清道不明的冷。

觑着外甥的眼神，温壑心里闪过一丝不妙来。还没等这份不妙落到实处，他便眼睁睁看着面前的少年，解开歪歪扭扭的衣襟，将中衣的领子从右压到左边，干脆利落地打了个结，然后，从容地拽了拽斗篷。

温壑直接懵了，他下意识回头去看秦王，却见秦王已然扶着床榻边的灯台站了起来，死死盯着李瑜，眼中的怒火旺盛得能够烧尽了草原上的野草。

“秦王这样看着我，是不太满意？”李瑜简直火上添油一把好手，他不怕死地勾了勾嘴角，低头看看自己素白的中衣。

“秦王！”温壑手比脑子快，几乎是飞一般扑过去，这才堪堪在秦王把手里的灯盘砸出去之前摁住了他。

“还拦着我干什么？让开！”秦王从未这般失态过，喘着粗气怒吼。

“殿下息怒。”

“息怒，息不了！放开……滚开！”

秦王英武盖世，哪怕他负伤累累，温壑使劲全力，也几乎要困不住暴怒的他，他只好死死拖着秦王，对李瑜叫喊：“疯了是不是，穿好衣服！”

李瑜冷眼旁观这边文武全行：“我不过是谨遵秦王之命，舅舅要说理，先找秦王殿下说。”

“听到了么，温壑。再不放开，别怪我翻脸不认人！”

这真是里外不是人……

温壑脑袋嗡嗡地响，只觉得自己实在是管不了这父子二人的事，免得出师未捷身先死，先把自己给气死。他脑子里这么想，手上的劲就一松，秦王失了桎梏，摇摇晃晃地扑向李瑜。

胸口气血翻腾，手指都跟着哆嗦，饶是如此，也没耽搁他提溜着半大少年直接摁在了床边，连温壑在场都不顾，直接剥了裤子，露出两团白皙而紧绷的肉来，然后抄起添灯油的铜勺，掉了个头就打了下去。

铜勺柄长而沉重，打在身上，既有藤条的凌厉，又多了镇纸的沉厚，还沁着透骨的凉意，一下下好像能砸进肉里。身后油泼火燎般，越发炙热起来，痛意在四肢百骸蔓延着，李瑜死死咬着牙，一声都不吭，一动都不动。

打吧，打吧，不管是疼，还是羞耻，他都不管了。李瑜心里索然无味地想着，奇异的一点丢脸或愤怒的感觉都没有。

不论舅舅在他面前说的有多么好听，可事实摆在眼前，父亲为了所谓“大业”，眼睁睁看着母亲去死。可他原本以为，父亲多少还是在乎母亲的，只是这份在乎和那份通往顶点的权势之路不能相提并论，可如今……母亲尸骨未寒，这正厅里，竟然已经看不到半点母亲的旧物了。

都说人走茶凉，可父亲的心，为何能如此凉薄。

身后不大的地方反反复复的受着捶楚，伤上盖着伤，横七竖八的遍布愣子，两团肉夸张的肿着，青紫中混杂着淤血，有的地方已经陷入了死白，仿佛随时会迸裂一般。秦王像是把自己所有的力气都攒到了手上，铜勺惯着风死死砸在他肉上，震得他浑身都跟着颤抖，尖锐的痛感直钻心口，李瑜咬紧了牙关，拼尽全力忍着，才没从口中发出叫喊声。他的目光在眼前胡乱的涣散着，突然间————落在了地上的竹箫上。

温壑和秦王刚才一番纠缠，弄得东西从袖口掉了下去。

李瑜一怔。

他认得这箫。这是当年在晋州家中，他抓周的时候，大伯亲自做的，当时父亲也做了一个，想看他会抓哪个，听母亲说，他在那堆金银玉器，纸墨笔砚中挑挑拣拣了大半天，最后一把抓过了这把箫。大伯得意洋洋，正要对着父亲宣告胜利，谁知他一扭头就把箫塞进了当时也不过三岁的堂兄手中，转头又拿起了父亲做的那个。

在场的人都哄笑开来，说这个孩子必成大器，小小年纪就分得清谁是该讨好的人。

晋州旧地素有传统，抓周礼上抓到的东西寓意特殊，能带来福气，因为这个缘故，这个不算十分名贵的箫，一直被堂兄收藏着。

他不会认错。这是堂兄的东西，可这东西怎么会在父亲这里？

父亲在府中遇刺，堂兄的东西又出现在了同样的地方，难道说……是堂兄行刺了父亲？李瑜从纷乱的脑海中勉强理出了一点头绪，顿时呆在了当场。

身后还接二连三地炸裂着尖锐的疼痛，李瑜却顾不得痛了，他一个激灵，扭过头抓住父亲的手，想要从他脸上寻到一丝踪迹来。

“现在知道怕了？”

儿子原本就苍白的脸上惨淡无色，额头上冷汗淋淋，显然是痛极了。眼睛湿漉漉的，含着懵懂的惊惶。秦王只当他是在害怕，虽然语气不减严厉，手上却停了下来。

“行刺的人，抓到了么？”李瑜顾不得想自己，声音止不住颤抖，他多么希望是自己想错了，目光却忍不住锁定在箫上。

秦王顺着他的目光看过去，顿时一默。

李瑜浑身的血都被抽的干干净净。

宫变那日，他得知母亲的死讯，宛如晴天霹雳，令他万念俱灰，什么都顾不得，只觉得，整个天地都在和他开玩笑，不想听到外面一点声音，半点消息。再然后，他从季沧口中慢慢知道了——祖父亲口宣布大伯谋逆，给了父亲储君之位，以自己病重为由，将军政大权尽数交给父亲，而东宫的一干人等，包括小堂兄，都暂时被关了起来。他原本想着，有祖父在，堂兄还是郡王之身，不过是暂时失去了自由，不会有生命危险。更何况，父亲杀害了大伯，他实在不知道如何去面对堂兄。因此，有意无意的，他没有再去过问堂兄的事情。

但……如果真的是堂兄行刺父亲，他即使再天真，也清楚地明白——父亲绝不会放过堂兄了。

这一瞬间，福至心灵，他突然有些理解了，为何被刺杀之后，父亲能如此平静从容——恐怕堂兄所为，正是父亲所希望的，给了他一个名正言顺的借口，来除掉堂兄。

“秦王……秦王会如何处置堂兄？”李瑜盯着父亲，艰难地咽下了口中的唾沫，他紧张的连呼吸都快要停滞了，想知道答案，又生怕从父亲嘴中听到他不想听的那个字眼。

——————————

鱼:我不敢【微笑脸】

对不起我食言了，我又更新了。

嘤嘤嘤

——今天的鱼挨揍了么？

——挨了！

堂兄表示，弟啊你可算想起我了！


	24. 第二十四章 当机何断

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

“自然是——从国法。”

因他这句问话，秦王微微站直身子，用他惯有的笃定和从容冷冷回道。

何为国法。刺杀太子，唯死而已。

李瑜的牙关一阵颤抖，他勉强撑起身子，哆嗦着嘴唇，想要说话却不知该说些什么。汗珠从脊背上越来越多的滚落，颤巍巍的滑到伤处，李瑜疼得一阵痉挛，他死死抠着床沿，更加用力的扭过头去看他的父亲，却只从秦王一双沉如死水的眸子里看到了无尽的冷漠。好像他短短一句话，决定的不是至亲的命，而是一条狗，一根芦苇的去留。

他早该知道，翻手为云覆手为雨。在他们这些大人物心里，情与爱，都不过是茶余饭后的佐食，无需丝毫在意。

可他做不到，那是堂兄，是从小和他一起长大，一起玩闹，危险时将他护在身后，即使得罪大伯也要帮着他，将他视作亲弟弟的兄长。李瑜将目光移向侧身站在一旁的舅父，他满目哀求，盼望着舅父能给他一个不一样的答案。

没有答案，温壑在少年如同抓住救命稻草的目光下无从遁形，他微微侧过头，恨不得自己不在当场。

李瑜的心重重沉了下去，他又把目光转向父亲，想了又想，最终还是艰难地开口:”求您……求您放过他。”

他不愿将这视为哀求，可无论他怎么自欺欺人，这都是弱者对强者的屈服。李瑜难堪地酸了鼻头，任由泪滚滚而流。

秦王并不答话，只是微微俯身，抽出他一只手放在自己裹着纱布的胸口上，低声问道:”若我今日没能逃过一劫，你是不是也要留他一命？”

扑通，扑通……

那层层纱布下，清晰的，鲜活的跳动，属于这个给予他生命的人，这个他不知该爱还是恨的父亲。李瑜禁不住缩回了手，像是被什么蛰了一下，他的额角渗出了更多的汗，声若蚊蝇:”求您……”

”我在问你！”秦王冷冷提高了声音。

李瑜嗡动着嘴，他不想，也不愿答这个问题，只能一遍遍哀声重复:”求您了，求您……”

话音未落，他另一边脸上就挨了比下午更重的一记，耳光声嗡嗡的传入脑中，他还没来得及感觉疼，身子就被大力掀了下去，屁股重重压在冰凉的地上，立刻痛得他眼冒金星，惨叫出声。

温壑慌忙上前抱起李瑜，秦王捂着胸口，咬牙切齿:”闭嘴，你还有脸哭。温壑，你出去！这是我的家事，轮不到你管。”

少年疼得浑身都在发抖，缩在他怀里，却再不敢发出半点声响。温壑心里痛极，不由带了几分气:”殿下，深更半夜了，您非要再打得他昏过去，叫来医师，弄得满府皆知么？”

秦王依旧铁青着脸，手却一松，铜勺跌在地上，发出”哃”的一声。他慢慢坐回床上，弯下腰:”出去跪着。”

温壑怒道:”殿下，瑜儿还病着，他受不住！”

”受不住也给我受着！”秦王重重捶了下床架，冷冷道:”站着想不明白的事，就跪着想。“

”我可以跪，跪多久都可以。”李瑜总算从父亲的暴怒中回过神来，他从温壑宽大的衣袍里钻了出来，挂着两个红掌印，通红着眼，一字字哽咽道:只求您……放了堂兄，哪怕您把他贬作庶人，哪怕您让他永远不能回京，哪怕您……“

“没有你跟我讨价还价的余地。出去跪，跪到你想明白自己是谁为止。”秦王蓦然抬头，满面寒霜:“我不怕告诉你，于情于理，我都绝不会放过李成明。趁早闭上嘴，我给他个痛快，惹恼了我，对他没半分好处！”

夜星满空，树上的蝉没完没了的叫着，黑沉沉一片，静悄悄的，只有比人还要高的灯烛摇曳着光。一片朦胧中，室内两人相对而坐，目光都投向屋外的阶下跪着的少年。

黑夜中，少年的影子长长的，飘忽不定的晃动着。近两个时辰了，他几次倒下，又几次被秦王的侍卫泼醒，眼看那影子的晃动越来越明显，摇摇欲坠，温壑心口一闷，忍不住再次劝道:”殿下……”

”我这个父亲，当得真够失败，是不是？”秦王苦笑一声打断他。他的目光在温壑脸上梭巡一圈，低声叹道:”让他起来吧，别说是我的意思……阿壑，陛下宣了我觐见，想来是我投李成明下死牢，他听到了风声。虽说大事已定，到底小心为上，你将太极宫防卫安排好，若有变故，我传信给你，直接斩杀了李成明——李成明不能留。”

温壑叹口气，秦王冷静下来，才是他一贯熟知的那个秦王，他拂衣起身，拱手道:“喏，只是殿下，瑜儿……“

秦王闭上眼睛，一字字道:“想恨我，就恨吧。总有一天他会明白，在这个世界上，谁都会害他欺他，利用他，只有我不会。“

——————————

来自一个八点有课的勇士，其实鱼和鱼爹都比他们想的要爱对方啊。

鱼:你他喵的是不是亲爹

我再发一遍群号叭:920750377

（进不进都行，我就是发一下，文还是在乐乎更新）


	25. 第二十五章 何以解忧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

回到秦王府，又是深夜。

从皇帝那里出来，又很快被请到了政事堂，晕头转向地忙了一整天，秦王进了门便直奔正厅，刚想卸了朝服衣冠，洗漱歇息，便听侍卫低声禀报，说少主求见秦王。

垂花门内，月色寂寥。

少年着一身素白直裰，低着眉目，站在廊下垂手站着。见秦王在侍女的奉迎下跨过中门，朝着他走过来，他屈下膝盖，以手交叠，恭敬一拜。

没等他的头叩下去，秦王已经伸手扶起了他，他摩挲着少年冰凉的手心，揉了揉，携着他往屋内走。

吊壶上的水咕嘟嘟冒着热气，案几上摆满了点心果子，就连熏炉里的香都已经换成了他惯用的醍醐香，这般早有准备的样子，显然是一直在等着他回来。秦王接过李瑜奉来的茶，啜了一口，不动声色:“有事就说——若是李成明，便免提吧。“

他说完，便略带审视地望向李瑜，少年原本白皙的脸上还有淤青的掌印，虽然竭力端正站着，却两股战战，浑身紧绷，不用说，自然是昨日的伤牵引的。可他忍着浑身的伤，摆出一副孝顺模样，却更加令人奇怪。

前倨后恭，这并非李瑜的作风，他深知李瑜，绝非那种被责罚教训后便会低头服软的个性，更何况，他们大闹一场，不欢而散，也不过是昨日的事。

虽觉怪异，可他向来是个沉得住气的人，并不表现出来。

李瑜浓密而纤长的睫毛微微颤了颤，犹疑再三，却是先接过了侍女送上的灰色常服，低声道：“殿下可要先换了衣服？”

他在堂前跪了半夜，一起身便晕了过去，直到午后方醒，王府的医师絮絮叨叨的叮嘱他要注意身体，唠叨了一个时辰，末了还不忘用秦王举例，满心愁绪，直言自己这块金字招牌，都快要砸在秦王这个丝毫不遵医嘱的人手里了。

——殿下伤在胸肺之间，离心脏只差一寸。郡王还是多劝说殿下，卧床静养，勿要外出了，若是伤势加重，哪怕没有性命之忧，若留下隐患旁疾，如何是好。殿下是福大命大之人，但也没有自己这般折损身体的道理。

老头子愁眉苦脸，欲言又止，就差直说：人要是作死，谁能拦得住。

可父亲坐在那里，举手投足，挺拔从容，哪里有半点昨日虚弱的样子。莫非……他心里升起一个不可思议的念头，那场刺杀，是父亲做的戏么？

秦王看了他半响，站起身，转向侍女微微张开手臂：“换快些——”

“不必了。”李瑜忙着打断他，使了个眼色屏退侍女，抿了抿嘴：“我来吧。”

秦王没有多言，他耐心地看着少年解下蹀躞带，将上面的玉佩、短剑、算袋、荷包一一解下来摆在桌上，又再次走到他面前，给他宽衣。

他要给父亲褪了里衣，却被制止，便只更换了外袍，这更加深了李瑜几分怀疑，不过当下也并非探究这件事的时候，他并未多话。

系好系带，少年低着头，认真地整理着衣襟袖口，秦王盯着他近在咫尺的眉眼，眼神不由一柔，换下了宽大沉重的朝服，他心里压着的那团乌云都似乎轻了不少，虽然不知李瑜为何如此反常，可他也不愿和儿子剑拔弩张。

“瑜儿。”李瑜抿着嘴站在他面前站定，秦王顺势揽住，把他桎梏在臂弯之中。

被用力一抱，李瑜直接贴在他身上，父亲身上冰凉又温热的体温刺激的他狠狠一颤，他下意识想要躲，却被紧紧抱着，李瑜挣扎几许，干脆放弃了。他把头埋在父亲肩膀上，眼泪毫无征兆地往下落。

一只手在儿子身后轻轻的揉了揉，秦王叹口气，低声道：“瑜儿，你到底在想些什么……”自从他领兵离京，发生了太多的事，他被自己搅进了这巨大的漩涡中，无从脱身，这乱糟糟的一切中，他其实已经有太多时日无从喘息，更没有精力去体察这个儿子的心思了。

  
李瑜泣而不答。

他嘴边涌入了无数话，思来想去，却不知从何说起，明日早朝要廷议中书和门下的首长人选，这是一场暗潮汹涌，刀光剑影的斗争，他实在需要好好休息，养精蓄锐。等了片刻不见回应，便低声一叹：“很晚了，没什么急事的话，先去睡觉，好不好?”

这次不待回答，秦王松开了手，扳过李瑜的脸，给他擦擦眼泪：“别哭了，过几日爹爹闲了，带你去郊外骑射，散散心。”

见李瑜闷闷地低着头不答话，他轻轻叹口气，强自挤出一丝笑，揉揉他脑袋：“那就这么说定了，爹爹回去了。”

步子还没迈出去，衣袖却被拉住了，秦王罕然回首，带着几分不解望向李瑜，李瑜嗫嚅许久，久到给自己憋出了满脸的通红，这才支支吾吾道：“今晚，您可以陪瑜儿睡么？”

秦王转过身来，上上下下打量着他，觉得有些匪夷所思。莫非，李瑜今夜折腾他这一遭，小心讨好，就是为了让他陪着入眠？

“我，我做噩梦了，不敢一个人睡，可以么？”见他没有立刻答应，李瑜有些难为情的解释道，话说完了，他的心砰砰的直跳，虽然竭力让自己保持镇静，却仍然忍不住急速分泌着唾液。他低着头，看不清父亲的表情，却觉得有一道目光定定审视着他。

就在他几乎已经要放弃的时候，只听到头顶一声若有若无的叹息，叹息过后，伴随而来的就是一句轻柔的“好”。

烛火被一盏盏熄灭，空旷的房间里也一点点漆黑下去，只剩疏疏星辰，露出点点微光。

李瑜僵硬地在父亲怀里呼吸着，床榻很宽，可父亲却执意要搂着他。

秦王倒是没他这么不自在，见他不安地扭动着身子，便问：“怎么了？”

黑暗中，李瑜下意识压低了声音道：“疼。”

的确疼，身上疼，心里更疼。

一旦事发，父亲定会对他很失望吧。

他听舅父隐晦提过，父亲已经与祖父达成默契，在九月祭祖后登基，到那时，父亲会成为这个国家的主人，而君王卧榻之旁，再也容不下第二个人。也许这是这辈子，他最后一次这般亲近的躺在父亲怀里，而父亲，也再也不会如此信任的向他张开怀抱。

一如他对父亲的不信任。

李瑜的心口闷闷的痛起来，他似乎想要汲取一些温暖，更加用力的贴近了父亲，秦王摸了摸他的头发，想承诺些什么，又觉得无力，只好温声道：“睡吧。”

李瑜却摇摇头，喃喃道：“瑜儿……瑜儿梦到娘亲了。”

提到“娘亲”二字，秦王立刻浑身一震，他望着漆黑夜空中朦胧月色，眼中浮现出难言的哀恸来。内心有什么最柔软的地方被触动，他禁不住鼻头一酸，一时哽咽难言。幸好黑暗掩盖了一切，李瑜并未发现他的异常，只是把头往他怀里拱了拱，自言自语般道：“爹爹，你呢，你梦到过娘亲么？”

黑暗中，彻底陷入了沉默。

至此，一夜无话。

——————————

鱼:爹你陪我睡觉吧

鱼爹:你陪我吃鱼吧

噢，多么甜的一章！


	26. 第二十六章 行路踯躅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

暑热气闷，连衙门里的狗儿都无聊的打着盹儿，懒洋洋在树荫下窝着。门下省衙门内却依旧连轴转的运转着，秦王“新官上任三把火”，谁都不想触霉头。路上晒得厉害，来往的人都行色匆匆，不愿多做停留，谁也没注意到青石路两旁花丛中，有两个青衣杂役一边弯着腰割草，一边窃窃私语。

“你可知道刚才来的是什么人？”说了半天话，都是自己在絮叨，这个新来的像是锯了嘴的葫芦，高个的人颇觉无趣，瞥一眼大门紧闭的正堂，试图在矮个子脸上寻觅到几分好奇。

矮个子的人是个十六七岁的少年，虽然衣着简朴，但看气度却不似普通杂役，他心知肚明高个子想在自己面前显威风，却不想搭话，只做出一副讷言的模样，摇摇头，表示自己并不感兴趣。

高个子有些扫兴，但还是凑近了他，神神秘秘道:“你不知道吧，刚才进去那位是新太子家的广安郡王，你想，秦王要是登了基，那这位小王爷不就是……”

矮个子不动声色地把割下来的草聚拢在一起:“这和我等有什么关系？”

“你这个人怎么这么傻，你想呀，宰相门前还七品官呢，要是能巴结上这位小王爷，那还不是从此飞黄腾达……”

接下来的话，矮个子已经听得不清楚了，因为就在高个子滔滔不绝的同时，大门咯吱一声开了，一个身材颀长的少年在侍中王路的陪同下走了出来，正午的阳光明媚的晃眼，映照在少年白玉一般的面容上，他面露浅笑，得体又矜持，和王路拱手拜别:“大人留步，我告辞了。”

这少年自然是李瑜，心头大事落定，李瑜悄悄松了口气，离开的步伐也轻快许多，并没有注意到不远处打量的目光。青衣少年目光灼灼，与方才的木讷判若两人，若有所思地看着他离开了视线之外。

“唉，我说……你不是不感兴趣么？”高个子啧啧地推了推他，很有几分惋惜:“可惜了，要不是大人陪着出来了，我定要上去搭话，听说小王爷性情随和，说不定看上了我伺候花草的手艺，就让我跟着他当差了……”

刑部，天牢。

刑部尚书秦槐战战兢兢地接过广安郡王手中的敕令。拜了又拜，才恭敬地打开来看。

敕书内容并不复杂，不过是说查明广禄郡王与废太子谋反无关，要释放他，赐其郡王府别居。

太子前日才将人提到死牢，明摆着是要秋后算账，怎么才两日功夫，态度就一百八十度大转弯，要饶了广禄郡王？秦槐虽觉得奇怪，但这敕书是中书萧允的笔迹，盖着皇帝玉玺，还有门下省的签章，一应手续齐全，最关键的是，其上还有秦王的私印——众所皆知，自从秦王实际掌握朝政以来，任何敕书诏令，若无秦王用印，是根本无法下发的。且这份诏令又是广安郡王亲自送来的，怎么也不会有什么问题，就算有什么问题，神仙打架，也轮不到他来搅和。

上意难测，他还是不要多问的好，秦槐擦擦汗，恭恭敬敬的送回敕书，命人去天牢放人。

李瑜执意跟着狱卒前往天牢。

一片昏暗血腥中，他一眼便望见了堂兄。数日不见，堂兄憔悴消瘦了许多，一滩烂泥一样靠在墙边，整个人都好像被抽干了精气神，手上脚上都带着铁链子，满头满脸，血迹斑斑，整个人藏在杂草堆里，哪还看得出素来矜贵的模样。

世事当真是荒唐，不过数日，物是人非。

李瑜的眼泪一下子就下来了。他一步一步走到堂兄面前，轻轻蹲下身，不敢用力去推他，唯恐惊醒了他一般，小心翼翼地拨开他脸上的头发。

李成明被这个动作惊醒了，他颤抖着睫毛慢慢睁开眼睛，见到来人，便是一愣。呆愣片刻后，他原本暗淡无光的眸子生起一点点希望的光芒来，他一把抓住李瑜的手，哑声道:“瑜儿，瑜儿……我娘呢？”

废太子妃，在太子事败后吞金自杀未遂，被单独关在了东宫，她整日不吃不喝，再这么下去，不用等到罪愆加身，怕是已经熬不住了。李瑜被问的心里一颤，他低下头，不敢去看堂兄的眼睛，涩声道:“伯母没事的，你放心。”

李成明如释重负，静静地看着他，露出一丝苦笑:“瑜儿，兄弟一场，我别无所求，希望你能劝说秦王，保住我娘。一切罪责，由我承担。”

“堂兄。”李瑜看着他脖子间若隐若现的鞭伤，知道刑部对他用了刑，他不知该愧疚，还是该愤怒，只好含泪挤出一丝笑:“伯母不会有事，你也不会，我是来接你出去的，你看，这是圣旨。”

白纸黑字，力破乾坤。

李成明的眼睛里显出不可置信来，他呆呆的看着敕书许久，突然抬起头来，目光里含着了悟:“这不是秦王的意思。”

他并没有任何疑问的语气，只是在平铺直述，李瑜沉默了一下，知道骗不过他，并未解释，从自己身上解下斗篷给他披上:“这不重要，堂兄，你跟我走便是。”

他咬着牙扶着李成明起来，转身就要往外走，却被拖住脚步。李成明喘着气摇摇头，一把推开他，靠在墙上，身上的铁链子哗啦啦响，他吐了口血水，凄然一笑:“我不会跟你走的。”

“为何？”李瑜指尖一抖，悲鸣道:“堂兄是在怪我，还是在怪我父……父亲……”

“瑜儿，世事难料，可这并非你我的错。”李成明悲悯而温柔的望了堂弟许久，慢慢转过身，语气变得漠然:“我不知你做了什么，但我大概也猜到了。秦王已今非昔比，你该为自己打算，不必为了我如此。更何况，士可杀不可辱，我有我的血性，不想一辈子屈居人下，苟且求生。”

“我只想要所有人都好好的，就这么难么？”李瑜的心尖锐地痛起来，他盯着自己的脚尖，仿佛自言自语。

这个弟弟啊，有最柔软的心肠，可这皇族之中最不能有的也许就是多情，李成明苦笑一声，转过头来，定定望着李瑜:“瑜儿，你知道，你父亲杀了我的父亲。杀父之仇，不共戴天，若你今日救下我的性命，我也绝不会忘了此仇此恨。如此，你还要救我么？”

李瑜浑身一震，整个人被定在原地。

——————————————

朝下了，事却未议毕，太极宫内君臣对坐，吵的热火朝天，比天气还要火热几分。秦王含笑看着底下面红耳赤，几乎要撸袖子干架的几个大臣，并不阻拦。

侧门被悄无声息打开，宫女们鱼贯而入，为众人奉上凉茶。温壑刚接过茶，余光便看到一个小黄门悄无声息走到秦王身边，低声禀报了什么，却见原本含笑倚着凭几的秦王突然坐直了身子。

温壑坐在下首，看的清楚。见秦王脸色一变，原本还含着笑意的眼神直接阴沉下去，他心里咯噔一下，还没来得及旁敲侧击一下发生了什么，就见秦王推开案几站了起来，取了剑就大踏步往出走。

温壑忙起身跟了上去。

白玉阶前，温壑快走几步，拦住了气势汹汹的秦王。他目露担忧，低声问道:“殿下，发生了什么事？”

秦王定定看了他许久，冷笑一声推开他，面如霜雪，一字一句，露出了骇人的凛冽:“你的好外甥，给我送了一份大礼，我已经等不及去收了！”


	27. 第二十七章 池鱼之殃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

秦王府在皇城南侧，正对琼华门，但为了皇宫宿卫安宁，若非要事，此门素来是不开的。为了省时间，秦王直接命人开了门。大门轰然拉开，马蹄作响，飞驰于甬道上，这罕见的情景惊得宫人纷纷瞩目，秦王风驰电掣，很快将所有侍卫随从甩在了身后，不过一刻钟功夫，他便“吁”的一声停在了王府大门前。

“李瑜呢？”他翻身下了马，大踏步地便往进走，边走边问，侍卫小心翼翼地随着，一面禀报道:“少主在正堂。”

“关了大门，谁都不许放进来。”秦王疾步而行，冷笑一声道。侍卫觉得他今日有些不寻常，却又想不出所以然来，便低声应了喏，转身离去。

秦王府的正堂，素来是王府的军机要地，若非李瑜手持秦王府兵符，也没资格随意进入。秦王目不斜视，穿过垂花门，绕过抄手游廊，进了正堂。

正堂的议事厅和内室用屏风隔着，此时正是晨日，阳光透过薄纱制成的屏风，影影绰绰地显出一个人影来，那身影的主人微微低着头，手中执着笔，不知在写什么。少年一袭青衣，好似要融入在屏风上辽阔旷远的高山，成行盘旋的大雁之中……山水旷远，与人无忧，可这世上，谁能真的遗世而独立，谁又能真的无忧呢？

他怔忡的功夫，李瑜已经听到动静抬了头，他慌忙站直身子，见父亲不动，他咬了咬唇，视死如归地走了出去，在他身后站定。秦王好似没有看见他一样，依然静静望着屏风。

李瑜实在承受不住这不可捉摸的压迫感，咬着唇开了口:“殿下……”

“这幅画，是我的妻子，秦王妃温宛亲手画的。”秦王不带什么感情的打断了他，就在李瑜微怔的功夫，他伸手轻轻摸了摸这幅画，露出一丝微笑来:“画得好么？”

李瑜惊疑不定地低下头，并不答话。

秦王慢慢笑了笑:“她的刀笔功夫极好，这幅画却画的极慢，我当时很纳闷，就问她为何，她说，万物生灵，皆有灵性，若追工省料，这一山一水，一鹰一雁，便没了心。可惜，物虽有心，人却无心，对么？”

李瑜浑身一震，听懂了他话中的暗示，他心里说不出的难受，憋闷地几乎要窒息，低着的头几乎要埋进胸口，却一个字都说不出来。

秦王终于收了自己的几分怅然，若有若无地打量着他，平淡的神色中露出一丝令人胆寒的冷漠，直入主题:“你是绝不会交出李成明了，是么？”

他甚至没有多余去问，这件事是不是李瑜做的。他也清楚地知道，李瑜定然是将李成明转移到了安全的地方——也许是别宫，所以才敢这样大摇大摆地派人知会他，在王府摆出一副束手就擒的模样。

“是。”指甲掐进肉里，却麻木的感觉不到疼。李瑜沉默许久，鼓足勇气吐出了这么一个字，他虽然竭力保持镇静，出口的话却仍然忍不住带着颤音。

秦王并不意外，冷冷看他，复问道：“是谁出的主意？”

“是我。”

“是谁替你向陛下送的信？”

“并无他人。”

他妄图将所有人推得干干净净，不过是理所当然认为，自己不敢、也不会将他如何罢了。秦王沉默了一会儿，突然轻轻笑了起来，浑身被愤怒的火与彻骨的寒包围着，这奇异的体感搅得他浑浑噩噩，出口的话一字一句，格外森然:“你要救一个必死之人，那便以身代之如何？”

他手上的削铁如泥的利剑“锵”的一声扔到了李瑜面前。

李瑜不可置信地看向父亲，却见他面沉如水，眼神幽谭一般深邃凛然，看不出半点恐吓或玩笑的意思。

一片寂静中，他在原地站了许久，直到心中千滋百味都尽数化为无尽的惘然，他艰难地弯下腰，拾起剑，横在自己脖颈上。剑锋寒意逼人，连昔日的血腥味都几乎可闻，他鼓足了勇气，握着剑的手却不听使唤，怎么也刺不下去。

“既为之，何惧之。”秦王静静地看着他“演习”，脸上露出一丝讥讽的笑来。他说不清心里是愤怒多一点还是失望更多一点，只是当他抛开那层自欺欺人的面纱，冷静的审视这重重一切时，便突然觉得自己可笑至极。

他遭遇过无数生死离别，看破了太多人情冷暖，早已不肯轻易将真心付人，可偏偏，他唯一肯付诸之人，却不愿有丝毫珍惜。

或许，他本就不该奢望。

秦王缓步上前，夺下自己的剑来，手指在吹毛可断的锋刃上划过，眼中的冷冽渐渐成型，他再不看李瑜一眼，转过身高声道:“来人。”

侍卫很快推门而入，抱拳而跪。

“去查府上三日来所有人的外勤记录，有出府逾半日，说不清事由者，一律杖毙。”秦王的目光从李瑜身上淡淡扫过:”你记住，他们是为你死的。”

侍卫并无丝毫犹豫，领命而去。李瑜脊背发凉，呆了许久，突然听外面传来一阵此起彼伏的凄惨叫屈之声，他浑身一颤，急急上前:“他们不过是听令行事，他们没做错什么，求您——”

“那又如何？”秦王淡漠的打断他:“这世上从无平等之事，平等之人。若不然，为何你能安居庙堂贵胄之家，有人却要守着几亩农田，祈求风调雨顺，艰难度日？”

堂前嘈杂喧哗之声越发响亮，李瑜的脸色越来越白，只觉得这一刻父亲冰冷陌生得让人害怕。他手足无措，眼见秦王转身要走，下意识一把抱住他，眼泪不值钱地往下流:“我知道您生气，您要打要骂，哪怕要杀，也冲着我来，不要去伤害无辜的人，爹爹，爹爹……”

手中的温度渐渐被抽离，秦王脸上的寒意越发深沉，只觉得这句称呼讽刺之极，他盯着李瑜通红的眼，一字一句问道:“无辜——世人皆无辜，只有我，罪愆深重，无可饶恕，对么？”

李瑜在他的逼视下脸色愈白，他脑子里乱成一团麻，只呆呆摇头:”不……不是。”

“不必勉强。我若是在乎别人如何看待，也不会走到今日了。”秦王淡漠地扯扯嘴角，他微微踱步到窗前，开了窗，见堂前已经摆好了刑凳板子，侍卫压着声嘶力竭求饶的人，在外面乱糟糟闹成一团，季沧不知何时匆匆赶来，左问又问，问不清缘由，行刑的人不敢违逆秦王的命令，但又碍于季沧情面，犹豫不动。

“季沧，你进来！”秦王叩叩窗，季沧很快推开门跪下，深深吸了口气:“殿下……”

“废太子次子李成觉，三子李成慧，自惭于废太子所为，在狱中自戕而亡。”秦王平淡地吩咐道:“现在就去。”

“爹爹！”李瑜顿时如坠冰窖，秦王令行禁止，他阻拦不住，只好冲到门槛前，张开双手挡住将要出门的季沧，泪如雨下的推搡他:“不要，将军不要去……”

季沧顺势停下脚步，为难地望向秦王，秦王素来是谨慎之人，徒然诛杀废太子的儿子，定会造人诟病。

“这里是秦王府，没有你说话的份。”秦王定定望着李瑜:”或者，我给你一个选择的机会，李成明一人，换李成觉李成慧两人之命，我保他二人此生富贵无忧。如何？”

如何？李瑜的脑海里浮现出那两个还懵懂不知世事的孩子来，他的嘴唇嗡动许久，眼中的悲伤越发浓烈，却怎么也吐不出一句“好”来。

“你看，说什么无辜，不过是亲疏远近，明明白白。”秦王讽刺一笑，对着季沧冷喝道:“还等什么，去办！”

“是。”

屋外很快刑杖沉闷的捶打声，夹杂着受刑者此起彼伏、凄厉绝望的求饶叫喊声，有男有女，有老有少，宛如世上最恶毒的嘈杂乐章，一弦一柱，狠狠割在少年心中，他的眼泪毫无征兆地落下，滴滴落在自己心里，他颤抖着在原地站着，第一次真正的明白了自己何等无力，何等弱小。他算计父亲，救下堂兄，早已想明白一切后果，可他虽抱着任由处置的心理准备，却怎么也想不到，先遭殃的，是这些无辜的人。

秦王惘然地望着他。

多快啊，这太阳还像往常一样升起，这四季从不因人力停止流转，在他无知无觉，埋头在自己蝇营狗苟的算计中时，当年那个只会在他身上爬来爬去流口水的婴孩，已经成了快要和他比高的少年了，他站在那里，怯懦却坚定，无知却也无畏，他用黑白分明的眼睛切割着自以为的善与恶，相信着自己相信的一切。

可是，这个世界的游戏规则，从不会给孩童的天真留下一丝生存的余地。

狂风骤雨，很快没了声息。

侍卫沾着浑身的血腥味，很快进来复命：“回殿下，共七人，已经断了气。”

————————————————

鱼:我爹是个魔鬼，麻麻救命啊啊啊

鱼爹:我要冷静一下再揍儿子，免得直接打死了。


	28. 第二十八章 道阻且长

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

七条人命，还有那两个尚且不知世事的孩子，不过是为了他的一点私心图谋，就要枉送了性命。难道在父亲眼里，只要手中有了权势地位，有了屠刀，便可将他人视为草芥，视为牲畜，随意处置宰割么？

脑中轰隆隆一片，李瑜呆滞地僵着身子，他仿佛七窍五感都失了灵，眼前模糊一片，一切景象都渐渐失了真实，朦胧中，他只听到父亲不紧不慢地脚步声，慢慢逼近了他，直到那熟悉的清凉香味侵入他的口鼻，他徒然清醒过来。

“你应了萧允什么？”

圣旨要下发，首先便要由中书省拟制，以三省尤其是中书省的效率，能在短短半天时间内走完整个流程，若说没有萧允的暗中相帮，是绝不成的，萧允素来小心，如今的形势下，更是没有理由犯他的忌讳。

他不介意李瑜培养自己的人脉势力，但这不代表他愿意像愚人一般被玩弄于鼓掌。

李瑜一寸寸抬起头来，眼中似愤怒似讥讽，掺杂着重重本不该属于少年的情愫：“在您心里，这世上只有党争，只有利益，从无半点真心以待，对么——我没有答应中书令什么，殿下也不必去问责于他。”

“盗取我的王印，违逆我的意思，去救一个几乎要杀了我的人，这就是你的真心么？”秦王的目光徒然冷了下去。李瑜唇齿微颤：“依律，血亲同态复仇者，无罪，此为人伦孝义所在。殿下自己主持修订的律令，难道不能约束自己么？”

秦王一时有些语塞，他沉默了许久，似有些释然地点点头：“说得对，所以这一切，自然是我咎由自取。”

似有无尽疲倦翻上心头，秦王定定望他一眼，又很快移开眸子，自嘲般道：“我只是有些后悔，后悔自己如珠似宝，白白爱了你这些年。”

李瑜麻木地抹掉自己脸上的泪，堂下的血浓郁地凝结在风中，钻入他的脑海，他几乎要窒息在这一片鲜血淋漓中，鬼使神差般回道：“所以当年洛阳城外，殿下弃我而去，本就是对的，免得我今日忤逆不孝，累殿下伤感至此。”

洛阳城外……秦王恍惚了一下，他隐隐约约觉得这句话中有什么他错失了的关键所在，却再无心力在此情此景之下多想半分，胸口越来越深的绞痛起来，他甚至能感觉到一丝湿热在蔓延。心知是自己不顾医嘱，疾马而行，伤口崩裂了，秦王苍白着脸转过身，踉跄着扶住桌案，勉强稳住了身子，压着喉咙里的腥味涩声道：“滚出去……我不想看见你。”

李瑜抹了眼泪，扭头便走。

脚步还没踏出大门，便听到身后什么轰然倒塌的声音，他惊然回首，却见原本在桌案前颀长挺拔的身影，已正正的仰着头倒在地上，嘴角大片的血迹晕染开来。

——————————————————

秦王在自己的府上晕了过去。

张医师被急匆匆请来。小心翼翼拆开秦王身上的纱布，把了脉，他顿时瞪圆了眼，气急败坏说道：“脉相弦涩，沉缓无力，比之前日更沉细了几分，看这伤口好不容易结的痂又崩开了……说了多少遍，殿下如今不能动武，不能动气，这是哪个不长眼的惹了殿下，想谋财害命不成？”

侍卫都眼观鼻鼻观心不敢搭话，“不长眼”的李瑜沉沉吐了口气，上前一步，正要说什么，却被温壑拉住了。

秦王把他们都拦在了府外，怎么叫门都没用，直到王府里闹成现在这个样子，李瑜才令人开了门，把他们几个人放了进来。见张医师嚷嚷几句，唉声叹气地开始给秦王换药，他把李瑜拉到外间，问了前因后果，咬牙切齿道：“你是不是叫谁灌了迷魂汤？”

脑海里浮现出父亲胸前触目惊心的伤，李瑜不自觉低了几分声音：“舅舅也觉得我错了么？”

“你觉得自己没错？”温壑恨恨戳戳他脑袋:“你真是不鸣则已一鸣惊人，知道这件事会给你爹惹多大麻烦么。现在满意了？直接给你爹气成这样，看你怎么收场！”

李瑜低了低头，喃喃道:“我也不想这样的，只是舅舅不觉得，父亲太过狠毒了么？”

温壑嗤笑一声:“我问你，连你都要瞒着你爹做的事，他们不知道这犯忌讳么？不过是为了巴结你，这才铤而走险。慈不掌兵，受着秦王的供养，反过头来算计秦王？若任何下属都能这般触碰底线，肆意妄为，那才真是天下大乱。秦王是杀鸡儆猴，这猴不止是你，更是所有动了歪念头的人。”

李瑜微微一怔，他不由抬头去看舅父，温壑无奈地叹口气:“更何况，你盗秦王印，私通重臣，往大了说，这犯国法。不清理了所有知情人，那便永远是别人手中的把柄。你还小，到了我们这个年纪，是不会相信什么人心的，我们相信的只有——死人的嘴。秦王并非嗜杀的人，他这样作为，恐怕更多是为保护你。”

李瑜浑身一震。

他虽然天真，却并非真的无知。哪怕不认同这些为人处世之道，但其中道理他想得明白，所以说，父亲这般雷霆手段，也是为了他么？

为何父亲不肯同他说清楚呢。

温壑察言观色，叹息:“我没猜错的话，这件事你恐怕还有后手吧？”

李瑜有些难为情，绞了绞衣角道:“明日早朝，会有人上书，请……立堂兄为太子。”

果然如此。有这样一个冠冕堂皇的奏请，人言可畏，哪怕为了不落人话柄，秦王这样顾忌名声的人，短时间内也不会再动李成明了。这样的招数，可不是李瑜想得出来的，可自己这外甥，不也是送上门给人当枪使的么？温壑苦笑着摇摇头。

第二日朝会，果然有人当廷奏请，以“废太子虽有罪，然依律，成明乃嫡长孙，更为正统”为由，请改立李成明为储。这人还不是别人，乃德高望重的大儒，太子太傅廉文。

秦王闭门养病，但这般爆炸性的消息也很快传到他耳朵里。

他的脸色比前几日更苍白了，嘴唇发青，面容沉郁，整个人都了无精神。养了几日，伤口虽愈合了些，气色却越发差了，想来是此前重重，彻底耗尽了他的一口气，张医师唯恐他“一病不起，拼了命给他灌药。见他挣扎着起身，侍女忙上前扶他，他皱着眉推开侍女，问季沧:“李瑜呢？”

“少主一直在外面跪着，怎么劝都不肯起来。”季沧小心翼翼地说着，秦王瞥他一眼，压着咳嗽道:“叫他进来。”

屋子里浓浓的药味，苦得让人犯恶心，李瑜垂头丧气地走进去，在离床边几丈远的地方悄声跪下，秦王微眯着眼，盯着他看了许久，哑声道:“过来。”

明明他语气虚弱中透着平淡，李瑜却忍不住抖了一抖，他慢腾腾挪到床边，手贴着裤缝站好，垂着头一言不发。

秦王一寸寸地，把他从头发丝看到了脚后跟，见他精神未见疲态，行动也算自然，便知季沧在夸大其词。他在心里冷笑一声，道:“季沧，去拿我的鞭子来。”

————————————————————

鱼:爹你要鞭子干嘛？

鱼爹【微笑】:别害怕，就是跟你交流一下鱼汤的做法。


	29. 第二十九章 父慈子孝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

季沧腿一软，有些愕然:“殿下……”

秦王的鞭子可不是寻常打马用的软鞭，而是他的武器，金丝缠绕，鞭鞭可入骨。若下狠手，直接能打死人，看少主这幅小身板，能抗下几鞭子来？

秦王伏在床榻上，药效过去了，他只觉得头疼欲裂，抬眼望见季沧一副犹豫不动的模样，心里怒火更甚，一拍床榻:“怎么，现在我连你也使唤不动了？”

季沧一凛，忙躬身退下去办。

鞭子很快送来了，白玉手柄，漆黑鞭身，金丝若隐若现，森森发冷。不必打在人身上，只轻轻挥舞一下，就能听到风被划破的动静。

秦王冷着脸，一指案几:“脱了上衣，跪下。”

李瑜早已吓得面色如土，僵在原地一动也不动。

秦王等了片刻，不见他动静，不由怒喝:“听不懂人话是不是？”

他一激动，便连连咳嗽起来，为了不牵动胸口的伤，偏偏要死死咬着牙忍住喉咙里的瘙痒，憋得满面通红。李瑜霎时红了眼，想上去替他顺气却被推开，他无措地在原地站了片刻，低下头解开衣襟，将外袍和中衣层层脱了下来，屈膝直直跪在案几前，脊背露在空气中，顿时起了一层密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。

“打。”秦王吐了口气，从牙缝里挤出声音来。

前车可鉴，季沧也不敢再多置喙，他定了定神，对着李瑜的脊背，一闭眼挥了上去。鞭子破空而落。立刻在背上划过一道长长的血痕来，带起点点血珠，尽数沾染在地上，李瑜只觉得脑子里嗡的一声，他直接被打懵了，直到汗珠刺痛了眼，才感觉到一阵钻心的痛潮水般涌上大脑，几乎袭得他窒息。

“咻！”还没等他反应过来，下一鞭就再次狠狠落下，正正地落在方才的血痕边，这次李瑜直接凄厉地惨叫了出来，眼前一黑，冷汗顺着额头大颗大颗滚落。他大口大口地喘着气，痛得浑身发抖，几乎背过气去。

余光瞥见再次扬起的鞭影，李瑜再也忍不住心中的恐惧，连扑带爬缩到了角落里，恨不得把自己缩成鹌鹑。

“少主，请您跪好。”季沧有些不忍，况且他也并不想得罪少主。但秦王还看着，他也不敢放水，便低声提醒道。

眼前一阵阵发晕，李瑜的牙关都在战栗，他哽咽着侧过头去看父亲，期望着能从他眼中看出一丝不忍来，秦王和他对视一眼，淡漠吩咐道：“他再动，就绑起来。”

眼前被泪水糊住了视线，他素来知道父亲严苛，也已经预料到东窗事发后父亲会有的恼怒责罚，可当父亲毫无怜惜的如此对待他时，他仍觉得莫名难过。

知道逃无可逃，李瑜拼尽了全身的力气，抑制住了想要逃跑的本能，含着泪一点点挪回了案几前，双手死死扣住案几边沿。

鞭子在空中打了个旋，又精准地落下，脊背就那么大的地方，七八鞭下去便招呼了遍，鞭子锋利地划开了皮肉，绽开了里面的嫩肉，血糊糊的一片。李瑜像一条死鱼一般瞪圆着眼睛，撕心裂肺地叫着，叫得嗓子都哑了。他已经分不清鞭子到底落在了哪里，剧痛一波波冲击着四肢百骸，像是有人拿着刀子，一层层在他身上剥着皮肉下来，。

秦王面无表情地看着，好像在鞭子下辗转的不是亲生的儿子，而是无关紧要的旁人。

二十鞭子下去，背上已经鲜血淋漓，血顺着鞭痕潺潺留下。李瑜已经死肉般，一动不动伏在案上，血水混着汗水，整个人都像是被从水里捞出来的一样。季沧实在打不下去了，他扔了鞭子跪倒，苦劝道：“殿下，再打下去，恐怕伤了筋骨，这样的责罚，已经足够了。”

秦王默了一下，问道：“你知错么？”

李瑜下意识地摇头，他痛得意识都有些模糊起来。却残留着一丝说不清的骄傲，不肯轻易服软。

冥顽不灵。

秦王冷笑一声，他硬撑着一口气，扶着床沿站起来，拖着身子在案几前站定，居高临下地问道：“哪只手偷得东西？”

李瑜艰难地抬起头看他，听了这句话，瞳孔不由一缩。

“我在问你话。”秦王的语气温温，李瑜却只觉得遍体生寒，他含着泪拼命地摇头，目露乞求。

秦王的目光渐渐冷下去，他从季沧手中抢过鞭子，在自己手上缠绕几圈，冷冷道:“不说就伸手，两只手。”

李瑜脸色一白，一瞬间骨气全无，他想要再次逃跑，可背上撕裂般的痛逼得他举步维艰，被钉在原地般动弹不得。

他不敢去想象这森森的鞭子落在手上是什么感觉，爹爹这是要……废了他的手么？

见他不动，秦王眉目微蹙，扬起一鞭便兜着头抽下来，鞭梢从他脸上抽下去，右侧脸颊上立刻炸开了一道血痕，李瑜骇然地捂住脸，眼泪拼命地往下流，只觉得父亲此时分外可怕。

“伸手！”秦王沉着脸喝道，原本就因病蜡黄的脸色更显得难看了几分，李瑜扯住他衣袂，从牙缝里挤出声音，哽咽着求饶：“爹爹，爹爹……”，

“你在朝廷上兴风作浪，我管不了。但这里是秦王府，我总还管得了自己的儿子，除非——”秦王森然冷笑着甩开他，把鞭子扔在案几上：“除非你不想认我这个父亲。可以，现在就滚出去，再也不必回来了。”

他可以口口声声称呼殿下，可以背着父亲救下堂兄，可以顶撞忤逆，但他真的能做到毫无顾忌、毫无留恋的斩断父子之情么。指尖渐渐冰冷，李瑜从身前拾起沾着血的鞭子，颤抖着塞回父亲手中，缓缓闭上眼睛。

鞭子轻轻点在他的手心，如同附骨的毒蛇，令他心里升起一阵奇异的恐惧来，背后的伤还在千疮百孔地袭击着他的理智。他知道，没有人会来救他了。哪怕今日父亲在这里打死他，也不会有人多劝一句。

眼前是母亲温柔和蔼的笑语，是父亲在母亲面前难得的柔软。若是母亲还在，父亲还会这样对待他么，耳边传来鞭子兜风而下的声音，李瑜的脑子轰的一下炸了开来，他本能地想要缩回手，却被死死攥着手腕，一瞬间所有的恐惧涌上心头，他绝望地叫出来：“娘亲！”

鞭子随着他的话音一同砸下来，却并没有想象中的疼。火辣辣地感觉过去，手心只浅浅地突出一条红楞子来。死里逃生，李瑜缓过神来，不由呆了呆，他抬头去看父亲，却在父亲眼中看到了一丝难言的哀恸。

但这份哀恸并没有持续太久，很快化为了更深的愤怒，灼灼怒火，仿佛要随时吞噬了他。

——————————

鱼爹:你他喵的，挨揍的时候想起来我是亲爹了？？？

鱼:爹你是不是忘了自己说过啥？


	30. 第三十章 逆鳞所在

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

“娘亲？你还有脸喊娘亲！”秦王怒不可遏，抓住他的手便抽下去，鞭子在空中打了个转，炮仗般在手上炸了开来，宛如锦帛撕裂，只闻骇人的刺耳响声。

手心一下子惨白到底，又很快随着鞭子的扬起绽开一道血红的伤口来，皮肉翻卷破碎，森森触目。李瑜只觉眼前一黑，一口气憋在喉间，却被翻江倒海的痛给压了下去，生生憋得他涨红了脸，又很快惨白一片。

秦王恍然未觉，只是再次挥起鞭子，落在他手心方寸之间，口中怒斥:“若不是李元道，我怎么会失去宛宛，你又怎么会失去娘亲！你口口声声娘亲，却反过头来护着仇人的儿子，我是该说你蠢，还是该问你有没有心肠！”

手心从白皙变得殷红一片，血顺着胳膊往下滴答。额头上青筋暴起，几乎要破穴而出，他想要求饶，却痛得几乎窒息，一声都喊不出来，想要躲，却被父亲死死攥着左手，只能蜷缩着身子，脑袋死死抵着案几。

鞭子还在落着，鲜血四溅。李瑜在鞭子停顿的瞬间，颤抖着屈起已经有些失去知觉的手指，想要握住早已皮开肉绽，鲜血淋漓的手心，却被狠狠扳开。

千防百防，却从未设防，百般算计，却拼死维护，竟换不来一颗坦诚相待的真心，秦王抖着已经有些乏力的手，攥紧鞭子:“手伸好——日防夜防，没想到家贼难防！不是喜欢偷东西么，我打烂你这只手，看你拿什么偷，让你偷，偷！”

鞭子渐渐失了准头，甚至抡到了秦王手上，殷红的血交融在一起，有一种奇异的温热之感。

左手上的知觉越来越轻，似乎已经不是自己的了。李瑜麻木地抿下滑入嘴角的泪，朦朦胧胧地想，若他早知父亲会愤怒至此，还会如此作为么？

会——明知不可为，吾亦为之，是为心中所信仰。

眼前是父亲揽着他在怀里，温言笑语的模样，那次是因为什么呢，是因为他在宫殿之上，替父亲解了围。

如今父亲已经大权在握，翻手为云覆手雨，早已不需要他了，所以，他便成了无用的人，本该俯首帖耳，唯命是从。所以他自以为的情有可原，便成了不可原谅的过错。

日防夜防，家贼难防么，李瑜听到了自己心脏跳动的声音，听到自己喉咙滚动的声音，听到自己从喉腔里愤怒地吐出的一句话，嘶哑而满含畅快。

“父亲问我为何当了家贼，因为子效父行，岂不闻自古窃钩者诛，窃国者诸侯！”

空气中顿时静默了下去。

鞭子顿在空中，梢尾的流苏缓缓坠了下来。秦王的身形凝滞了片刻，而后直接一脚踢翻了案几，带的李瑜直接扑倒在地，自己也踉跄几步，被季沧堪堪扶住。

他不顾气血翻腾的胸口，甩开季沧，猩红着眼，一字一句问道:“你说什么？”

窃国者为何？为奸佞，为叛逆，为国贼。

这三个字就像恶毒的钩子，一下一下在他的心上割着，直到这颗心千疮百孔。

任何人都可以这样说——他做了这一切，就从来不畏惧人言。但唯独李瑜不可以，他争，他抢，从未给自己留一丝一毫的退路，可他不忍让妻儿陪他进行这场豪赌。他将秦王府的兵权交给了李瑜，将洛阳能调动的一切都暗中留了下来，抱着最坏的打算——哪怕事有不遂，也让他们能够全身而退，不必受他牵累。

他视他们为软肋，如勇气，如坚不可破的壁垒，如心头唯一的爱。他艰难地在重重算计中破开一条生路的时候，从未想过会被自己的儿子在背后捅这一刀。

哪怕这一刀对他来说，不足以致命，甚至可以说无波无澜，但刀子就是刀子，哪怕只是出了鞘，露出锋芒，也足以寒了人心。

哪怕他的心已经一寒再寒，这一刻还是彻彻底底冷了下去。

李瑜已经痛到神志不清了，他无从去体察父亲的反应，只无力的伏在地上，泪水和汗水逼得他睁不开眼睛，五脏六腑都仿佛错了位，他艰难地听着鞭子落下的声音，拼尽最后一丝力气抱住了脑袋。

一切终于失控，鞭子带着毕生的愤怒，毫无章法，雨点般落在他身上，前胸后背，乃至胳膊和臀腿，无一幸免。地上的人很快被血浸透了，他蜷缩在血泊中，随着鞭子起落扭曲地颤抖着，气若游丝，宛如垂死的小兽，无力地吐着血水。

意识彻底消失的最后一刻，李瑜在心里恍惚间想，父亲大概，是真的要打死他了。

也许舍弃，对父亲来说，不过是一种选择。无人不可舍，无人不可弃。从来没有什么例外。

————————————

秦王像顽强的劲草，凭着无坚不摧的意志力，很快恢复了过来，他拖着身子踏上朝堂的第一件事，便是交还了太子印。

第二件事，便是当着满朝文武的面，请立李成明为太子。

秦王以退为进，顿时惊了整个朝野。

然后，他站在庙堂之上，听完了所有的政事，留下一句“诸位便宜行事便是”，直接扬长而去，潇洒地撂了挑子。

“殿下，这是何意？”

哪怕明知秦王是在故作姿态，廉文也有些坐不住了，他在宫门处堪堪拦住秦王，皱眉问道。

秦王恭敬地朝他一拜:“老师上的书，请立成明，想来是我德行不足以配储君之位，因此甘愿退位让贤，不好么？”

廉文被噎得不轻，可事情是他做的，如今只好唾面自干:“殿下，大势已定，得饶人处且饶人。”

他并无二心，不过是想保李成明一命。原因无他，只因李成明的母亲是他的侄女，而李成明到底是血脉最尊贵的嫡长孙。至于其他两个王子……秦王已然雷厉风行，取了他们性命，成大事者不拘小节，他也不会多加指责。

秦王微眯了眼，轻笑道:“人皆有逆鳞，孤亦然，我不允许有人利用到他身上，任何人都不行。老师明白我的意思，对么？”

廉文只觉脊背发凉，他在秦王锐利的眼神中慢慢叹息一声:“事无再二，殿下放心。”

步辇停在了正堂外，秦王在侍卫的搀扶下下了辇，正要往里走，就见温壑从长廊转角处走出来，拧着眉头堵住他:“瑜儿醒了。”

秦王眉眼疏疏，无波无澜:“跟我说什么，没死就行。”

温壑浑身的血都往头顶涌，他顾不得所有下人在场，扯住秦王的衣襟便吼:“你疯了吧，你打的他浑身是伤，昏迷了整整四天，一眼都不去看，你是不是亲爹！”

“你盼我去看他？我只怕自己一个忍不住，再让你的好外甥昏过去一次！”秦王冷笑着推开他，大踏步走进屋子。

——————————

我太心疼了，渣爹怎么可以这样欺负我的鱼嘤嘤嘤😭


	31. 第三十一章 难言之爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

从自小相识到如今二十多年，温壑第一次和秦王闹翻了，秦王像是吃了秤砣铁了心，不管怎么劝怎么说，都不动如山。

气的温壑直接拂袖而去。

谁知刚出二门，就撞上了李玥。

小孩童被内官抱着，好奇地盯着他，温壑带着几分微妙的神色打量他片刻，又一转身跟着他进了恒居。

秦王倚在凭几上看闲书，见李玥回来了，他的惊讶不比温壑少，面上却不露声色，放了书看李玥跟他行过礼，微微颔首:“来阿爹这里。”

他把李玥叫到面前，捏捏脸问内官道:“陛下可有旨意？”

李玥许久没见过父亲了，眼巴巴抱住他胳膊，不待内官回话便抢先道:“祖父说，让冬儿回来住。”

当日宫变后，他为了安天子的心，将李玥当“人质”留在了别宫，天子也就顺势留下了李玥。如今在这个节骨眼上把人送回来，实在耐人寻味。秦王略一思索，便知是为了李成明——他早知李瑜将李成明送到了别宫。他抬头看一眼内官，内官知趣地回话道:”陛下说“朕已老迈，便是含饴弄孙，也管不了两个了。”

“还有呢？”秦王微微顿首。

“陛下让奴婢把此物送给殿下。”

锦盒内，是一枚已经有些褪了色的麒麟兵符——这是千牛卫的兵符。千牛卫是天子亲信中的亲信，便是他经营多年，也只寻到了张孝嵩这一个突破口。

这是拿一道兵符，一个人质和他赤裸裸交换李成明的平安。

对天子来说，谁人不是棋子呢。哪怕明知让李瑜介入其中，会引得他们父子离心，会给他留下无尽隐患，可天子还是做了。也许……不止为了保李元道的血脉，更是为了警告他。

秦王合上锦盒，叫人带内官下去歇息，他把李玥放到腿上，拂拂衣服上的浮沉:“去玩吧。”

李玥从他怀里探出个小脑袋:“阿爹，我想见娘亲和哥哥。”

那日娘亲带他去别宫看祖父，后来不知怎么了，娘亲突然说要和他玩捉迷藏，他躲在草丛里，不知道躲了多久，他实在熬不住了，迷迷糊糊就睡着了，醒来之后就一直在别宫住到现在，再没见过娘和哥哥。

他去别宫前，哥哥一直病着呢，喝很苦的药，也不知道有没有好些。

秦王抱着孩子的手一颤，他盯着李玥懵懂的眼睛，挤出一丝笑:“哥哥病了，别去打扰他，娘……娘在寺庙里呢。”

“在庙里干什么？”李玥好奇地追问。

“娘亲太累了，需要休息，她现在就躺在很漂亮很舒服的榻上睡觉。我不打扰她，你也不去，好不好？”

连哄带骗送走了小儿子，屋子里顿时沉默下去。温壑心里乱糟糟地，视线在秦王和兵符上来回打转，最终叹息一声:“殿下，罢了吧，陛下也算是让步了。为了一个无关紧要的人，闹得父子离心，朝野震荡，何必呢——当务之急，还是旬日后殿下能顺利即位。”

话是这样说，他心里也清楚，若非李瑜摆了亲爹一道，秦王断不会被迫陷入这种局面。

——————

夜渐渐深了，堂屋前一片寂静，只有长信灯影影绰绰透着橘光。

秦王站在门框前，透过微微开了个缝的门，往里面望去。

宽大的榻上，少年卧趴在其中，整个人像个蚕蛹一样，被白布裹得严严实实，连手都包成了粽子，只有一张小脸露在外面，右脸上敷着药粉的血痕像是白玉上的裂纹。眼睛阖着，呼吸均匀昏沉，早已沉沉睡去。

“午时醒了，申时换了回药，戌时又睡过去了。只是今日换药，着实遭了些罪。药布粘连在伤口上，往下撕的时候，少主哭得撕心裂肺，几个人都差点没压住。”季沧顶着两个黑眼圈，压低声音禀报道。

秦王点点头:“礼部那边准备的如何了？”

“紧锣密鼓地赶制着，应该不会误了良日。”季沧犹豫了一下，低声道:“殿下，白日里少主醒着，您为何不来探望一下？”明明每夜每夜站在外面看，却非要在温大人面前嘴硬。季沧第一次觉得他有些看不懂秦王了。

这到底是和自己赌气，还是和少主赌气呢？

秦王凉凉地看他一眼，转过身，又把目光投向里屋，却忽然发现原本盖在少年身上的锦衾已经滑落到地上，大约是门开着，有些微风，他沉睡中的身子不安地扭动了一下，含含糊糊从鼻腔里发出声音“娘……”

秦王犹豫了一下，撩袍走了进去。

季沧悄咪咪合了门，退了下去。

俯身捡起被子，重新盖了回去，秦王顺势坐到了床前。屋内很昏暗，他只能从窗纱透出的微光中勉强看清李瑜的脸。远远看，只觉得惨白，离得近了，才发现他两边脸颊上都透着两坨不正常的红晕。一摸额头，果然发热了。

许是感觉到了一丝冰凉的触碰，睡梦中的少年不安地蹙了蹙眉，口中发出低低呓语:“娘亲……”

———殿下，不管瑜儿做了什么，请您想想，他是宛宛留下的唯一骨肉，他只有十五岁。一个还未成人就无情无义，杀伐冷绝的人，您敢将自己的身家性命，乃至社稷江山交给他么？

连睡梦中，喊得都只有母亲，是觉得受了爹爹欺负，想找娘亲讨回公道么？

许是满含思念的呼唤得不到回应，又或者是梦到了什么，少年委屈地耸耸鼻翼，突然爆发出一阵含糊哭腔来:“娘亲，娘亲……”

他胡乱扭着身子，唯一没伤到的右手无力地虚空抓着。怕他压到伤处，秦王忙抱住他脑袋，犹豫了一下，低声安抚道:“娘亲在呢，爹爹……爹爹也在。”

“爹爹……爹爹已经不要我了……”听到“爹爹两个字，李瑜的眼皮颤了颤。他浑浑噩噩，早已分不清梦境真假，只是下意识往秦王怀里贴了贴，喃喃接话道。

心里有什么地方狠狠疼了一下，秦王望着天上一轮弦月，嗡动嘴唇许久，最终在越来越深的黑暗中陷入无言。

每天换药的时候，对李瑜来说，不亚于又一次酷刑。鞭伤深重，不能不用布裹着。但药每日都要上，绢布也每日都要换掉。夏日易出汗，加上伤势反复，皮肉混着血渍粘连在绢布上，便要撕开。若有化脓感染的地方，还要清创，避免留下疤痕来，更别提那撒上去就钻心刺骨的药。回想起昨日的经历，他就开始发抖，用右手死死抓着被子不松开，盯着准备好了剪刀和温水的医官下人，像是看到了老虎猛兽。

秦王不来，温壑只好陪着他，活蹦乱跳的孩子，被折腾到了如今的地步。见李瑜畏惧至此，他心里一酸，低声哄道:“过几日伤口结了痂就好了，忍一忍，好不好？”

李瑜含着泪拼命摇头，温壑再三劝说都没起什么作用，他一咬牙，摁住李瑜的肩膀，给张医师使眼色:“快些！”

空气中传来绢布裂开的声音，李瑜从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，瞪大了眼睛，声嘶力竭地叫了出来。

指尖掐进温壑肉里。温壑却浑然未觉，只是呆呆盯着他的脊背。

其余地方还好，慢慢开始结痂了，背上的伤口却没什么起色，依旧是血淋淋的，像剁碎的肉一样，轻轻一摁就一大片血溢出来，温壑看得心惊胆跳，下意识捂着李瑜的眼睛。

李瑜哆嗦着在他怀里发抖，费力地看向门的位置，勉强在一片痛楚的脑子里扒拉出一点理智来，眼中有些期待，又有些失望。

昨晚，他似乎见到爹爹了，是错觉么？

————————————

鱼爹登基倒计时ing，鱼开始作死倒计时ing。

本来不该这么甜的，但我昨晚被鹤唳华亭伤害到了，只好自己码字疗伤。哭死T﹏T

【关于处理伤那里纯属本人胡说八道，外行瞎掰，切勿见怪🙈】

看在我这么勤奋【×】的份上，我可以拥有更多小心心和评论么？


	32. 第三十二章 即位前夕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

秦王说到做到，直接卸了担子往家里一躺，闭门养病。这一出直接整懵了朝中三公九卿，要知道自从皇帝退居，除了京城兵权未能彻底交付，大半朝政都落在了秦王的身上，秦王神来之笔，甩手就走，可这三省六部，日累万椟，该找谁去主持大局？更何况，突厥刚退，边关不稳，没有秦王这尊大神坐镇，朝中难免人心惶惶。

秦王的人不急，可其他大臣急了，明里暗里三请五请，来秦王府当说客，说得口干舌燥，最终也没能在秦王这里讨到什么准话。

时间过了半旬，还是广禄郡王一封奏疏打破了僵局。

广禄郡王在上奏中情词恳切，言辞凿凿，言“秦王文韬武略，功勋卓著，人心所向。成明身无寸功，乳臭未干，身兼生父罪孽，莹虫之光不敢与日月争辉，岂敢有非分之想。”

有此一言，也算是给了所有人一个台阶下。

太子太傅廉文拿着奏疏就去请见秦王，谁知他人刚到秦王府大门，就见天子亲使，携圣旨而临。

皇帝绕过中书省，御笔亲书，洋洋洒洒几百字，最终的结论只有一句话，他要退位让贤。

秦王不卑不亢接过圣旨，然后开始上书请辞。

三辞三让，乃古礼，其实众人心知肚明，终局已定。

这件事像长了翅膀一样，在一天之内，传遍了长安上下每一个角落。

李瑜在舅父口中听说了这件事，温壑本以为他会有些触动，谁知李瑜却死气沉沉地，没什么反应。温壑察觉到他有些不对劲，问道:“出什么事了？”

李瑜抓着被子，眼眶立刻一红。被他再三追问，这才低着头慢慢说道:“父亲在花园陪李玥……放风筝。李玥摔倒了，连皮都没磕破，他却心疼地抱着又哄又劝。”他本是在床上躺太久，百无聊赖，趁着外面太阳好，想去晒晒太阳，这才逼着侍卫扶他去，谁知却……

李瑜越想越心酸，一时间连喉头都哽咽了，被温壑安抚般搂在怀里，犹带哭腔地诉苦:“舅舅，我怕……我真的好怕……”

“怕有什么用，但凡你肯认个错服个软，你爹还能不原谅你么。瑜儿，我不知道你在坚持什么，你爹够难了，你只看他如今风光无限，怎么不想想他往日的艰难。”

李瑜有气无力抹抹眼泪:“可我怎么能眼看着堂兄出事。”

温壑不知该气还是该心疼，他忍了又忍，还是带着几分没好气回道:“胳膊肘尽朝外拐了，别说你爹生气，换我一样想抽你。别人生怕自己吃一丁半点亏，你倒好，煮熟的鸭子往别人盘子里送，你真傻还是假傻。”

李瑜咬咬唇，抽噎道:“做都做了，还说什么。别说是一顿鞭笞，便是父亲要我命……舅舅，人若无情，与禽兽何异？”

“你这孩子，怎么就这么固执呢？”温壑无语了。

“敢问舅舅，您与父亲有如兄弟，若父亲遭人逼害，您可会置之不顾？”他从舅父怀里撑起身子，斜斜望着舅父，赳赳质问。本以为这并非什么教人为难的问题，谁知舅父却沉默了，许久之后他才轻轻叹息一声，道:“瑜儿，你到底还是不明白，秦王——已然不止是我的兄弟，你的父亲了。他将成为大周的君主。普天之下莫非王土，率土之滨，莫非王臣，所有人都将在他面前俯首称臣，我如此，你也如此。”

李瑜不由一震，一时间竟一个字也吐不出来。

“你是他心爱之人所出，他珍爱你。你是他的独子，他珍惜你。可秦王春秋正盛，不可能一辈子当鳏夫，如果有一天，他广纳六宫，子女绕膝，所有人都捧着他敬顺他的时候，你这样肆无忌惮，行止悖逆，他又会不会再如同今日一样忍让你呢？”温壑深深望了已经被他说傻了的外甥一眼，站起身来:“到时候，你连自己都保不了，如何去保其他人，自己好好想想吧。”

温壑作势要走，却突然听到少年一声沙哑的呼唤。他回首，见李瑜恍恍惚惚，又惊又疑地盯着他，不可置信问道:“舅舅说……独子，是什么意思？”

温壑付之一笑:“个中内情，自己去问你爹吧。”

当年汾城之事，是秦王心里难以忘怀的刺痛。白䓳出生入死，却妄担叛国罪名，含冤而死。秦王一但登基，定会为白䓳平反。届时李玥作为他的遗孤，必会认祖归宗，所以这件事本也没什么瞒下去的必要了。更何况，他实在是希望这小祖宗被他这一吓一惊，能回回神，在秦王面前服个软。

————————————

“不许跑，不许跑……阿爹快帮我追风风！”

花园里，小孩童梳着两个圆圆的发髻，撒丫子跑着，风筝游游荡荡地从空中被风扯着一直到了石阶前，才慢慢落到了地面上。李玥早已经跑得气喘吁吁了，扑上去就要摁住自己的玩物，小小的身子一晃，却扑进了一个软软的怀抱里。

他懵懵抬头，突然眼睛一亮，欢喜地伸出手搂住抱着他的人:“哥哥！”

一连四五日，都在后花园“偶遇”李瑜，秦王沉得住气，从来都不点破，只任由他远远站着。现在见李瑜牵着李玥朝他走来，他便不动声色地负手站好，打量着兄弟二人。

直到前几日，李瑜才勉强能走路，虽不需要人扶，却仍然晃晃悠悠稳不住身子，秦王也不催促。在颇有些微妙的气氛中，李瑜终究是走到他面前，和他不着痕迹的对视一眼，随即低下头，规规矩矩地想要行礼。

看得出他行动并不自如，秦王给身边的侍卫使了个眼色，在他还没跪下去之前扶住了他，李瑜倒也没勉强，咬了咬唇，又在他面前站好。

自从那日，父亲雷霆暴怒，鞭笞他至昏倒，他还从未如此近距离见过父亲。李瑜嗫嚅半晌，却不知该说什么，垂在身侧的手不自觉的颤抖。

他不想表现的如此丢脸，可他一靠近父亲，那日的事就浮现在眼前，抽在他身上的每一鞭子就开始疯狂地叫嚣起来。

他不得不承认，自己并没有想象中那么有骨气。

“哥哥，你脸上怎么啦……谁欺负你了？”李玥在他身上麦芽糖似的黏着，李瑜低头的一瞬间，他突然看到了哥哥的脸，忙一脸紧张地抓着李瑜的袖子问道。

李瑜下意识摸了摸自己的右脸，上面已经结了痂，在他白皙的脸上，刺眼又难看，他难为情地偏过头，不想和李玥解释。

“冬儿，去和季叔叔玩。”秦王的目光在他身上转一圈，俯身哄走了缠闹追问的李玥。却不知在他俯身哄李玥的间歇，李瑜已经不着痕迹地在他和李玥脸上对比一圈。

舅父一语惊醒梦中人，他怎么那么蠢——李玥眼窝深陷，眸色湛蓝，根本不是中原人的样貌。他原本以为这是他“生母”的遗传，直到现在他才恍然明白，恐怕李玥的生父就是胡人。

见李瑜在他面前畏惧又怯然，秦王心里乱糟糟一软，吩咐侍卫:”去给少主搬把椅子。”

侍卫被支开了，他迈了一步，手指轻轻抚过李瑜的脸，淡淡道:“结痂了，有些痒吧，别乱抠。”

也怪他那天失了控，金尊玉贵如李瑜，伤什么也不能伤了颜面。

被父亲触到，李瑜不由一颤，低低地应了句“是”，再不多语。

他自己都不知道自己拿什么心态来面对父亲。

——————————————

成明:三叔是个狠人，我不上书你就死磕到底咋滴，你等着！

鱼:好尴尬，啊啊啊怎么问出口……

鱼爹:登基倒计时，儿子还主动来讲和，开心到飞起【转圈圈】

秦王马上就要建新元了，征集一个好听的年号鸭（我是有多懒🐒）

顺便讲一下年龄。

目前:秦王34，鱼15（父子俩双双进入叛逆期🙈哈哈哈）

鱼娘33（卒），太子36（卒），成明18。


	33. 第三十三章 身世之惑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

四周静悄悄的，只能闻得风声。李瑜在风筝的骨架上摸了摸，他似乎想起了什么往事，慢慢有些走神，眼中显出几分自己都没察觉的艳羡和怅然来。

秦王不动声色地打量着他，忽然问道：“想什么呢？”

“想起来小时候，我让殿下陪我放风筝，殿下却把我自己扎的风筝扔进了湖里。”他本不该在这么微妙的气氛下说这样的话，可偏偏嘴巴不听脑子使唤，就这么鬼使神差说了出来。

“当时整个京畿营两万人，在郊外整装待发等着我，你却拦住我，非要我陪你玩。不扔了你的宝贝，你能放我走？”提起往事，秦王的眉目泛起一丝柔和。他带着几分好笑伸出手，想要拍拍李瑜的脑袋，谁知李瑜却立刻一缩脖子，往后哒哒哒退了几步。

秦王的手僵在了半空，半响，他慢慢垂下手，自己也往后退了退。

“说吧，来找我干嘛？”父亲的语气显然地冷淡了下去，李瑜抿了抿嘴，似乎也意识到了自己方才的举措有些弄巧成拙，他犹豫了一下，低声道：“李玥他——”

他只吐出了三个字，便顿住了，因为侍卫搬着椅子远远走了过来。

秦王从侍卫手里接过蒲团摆好，挑挑眉毛：“坐。”

椅子只有一把，附近也并无能安坐的地方。总不能他坐着，让秦王站着。李瑜有些看不明白他爹整的是哪一出，咽了口唾沫，小声回道：“不必了。”

秦王神色淡淡，手上却用力压在他肩头，直接把他摁在了椅子上，又顺手将披风解了下来，盖在他腿上：“给我好好坐着——这么大的风，穿这么少，活腻了是不是？”

李瑜有些错愕地抬起头，被他这一番亲昵弄得惶恐又莫名，口中喃喃：“殿下……殿下不生气了么？”

秦王没有回答他，反而是接过他方才的话，道：“你问过我白䓳的事。我如今可以告诉你了，白䓳他，是被太子构陷至死，可惜我无力保住他。李玥的母亲，在白䓳被处斩后殉情而亡，我便收养了李玥，他本名——白言。”

李瑜有些错愕地抬头，没想到秦王会承认的这般坦然，更没想到李玥有这般曲折的身世，他微微颤动着睫毛，努力消化了许久父亲口中的信息，这才追问道：“娘亲……知道么？”

秦王略一点头：“自然知道。”

这么说，所有人都知道真相，父亲知道，母亲知道，连舅舅都知道，想来父亲的亲信也无人无知，唯一被蒙在鼓里的只有他。父亲就这样不动声色地看着他的笑话，看着他蠢兮兮的像个傻子一般，和一个几岁的孩子争那些宠，生那些闷气，还因此招来那顿毒打，却不肯对他吐露一个字的实情。

李瑜只觉得自己一瞬间被满腔满腹的委屈和羞恼包裹起来，他几乎忘了自己和父亲赌的这些气，只是苦大仇深地酝酿出了两团热泪，混着哭腔道：“骗子！”

秦王被他孩子气的反应弄得有些好笑，好言好语顺毛撸一下：“别哭了，我又不是故意的。”要说他不知道李瑜那点小心思，也不可能，只是李瑜和太子走那么近，他哪里敢坦诚相告。

李瑜怎么劝怎么反着来，顿时哭出了声，鼻翼一耸一耸的，皱着小脸，可怜又可爱。

秦王试探着又哄了几句，见不起效，微微抬高了些声音：“再哭，我抽你了！”

李瑜一个激灵止住了声，仰着脑袋有些怯怯地看他，眼泪被憋在眼眶里，泪盈盈地打转。

秦王在他身前蹲下，给他擦擦眼泪：“你哭什么，我何曾骗过你？”

李瑜不可置信地瞪大眼睛，想不通父亲为何能这般无赖。秦王戳戳他脑袋：“我问你，我什么时候说过，李玥是我亲生的了？”

李瑜被他的披风裹得像个鹌鹑，动弹不得，只好瑟缩着任由他蹂躏，他在自己脑子里搜刮一回，不得不承认秦王说的是对的。

哪怕所有他看到的事实都在暗示他李玥的身份，但父亲的确没有亲口承认过，至于秦王府下人一口一个二公子，李玥一口一个爹娘……不用他问，秦王已经抢先地堵了他的嘴。

“白䓳死后，我就收养了李玥，他到我身边的时候才一岁，不是亲子也是养子，叫声爹不过分吧？”

眼见他爹把自己撇得干干净净，李瑜说也说不过，更加委屈了。他抽抽鼻子，眼泪汪汪地哼唧一声，别过脑袋。

秦王在心里叹一声“真是个孩子。”余光瞥见李瑜领口下的鞭痕来，想想他受的罪，心里便有些不是滋味，摸摸他脑袋:“身上还疼么？”

李瑜在他手心蹭了蹭，惨兮兮地回口:“你就是骗子……你说过不会再那样打我，根本不作数，你就是讲给娘听的。”

他已经渐渐忘了原本的畏惧，开始闹起脾气来。

“反正我做什么都是错的，你做什么都对，是不是？”秦王没好气地在他脸蛋上掐了一把：“你可真是“严于律人，宽以待己”，实在教人佩服。别光顾着数我的不是，你告诉我，闭门思过，有没有反思出自己那么一星半点错处来。”

李瑜神色一僵。

他方才像是着了魔，竟毫无顾忌地朝父亲撒起泼来，而父亲竟然也好声好气地哄着他。谁知突然被这一句不轻不重的质问拉回了现实，他顿时有些紧张地把自己往椅子里缩了缩，犹豫了一下，小声道：“我不该顶撞殿下。”

避重就轻。

说到底，他始终不觉得自己那些诛心的指责是错的，也不认为自己私盗王印，忤逆父亲有什么不对。他用这种婉转的方式坚定地守护着自己所谓的正义，不肯有丝毫让步。

秦王好不容易攒出来的一点柔情顿时被败得彻彻底底。

李瑜问他是不是还生气——他这口气憋在胸口，就没下去过。他不过是瞧着李瑜可怜巴巴的样子，有些心疼。又见李瑜主动来见他，多少有低头的意思，所以才这样和和气气地，想要揭过之前的事，给双方一个台阶下。

他其实也没指望李瑜彻底认识错误，只想着，李瑜但凡肯服个软，哪怕是虚与委蛇，哪怕是心口不一，他也不会再为了已经发生的事为难于他。

现在他可算是明白，什么叫“有恃无恐”，什么叫“给脸不要脸”了。

李瑜敏锐地察觉到周身的气氛一冷，他紧张地抬了抬头，却见父亲神色冷冷地望着他，眼中已没了半分笑意。

李瑜心里一突。

他有些惶恐地攥了攥披风，想要找补:“殿下，我……”

秦王已经不想听他说什么了，他直接站起身来，漠然地看他一眼，转身远去:“窃钩者诛，窃国者侯，我记住了——李瑜，传位诏书已下，你该称陛下。”

花团锦簇中，亭台水榭旁，秦王衣袂猎猎，飒飒而行。他的身上有戎马倥偬的英武威严，也有世家子弟浑然天成的风流气度，一双眼睛顾而生晖，足以让所有人沦陷其中。他整个人都散发着睥睨而耀眼的光芒，这般灿烂，又这般无情。

——他不再仅仅是你的父亲，而是大周的君主。所有人都会在他面前俯首称臣，你也一样。

言犹在耳，李瑜的心口窒息般痛起来。有什么东西被渐渐抽离，浑身的骨气在这一瞬间分崩离析，他踉跄着追上父亲，直接扑进他怀里，死死抱紧了他，满目惶恐。

“爹爹，我错了，我知道错了。”

“别走，别不要我……”


	34. 第三十四章 洛阳旧事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

“爹爹，不要走，不要丢下我……”

宛如一盆水从头浇下，秦王浑身一颤，竟被定在了当场。

这句话宛如魔音入耳，挑动了他心中所有繁杂往思。

十二年前，在洛阳关口，他那还不到他膝盖高的儿子，就是念着这句话，死死抱住他的腿，求他不要丢下自己。那小小孩童尚且懵懂，却已经从父亲的神情中明白了什么是抛弃，他反反复复地哀求着父亲，好像连胸肺都要哭出来了，却没能换来父亲的心软。

他最终还是一点点扳开了那个孩子的手，头也不回的带着所有人离开了。

非是他冷血心肠，卖子求存。只是当年父亲在晋州为官，兄长又远在荼回，一家老幼的安危性命都托付在他身上。父亲起兵谋反，谁知事有疏漏，被人捅到了天子面前，若非他在宫中的眼线冒死送信，他当时又恰巧得了出城巡营的差事，他们连这一线生机都没有。

皇帝的亲卫天一亮就会围府拿人，他们能利用的只有从鸡鸣到天亮这不过半个时辰的漏洞，他让府中老幼十一人假扮士兵随他出关，可李瑜太过年幼，哭闹不休，若是守城的士兵发现了他怀中的孩童，定会生疑。可他又不能强行打晕了李瑜，否则以他奔行的速度，李瑜定会被摔下马。前狼后虎，他万般无奈，才将李瑜丢在关口前。

他明知道李瑜会被追兵捉住，可他已经顾不了那么多了。覆巢之下焉有完卵，他笃定皇帝不敢杀害一个三岁的孩童。在那个反王迭起的混乱世道，洛阳的天子能依靠的只有那点微末正统和所谓“天道”，残害一个不过乳龄的孩子，不过是给其他反叛者增添一个起义的借口。皇帝虽残暴，却不愚蠢。

他们驰马奔袭，一路到了荼回县，从身为县令的大哥回合，大哥知道了李瑜的行踪，和他大吵了一架，带着护卫又秘密潜回了洛阳。

他当时只觉得兄长意气用事，皇帝将李瑜压上刑场，本就是为了拿李瑜当诱饵，瓮中捉鳖。那时前去，不过是送死罢了，非但救不了李瑜，还会白白搭上更多伤亡。

事实也证明，皇帝早布下了天罗地网，若非当时恰逢王永内乱，造成洛阳局势大乱，恐怕李元道就该给李瑜陪葬了。

他知道李瑜为此怨他。他内疚，却从不后悔，也不愿多做解释。

刀山血海，人心诡谲，他肩负太多人的命运身家，从来将“大局为重”四个字铭刻于心。

可这一刻，不知为何，他突然有些恍悟。

也许在李瑜心里，他从来都是这样理智到冷血的人。

作为父亲，他从未被相信过。

李瑜仍紧紧箍着父亲的腰，身上的伤因为这太过剧烈的动作撕扯得生疼，他却顾不上。见父亲久久不回应，他从父亲怀里露出脑袋，仰着头泪眼汪汪地望向他。

“爹爹，爹爹……”他一声声哀求般唤道，盼着能听到父亲一点回应。

声声入耳，宛如当年那个三岁幼童的哭嚎。秦王忍着心里千疮百孔的暴击，慢慢挤出一丝笑，摸摸他的脑袋，低叹一声:“你呀。”

他的神色哀伤而轻柔，李瑜的泪眼立刻不受控制的流了下来，他把心短暂地放回了肚子里，更加用力抱住了父亲。

他实在是，不能再失去了。

秦王捡回了自己的披风，裹在李瑜身上，陪着他回了院子。

李瑜的居所，没有名字。

这是他当年和父亲赌气的结果。他原本和父亲约好了庆祝生辰，谁知父亲因为征战，错过了日子。他气愤之下，直接攀上梯子，砸下了挂在匾额上的红绸，结果一失手，便连匾额一起砸了下来。

待秦王回来，虽没有责罚他，却立了规矩，不许他再挂匾额。

想起往事，秦王在廊前定下脚步，看了片刻汉白玉制成的彩绘飞檐，低低一笑：“傻孩子。”

他不过是一时气话，可李瑜向来畏惧疏远他，竟然就当了真。 他们之间，的确错失太多太多了。

进了屋，他小心翼翼揽着李瑜坐到床上，摸摸他脸：“瑜儿。”

李瑜还没从刚才的惊吓中回过神来，他怯怯地应了一声，低下头不安地扣住床单。

秦王不由有些后悔。他方才那句话，半是恼怒，半也是吓唬，可此时此刻看李瑜的反应，却是真的被吓破胆了。

他收回了自己身上所有的威压与凛然，努力让自己显得亲切诚恳一些，对视着李瑜的眼睛，柔声道：“瑜儿，殿下还是陛下，不过是一个称谓罢了。于我而言，不变的是——你是我的儿子，而我，是你的父亲。”

李瑜的眸中闪过一丝怔忡，他抱着父亲的手，恍惚间有些分不清，方才那个疏离而漠然的君王，和眼前这个温言和煦的人，哪一个才是他的父亲。

“牵着不走，打着倒退的熊孩子。”秦王亲昵地叹口气，刮刮他鼻子。眼见李瑜因为他这一句促狭红了脸，他顿时失笑，故作板着脸，扯他到自己面前站好：“一口一个殿下的，还怪我吓唬你？你说，是不是你自己说的，不认我这个爹。”

前倨后恭，总是显得格外谄媚的，李瑜有些尴尬地抓抓衣角，闭口不答。

却见秦王轻声一笑，掐着他的脖子便往自己腿上一摁，正正将他的屁股顶在了膝盖上，李瑜只觉得头晕目眩，还没反应过来，身后便是一凉。

他顿时被雷劈了一般，愣在当下。

“别的事，我也不想同你计较了，你总有你的道理。可就这一条——一口一个不认这个父亲的，往你爹心口捅刀子，我可不能饶了你。”秦王口中半真半假地教训着，右手已经带着温热覆上了他白嫩的两团肉，啪的一下抽了上去。

李瑜闷哼一声抓紧了他的衣角，脸上彻底红透了。

屁股上酥麻酥麻地透着凉意。不知怎么的，尽管如今这处境有些羞人，他却突然有些心安，好像在父亲透着几分亲昵的训责中找回了几分往日的亲切。

不同于那鞭子落下时的狠厉和无情，父亲的巴掌，总是带着几分纵容的。

“啪!”下一巴掌打在另一瓣臀肉上，李瑜羞赧地埋紧了脑袋，扭了扭身子。

一连七八下落下去，两团肉上浅浅的红了一片，隐约可见两个巴掌印，秦王不轻不重地又甩了几记，很快放开了他。

他本没用几分力，李瑜瘪着嘴在他面前掉眼泪，倒像是被他欺负了似的。

秦王好笑地叹口气，见他用右手怎么也揉不到左边侧近腿的地方，便揽过他替他揉了揉伤。然后又扳过他裹着绢布左手，拆了要看。

李瑜顿时慌了，他一个激灵闪了一步，缩回了手。

“爹爹保证，以后不会再用鞭子打———”他信誓旦旦地话说到一半，突然想起李瑜对他的指控来，顿时觉得自己的保证听起来无力又虚伪，只好将余音塞回喉咙里。

李瑜却似乎有些动容似的，低着头想了想，慢慢把自己的手递了出来。

秦王有些意外地看他一眼，慢慢拆开他手上的布，露出尚有些狰狞的手心来，原本密密麻麻的鞭伤都结了痂，掉了痂的地方长出粉嫩的新皮来，却并不舒展，反而有些坑坑洼洼的。秦王顿时瞳孔一缩，知道这是皮肉被鞭子搅碎的缘故。

他知道自己那日下了狠手，却到底没亲眼瞧见过。

他突然便眼中一酸，望向李瑜皱成一团的小脸，声线微颤：“疼不疼？”

————————————  
甜不甜！我就知道自己是个亲妈！

嘤嘤嘤我半夜不睡觉的，我疯了，写论文写到两点，码字码到五点。

秦王有秦王的立场，鱼也有鱼的童年阴影啊，所以谁都别怪谁叭🦔🦔🦔  
太子也曾舍生忘死，视弟弟一家为至亲啊。


	35. 第三十五章 孰是孰非

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

其实不用问也知道，怎么可能不疼。

李瑜点头又摇头，迷迷糊糊地，不明白父亲为何突然态度逆转。

秦王被他逗笑了，抱过他拍了拍：“大典在十日后，你闲来无事的话，看着收拾收拾自己的东西。另外，你祖父遣人来说要见你，过几日我让季沧送你去别宫。”

提起这件事，秦王的笑容淡了些。

他能猜到父亲是为了什么，但他实在不想让李瑜再见到李成明了。

血仇当前，李成明却能主动上书，行文之忍辱卑微，让他有些不寒而栗。

一个人有所忍，就必然有所图。

李成明是个麻烦，但这麻烦还不至于对他产生致命的威。他担心的是李瑜。李瑜太过轻信这个所谓兄长，可他不相信经过这些事，李成明还会满怀善意的对待李瑜。

但事已至此，李成明是动不得了，他只能静观其变。

————————————————

京郊别宫。

宫女为两个小主人送上新鲜的乳酪和果子，福身退下。

李成明穿着一身素白衣袍，跪坐在室内右边的座位上，他低着头在纸上写字，神色平和，看不出什么悲喜。李瑜坐在上首，盯着他看了一会儿，低声唤了一句：“堂兄。”

他觉得不过短短旬日未见，堂兄就像换了一个人一样，说不上哪里怪异，只觉得明明离得这么近，却恍如远山重叠，层层雾霭，教人捉摸不透。

就像现在，明明侧殿内只有他们兄弟二人，堂兄却坚持让他上坐。生分至此，他到底是有几分难言的伤感。

“郡王府已经选好址了，我让人去礼部打过招呼，一定会给堂兄收拾的漂漂亮亮的。”李瑜带着几分讨好，扯出一丝笑来。

李成明没有抬头：“多谢太子。”

李瑜端着果酒的手不由一抖；“堂兄。”

父亲登基，他贵为嫡长，没有不入东宫的道理。但这话从堂兄口中讲出来，却显得格外讽刺。

要知道，仅仅一个多月前，在这座别宫内，正是他的父亲，亲手斩杀了大伯，这个曾经的储君，才换来了如今的一切。

这个太子之位，是偷来的。

他带着几分惭色低下头，半响无言。

李成明耐心地抄好了佛经，抬头看向他，有些苍白的脸上泛起一丝微笑来：“瑜儿，你不必多心，我没有什么别的意思。我只是想提醒你，从今以后，谨言慎行——要知道，当了太子，可未必是一件好事。”

李瑜一怔。

李成明悠悠道：“你我自幼读史，古来为储君者，有几人……顺利走到了最后？单说前朝至今，可曾有任何一个太子登上帝位。不论是精于算计，拉拢臣工，还是战战兢兢，如履薄冰，最终都不过是君父手中捏着的蚂蚁。更何况——还是面对秦王这样的君主。”

李瑜脸色一变，抢白道：“不会，绝不会！我爹不一样，和他们，和所有人都不一样。”

把手中折好的佛经扔进了炭火盆里，李成明眼见火一簇而上，吞噬了白纸黑墨，勾了勾嘴角：“瑜儿，你总是这么天真。当年在洛阳他可以抛下你，那日在别宫又能毫不迟疑地推你娘去死。他处心积虑，阴谋使尽，谋害自己的兄长，逼迫自己的父亲，又杀死我两个弟弟，六亲屠尽。你父亲——我三叔，他远比一般人更加无情，更加冷血，你凭什么相信他？”

什么叫“推娘亲去死”？李瑜艰难地望向堂兄，脑袋轰隆隆响，他隐约从这话中寻觅到了他所不了解的内情，又或者是，他无法承受的真相。

李成明回望他，目光中浮现出一丝悲悯来：“那日我同样在场，骨肉相残，诡谲厮杀，种种残忍无道，不足以言表……当时东宫本已被秦王逼入绝境。千钧一发之际，是侍卫挟持了秦王妃，以她性命威胁，逼迫你父亲退兵。一边是妻子的安危，一边是触手可及的皇位。你猜，秦王是怎么选的？”

“不！我不相信，我不信！”李瑜惊惧地嘶吼着，眼见李成明眼中讥讽之色浓烈，他只觉得连呼吸都几乎停滞。

他踉跄着站起身来，对着李成明扑通一声跪了下去，眼泪顺着脸颊往下流，满目哀求：“堂兄，求你……别吓唬我……好不好？我知道，你是气我父亲，我知道，是他对不起大伯，对不起你，我……”

“自欺欺人！”李成明厉声打断了他，轻蔑一笑：“当时在场的不止我，你大可去找人求证，不过想来秦王的人也不会对你说实话……信与不信在你，我只是希望你认清你的父亲，不要重蹈覆辙罢了。毕竟——太子殿下，从今日起，我还要仰仗你，苟且求生。”

长安，西市。正是开张往来之时，熙熙攘攘的闹市中，突然有人纵马闯入。

那马在人群中横冲直撞，引起了一阵骚动，好几个路人避让不及，都被擦倒。马蹄所经之处，更是带倒了成片的摊位和帐篷，身后有人奋力追赶着他，偏偏前面的人骑术极好，他们又被人流阻碍，怎么也追不上。

眼看距离越拉越远，季沧正焦急地开路，忽见一个小姑娘追着藤球跑到了马前。

“勒马，快勒马！”意识到下一刻会发生什么，季沧遽然色变，大吼道。

“吁！”马的主人死死勒住缰绳，可马已经惯性般向前踏下去，眼见马蹄就要踩上小女孩的脑袋，李瑜彻底吓傻了，下意识闭上眼睛，大脑一片空白。

……

马蹄沉闷地落了地，却没有想象中的血肉横飞。那小女孩被一个灰衣少年护在怀中，齐齐滚到一旁。小女孩的父母很快寻来了，母亲嚎啕大哭地搂过小女孩，听了旁边人七嘴八舌的说清原委，跪在地上连连给少年磕头。

人群中爆发出了此起彼伏的愤怒指责声，马上的少年一看便不是普通人，光天化日，闹市跑马，差点伤了人命，足以引起民愤了。李瑜从没面对过这样的场面，一时间呆立在原地茫然无措。

季沧匆匆赶到，他让身后的侍卫带少主离开现场，自己留下善后。

又是掏银子，又是赔罪，好不容易劝走了苦主，安抚了人群。他对着救人的少年上下一扫，拱手：“这位小公子，借一步说话。”

他方才在后面看的清楚，千钧一发之际，是这个少年舍身救人，若非如此，纵马伤平民性命，李瑜可就惹下大祸了。

李瑜魂不守舍地呆在茶舍的包间里，见季沧推门而入，他抬了抬头，低声道：“将军，那个孩子……”

“没事，殿下放心。”季沧一拱手。

李瑜吐了口气，木然地点点头：“那个救人的呢，他没事吧？”

季沧一扭头，把灰衣少年从身后拽出来：“殿下，这孩子说想见您。”

他并未表露身份，这少年却一口点破，还说有要事求见广安郡王。若非事发突然，少主又是临时起意纵马而行，他简直怀疑是这少年故意演了一出戏。

门被掩上，季沧躬身退出包间，见身边的亲卫都惊魂未定的样子，他略一沉吟，吩咐道：“今日的事……”

他本想说不要禀报秦王，再转眼一想，方才街上人多眼杂，少主并未遮掩面容，难保有人认出了他，若是瞒报，恐怕秦王更会震怒。

季沧沉沉叹口气，没再说下去。他不知道别宫发生了什么，才让少主如此反常。但他知道，若秦王得知方才的事，少主就又要倒霉了。

————————————————

秦王:今年六月飞雪了么？？？

鱼get新的小伙伴一枚，这个小伙伴是另一个父子线。

我这么勤奋，可不可以拥有更多评论🙈哈哈哈


	36. 三十六章   不虞之隙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

大景十年八月三十日，秦王府。  
尽管已经很晚了，秦王府却灯火通明，人人都喜不自胜地忙碌着，预备着明天的大典。  
侍女有条不紊地服侍着少主，试穿明日的礼服。  
“这太子衮服气派是气派，就是好生繁琐，奴婢做惯了伺候您的活，都险些弄不懂怎么穿，还是少主的常服……”  
李瑜正神思不属地闭着眼睛，突然从她话里捕捉到了什么，他一个激灵睁开眼睛，打断她道“你说什么？”  
正所谓“一人得道鸡犬升天”，秦王登基，秦王府所有人的身份自然都水涨船高，所以自大事定，整个府里上下都喜气洋洋，这几个侍女就更是了，不但连睡觉脸上都挂着笑，说话办事还比往日更絮叨了些。  
侍女有些懵懂地望着他:“少主是问……”  
李瑜顾不上和他多说，他低下头抚平玄色礼服，仔细看去。  
日、月、星、龙、山、华虫、火、宗彝。金丝纹侍，各为一行，极为醒目华丽。玄衣八章，纁裳四章，为皇太子衮服，非国之重典不着。  
明日就是践祚礼，父亲是要他以皇太子的身份同受百官朝贺么？  
“少主，是有什么问题么？”侍女见他神色反常，小心翼翼问道。  
李瑜瞳孔一缩，目光投向托盘上的冠冕，九旒垂于囘红漆盘内，摇曳生辉。他在原地怔了许久，突然一把扯下了刚刚穿在身上的玄衣，冲到屋外，等侍女慌忙出去寻他，已经见不到人影。  
已经深夜，新任礼部尚书温壑却被急匆匆请到秦王府。他一听是自己外甥闹得幺蛾子就开始头大，带着侍卫在秦王府里三层外三层的找，终于在故秦王妃的卧房找到了李瑜。  
“你又在闹什么？”遣退了侍卫，温壑跪坐到李瑜对面，揉了揉眉心问道。  
秦王登基，不但要祭天地，于太极殿行践祚礼，更要为故去的秦王妃温宛以皇后礼同时行丧，秦王妃的梓宫还停在国安寺，明日要先至中宫停灵，七日后再自正元门出宫，移于皇陵。这一桩桩一件件的事操持下来，他早已经身心俱疲。  
“舅舅，礼部送错了冠服。”李瑜望着他。  
温壑手一抖，又听李瑜接着说道:“我为郡王，该着郡王服。”  
这熊孩子又是玩得哪一出，温壑眉心一跳:“这是陛下的吩咐，陛下已经写好诏书，明日于太极殿，便会亲口宣布，册封你为皇太子。”  
“我不想当什么皇太子！”李瑜低下头，一字一顿:“请舅舅告诉……陛下，收回成命。”  
“你知道自己在说什么？”  
这个世界疯了，不是李瑜疯了就是他疯了。  
“我说，请陛下收回成命。”李瑜别过头，声音虽低，却极为坚定。  
“荒谬！”温壑实在忍不住了，怒叱道:“我那天和你说的话，你一句都听不进去是不是？请陛下收回成命？亏你想得出来，抗旨视同犯上，更何况这是加封太子的诏书，别人抢都抢不来的东西，陛下拱手送上。你还有什么想不开，你不当太子，想便宜了谁？”  
李瑜的眼睛已经是红了:“我管他谁当，我不要！不要就是不要！”  
那日他自别宫归京，到了门口，却被侍卫拦下了，侍卫传秦王之命，令他跪在府门外思过。他并未照做，而是径直去了废太子陵寝，说是陵寝，其实不过是一座孤坟，随意找了个山头，连丧仪都没有便下葬了，不过几个月的功夫，已经荒草遍生。他在那里呆了很久，自己都不知道自己在想什么，只是觉得天地间苍茫茫一片，一切都没什么意思。  
杀兄逼父，抛妻弃子，六亲屠尽……堂兄的话历历在耳，宛如箴言，让他遍体生寒。他一遍遍问自己，父亲当真喜爱你么？他对你的喜爱，当真能万古长青，一成不变么？都说君心莫测，若你真的当了太子，等到父亲厌弃了你的时候，你会比大伯的下场更好一些么？  
他不知道答案，因为他从来就看不懂父亲。父亲曾经一遍遍的向他保证过，许诺过，不会抛弃他，不会让他们父子重复天家的魔咒。  
可他永远也忘不了，当年那个雾霭朦胧的早晨。父亲把他丢在逃亡路上，也曾信誓旦旦地保证，会回来接他。可直到他生死一线的时候，他也没有等到父亲。父亲的承诺，又当真可信么？  
“舅舅，我不愿成为父亲，更不愿成为下一个废太子。”李瑜凄然一笑，任眼角的泪滑下来。他知道，自己斗不过父亲，也许，也斗不过未来有一天想要和他争夺这个位子的人，不如，一开始就不要争。  
温壑只觉心头咯噔一下，没等他驳回这等悖逆不详之语，就听门传来“咯吱”一声响。  
屋外的月光洒进屋内，秦王的身影出现在门口。自前几日起，他便先行住进了太极宫，沐浴封斋，静候大典。若非秦王府这一番动静，他也不会匆匆赶回。  
四目相对，温壑一个激灵，起身而拜:“陛下，太子他……”他胡言乱语，您切莫当真。  
余音未尽，便被打断，秦王负手而立，神色莫测:“温壑，你先回宫，看看太极宫的布置还有何不妥。”  
温壑心里一凉，他不知这父子俩到底发生了什么。明明七八日前，他来府看望李瑜，秦王在场，两人还有说有笑，颇为亲昵。可短短几日功夫，又好像突如其来，关系降到了冰点。他问秦王，秦王不说，他问李瑜，李瑜也躲躲闪闪，只说自己和父亲发生了口角。  
瞧这一碰面冷若冰霜的气氛，哪是一句口角能形容的。  
温壑怀着满心愁思走了，李瑜俯身一拜，再未多言。他隐约感觉到父亲的视线停留在自己身上，带着几分若有若无的打量。  
那日回府后，父亲又遣人叫了他去，本是问他西市纵马，忤令不遵的罪过。他却抢在父亲开口之前问出了口。  
“母亲之亡，当真和您有关么？”  
他虽信了几成堂兄的话，心里却仍然忍不住抱了那么一丝小小的幻想，可回答他只有沉默。  
他不甘心，又带着几分讥讽挑衅追问:“舅舅说，您挪走母亲的东西，您不敢踏入这里，是因为心怀思念，近情情怯。爹爹，到底是近情情怯，还是说……您内心有愧呢？”  
自始至终，他没有从父亲口中听到一个字的回应。父亲只是沉沉地望着那扇屏风，眼中有晶莹泪珠颤抖着，却未落下。  
哪怕是欺骗，哪怕是忏悔，父亲都已经不屑于去做了么？  
他没有大哭大闹，也没有肆意指责，只是从那天之后到今夜，他再也没和父亲说过哪怕一句话。  
他本以为，一切浮华都与他无关，他不会去恭喜父亲，却也不会反抗，他只会规规矩矩做一个傀儡，陪父亲演好人前的戏，可他怎么都没想到，他们已经言尽至此，父亲却还是一意孤行，将这沾了血的胜利之果塞进他的手中。  
“你当真不愿？”父亲没有叫他起身，只是轻声缓语，沉沉问道。  
李瑜攥紧了手指，在黑暗中闭上眼睛，郑重其事答:是，陛下。”  
——————————————  
大景十年九月初一，卦象示为吉日。  
新皇携宗亲，亲往太庙，祭社稷祖囘宗，天地神主。  
及至正午，重阳门启，自怀德门至太极殿，百官肃立，北衙卫士铠甲俱服，彩车彩御辇分列两旁，彩旗猎猎作响。  
这场令后世津津乐道的政变最终的胜利者，秦王李臻，穿着最华丽的大冠冕，手持宝剑，一步步从汉白玉阶前登上太极殿，接过“传位诏书”。在百官整齐跪下，高呼万岁的声音中，新皇受朝贺，定年号为“肇烈”，宣布大赦天下，以示新朝、新皇的慈悲和对天下的宽怀。  
自此，新元伊始。  
这场登基礼中，让所有人都暗自揣测的一件事便是，身为皇长子的广安郡王，既没有出席典礼，更未在新皇册封群臣的诏令中被提及分毫。


	37. 第三十七章   父析子荷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

虽则诏令惹人遐思，可事实摆在眼前，皇长子李瑜既嫡且长，大义所在，因此自登基第二日起，礼部宗室就源源不断的有人上书，请立皇长子为太子。

皇帝没有当庭驳回，只是道:“广安郡王为守母孝，向朕请辞。他年纪尚小，威望不足，也不必急着立嗣。先封楚王吧。”

楚地鱼米之乡，地广人稠，历来经贸繁华，税收颇丰。虽说亲王不就蕃地，都为遥领，但也足见皇帝的偏爱。更何况，皇帝话里话外的意思，这太子之位不过是暂时空置，简直像是放进皇长子口袋里了似的。

一时间，想要试探皇帝心思的人也都纷纷歇了几分计较。

秦王登基，秦王府为潜邸，依旧制，不得为旁人居，可楚王府还未修好，皇帝默许之下，新任楚王殿下，就在秦王府接着住了下去。

朝堂上安生了，私下可不得半点安宁。

自从秦王登基，李瑜就再未进宫，连受封楚王之后，他都未进宫去谢恩。新任皇帝———秦王殿下也不甚在意，一连半个月过去，他忙着朝中各处人事调配，统筹朝纲，也再未提李瑜一句半句。

眼见父子俩闹到这个地步，温壑简直胆战心惊，他抽出空到了秦王府，好说歹说，才勉强说通了李瑜进宫去见他爹一面。

李瑜乘着步辇，被稳稳当当送到了重徽殿前，眼见一群穿着青衣斓衫的内侍殷勤地围上前来，掐着一把公鸭似的嗓子，打扇子的打扇子，问好的问好，他带着几分厌恶皱皱眉，不着痕迹地脱了身，问道:“陛下呢？”

“陛下尚在太极殿处理政务，您且进去稍等片刻。”

他进宫，是侍卫一早请示过得，父亲真的忙到这个地步么，还是在给他下马威看？李瑜来不及多想，被一群人众星捧月似的送了进去。

重徽殿是中朝的寝殿，皇帝日常歇息理政便在这里，一进门，绕过屏风，便见几排高耸的书架，穿过书架，入目便是御案。

时人习惯于跪坐，但高脚家俱也已流传甚广，这寝殿内便两样俱全。

他以往惯去的都是太极殿，还从未来过这里。李瑜带着打量，在殿内四处转着，他见那御案后有一红布盖着的物什，看着颇为神秘，一时好奇，便扣开盖子，想看个究竟。

“啊啊啊啊！”

谁知这一看，却被吓得魂飞魄散，那红布下摆着的，是一个人头……腐朽血腥的味道，浓得令人窒息。

李瑜浑身抽搐，尖叫着便要往外跑，路过御案时，却被绊了一跤，他整个人都扑到了案上，顿时摔得七荤八素，觉得身后的人头都要来找他索命，他颤抖着撑起身子，大喊大叫:“来人，救命啊，救命啊啊啊……”

他连滚带爬地冲到大门处，迎面便扑进了一个人怀里。

身后的侍卫已经齐刷刷拔出了刀。那人抱着他，也被吓了一跳，把他翻来覆去地看，没看出什么名堂，正有些疑惑，侍卫搜查了寝殿来报:“陛下，并无异样，只是……陛下请看。”

皇帝不明就里，把李瑜抱在怀里往内走，一眼就看到案面上，砚台被打翻，墨水蜿蜒渗出，弄得铺在上面的奏折书本都染上了斑驳墨痕，一团浆糊。

皇帝的目光投向红布悬落的楠木盒，顿时有些了然，他吩咐内侍去准备茶点，让所有人退下。

李瑜虽被吓得不轻，却已经渐渐回过神来，知道自己一头扎进了谁怀里。他有些尴尬地从父亲怀里站直身子，低下头不语。

气氛顿时微妙起来，皇帝看了他半响，大约是想起了什么，目光也沉了下去，脱了斗篷随手一丢，淡淡道:“过来。”

他扯着李瑜走到箱子旁，单手扣开箱子，扳着李瑜的脑袋往里看，李瑜浑身哆嗦，抗拒地闭着眼睛，牙关都在打颤:“我不看，我不看……”

他猛然一推父亲，哽咽着低吼:“我不看！”

皇帝没有再勉强他，只是负手道:“这是突厥送来的“贺礼”，此人是西宁关守将韩玉……你觉得他现在的模样很狰狞，可他驻守边关二十载，自前朝而始，不问功名，不为利禄，护佑一方百姓，不受铁骑践踏，是个实实在在的忠臣良将。可惜被突厥所虏……如今虽没有身躯，好歹能够以首代葬了。”

李瑜心里一颤，慢慢睁开眼睛，低喃道:“这是……羞辱。”

皇帝沉默片刻，道:“你幼时长在洛阳，少年时久居长安，都是庶几繁华所在，大约没见过突厥的残忍。没了物资，没了奴隶，他们便到边关掠夺，烧杀抢掠，无恶不作，俘虏的人尽数充做奴隶，老人杀了吃肉，少年留作苦役，孩童不及等到少年，便会被鞭笞取乐而死，女人……女人当了身下的玩物，尊严尽失。人不为人，比牲口还不如……若当地的郡守刺史不忍，想要赎回，还得含辱忍屈的掏出大笔银两。这一切，本不该发生，这是武人的无力，更是朝廷的无能……但使龙城飞将在，不教胡马度阴山，比起这些，这小小羞辱，算得了什么。”

他凝视着身后的偌大地图:“总有一天，我会让大周的每一个子民，免受战乱之苦，免受异族之祸。韩将军，还有千万个将士披肝沥胆，浴血奋战，才不算被辜负。”

李瑜一时间呆了。他听了前半段，只觉得毛骨悚然，难过的几乎令人窒息。待到听了后半段话，一时却颇为激动，好像整个人都被激起了万丈勇气豪情。他重新将目光投向箱子里的人头，这次不觉得可怕，只觉悲愤填膺，恨不得立刻报了这个仇，一雪前耻。

“该怎么做？”他不假思索地问出口。

“一为农，二为商，三为吏治，四为军。前三者非一日之功，但这军备将士，还是可以下些功夫的，我已经将易阁壬调回来了，让他在京畿训练新兵，以备后用。”

易阁壬———这个名字可以说如雷贯耳，这位年过不惑的大将军，战绩赫赫，屡立奇功，几与秦王齐名。因他名字古怪，又有令敌人闻风丧胆的本事，常被戏称为“易阎王”。

李瑜听得入迷，却又有些困惑不解，求知地追问道:“既然这位将军如此厉害，为何往日不用他，来训练兵士，抗击外敌？”

皇帝意味深长地望着他，顿了顿，声音突然冷淡了几分:“你并非太子，身上又无一官半职，自然也没有参政议政之权。如此机密，朕凭什么要告诉你？”

————————————

鱼:合着你说了这么多，隔这儿等着我呢。

那个，另一对父子已经都出来了哈哈哈


	38. 第三十八章 秋后算账

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

李瑜顿时一怔。有莫名的怅然从骨头里钻出来，冷淋淋的说不清滋味。他在父亲带着几分冷嘲的笑中低下头，咬了咬唇。

想起今天的来意，他忙转移话题道:“我……”

“你从进来到现在，可曾行过礼，规矩被狗吃了？”第二个字还没吐出来，父亲就打断了他。

李瑜愣了愣，在父亲沉凝威严的目光中，屈下膝俯首，“爹爹”这两个字在唇齿间打了无数个转，终究还是化为一句：“臣拜见陛下。”话莆出口，他的鼻头便是一酸，自己都不知道自己在委屈什么。

其实父亲也从未说过不许他这样称呼，只是他总觉得，明明他已经把所有该说的话、不该说的话，在父亲面前说尽了，父亲也对着他端上了皇帝的架子，那他何必再自取其辱。

父亲并未应他，只是一指御案:“去收拾。”

想起方才的丢人，李瑜脸上顿时火辣辣一片，低低应了一声。

笔墨纸砚都好恢复，可被弄脏的奏折却怎么也不可能完好如初了，李瑜有些尴尬地摊开手道:“陛下……”

父亲走近几步，从他手上接过奏折，扫了一眼:“让你进寝殿等，何曾教你乱翻过东西。这折子朕还要发回，难道要告诉臣工，楚王拿墨在上面盖了几个掌印，想留给他代代相传？”

李瑜被说得满脸通红，抓着衣角说不出话来。

“对照着，挨个给我誊抄一遍。”

皇帝干脆把桌案让给了他，自己搬了干净的书和奏折去一旁的高脚桌子前坐定。

笔尖摩擦白纸的声音渐渐消失。皇帝看书看的入神，也未注意，不知过了多久，他揉着眉心合上书，往矮案看去。这一看，不禁怒火中烧。

李瑜伏在案前，眼睛轻柔地闭着，嘴巴一嘟一嘟，睡得香甜极了，不知在做什么美梦，脸上竟然还泛起了一丝笑意。

青天白日，哪里就至于困成这样，他心生疑窦，叫来秦王府的人，细细问了几句。

————————————————

正做着好梦，突然被什么动静弄醒。李瑜迷迷糊糊抬了抬眼皮，嘟囔道:“别叫我……再睡会……”

想想方才听到的禀报，皇帝心头越发火大，一脚踢在他腿上:“起来。”

李瑜彻底惊醒了，他一抬头就望见满目冰霜的父亲，顿时吓得要命。一个激灵爬起来，抵着墙角屏住呼吸，一动也不敢动。

皇帝一言不发，把他抓到身边，摁住肩膀。抄起还沾着墨汁的镇纸便往他屁股上抽。

镇纸是白玉所制成，坚硬沉重，一连打了十七八下，几乎都落在了臀峰那块地方。李瑜痛得直冒冷汗，身后火辣辣蔓延了一片，烧心烧肺地往骨头里钻。他本还强忍着，直到父亲加了几分力气砸下来，李瑜再也忍不住喊出来:“疼……呜呜呜……疼……”

镇纸旋即停了。皇帝松开他，还没等他松口气，便冷声吩咐道:“去取戒尺———在左边一排书架的中间那一格。”

这戒尺比家中那一把还要长，握在手里也更沉了些，李瑜一步一挪地走到父亲身边，把戒尺藏在身后，不肯给出来。

皇帝微微眯了眯眼：“一、二——”

“三”还没数出口，李瑜已经飞快地把戒尺塞进他手里。

皇帝掂着戒尺，冷声道：“你知错么？”

明明什么都没发生，却要被逼着认错……哪怕是为了方才他失仪睡着，该打也打了。李瑜浑身的倔劲顿时就翻上来，他攥着拳头强答道：“臣不知。”

“你不知？”皇帝冷笑一声，攥着他胳膊，把他拉进了内殿，推到榻前：“褪了裤子趴好。”

李瑜顿时僵在原地。

他对那顿鞭笞心里阴影太深，以致于哪怕父亲手里拿的不过是戒尺，他也像看见了洪水猛兽，身上到处都开始叫嚣起来。

就在他愣神的这半响功夫，皇帝已经一尺子抽在他屁股上，微微厉色：“听见了么？”

伤上加伤，李瑜被打得一个踉跄，摇摇晃晃地扑倒在榻上。他心里泛起一股莫大的委屈，眼睛霎时被泪充盈，闷着脑袋抓紧被子，从牙缝里挤出哭腔来。

“你哭什么？”皇帝颇为恼火，呵道。

他弄脏御案，不过无心。方才睡着，也不过是太困，小憩一二罢了。就为了这点小事，也谈得上错处，也要这般不依不饶地责罚他么？李瑜觉得父亲分明是借故发挥，在报复他前些时日的冒犯。他心里这样想，却也不能如实说。只好不甘愿地摇摇头，收了几分泣声。

“一个月前，你在西市，纵马伤人。昨日又跟着温端，夜宿抱月阁——你以为我什么都不知道？”皇帝居高临下地看着他。

原来是为了这个。只是他昨夜才去过，父亲却立刻知道了，父亲是在监视他的行踪？李瑜忽生几分羞恼来。

且不说父亲这样做有没有道理。就说这件事本身，抱月阁是京城里有名的青楼楚馆，温大公子一年到头都往那里跑，他从前也跟着凑过热闹，当时父亲明明知道，可什么都没说。

如今不过是寻个由头责他罢了。

李瑜咬了咬唇，明知此时不该顶嘴拱火，却还是忍不住辩驳道：“您大概忘了，大周律，从未禁止百姓狎妓取——啊！”

余音被堵在喉咙里，戒尺对着已经高肿的臀峰狠狠砸了下来。皇帝根本不等他说完，摁着他的腰便噼里啪啦地打。他手劲极大，李瑜只觉得身后像是被火煎油泼，钻心烧肺地疼，疼得他眼前直发蒙。躲也躲不开，只好死死扯着被子。额头的汗哗啦啦往下滚，蛰住了眼睛。

打了三四十下，屁股隆起的越发高，撑得裤子都要兜不住，李瑜哭得稀里哗啦，挣开手胡乱捂在屁股上。

“啪！”

戒尺不认屁股还是手，照样砸了下来。手上的伤还没痊愈，这一下更是撕裂般痛起来。戒尺一刻都没停，照样兜着风往下落。李瑜又害怕又委屈，顿时理智全无，蹬着腿哭嚎:“我就是没错……呜呜呜……娘亲，我要娘亲……“

一句娘亲，可谓他对抗父亲的杀手锏。

果然，身后的动静骤然停了下来。李瑜趁着空隙撑起身子，连手带脚地爬上了床，把自己裹成一团缩进墙角，垂着泪瑟瑟发抖。

————————

今天二更，也是这周最后一更🙈祝大家双十二剁手快乐，么么哒

秦王:量身定做版戒尺，🐟值得拥有。

鱼:我是谁，我在哪儿，我在干什么？我不是来求爹爹帮忙的么？


	39. 第三十九章 捶楚加身

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

他哭了半响，既不见父亲说话，又不见父亲有所动作，渐渐也哭不下去了，抹了抹眼泪，带着几分惶恐抬头看去。

父亲面色平静，眸子却深谭一般，怎么也看不到底色。许是见他终于不哭了，这才轻声道:“你上次问我，我对你母亲，是心怀思念，还是内心有愧。其实两者皆有。从始至终，我自问俯仰无愧，唯独对不起你母亲，百口莫辩，百死莫赎———这个答案，你满意么？”

李瑜抱着膝盖，眼泪顺着脸颊往下流，他含糊不清地哭着，却不说话。

他要的不是父亲的忏悔，可他又能如何？一切，一切都换不回母亲了。

“满意也好，不满意也罢。”李臻轻轻吐了口气:“我只想告诉你，不要再拿你娘当免死令牌，我已经听腻了。我请问你，你这般看重你的母亲，为何要在孝期踏足烟柳，寻欢作乐？你说不出理由，便不要怪我。”

李瑜一怔，这才意识到，他根本没弄清父亲问责的缘由。母丧未过，本不该踏足腌臜之地，但他并非去寻欢作乐，自认也从未有违对母亲一片敬爱之心，可父亲以此问责于他，无异于指责他不孝，在父亲眼里，这等过错，又岂能被轻易饶恕。

他心里扑通扑通的跳，深知父亲此时平和外表下裹挟着的狂风暴雨，他几乎想要把个中隐情说出来，想着父亲听到，也许会网开一面。但方才父亲的话还历历在耳，想盗印事件赔进去的那些无辜人命。若父亲认定他扰乱朝纲，肆意干政，这罪名岂不是比从前偷盗秦王印大上许多。那么，这些时日替他明查暗访的属下们，又会有什么下场？

想到此处，李瑜心一横，颤声答道:“我……无话可说。”他虽言尽于此，到底还是害怕的，禁不住把自己缩成了一团，死死扒住床架，恨不得立刻像个壁虎一样顺着墙溜走。

当爹的耐心终于耗尽，心里那团火也终于彻底被点燃了。他倒不认为李瑜是故意对母亲不敬，可若非如此，李瑜便是故意与他怄气了。拿这样祸及名声德行的事同他斗气，他若是不给李瑜一个刻骨铭心的教训，岂不是很让李瑜失望。

没有半点迟疑，他连靴子都未脱便踏步上了床，直接捉过李瑜，拖起来摁在自己膝盖上，攥着戒尺就抽了下去。

臀上已经肿得不像样子，此时被戒尺抽上去，便碾碎了肉一般痛。李瑜哭得上气不接下气，再不敢顶嘴，却也不肯求饶，只好拼命地蹬着腿，企图挣脱。不知过了多久，身后还在一刻不停的落着戒尺，他的骨气终于彻底在痛楚面前退避三舍，尖叫着抱住父亲的手:“不要打了，不要打了！”

“不打，不打你不长记性！”怒火被挑起，又岂是那么容易下去的。戒尺更加凌厉的落下去，李瑜恨不得当场昏过去，只好更加拼命地哭嚎着，好像如此便能不疼了似的。

“认不认错？！”戒尺噼里啪啦地响着，不知何时，父亲叱责的声音突兀插入其中，李瑜小鸡啄米般胡乱点着头，浑身都在发抖:“知道了，呜呜呜……知道了……”

“错在哪儿了？”戒尺微微顿了顿。李瑜半死不活地哽咽:“不该乱跑马，不该去抱月阁……不该顶嘴……呜呜呜……不要打了……”

他早该觉悟到，熊孩子作天作地，不过是没受够教训。李臻慢慢放开了他:“我从前说过，犯了错应当如何？”

———以后再犯类似的错，不必我说，自己褪衣请罚便是。

李瑜勉强从脑海里扒拉出这句话来。他瑟瑟发抖地顺着父亲膝头滑了下去，跪倒在床上，抽抽搭搭地伸出手解了玉带，脱了外袍。

手放在裤子系带上，到底有些难为情，他咽了口滑到嘴边的眼泪，还要挣扎一下，却听一旁传来一个冷冰冰透着威胁的声音:“朕替你脱，加二十下。”

李瑜一个激灵，手下不迭地解了系带，把两层里裤连着亵裤扒拉了下来，松松垮垮搭在膝盖上。

屁股已经鼓鼓囊囊地肿起了两指高，充了血般殷红一片，长宽不一的僵痕密密麻麻交叠着，看不出半分本来的模样。

李瑜揉了揉眼睛，含着眼泪爬下床，捧过戒尺屈膝跪下:“陛下……”

“怎么，你是想挨廷杖？”李臻冷笑一声，毫不迟疑便道:“来人，传杖……”

“不要……请、请爹爹责罚。”李瑜抖了三抖，立刻打断他，认命般改口。

李臻不动声色地从他手中拿过戒尺:“趴下。”

万事开头难，既已经豁出去了，也就没什么不能接受的。李瑜扶着地艰难地站了起来，对着父亲的腿俯下身，脑袋鸵鸟似的埋进柔软的床褥里，红彤彤的屁股顶在父亲膝盖上，两条腿顺着垂在地上。紧紧抓着被子，眼泪不值钱地往被褥里渗透。

“纵马伤人，以身试法，是你为王失德。夜宿腌臜之地，寻衅滋事，是你为子不孝。我相信道理你都懂，你不过是管不住自己罢了。下次还想犯这种错，就想想今日的痛。”李臻用戒尺在他臀上轻轻点了点:“一条二十，再加上你顶撞父亲，忤逆君上的罪过。总共八十下。不许哭，也不许喊。你自己数，不数就不算。”

李瑜畏惧地一颤，从被子里传出哽咽声:“换……换一个地方打，可以么？”

他实在受不了了，再打下去，恐怕不必被打死，他就要先疼死过去。

没有什么回应，戒尺劈空而下，照样落在两团肉上。

脑袋里轰得一下，李瑜死死攥着被子，从牙缝里挤出声音:“一”。

戒尺一左一右的落着，屁股上原本就凌乱交叠的印子很快被新的红棱子盖住，从臀峰到四周，都被一寸不落的招呼了无数遍，两团肉越来越高耸，肿得吓人，好像随时要裂开一样。李瑜的神智都有些不清楚，只死死记着“不许喊，不许哭”几个字，咬的满嘴都是血腥味。断断续续地随着戒尺起落，间或吐出一两个错乱的数目来。

李臻并不去看他，只专心地挥着戒尺。

臀峰已经被反复捶打，一片姹紫嫣红间，透出了一小片死白，恐怕再朝这个地方打下去，便会绽开流出血来。

李臻心里一软，手上的戒尺往下移动了几分。

再一下抽在臀腿交接处，皮肤最敏感的地方，李瑜猛然仰起头，惨叫出声，他扭着身子，有气无力地挣扎起来。

李臻轻斥一句:“趴好。”戒尺再次抽了下去。腿上肉少，简直像是要敲碎了骨头。尺尺透骨，李瑜煞白着脸，再也忍不住嚎啕大哭起来，又想起方才父亲不许他哭出来，脑子一懵，一口咬住被子，想堵住嘴里的哭嚎。

谁知他刚咬住锦被，身后噼里啪啦的声音却突然停了下来。等了一会儿没有别的动静，李瑜顶着满脸眼泪转过头，只见身后两团肉夸张地肿着，从屁股到膝盖，一片姹紫嫣红，连臀腿侧面都七横八竖地印着尺痕。

他抹了抹眼泪，奶狗般睁着湿漉漉的眼睛朝父亲看过去，含着几分怯怯。

他早忘了计数了，李臻也没仔细数，但规矩立了一半，总不好随便破，便胡乱诌了个数字:“还有二十三下。”

李瑜瑟缩了一下，含着两团热泪哀求他:“不要打，不要打了……”

挨打的人怎样不知道，反正打人的已经累了，其实从李瑜褪了裤子，他就没怎么下过狠手，不过是伤上加伤，才显得格外凄惨罢了。

李臻推了他起来，一扔戒尺:“剩下的用了晚膳再说。”

————————————————

鱼:要不我们别吃晚膳了，就不用再打了。


	40. 第四十章 君心难测

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

须臾，晚膳便送来了，随之一道的还有礼部尚书温壑。本也不是外人，李臻随手拉过锦被盖在李瑜身上，传了温壑直接进内殿。

李瑜把自己在床上缩成了一个团子，埋着脑袋不肯让舅舅瞧见自己的狼狈样子，只低低喊了他一声。

温壑本是听说了作夜的事，匆匆来请罪。虽未知全貌，但李臻也已大概猜出了温端的意图。他恼火温端拿李瑜作筏子，但念两家情分，也不好朝温壑发火，不轻不重地敲打几句，便让温壑退下了。

一扭头，见李瑜在锦被里堆成了个小山丘。小山丘正瑟瑟发抖，突然被掀了被子，他泪眼婆娑地抬起头看了父亲一眼，又飞快地埋下脑袋。

李臻搬了个案几来，摆在靠近李瑜的地方，把饭菜一一摆上去。

几道精巧玲珑、满溢香气的菜肴，用琉璃盘盛着，倒是分外诱人，只是两荤两素，两碗粳米饭。比起父亲的身份，实在清淡简朴。

李瑜早就哭得喉咙沙哑，坐是不敢坐，只好勉勉强强跪在床上，把胳膊支在矮案上。双手端着碗，屁股上的痛却时时刻刻折磨着他，他眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地落，一口也吃不下。

“不想吃？”李臻也有些饿了，一面挑着菜入口，一面问道。

李瑜吓了一跳，唯恐他说“不想吃就接着挨揍”这样的话，忙含着泪结结巴巴说道:“不……不是……”

他勉强夹了块酥肉，哆嗦着手，喂进自己嘴里。刚咀嚼了几下，便惊得抬起了头:“这是……”

“素肉，将就着吃吧。”李臻面不改色，淡淡道。

李瑜不由一怔。父亲又不是化外之人，为何要吃素。

父亲……是在为母亲守孝么？

论理，妻孝一年，父母三载。但尊不就卑，父亲已经贵为帝王，便是守父孝，也不过二十七日。更不用说，是一个追封的皇后。

深情还是薄情，他真的看不懂父亲。

“你不必揣测，我是作秀给你看，我没这么无聊。”想起李瑜对他的指责，李臻心里便是一哂。

李瑜嗫嚅着回一句不敢。

见李瑜面色苍白，摇摇欲坠的样子，李臻知道他是疼得狠了，恐怕也没什么力气吃饭，微微叹口气，将自己的碗放下。

一晃神，手中的碗突然被抽走了，李瑜呆呆眨着眼，不明就里地看向父亲。却见父亲用筷子在琉璃盘上敲了敲，淡淡问道:“想吃哪个？”

别说是现在，父亲早已万人之上，只有别人伺候服侍的份，便是当年举家居于洛阳，他尚年幼之时，父亲都不曾给他喂过饭。李瑜不知自己一顿打竟然还挨出了这样的殊荣。他揉了揉眼睛，带着几分受宠若惊，小心翼翼一指红烧狮子头。

狮子头鲜嫩，用箸都夹不上，李臻换了调羹，连肉带汤舀了一勺。

鲜嫩多汁的丸子被送到嘴边，李瑜咬了一口不算烫，很快嚼干净咽下去。虽用料有亏，但御膳房的手艺，素肉也别有滋味。他虽然痛得发懵，总算在裹腹之物面前找回了一点满足。食欲勾人，顾不得想别的，喂什么吃什么，很快把一碗米饭咽的干干净净。

直到透亮的碗底露出来，李瑜才如梦初醒，他一瞥见床边平摆着的尺子，不由紧张地缩了缩身子，额角的冷汗一滴滴往出渗。

李臻放了碗，展开袖子给他擦了擦嘴角的浓汤汁，然后一扭头把尺子攥在手里，语气凉凉：“撩了袍子趴好。”

李瑜刚刚收了的眼泪顿时逼了出来，他又惊又怯地捂住身后，磕磕巴巴道：“我……我还没吃饱。”

李臻明知他在拖延时间，却并不拆穿。他方才只顾喂儿子了，自己的饭一口都没碰，索性往李瑜面前一推：“自己吃。”

李瑜哪里还有胃口，但能拖一会儿是一会儿，他磨磨蹭蹭地举箸，在菜里翻翻捡捡半天，也没往嘴里送一口。李臻好似闲暇地望着，突然不辨喜怒地问道：“怎么，不如抱月阁的可口？”

李瑜刚被收拾一顿，哪敢顶嘴。可他心里记挂着木易的事，又觉得被这样明讥暗讽实在冤枉，虽没说话，耷拉的眼皮里却透出了几分委屈来。

少年惨白的面色中透着潮红，浓密的睫毛上还残留着晶莹的眼泪，看着便十分可怜。再想想方才喂饭的时候，儿子鼓着腮帮子边哭边吃的可爱模样，李臻顿觉心里残余的火气也无影无踪了。

打也打了，吓唬也吓唬够了。他捏了捏李瑜的小脸，想起一件事来，心里多了几分感伤，出口的话便柔和了几分：“再过半月，是你的生辰。想要什么，爹替你寻来。”

李瑜心里一动，他不能放任木易不理，更不想牵累属下，正两相为难，突然听到父亲提起这件事，顿时觉得有了主意。他正斟酌着出口，便听父亲道：“不如免了剩下的打，当作提前给你庆生？”

今时不同往日，他对李瑜的态度是要做给天下人看的，哪怕皇后丧期不能大张旗鼓庆贺，但该给的赏赐一样都不能少，否则落入旁人眼中便会多了不该有的计较。因此他现时这句话，不过玩笑罢了。

哪知李瑜听了，却是当了真，他咬着唇思忖良久，还是视死如归地捡起戒尺，双手奉上，嗫嚅道：“您还是打吧，我……另有事求您。”

李臻这次倒是真的惊奇了，他接过戒尺，打量着儿子：“说吧。”

李瑜勉强撑起身子，拱手一拜：“请陛下答应我，无论我做了何事，都不要牵连楚王府的任何人——就当生辰之礼。”

李臻心里一颤，眼神中霎时多了几分锐利：“你又干什么了？”他实在怕了这个小崽子了。

李瑜却不肯说，坚持让他先应下来。

李臻只能颔首，心想这群人真敢帮你做什么违法乱纪的事，我能容，国法都不能容，答应了又何妨。

李瑜顿时松了口气，他得了这句承诺，心里压的一块石头顿时搬开了，连屁股上的伤都好像不怎么疼了似的。

“说啊。”李臻生平从未这般心惊胆战过。

李瑜从袖子里抽出一份折子，一本正经地奉上：“臣，要告锦州刺史廉江以三罪，其一卖官鬻爵，扰乱地方。其二，收受贿赂，包庇犯官。其三，横征暴敛，欺压民生。臣手中这份账册，是廉江历年违法所得，臣手中有证人，是其祸害百姓，为害地方的铁证，他就在王府，还请陛下核查以办。”

李臻险些怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，他接过折子扫了一眼，的确是李瑜的笔迹，再抬头一瞥，方才这番慷慨陈词也的确没有出自第二人之口。

这样的折子他每天能收几十份，这样的参奏他更是日日听到耳朵生茧，但……这么一本正经的从李瑜口中说出，除了意外，他甚至觉得有几分魔幻。

他第一反应便是这蠢儿子又被谁当了枪使.但再一想，谁要想使手段，拿到朝堂上，以公器报私仇岂不是更好，何必找李瑜来，徒惹嫌疑。

他边想，边细细浏览李瑜的手书，眼中渐渐多了几分凝重。

李瑜所告之人，乃是锦州刺史廉江。廉江不值一提，但他是太傅廉文的堂侄，因为廉文的关系，廉文多年外放，都是富饶之地，山高皇帝远，可算如鱼得水。

李瑜提的，还的确不是小事。其实地方上积年弊政，有些事他并非不知，但若真如李瑜所说，廉江已经猖狂到了卖官鬻爵，祸乱地方的地步，那此事，便格外难办了。

廉文乃众文臣之首，德高望重，更是士族领头。自前朝起几百年乱世，铁打的士族，流水的皇家，士族豪门早已尾大不掉。他虽与廉文合作，获得了这些家族的默从，但这些表面的维系不过浮云，这些人观望的还是他的行止。因此为了安抚人心，他即位后，对这些旧人多有封赏。这样的情形下，廉江便成了轻易不能法办的吉祥物，动了他，恐怕诸方猜忌，人心惶惶。

事有轻重缓急，安定为先。

他从头到尾看了一遍，合上了手书，一言不发的当着李瑜的面投入了烛台。

眼见辛苦所得被火苗吞噬，李瑜顿时惊呆了。

——————————

鱼:爹，你有事么？？？

评论评论评论……此处省略一万字【捂脸】么么哒


	41. 第四十一章 锦州事端

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

然后，李臻就看到他这个傻儿子，飞蛾扑火一般扑向被投入火中的纸，在抢救下了仅存的残纸后，震惊而愤怒地望着他。

李臻从容地一展袖子，在他面前站定：“廉江的事，出你口入我耳，不要再提了。”

李瑜只觉得自己一腔热枕被浇了个彻底，他失望又不解地望着父亲，问道：“为什么？”

李臻不答反问：“你先原原本本告诉我，这件事的始末。”

李瑜红着眼圈抿嘴，抗拒地别过脑袋。

证据都烧了，还要他讲什么始末。

他形单影只地站着，裤子还耷拉在膝盖，整个人都因为疼痛在空气中颤抖，一双明眸中却灼灼燃烧着不忿与逆反。

他乖顺的时刻总是少有的，这般倔强叛逆才是他的本性。

李臻微微沉了声音：“是不是非要惹我生气？”

他问的认真，虽未发火，李瑜却反而心生了几分惧意。他搓了搓手指，涩声道：“一个月前，就是在西市那一次……我结识了一个少年。他名木易，本是甘州人士，因后母不慈，逃到锦州投奔姨母。他姨夫名何徽，何徽开了间医馆，去岁冬天，医馆救起了一个将死的人，虽尽力诊治，那人还是身亡。何徽本是医者仁心，谁知县府不问青红皂白，上门抓走了何徽，以谋财害命的名义判了他斩立决，他的姨母也在官府抓捕中不幸身死。木易劫狱不成，带着表妹逃到了州府。想要为他姨夫一家申冤。”

他一口气说完，见父亲微微蹙眉，却也没有插话，咽了口唾沫接着说道:“据他所说，何徽被定罪后，他百思不得其解，送表妹出城后，又返家暗查，发现家中被官府来人反复搜查，行迹诡异，便猜测县令是在姨夫手中寻什么东西，他借着探监的名义，秘密问出了东西所在，待到取出，才发现是一本册子，写满廉江及其属下官员勾结往来，卖官鬻爵的证据，他得了东西，心知州县官匪一家，难寻正义，便上京想要陛见。”

“我派人去查探过，木易的姨夫已死于狱中。而木易一家的遭遇也非孤例，廉江仗着廉文的势力，多年来在地方横行无忌。官府所用，尽数由民间供奉，而官税之外，他们竟肆意向百姓征税。于断狱之司，更是黑暗，当地人有俗语“十讼九死”，官司输赢，全凭贿赂多少。每逢巡察使至，他们便以重金贿赂，令其闭口。乡间村野，无不民怨沸腾，却求告无门。往前十数年，数不清多少人向州府乃至巡查御史检举，正所谓贼匪一家，自上而下，无不官官相护，反令检举之人身陷囹圄。朗朗乾坤，实在令人发指。”

话说至此，他微微带了几分挑衅道：“方才那份名单不过是我誊抄的，陛下烧便烧了吧，臣这里可以有千份百……”

“瑜儿。”李臻打断了他，这等挑衅并不足以掩盖他的理智，他沉沉思索了良久，还是低叹一声：“廉江动不得，此事到底为止吧。”

李瑜终于愤怒了，他定定地望着父亲许久，血涌上头：“是我自取其辱——陛下要的，哪里是民富而国安，不过是这个万人之上的位子罢了。舍弃了一切换来的，怎么能冒半分风险，我……”

“给我闭嘴！”打断他的是父亲的怒叱，李臻一巴掌把他掼倒在了地上。李瑜眼冒金星，捂着脸倔强地含泪。

李臻本不愿和儿子直言利弊，一则因为李瑜未曾正位东宫的尴尬。二便是他身为君王的那一丝自尊，毕竟，被逼无奈向臣属妥协，这虽是权衡，也是无能，更牵动着他隐秘的沉思——若非他得位不正，又何至于对廉文等人忌惮至此。

但当他的目光在儿子身上流转许久后，他到底还是从心里妥协了。

这世间最可贵的是什么，不是永恒不变的日月，不是强权和财富，而是少年。

少年不懂这世间魑魅，他们凭着赤子之心，满腔孤勇，想要划破一切黑暗。这般稚嫩，又这般可贵。

他心中百思繁杂，终究低下身，把李瑜从地上抱起来，避开伤搂在自己怀里，揉揉他头发：“听我说。”

他细细陈述了利弊朝局，李瑜在他怀里，抓着他衣襟，眼泪簌簌而落。

“攘内必先安外。如今外患未平，有些事不能急于一时。”李臻最后道：“不管怎么样，爹爹还是欢喜的，你能这般缜密深思，为民陈情，到底是长大了。你去抱月阁，是因为在那里发现了蛛丝马迹对么？”

李瑜抹着眼泪点点头:“廉江遣上京的人以此地为联络点。”他犹自不甘心：“任由这等奸佞为祸一方……”

“明年锦州任满，我便把他调回京，眼皮子底下看着，总放心些。除廉江外牵涉的其他人———你将那个叫木易的少年带来一见，之后再细论。”李臻摸摸他乌黑细软的头发，起身将他放置在榻上，吩咐人送来伤药。他尽量轻了手，可李瑜伤得重，仍然痛得哀嚎不止，李臻一面心疼一面均匀涂抹了药，见李瑜闷着脑袋不说话，淡淡道：“怎么，冤枉了你爹，也不打算认个错？”

李瑜知道他此时已经没什么怒气，埋着头低低回一句：“您不也打回来了？”

他心里多少含了那么一丝难言的愧疚。不知道从什么时候开始，他已经习惯了用最恶毒的方式揣测父亲，用最锋利的言语伤害他。

李臻不再说话了，他取了帕子给李瑜擦擦汗，先把他抱起来，叫了人进来收拾残局——地上扔的戒尺，床榻上皱成一团。宫女们低眉顺眼地重新整理好了床榻，又熏好了香。李臻把李瑜抱回床上，替他盖好被子，吩咐左右：“多留几个人守夜，殿下怕黑。”

宫女们对皇帝于楚王的宠爱并不见怪，柔顺的应了，放下帷帐。李臻披了外袍，正要往殿外走，袖子忽然被拉住了。

李瑜从被子里露一个小脑袋，一双眼睛在夜色中乌黑发亮，脸上带着几分窥探：“您去哪里？”

皇帝没有后宫，自从登基，都宿在中朝，这寝殿是他唯一的去处了。

“去批奏章，被你弄得一团糟，忘了么？”李臻不温不火地回道。

李瑜心里隐隐刺痛起来，不愿承认，却还是倔强的想证实自己的猜想：“是因为……那件事对么？”

李臻微微怔了一下，并没有回答他的问题，却也没否认，只是俯身给他捻捻被子：“睡吧。”

李瑜攥着他袖子的小手不肯松开，泪悄然泛上眼底。

僵持许久，李臻的眸子里终于多了点不肯轻易示人的怅然与寞色来，他一点点把李瑜的手从袖子上掰下去，定定望着他：“是又如何呢。”

黑暗中看不清神色，只有他的声音轻盈无踪，恍惚散落于虚空:“我毕竟，也只有你了。”

星月满载，盈映天地。

——————————

鱼爹:儿砸，你爹的心，也是会被伤到的。

鱼:哦。

下一章就让木易出来哈哈哈

鱼爹:我怎么觉得你有点面熟

木易同学:我不是我没有，你认错人了。


	42. 第四十二章 重徽陛见

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

易铭在重徽殿外等了一个时辰，才被召唤进去。

殿外是执刀的侍卫，兵甲森森，宛如鹰隼。殿内虽只有身着锦衣的宫女太监，但那种无形的威压还是笼罩在富丽堂皇的宫殿内。

从进了宫门到重徽殿一路，他光是盘问搜身都经了四五道，别说刀剑，连一根针都不可能藏起来，领路的小太监一路上给他叮嘱了无数次面圣的礼仪，还警告他若是触犯了天威，谁都保不住他。他还没见到皇帝本人，就被这煊赫威仪吓得有些心颤。

倒不是他有多胆小，而是他揽事上身，入京求援，却报着假身份。这个身份骗得过一般人，却根本经不起皇帝查，一但被识破，欺君之罪压在头上，恐怕只剩引颈受戮了。

待到屏风后有一人闲庭信步般走出来，他听到旁边的内官掐着嗓子叱令他跪下行礼，瞬间整个人都被汗浸透，扑通一声便跪下了。

“陛……陛下，拜见陛下。”

他越急越磕巴，差点咬了自己的舌头，眼见那抹蓝色的身影走近，再一想这位皇帝陛下多年征战沙场，杀过的人恐怕比他见过的都多，顿时抖如筛糠。

李臻没料到这个少年胆子小成这样，眼见那少年一副快哭了的样子，他笑了笑在御案前坐定：“你就是木易。”

“是。”谎报姓名已经坐实欺君，易铭牙关都开始打颤，控制不住自己的紧张。

“坐吧。”

宫女听了皇帝一句吩咐，很快搬来一个锦凳给他，易铭战战兢兢地坐了，心里直打鼓，他本以为楚王会和他一起面圣，谁知道楚王进了宫便没回来，反而是皇帝一大早派人去把他带进了宫。

他原本是被迫卷进了这件事中，怎么也没料到，自己一步步竟走到了面圣的地步。

见楚王不露面，只有皇帝神色莫测的坐在案几后，他心里顿时有些慌了，莫非是事情出了什么变故？

就这样等了又大约一柱香的功夫，易铭已经实在要坐不住了，才见屏风后传来一阵嘈杂的动静。下一刻，楚王在宫女的簇拥下慢吞吞走了出来，他穿着一身松散常服，连腰带都没系，见了皇帝也未跪下，只拱手为礼。

见到熟人，哪怕是只认识了不到一个月的熟人，易铭也不禁松了口气。

“清醒了？”皇帝对着楚王一笑。

李瑜揉着眼睛，低低应了声，他昨晚胡思乱想到半夜都没睡着，一大早却被爹爹摇醒了，他不过耍了几分赖不肯起，便被赏了几巴掌。见父亲对他伸手，李瑜瘪瘪嘴，顺势就着他的搀扶跪坐了下来。

易铭远远望去，大约是坐姿不舒服，楚王拧着眉头，不自觉地往皇帝身上靠。皇帝自然地搂住他抚抚肩膀，又抬眸看向阶下。

“等久了吧，这怪不得朕。”

易铭正看得有些愣神，突然听到皇帝的声音，他愣了愣，还没想好怎么回话，又听皇帝带着几分温和笑意说道：“要怪就怪楚王，一觉睡到现在，要不是朕回来了，你恐怕还要再等到日上三竿不可。”

李瑜原本迷迷糊糊没清醒，听了这话抬眸才看到了易铭。被当着小伙伴的面揭老底，他顿时老脸一红，眼见身边几个宫女都捂着嘴偷偷笑了出来，羞恼地反驳：“又不是我让他这么早进宫的，还不是陛下。”

易铭顿时目瞪口呆。

楚王整天在他面前说道皇帝如何严苛，对他如何暴虐，弄得他一直以为皇帝是吃人的老虎，楚王在君父面前战战兢兢，如履薄冰。现在看皇帝温言和煦，而楚王在他面前又是这副骄纵的模样……易铭在心里泛起了嘀咕，楚王连皇帝都敢在背后编排，这胆色也是无人能敌。

易铭当然猜不到楚王昨天才挨了一顿揍，只以为楚王这是善心大发，听了他在家中的遭遇，抹黑亲爹来安慰他。

“行了，说正事吧。”李臻本就是见小少年有些紧张，这才说个闲话让他放松下来。他揉着李瑜脑袋笑一回，挥挥手让殿内诸人退下了。

这么一打岔，易铭心里的紧张也下去不少，见皇帝问起锦州的事，他渐渐找回了思路，话也越说越顺畅：“姨夫虽被害，好在证据都未丢失，那位从刺史府中盗出账册的人其实也并未身死，现在藏身于京郊。他本是廉江的亲信，因为不忿廉江肆虐之行，因此暗中收集他枉法的证据，企图一举告发。草民的姨夫与他是故交，也正是因为掩护他，从而被害……”

他滔滔不绝地说完了，却见皇帝沉吟片刻，没有追问他关于廉江的案子，反而突然问道：“你说，你和证人还未出清苑县，便被人劫杀？”

易铭一愣：“是。”

李臻微微一笑，眼中多了几分打量：“你又说，你出身市井之家，父亲是商人。那么你拖着一个小姑娘，一个重伤的大人，是怎么挡过劫杀的？”

心里咯噔一下，易铭扑通一声就跪了下来，支支吾吾说不出话。

皇帝的声音多了几分玩味：“你有刻意掩饰。但你身负武艺，远超常人，其实一眼就能看穿。你在御前很紧张，但你夸夸其谈，对军务官制都颇为熟稔。一个商贾人家中不受重视的庶子，有这样的见识和武功？你到底是谁，接近楚王有何目的，还不从实说来！”

话说到最后，易铭只觉得一股无形的杀气直冲他而来，他顿时面如土色，瑟缩着匍匐在地。

“爹爹，你别吓唬他了。”李瑜看一眼几乎吓破胆的易铭，忙小声求情道：“他定有什么难言之隐。”

李臻拂开他的手，冷冷逼视着易铭：“无话可说？那你告诉我，这是你欺君，还是楚王在欺君。”

“不是楚王，是……是草民有所隐瞒。”易铭闻言浑身一颤，他唯恐连累了李瑜，忙道：“楚王一片赤诚，体恤臣民，他毫不知情。”

心知瞒无可瞒，不等皇帝接着盘问，他掐着手心，豁出去了般回道：“草民……本名易铭。化名为木易，隐瞒身世，是为了躲避家兄追捕。并非有意欺君。这都是草民的罪过，但关于锦州事宜，句句属实，请陛下明察。”

眼见李瑜面露讶色，李臻哼笑一声，往凭几上靠了靠，接着问道：“朕看得出来，你谈吐言行，绝非寻常出身，说吧，你口中所谓兄长是谁？”

易铭犹豫了一下，咬咬牙，在皇帝教人无处遁形的目光中缓缓吐出几个字：“家兄名讳，上阁下壬。”

易阁壬，原本的河西上都护，新任兵部尚书兼金吾卫大将军。

此言一出，室内顿时一静。

————————————

鱼:今天也是到处说亲爹坏话的一天噢


	43. 第四十三章 其乐融融

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

莫说李瑜瞠目结舌，便是连李臻都有些惊讶，他虽看出这少年有意隐瞒来历，却也没想到他竟然是易阁壬的庶弟。

李臻虽与易阁壬年少旧识，但多年未见，对他家中情形并不熟悉。他在脑子里搜寻了片刻，也没对上这号人物，眯了眯眼睛道:“抬起头来。”

易铭整个人都虚脱了一遭，他早知皇帝不是简单人物，却没想到几句话过去就被逼出了实情。他定了定神，长长吐了口气，慢慢抬起头。

事到临头，他反倒轻松起来。要死一起死，死了他也要拉易阁壬这个王八蛋当垫背的。

日正当中，连鸟儿都嫌弃日晒，躲进了屋檐下。

眼见易铭出了重徽殿，李臻收回在他身上打量的目光，淡淡一拂袖子：“这少年颇有其兄风采。”

什么其兄风采，不过是见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话。李瑜想起方才这两人宛如狐狸般一问一答的对话，就恨的牙痒痒，这个易铭，在他面前遮遮掩掩，一扭头到了他爹面前，就什么都招了。几个时辰的功夫，就把他爹的心给收买了。

他爹看自己儿子哪里都不爽，看别家孩子倒是千好百好。

“怎么，不高兴了？”李臻拧拧李瑜的脸。

李瑜撇撇嘴，没说话。

李臻不由一笑：“走吧，进去歇着，顺便把药上了。下午还有事和你舅舅商量，你歇够了就回去吧。”

李瑜被推着进了寝殿，任由他爹抱着他在床上趴好。

上药上药，跟上戒尺一样。他疼得直流眼泪，想起昨天的事，就格外委屈：“我不走……宫里又不让坐轿子，我身上疼，怎么回去？”

李臻一拍他脑袋:“朕抱你回去行不行？边走边让侍卫在旁边喊“楚王挨了家法，走不动道”……”

李瑜脸一红，这下更气了，他索性把脑袋彻底别过去，不说话了。

药上好了，李臻放下袍子，在他屁股上轻轻揉了揉：“不然你想怎么样，你开了府，还要留宿宫中，再过几天，就该有人弹劾你了。到时候，朕为了顾忌朝议，申饬你一顿，你就高兴了？”

秦王府……没有爹，也没了娘，连李玥都回了全州祭祖。偌大的王府冷冰冰的，他日日住在里面，像是孤魂野鬼，李瑜有些出神的想，他虽然恨父亲，却到底是有些想念他的。

父亲打他，他畏惧甚至怨恨。可父亲温柔地看着他，耐心哄他时，他又总会暂时忘了发生过的一切，贪恋这份仅有的爱。

他到底是贪心不足的，什么都想要，也许最终什么都抓不住。

“不如……你搬到宫里住，不就两全了？”李臻净了手，勾勾嘴角。

李瑜一怔。

他明白父亲的潜台词。他已经年满十五，怎么也不可能如同年幼的皇子一样长居宫中，唯一的办法就是……住进东宫。

他一想到太子这两个字，就狠狠打了个冷颤。

李瑜闷着脑袋不说话。李臻便知道他是什么意思了。不想逼他，叹口气揉揉他脑袋，只当自己讲了个玩笑。

楚王最终还是顺利回了府。皇帝陛下白龙鱼服，抱着他一直出了宫门，把他送上了马车。

上了马车，易铭已经在里面等候多时了。

李瑜怏怏地卧在毯子上，一言不发。易铭只以为他是生自己的气，小心翼翼一拱手：“殿下，臣不是故意欺瞒于您，实在是……”

“我没怪你，你也有你的苦衷。”李瑜有气无力摆摆手，打断了他。

易铭摸摸鼻子：“那您这是……”

“看不出来么。”李瑜气恼地一翻白眼：“你没被你爹打过？”

话一问出口，他突然就反应过来，易铭哪来的爹。他出生没几年，爹就过世了，是嫡兄易阁壬带大的。戳人痛处，楚王也有几分讪讪，见易铭神色一暗，他沉默了片刻，低声问道：“易将军真的对你很不好么？”

方才在父亲面前，易铭提起易阁壬的时候，毫不掩饰自己的敌意。长兄如父，到底发生了什么，能让易铭对兄长记恨至此。

易铭宫里转一圈，欺君之罪被赦免了，还白捞了个王府詹事的官当，本是颇为高兴的，但听了这句问话，他还是低沉了几分，想了想答道：“殿下养过猫狗么？”

提起猫，李瑜扯了扯嘴角，觉得身上哪里又开始疼了起来，但他还是下意识点点头：“小时候养过，后来被我爹——被陛下送人了。”

易铭垂了眸子，轻笑一声：“殿下如何养猫狗，易将军如何养我。可能更不如，毕竟殿下养的是家猫家狗，易将军养的是野猫野狗。”

——————————————————————

廉江不能查，但是那些往来勾结的低阶官员，还是可以法办的。

楚王殿下直接把易铭口中的证人带回了楚王府。随即，他身加锦州巡查御史的之职，带着刚刚升官的小易大人，由天子千牛卫扈卫，直奔锦州而去。

别的钦差御史还能糊弄，楚王一不爱财，二不爱色，更不怕谁威胁，在锦州搅了个天翻地覆，处置了一大批官员，除了锦州刺史廉江，几乎把州府剃了个秃子。

不到一个月的功夫，整个锦州的官员听到楚王这两个字都哆嗦。

廉江更是胆战心惊，日夜不得安眠，他心知肚明自己干了什么事，直觉得楚王就是冲自己来的。

好在楚王杀够了人，耍够了威风，走进州府衙门，还是笑眯眯收了刺史大人的礼，安抚他道：“您手下那些人，本王承天子旨意，也是迫不得已。”

他微微俯身，压低声色:“那个人……本王已经替刺史处置了，这是本王的诚意。至于刺史您……”

廉江哆嗦着手，知道楚王这是要他的效忠。他对着楚王那张笑容可掬的脸，立刻匍匐在地，恨不得把心掏出来给楚王看看，证明自己为楚王鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已。

楚王收了双倍的礼，心满意足的打道回府了。

此时已经是十月金秋，天气乍寒，路边的树萧索地落着黄叶，马车在官道上缓缓而行，楚王躺在厚实的毛毯上，望着天出神。

易铭跟着他奔波了一个月，楚王只动嘴皮子，接待上诉百姓，带人搜集证据的都是他，除了人不归他抓捕，天天累得像狗一样。眼见楚王没了在刺史府的笑容，易铭叹口气：“殿下，想开些。”

李瑜扯出一丝笑：“我不及陛下，哪怕是他一字一句教我的，我说出来都觉得恶心。”

易铭压着眉头，低声道：“殿下，其实您明白，这是陛下能做到的极限了。”

廉江不能动，原本皇帝连这件事都不想沾染。要不是顾忌楚王一片赤诚，也不会如此迂回婉转地替他想办法，处理了锦州的官场，又勉强安抚了廉江。

易铭叹口气，莫名地竟有些羡慕楚王。

父母之爱子，则为之计深远。皇帝自己做了这个恶人，却把施恩收服廉江的机会留给了楚王，天底下的皇帝都生怕皇子结党营私，但当今圣上却好想生怕楚王收买不了人心，结揽不到能人似的。

都是父亲，为何人与人能如此不同呢？

——————————————————

明天考研，祝参加考试的小伙伴一切顺利！

今天又是鱼家父子撒糖的一天，鱼爹你珍惜吧


	44. 第四十四章 久别初见

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

回程的路行了一半，却突然有京城的快马来报，说广宁郡王的车驾就在路上，请楚王稍待，携广宁郡王一起回京。

李玥——现在该叫白言了。秦王登基第二日，便下了旨意为他恢复身份，之后他以白家宗子的身份回了家乡，去祭拜自己的父母亲。

虽然认祖归宗，但因为皇帝养子的身份，他的郡王封号并未被取消，因此随行扈卫的人也是浩浩荡荡，两路人马合在一起，远远望去，宛如长龙。

白言见了李瑜，便不肯回自己的马车了，还企图把易铭这个不速之客赶下去。

易铭还是第一次见这位小殿下，他从小习惯了讨好小孩子，小半个时辰，就把白言哄得喜笑颜开，卧在他怀里，也不说赶他的话了。

马车一路进了长安。

李瑜随意惯了，连朝服都不换，穿着便装就直接进了宫交差。他敢，易铭可不敢，他半路打道回了秦王府，先去整理衣装。

五日一小朝，今日正好是朝会日。他们回来的尚早，父亲还没从朝上回来。李瑜便牵着白言先进了重徽殿等，白言圆溜溜的眼睛好奇地打量着这个宫殿，撒了欢在里面东跑西跑。

他第十几遍跑到大门的时候，殿门突然开了，他一个没搂住，一头栽进了为首的人怀里。

……

这俩儿子是不是爱好撞爹？

李臻很无语，他抱起白言掂了掂，捏捏他脸：“胖了。”

白言嘟着嘴，反驳：“不胖，阿爹胖了。”

他还太小，对于什么身世，亲爹养父的事，毫无概念，也不觉得和李臻生疏。

李瑜早就站起来，见皇帝放下白言朝里走来，屈膝行了大礼。

李臻趁着他站起身子，捏捏脸：“看来还是家里伙食好。”李瑜出去一趟，不过一个来月的功夫，竟抽条不少，褪去了几分稚气，脸上多了一丝难得的沉稳来。

显见的，父亲今日心情很好，眉目都带着几分笑。和他说完话，又侧过身道：“易卿，你还记得瑜儿么？”

李瑜循声望去，父亲身后站着一人。

这人年约不惑，身材修长高大，却不显粗犷，剑眉英挺，棱角分明。站在那里，宛如黑暗中的雄鹰，黑眸锐利，傲视逼人。

见皇帝垂询，他微微错后一步，拱手道：“多年不见，殿下已经大不同以往了，臣早已认不出。”

这话不卑不亢，既不谄媚，也不亲热。李瑜带着几分困惑望向父亲，李臻一笑，令众人分坐。他抿了口茶，指着此人道：“这就是易阁壬将军，瑜儿，见过易将军。”

易阁壬？

李瑜险些将口中的茶喷出来。他接到父亲一记眼刀，忙端正坐好，拱手一礼：“百闻不如一见，久仰将军大名。”

这话虽客套，却暗含着几分古怪。

经过易铭这些时日的洗脑，他已经把易阁壬想象成了凶神恶煞，嘴脸丑恶的小人。没想到易阁壬如此面容俊秀，凛然不凡。

易阁壬刚到京城，便和他商定出了一套完整的骑兵训练方法，李臻有心让李瑜一听，便让易阁壬给他讲解一番。

易阁壬看了李瑜一眼，毕恭毕敬地回道：“军中机密，殿下非军中人，不可轻易外泄。”

室内的空气顿时都冷了一番，皇帝被当众驳了面子，想生气，却又深知易阁壬就是这样的性子，改也改不了，一时进也不是退也不是。

正尴尬间，还是李瑜打破了寂静，他起身到御座前，先交还了钦差令牌，然后俯首加额，道：“这些时日观地方政事，臣深有感触。军政一体。臣欲参军事，为陛下练新兵，不知陛下可允？”

楚王连亲爹都敢惹，还能被旁人欺负到头上不成。

李臻看易阁壬一眼，颔首：“予你右卫将军一职。跟着易将军好好学吧。

李瑜谢了恩，带着几分挑衅对上易阁壬毫无波澜地脸：“将军你看，是不是军中人，不过一句话的事。”

易阁壬眉头紧蹙，硬邦邦回道:”只怕殿下受不了苦，臣也不敢强逼殿下，不如请陛下另谋名师。”

李瑜哼唧一声，两只手攀上了父亲的脖子，把自己整个人都贴了上去，拖长了音调:“爹爹，有人看不起我。小看孩儿就是小看爹爹，这算不算蔑视君上，该治大不敬之罪？”

易阁壬眉心一跳，实在没弄明白，这位刚见面的楚王对他何来这满满恶意。却也顾不得多想，忙俯身谢罪。

李臻警告般一拍儿子的背，无奈地对着易阁壬笑道:“这小子没大没小惯了，你放心教训他，不必顾忌我的面子。”

易阁壬抬头看一眼作小儿状的楚王，低头应了声是，略说了两句便告退了。

人都走光了，李瑜立刻笑得前仰后合，深觉自己给易铭出了口恶气。

李臻换了青色常服，抓过他就打。

李瑜躲不及，被摁在膝盖上剥了裤子，几巴掌扇上去，两团肉红了一片。

“我错了……我知错了陛下……爹爹……爹爹……”他忙扑腾着求饶。

李臻不解气地甩了几巴掌：“没事找事，你惹易阁壬干什么？”亏他乍一见，还觉得这熊孩子懂事了，没过几炷香，就原形毕露。

屁股上火烧火燎地痛，李瑜抓着父亲衣袂，边扭边嘟囔：“打狗还看主人呢，他驳陛下面子，我这不是替您出气？”

李臻照着臀峰狠狠补几巴掌，停了手，戳戳他脑袋：“你算了吧，你为的难道不是易铭？”

提起易铭，李瑜心里一抖，从父亲腿上爬起来，有些紧张地望着他：“坏了，易铭会不会撞上易将军？”

他险些忘了这一茬，易铭回趟王府又折返，其实用不了多久。如果一个不巧，说不定在宫道上便撞见了。这些日子忙得昏天黑地，他竟然忘了告诉易铭，易阁壬被调到了京城。

怕什么来什么，他刚整理好衣裳匆匆奔出重徽殿，便见碧空下，玉阶前，一黑衣一青衫，两人遥相而立。

不过一载光阴，竟恍如隔世。

无数令人窒息的过往扑面而来，暴风骤雨般涌入大脑，直打得他摇摇欲坠。易铭虽勉强稳着身子，却已经如同行尸走肉，恍惚不知天地何方，手上的书散了一地，扑落在灰尘里。

他盯着不远处那个熟悉的身影，脑子里反反复复，只有一句话叫嚣着。

躲也躲不开，避也避不掉，难道这就是他易铭的命么？

在易阁壬的手还没碰到易铭之前，李瑜一个健步冲上去，挡在了易铭身前，微微抬起下巴:“将军，这是我楚王府的人，您要干嘛？”

易阁壬微微凝眸，穿过李瑜对着易铭，沉声道:“殿下，他是……他是舍弟。”

李瑜不动声色地把易铭推给身后的侍卫，示意他带易铭离开:“令弟？将军姓易，本王这属官姓木，何来兄弟之系，将军认错人了吧？”

易阁壬眸色一沉:“殿下，请您把人交给臣。”

他虽性直却不傻，看楚王的反应，便知楚王清楚他和易铭关系。他虽不知易铭如何有此机遇，但当务之急是先把易铭带回家。

他已经寻了易铭一年之久，几乎要放弃之时，却没想到，竟在皇宫大内见到了离家出走的儿子。世事缘分，妙不可言。

——————————————

鱼:打狗还得看主人

鱼爹:有道理，就是哪里不太对的亚子


	45. 第四十五章 身世浮沉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

李瑜撇撇嘴:“将军说笑。我的人，你想要就要么？拿了圣旨再来说话。”

言罢，他一甩袖子，扬长而去。

楚王府。

易铭收了剑，一脚蹬在树上，引得树叶哗啦啦落，他出神地望了枯叶好一会儿，问一旁的李瑜道：“殿下，您不会把我交给那个人，对吧？”

“自然不会。”李瑜看着心神难安的易铭，忙保证道。只是他想起锦州尚未了的事，有些发愁：“押送上京的几个犯官，还需要你盯着审，可若是你出了王府……”

这位易将军是连皇帝都给几分颜面的人，不交人是一回事，若是小易不小心被他捉了去，他还真不好出面去要。

“干脆你别去了，我让曹参军跟着，也不是不行。”

季沧去了河西，接替易阁壬的位置，王府没了领军，李臻便将季沧的副将曹园提拔为王府参军。只是曹园对锦州诸事到底没有易铭清楚。

易铭把短剑调转了个头，抹着剑锋冷冷一笑：“不必。”

差事都交给冲臣属，楚王往榻上一趟，就是七八天功夫。这天他刚爬起来准备干活，广禄郡王府的人忽然来请他。

郡王府可以说热闹非凡，表兄温端，堂姐长乐郡主，加上他们各自的随从，乌泱泱一群人，郡王府的后花园都快变成了市井堂会。

温端和李成菡两个人，从温府吵到大街上，直闹得李成明派人把他们请到了郡王府。

两人为了温端新纳的妾，宛如泼妇骂街，一个赛一个声音高，李瑜听得脑壳都疼，也没听出什么名堂来，他拉着同样皱眉不止的堂兄进了屋，拍了拍胸口：“让他们吵去吧。”

别说温端不喜欢堂姐，其实要他看，这俩人倒是一物降一物——绝配。

“瑜儿，我找到了当日宫变的幸存者。”看他咕嘟嘟灌着茶，李成明挥手挥手摒退了随从，淡淡道。

李瑜的动作僵在了这一刻，茶不及反应，顿时灌了他满身。他呆呆挪开茶壶，一错不错盯着堂兄：“什么？”

“怎么，你不想见他们？”李成明顺手给他擦了擦衣角，淡淡道。

当日别宫之事，他虽求证过父亲，却总抱着几分不死心，想要一听亲临者的口述。他反复问过堂兄，堂兄却不肯坦言，只说自己对秦王满心怨念，难作中立之言。但正如堂兄所说，秦王的臣属必然不会对他吐露实情，而那日在场的其他人，早就被秦王送进了阎王殿，再也开不了口。他满心疑惑，却找不到一个能据实相告的人。

“出了天牢后，我亲自去为东宫诸人收尸，却未找到两名副将的尸首。我当时隐有猜测，想来是那日嘈杂混乱，他们侥幸逃脱。但没寻到人，我那日就未告诉你。”

“其中一人伤了喉结，已经说不出话来。另一人并未被灭口的人刺中要害，混在死人堆里，被送入了乱坟岗，因此侥幸生还。”李成明拨了拨手中的佛珠，盯着李瑜已经有些颤抖的嘴唇，淡淡一笑：“见与不见在你，信与不信更在你。”

李瑜压着呼吸，听到自己冷漠中带着哽咽的声音：“我要见。”

我要见——我要知道，我的父亲，如何害死了我的母亲。我要知道这皇位上有多少血，是从我母亲身上流出来的。

李瑜望着堂兄阴鸷而漠然的眉目，只觉可畏又心痛，不由涩声道：“堂兄，你还……”

往日那个热情纯澈，英气勃发的少年，他的兄长、挚友，怎么就变成了如今这个模样。

“瑜儿。”李成明并未待他问出口，便打断了他：“我很好，多谢你——若非你求情，三叔也不会应允我将母亲接入王府，我如今只想着，侍奉母亲终老，了此残生。”

那边温端和长乐郡主还在喋喋不休地争执着，李瑜把眼眶里的泪憋了回去，他一时间不知道该说什么，低着头呆愣了一会儿，抬起头：“我走了……堂兄，人你替我看好，我晚上要进宫，明日来见。”

他几乎是逃也似的奔出了郡王府，直接甩了身后的侍卫，打马便行，穿过长安街，一路疾行至楚王府，刚瞧见自家门口那对石狮子，便同时瞧见了一个人。

真是祸不单行。

李瑜硬着头皮下了马，拱手为礼：“将军。”

自从回了京，易阁壬日日在他楚王府外晃悠，幸好易铭机智，从未被逮到过。可他见了易阁壬，却难免有几分心虚。

易阁壬大约是刚从京郊军营回来，还身着轻甲，一双眸子在李瑜身上流转少许，直看得他毛骨悚然，这才淡淡道：“殿下，那日在宫中说了，要臣教习军务，但殿下几日来从未去过。”

李瑜有些尴尬地点点头：“将军恕罪，本王……这几日有些累，改日定去拜访。”

拿着鸡毛当令箭，还真当自己是什么人物了。李瑜在心里嗤笑一声，谁知易阁壬好像看穿了他腹诽一般，从袖中抽出一张绢布：“殿下，这是陛下手书，请您明日起至金吾卫营，若有不从，军法论处。”

…………

自己挖坑自己跳，李瑜咬牙切齿地盯着易阁壬看了半晌，正要回他几句“好听的”，却听头顶传来一个轻佻的声音：“易大将军这么威风，小心眼睛长到天上，走路摔你个狗吃屎。”

李瑜活见鬼一样，眼睁睁看着易铭从墙上跳下来，潇洒的拍拍衣服:“殿下，我不陪您入宫了。”

大门被慢慢合上，易铭回过头来，还未及喘息，脸上就挨了一巴掌。

他被打偏了脑袋，懵了片刻回过神来，盯着满面寒霜的易阁壬，斜眼笑道:“老天不长眼，你怎么就没死在战……”

“啪！”更凌厉的一巴掌落在他右颊上，直打得他嘴角溢出血来。这次不等他顶撞，易阁壬从亲卫手中接过手帕，揉成一团堵住他嘴，三两下就把他捆了个结结实实，扔在马背上。

不用一刻钟功夫，就回了刚刚落成的大将军府邸。

将人扔在空地上，易阁壬盯着他桀骜的眉目看了半响，从兵器架上挑一把红缨枪来，扔给侍卫:“打着问话。”

侍卫应了诺，麻利的解了绳子，把易铭摁在凳子上。手持长枪的人在易铭脚边站定，攥紧了手里的刑具，等着上面示下。

易阁壬站在阶上，居高临下，淡淡问道:“你知错么？”

易铭别扭地昂首，看着面色冷峻的易阁壬，冷笑一声:“我错了，错在我把你这个王八蛋当人，易阁壬，我真不知有什么是你做不出的。你他娘的拿……啊！”

长枪重重砸在背上，一连五下。易铭眼前一黑，死死抓着凳子，勉强从牙缝里吐出气来。

易阁壬不为所动，又问道:“谁帮你逃家的？”

易铭嗡动着嘴唇嘶吼:“拿我娘的遗物威胁我，你丧心病狂，你猪狗不如！”

“啪啪啪！”又是接连五棍子砸下，脊背上很快渗出了几道血痕，易铭喉头一腥，整个胃都开始翻江倒海，想要蜷缩起身子，却被死死摁着。

额角冷汗直流，易铭闭着眼睛，拼命喊道:“有本事打死我，王八蛋，好人不长命，祸害遗千年，你……啊啊啊！”

这惨叫声穿云透日，凄厉无比，却是易阁壬夺了刑具，携着十足力气砸在他臀上。立刻有鲜血泅出，蔓延一片，染红了雪白的衣衫。

易铭抖如筛糠，再也骂不出声来。

易阁壬负手而立，沉声道:“去叫大公子，二公子来。”

——————————

嘤嘤嘤，最后一点存稿。

我要好好写论文了，放假之后见。

如果有掉落，纯属意外。


	46. 第四十六章 为父为兄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

不用一刻钟功夫，两个小少年就从后院到了正堂。他们都穿着一身细绢罗袍，大的那个已经有些俊秀少年模样，小的那个还是一团孩气，见了被摁在凳子上的易铭，有些惊喜，却被父亲威严所摄，不敢靠近，缩在兄长身后。

易铭乍见两个“侄儿”，心里一颤，未待心里那份恐惧落到实处，便听上方传来易阁壬沉稳而淡然的吩咐:“去了衣裤，打到认错为止。”

易铭不可置信地瞪大眼睛，可还没等他叫喊出声，身后便骤然一凉，露出已经被血糊了一片的臀腿来。

一瞬间，好像四面八方所有人的眼睛都落在了他身上，易铭彻底僵在刑凳上。他羞愤欲死，回过神来，立刻拼命挣扎:“易阁壬，我杀了你，你……”

“二爷不会说人话，还等什么。堵了嘴，用家法教会他。”易阁壬勃然色变，他转过身去，冷冷道:“易韬，还有易略，给我好好看着，敢离家出走，悖逆尊长，这就是下场！”

棍子高高抬起，又沉沉落下。嘴被堵着发不出声，易铭憋的满目狰狞发红，浑身抽搐，他被两个人死死摁着，像一条被放在油锅里煎炸的鱼，拼尽全力翻滚挣扎，却徒劳无力。

身后的血慢慢晕染开来，远远望去，只觉得在血泊中几乎寻不到人来。易铭在击打中慢慢垂下脑袋，最终彻底安静下来。

一旁观刑的两个小少年已经吓坏了。眼见易铭浑身的血，只有出的气没有进的气，易略扑通一声跪了下来，膝行几步扯住父亲袖子，哀声道:“父亲，饶了小叔吧，再打下去就打死了。”

易阁壬一扬袖子甩开了他，侧过头去向府医道:“去看看。”

府医忙上前诊视，片刻后近前禀报道:“将军，二爷已经昏过去，他脉象虚浮，伤得不轻……不能再打了。”目光落在款款而来，停在院门外的的易夫人身上，易阁壬略一抬手:“关进柴房去。”

是夜，雾霭深沉。

易铭在一片昏昏沉沉中被痛醒，他费力地睁开眼睛，眼前是满头大汗的府医，不远处站着一个人，身着绛紫色斓袍，呼吸轻盈，几不可察。

“将军，药上好了。”

“下去吧。”

柴房中四处堆放的杂物、煤炭，便是空地也遍布浮尘，易阁壬并不嫌弃，随意跪坐下来，看向易铭。

他身上的气息在寂静中清晰而令人恐惧，易铭颤抖着嘴唇，别过脑袋。

“易铭。”易阁壬把他从头看到尾，眸色凝沉，不辨喜怒:“你私逃出营，可知是什么罪名？”

易铭疼得浑身虚汗，声音打颤，却强自挤出三分冷笑来:“死罪。那又如何，连天子都赦免了我的罪过，轮得到你这个混蛋……啊！”

他话未囫囵，身后突然被狠狠摁了下去，刚刚换好的白衣上，立刻又是一大片血蔓延开来。眼前一阵黑一阵白，易铭喘着粗气，支起脑袋便对着易阁壬撞去。

还未及身，便被摁住肩膀。易阁壬把他扯起来，一巴掌抽在脸上，怒道:“你个逆——”声音戛然而止，他似乎被自己牵引了什么心思，手上不由一松。

易铭摔回地上，黑曜石一般的眸子里泪光闪烁，他攥紧了身上不知从哪个旮沓角搜罗出来，柳絮横飞的被子，抑制不住咳嗽起来。

易阁壬站起身，缓缓吐了口气:“好好反省。”

“父亲。”

口鼻间是令人窒息的浮尘，易铭有气无力地望着他渐远的背影，突然从牙缝里挤出两个字来。

易阁壬的身影僵住了，他怔了许久，缓缓转过身，目光中带上了一丝不可置信:“你知道……”

“知道什么？”易铭痛得面色扭曲，冷冷一笑反问道。

易阁壬声音微颤:“你方才唤我……”

“父亲么？你忘了，我的父亲，他已经死了。哪怕没有，他已在我心里埋藏了十七年，便是挖出来也只剩一堆白骨。”易铭打断了他。他吐一口嘴里的血水，瞥着易阁壬蓦然惊颤隐痛的眸子，连自己的痛楚都减轻不少。他快意地笑了出来:“对么，我的——兄长。”

————————

上课偷偷码字的我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞小段子  
>  圣诞小段子，大家圣诞快乐，来自深夜码字客户端  
>  ————————————  
>  皇帝陛下觉得，自家儿子自西洋归来后，便有些格外不对劲。  
>  譬如今日，十二月廿四，即非休沐，也非年节，李瑜却偏偏缠着他，明示加暗示地塞给他一本《西洋风俗考》  
>  圣诞节，这是什么东西？圣诞老人，袜子里塞礼物？  
>  等一下，圣诞圣诞，这圣人不就是他么，圣诞自然是他的华诞，那这圣诞老人——难道是指他自己么？  
>  李臻顿时啼笑皆非，他有心骂这小子胡闹，转念想到他近日郁郁寡欢的模样，又难免有些心疼，心思一转，顿时有了主意。  
>  月光入户。宫殿内只能听得见少年微弱平缓的呼吸声。  
>  李瑜用锦衾扣着脑袋，侧耳听着从窗台传来的悉悉簌簌的动静。  
>  他有些想要偷看，却想起西洋人的嘱咐，唯恐自己悄悄看了，就会吓跑了圣诞老人，于是强忍着，直到那动静终于消失不见，他也熬不住睡去。  
>  晨曦微明。  
>  李瑜还没从沉沉睡意中清醒，迷迷糊糊间被一个人抱了起来，搂在怀里。  
>  他哼唧唧伸了个懒腰，揉揉眼睛，本以为是父亲，一睁眼，却懵了。  
>  “娘……娘亲！”  
>  “娘亲……呜呜呜呜……我又梦见你了……娘亲……”慈母容颜，似梦非真，李瑜搂住母亲的脖子，一下子就哭了出来，好像要倾尽自己的思念。余光瞥见站在母亲身边的父亲，他哭得更凶了：“娘亲，你去哪里了……呜呜呜……你不在的时候，爹爹每天都欺负我，他还打我，还要和别人生小崽子欺负我……呜呜呜呜呜……”  
>  温宛：……  
>  李臻：……  
>  花了一个时辰时间，总算哄好了儿子。李瑜抱着母亲，掐得自己都快要被掐掉了一块肉。触手真切的体温，母亲身上那熟悉的幽香，这才让他彻底相信，自己没有做梦。  
>  娘亲真的活过来了，李瑜又哭又笑，睫毛还挂着泪，嘴巴却笑得咧到了耳根。  
>  温宛一展云袖，取出锦帕，给他擦擦眼泪，责怪地看丈夫一眼：“让你别骗他，这下倒好，孟姜女哭倒长城，你儿子哭倒我了。”  
>  娘亲在宫变受了重伤，被爹爹送到宫外去诊治，为了不招惹危险，才封锁了消息，假死示人，爹爹知道，舅舅知道，却瞒着自己一个人。李瑜很恨地咬着嘴唇，哀怨地又扑进母亲怀里：“娘亲，爹爹趁你不在，要另娶新人！”  
>  李臻在旁边看了半天戏，这下终于忍不住了。他绕过妻子，捏着小崽子的衣领就给他拽了起来，往自己膝盖上一放。  
>  不顾小儿子扑棱，他利落地扒了裤子，一巴掌盖上去。  
>  “哇……呜呜呜呜……娘亲……”臀上淡淡染了一层微红，又很快褪了下去，李瑜一捂屁股，顿时哭得震天响，更加用力扑腾起来。  
>  李臻拉开他的手，又一巴掌拍在白嫩嫩的两团肉上：“还敢告我黑状，你怎么不给你娘讲讲你怎么气你爹的？”  
>  膝盖上的小崽子听了这句反告，哭声渐渐小了。他心虚地看了母亲一眼，又转过小脑袋看看父亲，见他似笑非笑不像是生气，抽抽鼻子，开始抱住他的腿蹭啊蹭，拼命地蹭起来。  
>  李臻：……滚开，被鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸的崽子给我滚啊啊啊啊  
>  “扯平了，爹爹不许说……”小崽子蹭够了，从他腿上爬起来，把自己拱进父亲怀里，一边哼哼唧唧，还不忘伸出手把母亲抱得紧紧的。  
>  父母两个对视一眼，都有些心照不宣兼无奈地笑了起来。  
>  “哭够了，看看“圣诞礼物”？”皇帝陛下别别扭扭学着这个新鲜词汇，揉揉崽子软乎乎的小脑袋，李瑜好奇地接过母亲送上的红罗袜，伸出手在里面掏啊掏。  
>  他摸到了什么，带着疑惑扒拉了出来，顿时脸上一白。  
>  一把油光锃亮的戒尺……  
>  这……这是礼物？他爹半夜当了回梁上君子，就是为了给他送一把戒尺，李瑜皱巴着小脸，正打算扔了这烫手山芋，却被抱着他的亲爹摁住脑袋：“急什么，再找找，里面还有。”  
>  找啊找……一个册子，还金光闪闪的？  
>  李瑜睁着扑闪扑闪的大眼睛，吧嗒一下就打开了。  
>  “自古帝王继天立极、抚御寰区，必建立元储、懋隆国本，以绵宗社无疆之休。朕缵膺鸿绪……楚王瑜，身乃嫡长，日表英奇，天资粹美。谨告天地社稷，授以册宝，立为皇太子。正位东宫。”  
>  崽子长长的睫毛眨啊眨，呆呆地，好像不怎么高兴的样子，也不说话。  
>  送礼似乎没送到心上，皇帝陛下郁闷地摸摸鼻子，看妻子一眼：“你儿子太难讨好了吧？”  
>  两个人正眼神交流着，小崽子酝酿出了两包热泪，又又又又哭了。  
>  ……  
>  李臻困惑地低头掏出那本书，暗自思忖，这西洋人的“圣诞节”是用来哭的么？  
>  小崽子左手搂着娘，右手抱着爹，哭得稀里哗啦：“爹爹，你说，你是不是用我的金子铸的金册，呜呜呜……抢钱了，不活了……呜呜呜呜……”


	47. 第四十七章 人心难防

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

第二日从晨曦初升到日落桑榆，易阁壬都没能等到楚王的大驾，若是依照他的性子，这等怙恶不悛、屡教不改的子侄，早早就打死了事，但楚王不同于寻常人，他拿不到人，也不能闯进楚王府去行军法，只好趁着傍晚陛见，禀报给皇帝知道。  
李臻倒是真没料到李瑜这么大胆，只以为李瑜是在为了易铭耍性子。这等事情上他不能任由李瑜胡闹，立刻召了李瑜进宫。  
李瑜面色平静，看不出什么悲喜来，只是淡淡垂着眸子，解释说自己今日身体不舒服，请父皇和将军恕罪。  
李臻还是第一次听他叫自己父皇。从前李瑜习惯了冷冰冰叫他父亲，后来他们关系渐好，李瑜便亲昵了几分称呼他爹爹。自从他登基，李瑜高兴了叫他爹爹，不高兴了便称他陛下。  
爹爹也好，陛下也罢，总还是带着几分感情的称呼，可这句父皇却让他心里没由来的沉了一下。他隐约觉得发生了什么，可李瑜的脸上瞧不出什么端倪。他原本带着几分诘问的心思，这下也顾不得了，把李瑜叫到身边，摸摸脑袋问道：“叫御医来看看？”  
李瑜凉凉一笑，不答反问：“父皇，我前日去见堂兄了，你猜他说了什么？”  
当着外臣的面，李臻并没有露出任何异样的神色，但李瑜明显感觉到他环着自己肩膀的手微微颤抖了一下。易阁壬抖了抖眼皮，直觉这不是他该听到的对话，想要告退，却被皇帝叫住了。  
李臻面沉如水，却没发作，只是将目光压低了几分，投在李瑜攥紧拳头的右手上，淡淡道：“易卿，明日若在军营中见不到楚王，不必有所顾忌，直接去拿人便是。拿了人，随你处置。”  
易阁壬并没有太多惊讶，俯首应是，便要告退。他刚刚站起身，整理好袍服，便听楚王冷笑一声说道：“我不会去，父皇不必费劲让易将军去拿人了，我现在就可以束手就擒。”  
李臻手里的茶盏直接摔到了地上，这一动静吓得宫人跪倒一地，大气不敢喘，连易阁壬都撩着袍子跪了下去。  
李臻没料到李瑜如今当着外人都有这般顶撞他的本事，他本已有些有些压不住蹭蹭而上的火气，可当他的目光从李瑜冷硬而透着几分阴鸷的面容扫过，心里却突然涌现出极大的不安，这份不安大过了恼怒，他沉沉吐了口气，唯恐李瑜说出什么更难收场的话来，扯着他的胳膊便往内殿走：“易卿退下吧，所有人都出去。”  
内殿燃着天子最喜爱的醍醐香。  
李瑜被他推着跪倒在地，他用手勉强撑着地，倔强地抬起头，目光灼灼：“父皇，你不肯猜，还是不敢猜？”  
“你不必套我的话，你前日并没有出门。”这短短的几瞬，已经足够他想明白某些事情，他直截了当地点破了李瑜的试探。  
在李瑜写着“果然如此”的目光中，他叹口气放开了摁着李瑜的手：“是我食言了。”  
上次抱月阁的事情之后，李瑜曾经很正式地跟他提过，不希望被像囚犯一样监视行踪，他当时也答应了。若非这次锦州之事，他担忧李瑜被人报复，也不会暗中令人保护李瑜。但这本也谈不上监视，他并未让侍卫随时上报李瑜的行踪。  
昨日李瑜去见李成明，侍卫觉得不妥，这才向他密报。但也仅此而已，他甚至没有过问李瑜这件事。  
看现在李瑜的异样，不用问，定是李成明暗中挑拨了什么。李成明，李成明，这个名字简直就像噩梦一样，只要沾染上了就没什么好事。  
他微微眯了眯眼，打量着李瑜：“你到底想说什么？”  
他想说什么？  
李瑜的嘴角抿出一条笔直的线来，他抬起头望向父亲，目光阴冷不善，像是两把要插入人心口的刀子一般。李臻坦然而不耐地蹙着眉头，任由他看着。  
李瑜和他对视良久，慢慢低下头，声音冷漠中透着几分怨毒：“堂兄说，我母亲被利刃穿胸而死，这亲手杀死他的人不是别人，正是您，我的父亲。”  
他的嘴角勾出奇异的笑，愤怒燃烧了他整个身躯，可他不知道为什么，自己还是能笑出来。  
李臻怔了片刻反应过来，直接气笑了，他扬手就是一巴掌，怒道：“李成明视我为不共戴天的仇人，他的鬼话你都信？”  
李瑜冷笑着从地下爬起来，擦掉嘴角的血：“若是堂兄在我面前所说，我可以不信，可这话是我偷听到的。父亲以为，所有人都和你一般阴险狠毒么？在找到那两个证人之前，堂兄从未在我面前说出过真相，他不是为了你，他是不想毁了我！”  
一切都这般可笑。他如约前去郡王府见那两个幸存的证人，谁知这个人却给出了一套他从未设想过的说辞来。  
——秦王本已经下令缴械，是秦王妃自戕而亡。  
一字一句，简直讽刺之极。  
他的父亲，用滔天的权势，封住了所有人的嘴，哪怕是这垂死的漏网之鱼，也没能逃过他的手掌。  
李臻心里沉了下去，他意识到自己陷入了一个并不高明，却足够诛心的圈套之中。

——————————

小易:鱼兄，你已经把我忘了吧

我不知道写的清不清楚。鱼去见了堂兄提供的所谓“证人”，他先听证人说“王妃自戕”，又“偷听”堂兄说王妃被秦王所杀。所以他以为是父亲逼迫证人改口。因为如果是堂兄撒谎要陷害父亲，应该串通好证人，但是事实是，证人是向着父亲说话的。所以他选择相信堂兄。然后他试探父亲，鱼爹又承认了自己监视他的动向，这就更证明了，鱼爹是有机会提前找到证人，逼迫他们反口的。  
鱼:不要骂我蠢，我还是个孩子嘤嘤嘤嘤😭


	48. 第四十八章 父子相疑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

李臻僵硬地走近一步，他想要去牵李瑜的手却被狠狠拂开，有些无措地搓了搓手指，涩声道:“这不是真的。”

李瑜通红着眼，嘶声道:“那什么是真的？”

“当日在别宫，太子他挟持了你的娘，瑜儿，我已经下令缴械了，是你娘……是她自己撞上了士兵的刀，这才……”李臻艰难地追着他的目光，小心翼翼，满含涩然，像是个做错事的孩子，低声下气地解释着:“爹爹对不起娘，我没保护好她，但是我……”

“你撒谎！”李瑜狠狠打断了他，他愤怒而倔强地攥着拳头，眼泪潺潺而落:“若真是如此，堂兄为何要说是你杀了母亲！堂兄是什么样的人，我和他从小一起长大，我比谁都清楚。当初在太极宫，他宁愿违抗伯父，都要替你脱罪。他善良地连鸟雀都不忍伤害。他明知我是仇人的儿子，可在天牢我要救他出去的时候，他却毫不犹豫拒绝了我。这样的人，父亲，难道你要告诉我，他是在陷害你么？”

李瑜哽咽着露出讥笑:“他要陷害你，却连提前串通证人都不做，反而让那两个东宫旧属，傻乎乎向着你说话么？”

李臻如坠深渊，竭力让自己保持冷静:“瑜儿，我知道你信任他。李成明……他曾经单纯善良，心无邪念。但人都是会变的，你不要忘了……他和我，和你仇深似海……”

“人都是会变，但父亲你不会。”李瑜喃喃地打断了他，他那双原本清澈干净的眸子里燃烧着痛苦的疯狂:“从我认识你的第一天起，从我做了你儿子的第一天起，你就是你了。任何人，只要挡了你的路，你都会毫不犹豫的舍弃、除去，扫清一切障碍。”

他冷笑着逼近李臻，逼得这位威严矜持的君王仓惶失态、步步败退。

“十二年前，你可以放弃我的性命。十年来，你也能对我不假辞色，冷眼相待。你苦心经营，蛰伏数载，满心满眼，都只有你的江山王权。”

“你杀了你的兄弟，逼迫你的父亲，屠戮你的亲侄！你机关算尽，孤注一掷——然后你告诉我，你为了一个女人，甘愿放弃了唾手可得的一切么？父亲，我如何相信你！”

“她不是什么女人！”李臻吼了出来，他腥红着眼，一把攥住李瑜的衣襟，盯着他仿佛要凌迟自己的目光，只觉得自己快要被这声声入耳，堪比酷刑的指责逼疯:“她是我的妻子，她是你的母亲，李瑜，她是我的命！你和她，你们是我的命。我会为了什么江山皇权，至尊之位，舍弃自己的性命么？”

李瑜怔住了，有一瞬间，他当真被这情真意切的言辞打动了，可就在下一个吐息间，他已经回过神来。他低下头擦了擦自己脸上的泪，冷冷回道:“父亲，你的话很动听，但也仅此而已了。十二年前我信过你，十二年后——我不会让自己在同一个地方再次狠狠摔下去。”

成明所谋，其实很简单，不过“相疑”二字。成明之策，更是苍白，不过诛心一计。

可就是这看来可笑的图谋，打在了最不堪一击的裂缝上，像夺命利剑，直插心脏。

拿捏住人心，便无往不胜。

李成明无法杀他，无能赢他，可偏偏死死攥住了他儿子一颗偏颇的心，教他毫无还击之力。

这一瞬间，李臻只觉得浑身都被卸了力。他用尽残余的力气抬起头，看着对面那双充满怨恨与失望的眼睛:“哪怕是死囚，总还有当堂自辩的机会。可你已经替我定了罪，我说什么，做什么，都翻不了案，对么？”

李瑜颤抖着嘴唇，偏过头，两行眼泪顺着被打得微红的脸滚下来，却不回答。

李臻苍凉地笑了出来。其实不需要答案。

他仿佛看到了太子那满脸污秽鲜血下，狰狞的嘲讽，看到了百里之外，李成明得意的笑容。他们在笑话他，笑他的无能，笑他的可悲。他纵然赢得了一切，却赢不来这个世上唯一亲人的丝毫信任。

表面的父慈子孝，温情脉脉，其实如此不堪一击。

大殿内静得仿佛凝结。

滴钟滴滴答答落着水，李臻晕晕乎乎地扶住榻，勉强支撑着自己坐了下来。身上的残毒又发作了，他忍着四肢百骸奔涌而来的绞痛，勉强挺着脊背，竭力保持自己身为君王最后的尊严。

他好像身在殿内，又仿佛已经飘忽于六合之外，须臾不知神思所属。

失魂落魄，不外如是。

不知过了多久，李瑜打破了这诡异的沉默。一片寂静中，少年的声音突兀而冷漠:“父皇，你无话可说了么？”

李臻慢慢睁开眼睛，眼中的软弱与痛苦尽数褪去，唯有一片漆黑，深不见底。他注视着满脸阴沉讥讽的李瑜，慢慢说道:“我给你个机会。”

他弓着腰慢慢侧过身，从床榻旁的漆木架上取下佩剑，“噌”的一声拔了出来，扔到李瑜脚下，心力交瘁:“你既认定是我害了你母亲，那就杀了我，刺穿你父亲的胸膛，一报心里这无边无际的仇恨！”

少年不可抑制地抖动着肩膀，他捡起剑，却抵在自己脖颈上，苦涩道:“我做不到，我学不会你的狠心。我能做的只有一件事——父亲，这条命是你和母亲给的，我还给你可好？”

李臻垂下眼睑:“随你。”他扯扯嘴角，冷漠地补充道:“你死了，楚王府的所有人，还有那个李成明，一个都别想活。”

李瑜的脸色一瞬间惨败至极，他拿着剑的手仿佛不听使唤般，颓然垂了下来。

李臻撑着一口气，从李瑜手里夺过剑，在自己手腕上轻巧地划开了一条口子，看着鲜血泅泅而出:“有一点你说对了，我是个狠心的人。我不在乎的，可不止别人的命——这个伤口不大，伤口太大，你没法掩人耳目，不过你放心，流一个时辰两个时辰，总能死人。我的命送你了。不止我的命，这个天下也拱手送你。你虽然是个蠢货，可好歹有温壑在，总不至于亡了国。”

他沉沉阖上眸子，声音已经有些缥缈，却令人彻骨生寒:“你最好不要救我，因为……你若是救了我，你这个冷血无情、丧心病狂的父亲，不知自己会做出什么来，对付你这个逆子。”

血如泉涌，毒性发作到了顶点，意识越来越模糊，他再也支撑不住，彻底地昏了过去。

————————————

我知道这样割腕死不了人，情节需要，切勿模仿噢

鱼爹:我先死为敬，爱救不救！  
鱼:我是不是第一个逼得亲爹自杀的帅崽🙈


	49. 第四十九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

更深露重，天地一片寂寥的时辰，一声尖锐而惊慌的呼叫惊扰了太医署所有当值御医的好梦。御医冠带尚不齐，就被重徽殿来人疯了似的地扯到了大殿。

宫门大开，灯火通明，人人满目惶然。御医令一路气喘吁吁进了内殿，目光刚刚落在床榻上，便被一大片腥红迷了眼，他脑子里嗡的一下，腿一软，连滚带爬地扑到床前:“陛下……陛下……”

搭脉探息，眼见脉息虽虚弱却尚存，御医令一颗心才七上八下回了肚子。包扎伤口，诊脉施针，药灌了吐，这样里里外外折腾下来，等到皇帝情况稍霁，已是四更了。

皇帝的伤口离奇古怪……显然是被利刃所伤。都说望闻切诊，御医令擦擦汗，从地上爬起来，有心一探病因。谁知陛下两个字刚开了头，却见刚刚还魂不守舍的楚王，推开侍卫便冲了出去。

重徽殿人仰马翻。而宫外也没好到哪里去。虽然皇帝御下有方，宫内的事未传进朝臣耳朵里，可是楚王露重时分浑身是血地闯进尚书府第，还是惹了台面下不小的非议妄论。

天蒙蒙亮，温壑还半睡半醒。却直接被楚王纵马闯了府邸。

听了李瑜语无伦次地讲了前半夜的经过，他直接被惊得说不出话来，一盆冷水浇下来，从头凉到脚。他盯着李瑜悲切恍惚的面色，胸中一股浊气憋屈不下，又排解难出，恨不得呕出一口血来:“你真有本事，还不如一口气做到底，你……”逼得亲爹去死，又巴巴地把人救活，这是看自己死得不够快，还是当真有恃无恐？

眼见外甥原本就苍白的脸色更白了几分，整个人摇摇欲坠。他叹口气，也说不下去了，披了外袍匆匆出了府。

好不容易进了宫，他又被拦在殿门外。温壑热锅上的蚂蚁似的，在外等到初曦，这才见到了刚刚醒来的皇帝。

皇帝靠在软枕上，手上裹着白布，整个人都虚弱的不像话，连眸底都因为失血过多没了半分神采。哪怕满腹心事，温壑还是经不住一下子淌了泪出来:“主辱臣死，陛下以万胜之尊，如此轻伤御体……纵古观今，何来君王如此作为？”

“一时冲动。”李臻也觉得自己昨晚真是被鬼迷了心窍。他到底体虚，才说了一句便胸闷气短，低低咳了几声，闭目叹息道:“李瑜在你那里，是不是？”

温壑心里一惊，撩袍跪下:“陛下，事情臣已听说了……李成明交给我，想要一个人神不知鬼不觉的见阎王，也不算什么难事。只是瑜儿……他不过是被李成明迷了心窍，还请陛下顾念父子之情，切莫大动干戈。”

指控天子杀妻，忤逆犯上也罢了。逼亲父自戕，纵古观今，也是耸人听闻。这条条桩桩，碰上个心狠的君父，杀他一百次都不嫌多。

杀了李成明……杀人简单，可活人拿什么去跟死人斗。李瑜费力地抬起手，凝神看了片刻，眼中浮上三分厌弃来。

可一想侍卫同他说——昨夜他昏迷不醒，怎么灌药都不喝，还是楚王抱着他，叫了无数声爹爹，他这才勉强咽了那碗药。想到这里，这厌恶里又不自知地隐了一分柔软。李臻乱糟糟在心里想了许久，低低道:“汝阳兄长，我若是做了什么，你不必劝，也不必急。就当我……对不起宛宛吧。”

这话如惊雷般，惊得温壑直接站了起来:“你要干什么？陛下……元昭，瑜儿他再不对，也是你和宛宛唯一的儿子，你……”

“你放心。”李臻急促而虚弱地打断了他，嘴角泛起一丝颓然的笑:“我不会杀他。”

他说完这句话，自己心里先是一痛，却不肯在外人面前示弱，只垂了眼，将百般繁思压在一对眸子里。他本就俊挺英武，一双眉直插入鬓，此时蹙着眉垂目，莹莹烛火下，便多了几分冷硬凛然。

温壑急得鼻尖都出了汗。他太清楚这个妹夫，李臻这颗心，只对该软的人软，对旁人，杀伐果决，连眼睛都不会眨一下。李瑜诛心至此，他若是真的伤透了心，弃李瑜若履——一个被君父放弃的皇子，那和杀了有什么两样？

他有心替外甥辩驳，再一想外甥做的这些破事，也说不出口了，憋了片刻，一拂袖子在凳几上坐下，重重叹口气:“说句僭越的话——陛下，元昭！这件事闹到现在这个地步，难道没有半分你的缘由么，难不成全是瑜儿的错？”

“养不教，父之过。自然不全是他的错。”李臻疲惫地阖上眼:“命都送了他，可他不肯要。既然不肯要，那朕……只好给楚王一个切切实实的交代了。”

李瑜在殿外站了许久，目光从远方重重层峦到近处恢宏宫宇，直到天边慢慢现出一团赤红如火的晚霞来，他这才随着内侍走进宫殿。

他不行礼，也不问安，只沉默地低着眸子，指尖在冰滑的衣料上摩挲着。

寝殿内浓浓的药味，呕得人窒息，李瑜地等了许久，也不见任何声息。他忍不住微微抬起头来，谁知抬眸一瞬，却跌入一个沉静而幽深的眸子里，他心里一颤，忙又埋下脑袋。

“父之于子，当有何亲？论其本意，实为情欲发耳。子之于母，亦复奚为？譬如物寄瓶中，出则离矣——父母子女，也不过如此。”

这声音虚弱而威严，温润却凉薄，直沁人心底，彻骨之寒，李瑜听得身上一阵一阵发冷。可他张张口，却也不知当说什么，便更低了低头。

李臻嘶咳了几声，笑出了声:“也罢，你问朕要真相。朕给你真相。只是……楚王殿下，你承担得起这真相的后果么？”

李瑜猛然抬起头，直愣愣盯着父亲。

李臻的目光落在不远处那方屏风上，这是他从潜邸为数不多带到宫里的东西。

生为并身物，死为同棺灰。宛宛吾妻，你魂而有灵，当不会怪罪我，搅扰了你的安眠吧。

——————————

上文刚好2020个字，哈哈哈。

祝大家新年快乐，万事顺意。

从今天开始就有20后了😂想想还挺神奇，岁月如梭啊，90后留下了跨世纪的泪水🦔🦔🦔

鱼爹:我发起疯来，什么都敢做。

鱼:爹你正常点，我害怕


	50. 第五十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

因皇帝刚刚登基，陵寝莫说修好，便是工都未曾动，因此皇后自那日出了太极宫，便入了皇陵的殡宫，并未安葬。

这一日，尚且不过十一月，还不到极寒的季节，但皇陵地处凰山山脚，夜间也是阵阵山风，凛冽入骨。

北风呼啸，原本漆黑一团的宫殿内，耀耀烛光闪烁。殿内空旷而阴森，唯有正中央一口偌大的棺椁，黑漆描金，雕龙徽风，沉寂如万古。

棺前的人已然从凌晨站到了傍晚，直到漫漫长夜，却始终岿然不动。

他未着朝服，也未着锦衣，通身玄色素袍，连冠都未戴，只用木簪虚虚挽成。他的目光在面前之物上停留了许久许久，直到殿门被轻轻推开，同样一身素袍的少年低着眉头，一步一步走到他面前。

“陛下。”少年的声音低沉而颤抖。

许久不见回应，他微微侧头看去，只见玄衣摇摆间，那静立之人，眸中的温柔缠绵慢慢散去，化为了两团仿佛凝结的浓雾，而那浓雾中又分明蕴着几分冷冽凛然，在这同样阴森的地方格外瘆人，令人心悸。

李瑜不自觉退后了一步。

“去吧。”那人沉默良久，无悲无喜地道。

李瑜凝着眸子，看了许久，却未曾在父亲眼中瞥见一丝温度。他有些恍惚地动了动腿，藏在袖子里的手慢慢握紧，几乎要掐进肉里。

他鼓足了平生的勇气，迈出了第一步。

一步，两步……不过短短几丈的距离，他却足足走了几炷香之久，外面风声展展，阴风怒号，宛如泣声。他在距离棺椁不过咫尺的地方停下，手还未碰到那冰凉的紫楠木，整个人却开始控制不住的颤抖。

自别宫之变三月有余，小殓大殓，停灵出殡，他都未亲身参与过，虽则名义上是因他沉疴难起，可实际上，不论是他还是父亲，舅舅都很清楚，这个中的唯一缘由，不过时两个字“畏惧”，他畏惧于至亲之殇，不愿相信，不愿面对，像鸵鸟一般将自己埋在沙堆里，似乎这样，一切就不曾发生，而母亲，也从未离开。

而今日，他却要用最残忍的方式面对母亲。为了母亲的英灵不至于枉死，也为了自己的心乡之安。

他颤抖着手，慢慢摸上去，入手如此冰凉，冰凉的如此令人绝望。

这一棺之隔，是他的至亲至爱，他温柔慈爱的母亲。他们一家三口，再一次的重聚，竟是这般荒唐无稽，阴阳两隔。

少年的眼泪垂在浓密而卷长的睫毛上。这一刻，他忽然有些退却了。

“你在怕什么？”身后响起平淡的声音。

他惶惶回首，望着父亲。

“我不知道。”

万语千言难说，千思百绪难辨，他蜷着身子，痛苦地闭上眼睛。

“你犹豫了，是么？”

“我不知道。”他不可抑制地语带颤音。

“不亲眼所见，不会信我，不是么？”

“我不知道。”他失声喊了出来，跌跌撞撞地掉头向外冲去，却被一把箍住，那人攥着他的手腕，几乎要撕碎了他一般，将他甩到棺椁前，厉声喝道：“开馆！你要的真相，你要的证据，就在你的面前，你为何不敢看？”

李瑜晕晕乎乎盯着父亲赤色的双目，几乎要被他身上的狠戾吓傻，他提线木偶般顺着父亲的力量连同棺椁两层的顶盖一齐推移了开来。

烛光所聚，佳人闭目安枕，锦衣华服之中，了无残息，唯有丝丝寒气蔓延而上——那是为护她尸身不腐的寒冰。

李瑜的脑子嗡的一下炸了开来，他死死扒着棺木，明明整个人都想要逃离这可怖的画面，眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着馆中人，整张脸浑失血色，惨败至极。不知过了多久，他涣散的目光渐渐凝过神来，眼泪霎时间滚滚而下，糊了苍白扭曲的面容。

时人讲究事死如事生。他的母亲，头戴凤冠，身着华服，以这个世界上最尊贵地方式，安详而沉寂地……死去。她美丽而温柔的眼眸再也不会睁开，所有的爱恨情仇，所有的嗔痴怨怒，再也不会与她有关了。

——不，谁说和她无关，若他放任母亲惨死，若他为了自己心中这一点恐惧便临阵退缩，若他此时不去探求近在咫尺的答案，那么，终其一生，他都会被自己的怨愤与猜忌折磨。

他身在迷局中，每个人都满目真诚，每个人都信誓旦旦，可他无法拨开云雾，看到哪怕一颗鲜活的真心，只有此时此地，他能掌握的那个机会，只有此时此地，他能走出迷途。

就在层层束缚被解开的最后一刻，远处负手而立的那人僵硬地转过身去，他紧紧闭上眸子，任由滚滚泪水无声滑过脸颊，那泪席卷着他的屈辱，裹挟着他的绝望，最终在素衣之上彻底消融不见。

由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖。终究是，子不知父。

李瑜瞪大了眼睛，屏住呼吸，解开最后一层丧衣。

胸口之下，的确是刀伤，清清楚楚明明白白，连一丝多余的犹疑都不必有。

他的父亲，并不精通刀法，他擅使鞭使剑，绝不会在那样千钧一发的决胜之地携带刀具，一切都昭然若揭。

真相如此直白而简单，残忍地如同穿破躯体的万箭。

如黎明划破黑幕，光芒万丈四溢，霎那间，又恍如黑云压城，再也不能在层层迷雾中透出一丝光芒。李瑜不知自己在原地站了多久，他好像还踩在青石砖上，却又恍惚飘荡在虚空之中，他哀伤而空洞地望着母亲平和而安详的面容，心中的惧怕如雨后之灰，涤荡地干干净净。他别扭地贴着棺木的边沿，俯下身，轻轻依着母亲已经冰凉无息的身体，宛如幼年每一次，依偎在她怀里，伏在她膝头，将那一腔孺慕娇嗔，化为这世上最无暇的爱意。

少年的啜泣声如世上最哀戚的乐曲，久久不绝，李臻在原地看了许久，一时间竟不知是心疼多一些，还是厌恶多几分，他索性什么也不去想，慢慢走上前去，把少年拖了出来，抱进自己怀里。

在这个百味陈杂、荒诞离奇的午夜，他摒弃了脑袋里所有的杂念，在父亲的怀里，彻彻底底放声大哭了出来。李臻只是沉默地抱着他，直到他再也哭不出声音，这才发出一声长长的叹息，替他擦拭了眼泪。

自始至终，他都没有向近在咫尺的亡妻身上投去哪怕一眼。

这一刻，他们不是君臣，也不是父子，只是两个失魂落魄，魂灵无依的伤心人。

天色不寻常的暗沉起来，风起云涌，外面淅淅沥沥下起了雨。

门被小心翼翼轻推开来，冷寒入体，君王飘荡在外的三魂七魄渐渐归了位，他瞥见了门外垂头静立的侍卫，眼中神采聚汇，净光乍现，他慢慢松开少年，踏着虚弱而蹒跚的步伐向外走去，脚底虽游荡虚浮，脊背却竹节般挺括。

侍卫忙替他打了伞。

“爹爹……”身后响起少年突兀而仓皇的呼唤。

雨中的身影微微顿了顿，又很快重新前行。

“李成明与诸人已到了宫门。”君王的声音平稳而漠然，一字一句，宛如巨雷，炸裂在寂寥雨夜，彻底摧毁了少年心中最后一道防线：“还有，记住我们的约定——凡此及远，吾与吾妻，再无你这一子。”


	51. 第五十一章 玉碎珠沉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

天子避了开来，李瑜顾不得去剖析自己纷乱如麻的心情，他很快地布置好了大殿，然后深吸一口气，拔下了头上的簪子，任由三千青丝倾泻而下，在棺椁前坐下。

不知过了多久，他敏锐地听到了殿外嘈杂的声音，下一瞬，门被大力撞开。

李乩的表情可以说是异常精彩，他苍老的面容青一阵白一阵，由内而发的怒气从鼻腔口齿中呼哧呼哧吐出来，吹得胡子都一翘一翘。身后跟着的大臣都瞠目结舌地望着眼前的场景，你看我我看你，不敢言语。

太上皇以拜祭祖先为名，将它们几个重臣召集到皇陵来，谁知祖宗还没祭拜，倒是先亲眼见证了眼前这惊世骇俗的一幕。

明堂煊晃的殡宫内，楚王披头散发，失魂落魄地瘫坐在地上，而大殿内正中那方沉贵华丽的棺椁，却被掀开了一层棺盖，隐约可见椁木下那一层镶玉绘金的楠木棺。

“瑜儿！你……你这是在干什么？”侍卫已经查探过棺椁的清醒，证实里面一层内棺也已经被打开过。太子皇捂着胸口，似乎是不敢相信这结果，怒道：“你知道这里面躺着的是谁么？”

李乩怒不可遏，满是皱纹的手胡乱指着身后的大臣：“当着众卿家的面，你跟朕说清楚。”

不同于他错愕与暴怒，楚王倒是苍白又平静，翻身跪倒，沙哑着声音，苦笑道：“没什么可说的，是孙儿所为。”

殿内顿时响起了一阵不约而同的吸气声。身后身着紫袍绯衣的大臣面面相觑，都被这看似轻飘飘却堪称石破天惊的一句话震惊到了。

所有人都意识到了事情的严重性，脚下之地是本朝的皇陵，这棺中之人是当今天子的发妻，追封的宁德皇后。且不说毁坏皇后之棺，是大不敬，落在谁的头上，都是抄家灭族的罪过。就说楚王自身，身为亲子，夜入皇陵，毁坏生母之棺，这等丑事一旦被公之于众，不忠不孝之名加身，楚王怕是一辈子都翻不了身。

而太上皇……露夜将他们叫到这个地方，撞破这场好戏，又有谁会相信这是个巧合？

楚王擦了擦眼角的泪，低声补充道：“孙儿昨夜梦到了亡母，一时思念，因此才……孙儿有罪……”

太上皇似乎是不可置信地叫道：“住口，别说了，楚王怕是睡昏了头，来人，把他带回宫，好好反省！”

侍卫依言上前。眼见太上皇想要“私了”，御史大夫于其阳的目光在楚王透着几分绝望灰败的脸上梭巡一圈，出列道：“妻者齐也，皇后乃天子嫡妻，是天下之母。毁坏皇后棺木，是不赦之罪，身为亲王，更是罪加一等。楚王犯下如此骇人听闻的大过，绝不能姑息，臣以为，当奏明陛下处置。”

他话音方落，余下众人也都纷纷附和。

事已至此，所有人都看明白了，太上皇不过是以退为进，恐怕他真正的目的并不在楚王，而是——直指当今圣上。

殿内乌泱泱的声音渐渐盖过了雨声，楚王挺直着脊背，冷眼旁观，一语不发地听着太上皇和于其阳一唱一和，将他的罪名越说越严重，好像他不是开了母亲的棺，而是杀父弑君了一般。

他嘴角的笑越发上扬，眼眶内的泪却忍不住滚滚而落。

“太上皇，天家无家事，这件事还得国法论处。”

“不如锁拿了楚王，交由陛下处……”

“处置什么？”就在殿内几个人越说越亢奋的时候，一个冷冽威严的声音突然插了进来。

钦天监监正文颖像是被人掐了脖子，活见鬼一样看着蓦然推开门，疾步而来的天子，脸色唰的一下白到了底。

殿内所有人都遽然色变。李乩更是满目震惊地望着远远而来的次子。

屋外的雨噼里啪啦地下着，寒气顺着大开的门，排山倒海般涌进了大殿。他经不住打了个寒颤，好像被一盆冷水从头上浇下。

“父皇。”天子恭敬下拜，微笑问道：“处置谁，处置什么？”

太上皇的脸色变了又变，最终定格在一片颇为难看的蜡黄上。他意识到被人摆了一道，螳螂捕蝉，黄雀早已在后。若没有李臻的出现，这个大不敬的罪名李瑜甩都甩不掉，可皇帝当场，只要他声称是自己授意——这虽听着荒诞，可天下荒诞的事何其之多。既然是皇帝授意，那楚王自然无罪，动不了楚王，又如何让李臻伤筋动骨。若如此，他这般大张旗鼓，岂不是如同笑话？

到底，是他小瞧了这个老谋深算的儿子。恐怕这件事从一开始，李成明和他，就都入了瓮。

不等他回答，李臻便抖着袍子站了起来，目光如炬，扫过殿内已经噤若寒蝉的众人：“大不敬？忤逆、犯上、不忠不孝？怎么，朕不过是去更了个衣，诸位便替楚王扣了这么大一顶帽子——楚王所为，皆出自朕旨意。朕看诸位闲情逸致至此，恐怕是官当得不耐烦了，抑或是活得也有些不耐烦？是谁给定的罪名，于其阳，还是文颖？”

被点名的二人立刻匍匐在地，磕头如捣蒜，哭着喊“臣等不敢”。余下的人也都立刻跪下去，生怕皇帝的暗怒牵连到自己身上。

李乩面色铁青地指着李瑜：“这么说，是你让瑜儿私开皇后棺椁不成？”就算不能以“李瑜不敬之罪”胁迫李臻，眼前这荒诞的一幕，也不是能轻巧糊弄过去的。一个皇帝，大半夜带着儿子开皇后的棺，岂不是天下的笑柄。

李臻凛然一笑：“回父皇，其实也没什么。棺椁是儿子打开的——瑜儿前些时日生了一场大病，沉疴久久未愈，儿子找了国安寺的方丈卜算，方丈说，是因皇后留恋亲子，因此魂灵紧随，阴气过重，这才妨碍了瑜儿痊愈。因此儿子便带着瑜儿夜入殡宫，教他见母亲一面——并禀明亡母，一切债皆有主，亡魂当可安息。”

最后一句话他压着嗓音，目光中凝结成千年不衰的寒冰，直插人心。这话一出口，李乩脸上的松弛的皮肉便一阵颤抖，他从次子意有所指的话语中读出了警告，竟不觉有些胆寒。

他的脸色难看至极——这次是真心实意的。一甩袖子，大踏步向外走去。

留下殿内重臣，被天子身上由内而外的凛然威仪压得大气都不敢喘，两股瑟瑟。

“诸位，夜路虽黑，也别盲了眼，连谁是主君都认不清。”李臻转过身，轻轻一笑，突然拔高了声音：“还待在这干什么，这是皇后殡宫，也是你们随意喧哗之地么，都给我滚出去！”

——————————————

诸人连滚带爬地退了个干干净净。李臻示意侍卫关上门，低头凝望着呆若木鸡的李瑜。

他的神色凝然不动，眸中却含着几分讥讽和悲悯。

身上被披上了温暖的斗篷，李瑜打了个寒颤，回过神来。他嗡动着嘴唇，仰头望着父亲，眼泪滚滚而落：“爹爹……”

他的一头乌发散在肩膀上，环抱着膝盖，满目凄然，像被打碎的瓷娃娃。碎骨裂肤之痛，痛彻心扉：“为什么……为什么所有人都在变，都在算计，都在利用，都在温情脉脉的面具后张开獠牙，为什么只有我像个傻子一样相信着所有人……为什么……”

来皇陵之前，他和父亲打了两个赌。其一是母亲身上的伤。其二便是李成明。

他按照和父亲的约定，将自己要“私探皇陵”的事告知了堂兄，甚至为了打消他的怀疑，还留下了一份留有自己笔迹的皇陵地图在郡王府。而结果却如父亲所料——他在这里等到了太上皇和一帮大臣，若非父亲在场，这等滔天大罪，就会当着所有人的面，毫不留情的安在他身上。皇陵内根本无人值守，他深夜出现在此地，而皇后棺椁被开，两情相连，他连一丝一毫争辩的余地都没有。

两场赌约，他都满怀自信，可结果狠狠给了他一个又一个耳光，他一败涂地。

他所相信的，他所固守的——亲情、正义、仇恨，如今看来，都不过是一个个天大的笑话。

这双属于少年的眸子，本倔强纯澈，璀璨若星子，夺目如美玉，如今却满布疮痍，透着不符合年龄的沧桑和悲凉，如同玉碎。

李臻的目光中不自觉带上了一丝怜悯，出口的话却冷硬至极：“因为这皇族之内，从来容不得无能之人，容不下天真之人。李瑜，朕已经拟好旨，你自己看吧。”

素黄色的绢纸被垂手丢下，如山沉重。

李瑜颤抖着捡起“圣旨”。

——门下，皇长子楚王瑜，怙恶不悛，恃宠而骄，数度忤逆犯上，辜恩逆君，罪在不赦。朕念故皇后旧德，以其贵为嫡长，降等论罪。着罢其亲王爵，收其亲王府，贬为庶人，谪发锦州。

浑身的血都在一瞬间被抽得干干净净，李瑜彻底瘫倒在地，如坠地狱。

他分明想嚎啕大哭，却连一滴眼泪都流不出来。浑浑噩噩俯下身，将那份还未盖章的制书贴在胸口，一瞬间如坠冰窟，如剜心之痛，溃不成音：“爹爹当真……当真要舍弃瑜儿么？”

风吹起他的素袍，猎猎作响，李臻淡漠地从他脸上扫过，望向窗外，雨已不知何时停了，月隐云间：“生我者，亲我者，友我者爱我者，甚至是惺惺相惜的敌人——我这一生，舍弃过太多人。你早该知道，我本就是这般凉薄。无亲无朋，鳏寡孤独，这才是我的宿命。”

——————————————

这一章好长。所以我是不是可以拥有可爱的评论呢【嘤嘤嘤】

鱼爹:我这辈子就没受过这种气，老虎不发威你当我HelloKitty。

鱼:爹你有事么，你还在那群人面前保我干什么？你看看你这圣旨【哗哗哗】你是卖帽子的么，这么会扣？


	52. 第五十二章 圣心难测

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

苍穹尽头，宫宇无沿。

淅沥沥的小雨顺着琉璃瓦当滴滴答答往下落。皇帝在雨中飞快地走着，身后打伞的太监几乎要跟不上他的脚步，正哭丧着脸一路气喘吁吁追着，突然侧面斜插过一只手，接过了伞，向前奔去。

“诶……楚王，楚王殿下……”

好不容易追上了父亲，皇帝被内侍的声音所惊，突然顿住脚步转过身来，李瑜猝不及防地撞进他怀里。

李臻皱了皱眉，后退一步推开他。

他有些紧张地举高了伞，尽力挡着父亲头顶的雨势，自己的侧边身子已经湿透，毕竟到了冬日，哪怕他穿得并不单薄，也被淋得有些瑟缩。李臻上下打量他几眼，快走几步到了阶前，拾阶而上，直到屋檐挡住了雨，才驻足转过身，久久不语，似乎是等他开口。

自那日皇陵中被丢下，李瑜已经有四日未见过他了。他是亲王，非诏不得入宫。平素里有舅舅周旋，可那日他刚回京，便听到消息说，舅舅被外派去沧州巡视，他便知道这是父亲有意为之。

京城里的消息都像是长了腿，仅仅是天子四五日的冷落，已经让许多人嗅到了一丝不同寻常的气息。因此举目满朝，竟没有一个愿意替他请见。连从前秦王府的长史，如今的吏部侍郎魏扬，也借故躲着，不肯淌他的浑水。他第一次认识到，人心的可怕。什么楚王，什么皇长子，没了父亲的荫蔽，其实他什么都不是。

只有借着朝会，他才寻到了接近父亲的机会。那是他第一次真的踏上朝会。他看着巍巍朝堂中，父亲穿着素袍，站在陛阶之上，那般遥远，那般威严莫测。他游刃有余地和所有人打着机锋，谈论处理着军国大政。自始至终，连一个眼神都没有落在他身上。

本以为是寻常的朝会，谁也没想到，庭议过半，礼部侍郎突然上奏道：“天子元后已薨，膝下唯有楚王一子，为宗祀为社稷，应早纳后宫，绵延子嗣。”

他懵了一下，下意识地看向父亲。离得太远，他其实看不到父亲的神色，却总觉得，那双摄人心魄的眸子若有所思地望着他。

所有人都等着天子的回应，谁知天子沉吟片刻，却突然道：“楚王意下如何？”

此言一出，四面八道的目光都向他汇聚而来，明明他站在最不起眼的角落，却仿佛被一句话推到了舞台的正中央，连他身边站着的小将军都经不住给他让了一步。

他一瞬间手足无措，唯有指尖冰凉彻骨，愣了许久，在所有人的灼灼瞩目之下，他只听到自己仿佛来自天外，不带一丝感情的回应：“儿臣……儿臣自然是恭祝陛下。”

再之后，众人议了什么，他已经全然不记得了。

“殿下，殿下……”耳边内侍为难地声音惊醒了他，李瑜举目望去，才发现父亲的衣袂已然消失在视线之内。

他顾不得多想，飞快追了上去。

雨势越来越大，李臻照样在雨里毫无顾忌地走着，衣摆滴滴答答落着雨，不同于朝堂上的英武威仪，此时他逆风而行，整个背影显得疲惫又倦怠。李瑜的鼻头忽然一酸，他快走几步转过身，拦在父亲身前，把竹伞塞进他手中。

李臻的目光立刻尖锐地刺进他眼睛里，刺得他忍不住缩了一下。

他被父亲逼视地低下头去，沉默了一下，嗫嚅着道：“爹爹……伤还没好，别……”别淋着雨。

他话音未落，身上便被什么东西狠狠砸了一下，力气之大，直砸得他猛然扑倒在雨里，双手撑在地上，被擦破了皮，火辣辣地浸着泥土。膝盖砸在石块上，更是痛得他七荤八素，原本就被雨淋得狼狈，这下佝偻着跪在雨里，更是落汤鸡一般。他余光瞥见落在一旁地上的竹伞，这才反应过来，是被这东西抽在了腿上。

内侍们举着华盖依仗，终于追了上来，慌里慌张地给皇帝父子俩遮雨。

被一群人围着倒在雨地，李瑜难堪地垂下头，眼泪潺潺而落，幸好他从头到尾都是水，倒也看不出来，他惶恐又委屈地等了片刻，没有听到什么别的动静，便悄悄抬了抬头，正对上父亲冰冷至极的表情。

“陛下，地上凉，不如……不如进了殿再说。”眼见气氛有些僵持，大内官陈庸小心翼翼提了一句，李臻不置可否地收了目光，转身便走。

一群人七手八脚地把他扶了起来，跟在御驾之后。

殿内骤然转暖，冷热交叠，反而刺激地李瑜哆嗦了起来，内侍取来皇帝的素色常服，习惯性地想要伺候他换上。他刚张开手，便听父亲冷笑一声，问陈庸道：“朕还没死呢，你们便认了新主不成？”

满殿的人都吓得匍匐在地，他呆呆地站在原地。脑海里莫名想起弥子与卫灵公的故事来。想了片刻，又觉得荒诞。他在满屋静寂中，慢慢屈膝跪了下来，道:“是臣僭越了。”御用的衣物，自然是他僭越，但……素来不也是父亲自己视规矩为无物么。

李臻已经换上了干净的衣袍，他看了眼被泥水弄脏的大理石地表，吩咐内侍拿来葛布，扔到李瑜身前，厌恶地皱皱眉:“擦干净。”

李瑜不可置信地抬起头。

刑不上大夫，礼不下庶人。这虽然谈不上刑罚，但当着满屋子宫人把他当奴婢使，也足称得是折辱了。

————————————

放假放的过于开心哈哈哈

鱼:渣爹嘤嘤嘤

鱼爹:哼宝宝不开心宝宝有小情绪，支开你舅舅看谁帮你。

【分桃的典故用在这里总觉得gaygay的哈哈哈哈，不过我想不到更合适的了】


	53. 第五十三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

殿外阴雨霏霏，殿内的气压低的仿佛连浩瀚穹宇都停止了流转。

在所有人屏息凝神的注目中，李瑜的眼底泛起一丝混杂着屈辱、不甘与愤怒的涟漪。

僵持许久，就在陈庸已经忍不住想要开口斡旋之时，突然听到皇帝淡声吩咐：“陈庸，你教他。”

李瑜顿时愕然。

陈庸吓了一跳，左看右看看了半响，也不见一大一小两个主子谁再说一句话，他咬了咬牙给自己壮壮胆，走到楚王身边陪笑道：“殿下，您……”

“我不学。”李瑜僵硬地转过头，对着他一字一顿。

“你想抗旨？”远处传来皇帝阴沉的警告。李瑜攥紧了拳头，立刻道：“父皇想拿儿臣当奴婢使，也先废了儿臣的爵再说。”

自那日回京，他就忐忑不安地等着父亲的圣旨，可直到今日他也没见到门下送来的一书一字，他还天真的以为，是父亲心软了，想要饶过他。此时此刻看来，父亲不过是没想好怎么羞辱他，才足够出了心里那口恶气罢了。

索性他自己挑明了又如何。

满屋的人都悚然而惊，陈庸也顿时吓白了脸，弓着身子战战兢兢等皇帝示下。

“朕的奴婢拿着俸禄，尚能洒扫侍奉。”李臻倒没有发怒，他缓缓走近几步，鞋履停在方寸之间，淡淡道：“我与皇后都不信神佛，但细细想来，哪怕是和尚，还会念几句经文，聊慰世人心苦，并不算十足无用———像你这般于国无成，于家无用，于已无所长，只会靠着感情两个字，无往不胜，予取予求的人，还不如区区奴婢。”

他压低了声音，盯着李瑜浑身的泥水，嘲讽一笑:“苦肉计用了一半，便半途而废了？李瑜，你一无兵权，二无党附。满朝上下，你找得到一个敢逆鳞而上为你说话的人么，就连你舅舅……真到了生死存亡之际，你说温壑会为了你不顾宗族前程么？你凭得什么在这里跟我叫嚣。”

李瑜的脑袋嗡的一下，彻底炸了开来。被羞辱的愤恨一瞬间压抑了恐惧，他像是被什么冲昏了头脑，顶撞的话脱口便出：“我是没用，谁让我有娘生没爹教！父皇这般看不起我，当年何不在我一出生就掐死我。今日也不会碍着你纳妃娶妾，养一堆争权夺位的小崽子。”

话音未落，他的心就提到了嗓子眼。

然后也不出意料的，下一瞬，他的右颊就添了个血红的巴掌印。

李臻并没有急着收手，反而捏着他的下巴，又狠狠补了两巴掌，直打得他头晕目眩，连东南西北都分不清。

他一甩袖子，衣袂在空中划出了一个漂亮的弧，满目寒霜化为利刃，仿佛能将千军万马都割裂成碎片:“说啊，朕看你憋了一肚子话，还能说出什么来。”

——————————

有点短【捂脸】


	54. 第五十四章 此心何安

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

李瑜未被掌掴的半边脸同样通红一片，狼狈又难堪，眼泪在眼眶中不住的打转，却再不敢吐出一个字来。

“不说了？”李臻却不肯轻易放过他，微微挑挑眉，似怒非怒：“刚才说的什么，朕没听清。”

李瑜吓得发懵，见他摆出一副风雨欲来的阵势，骇地蓦然退了一步。

他退了一步，父亲却更加逼近了几分，四目相对，李臻的目光在他秀气且稚嫩的眉目间梭巡良久，眸色中渐渐染上几分晦暗不明的冷，淡淡道：“争权夺位……你这是说谁呢？”

李瑜顿时脸色一白。

他不过是气在心头随口一说，听在父亲口中，却有了莫名的影射讥讽之意。他张了张口想要解释，却不知该说什么，索性低下眼睛。

“我不争权夺位，你以为自己的下场会比李璨一家更好么？”李臻漆黑而深邃的眸子在他身上流转许久，勾了勾嘴角:“有娘生没爹教？你不是不想认朕这个爹么，难道这不是如你所愿？”

李瑜抓着湿津津的衣角，嗫嚅着回道:“不，不是……”他脑子里浆糊一般，不知该说些什么，只觉得事情越发朝着不可收拾的境地在演化。眼见父亲抽身便要走，他下意识抓住那抹天青色的衣角，期期艾艾地唤道:“爹爹……”

他的眼睛里浮现出深沉的乞求，混着孩童的依赖与迷惘的天真，那般动人。李臻的神色顿时有些复杂起来，他静静地看了李瑜片刻，嘴角的弧度慢慢收了回去，不无哀伤地道:“我总觉得，如果可以换回你娘的命，你宁肯那日死的是我。”

李瑜浑身一震，却并未立刻反驳，反而轻轻偏过头去。这个设想让他觉得脊背发冷，而更为可怕的是，他竟然不能斩钉截铁地给出否认的答案。

良久，他才嗡动着嘴唇，声音发虚，混着沙哑:“不是……不是这样。”

不必，不必听到答案。只这一点一闪而过的犹疑，便足够了。

李臻的心口揪痛得几乎窒息，他沉着呼吸，良久都说不出话来，心口一点点冷了下去，直到彻骨如冰。

他一寸一寸把自己的衣袖从李瑜手里抽出来，抽身便要走。

脑子里浑浑噩噩放空一片。眼泪不自觉地顺着眼角往下滑，和浑身的雨一起，滴滴答答落在地上。李瑜六神无主地伸出手，再一次想要抓住他的残影：“爹爹……爹爹……”

“给朕闭嘴！”

这低低的哀呼被更凌厉的一巴掌瞬间打断。李瑜捂着痛到麻木的脸，瑟缩地望着满目厉色，如同怒狮的父亲。

爹爹，爹爹……从来如此，不论他做了什么，总是理所当然，想要凭借这轻轻巧巧两个字，解了一切困局。他自以为捏住了他的七寸，扼住了他的喉咙，可以肆无忌惮，为所欲为。可以无往不胜，立于不败之地。

那些恶毒至极的言辞，那些步步紧逼的质疑，如同插在心口的刀，反反复复捅进去抽出来，鲜血淋漓，伤痕累累。他是父更是君，不能无休止的容忍任何人，哪怕是他的亲生儿子，将他的尊严踩在脚下，随意践踏凌辱。

这些天，他一直在等着。明明他已经无数次下定决心，可真的要做那个抉择，他还是退却了。所以他在等，他在等他的儿子，给他一个心软的理由。他反反复复告诉自己，他只是个孩子，没有人不会犯错。他曾怀抱着这世间所有的爱，期盼这孩子的到来，除了这个孩子，他早已一无所有，他不该轻易的放弃他。可直至今日，他实在很难自欺欺人，这个孩子值得他曾经的殷殷期许。

他一忍再忍，步步退让，满心怜爱换来的，就是这样的报答。他在这个孩子心里眼里，到底算得了什么？

若他不是宛宛的儿子……李臻难得的失态了，他勉强压着粗重的呼吸，不愿去深想，唯恐自己滋生出什么疯狂的念头来。只是闭上眼，冷冷吩咐道：“楚王既然想抗旨，那就遂了他的愿。去传廷杖，叫金吾卫行刑……生死勿论。”

“陛下……”

“陛下不可……”

此起彼伏的惊呼声响起，以陈庸为首的内侍大呼小叫扑过来，抱住暴怒的皇帝，哭天喊地地磕起头来：“殿下千金之躯，陛下千万三思……”

眼见父亲被一群人抱着扯着，一片混乱中，突然弯腰捂住了胸口，李瑜本呆滞的站着，顿时一个激灵，冲了上去。

“陛下，陛下！”皇帝顺着楚王便滑了下去，大殿内顿时混乱一片。

内侍连滚带爬地取来了药，李瑜从陈庸手里抢过，哆嗦着手喂父亲咽下，眼见父亲虚弱无力地阖着眼，牙关紧绷，额角虚汗弥漫，他李立刻方寸大乱，惊哭出声：“陛下，陛下……爹爹，爹爹醒醒……不要吓我，爹爹……”

御医很快赶到了，陈庸指挥着内侍，劝开了李瑜，七手八脚地将皇帝扶上床。

十天功夫，昏过去两次。还都是急火攻心的症候，御医令不着痕迹地打量楚王一眼，没敢多问，开了方子退到殿外去监药。

李瑜看着殿内忙里忙外的一群人，转身追了上去。

“陛下自年少，戎马数载，内伤外伤无数，经年累月，原本就伤了底子。身上的余毒虽不致命，却残余难消，总归伤及精神气血。加上前几日……前几日失血过多，元气已经大伤。为陛下福寿计，殿下，切莫……切莫再令陛下着怒，怒极必伤身。”

御医令吞吞吐吐，隐隐晦晦，就差指着鼻子骂他不孝，总算说完了这些不该说的话，一拱手便低头走了。

李瑜怔怔站在原地，久久无语。

明明他是想要服软，想要好好认错，想要祈求爹爹的原谅，想补救他做过的这些事。为什么，事情还是弄得一团乱？

皇帝这一倒，直到第二日正午才悠悠转醒。方睁开眼睛，他便挣扎着想要坐起，口中的苦味混合着唾液，顿时呛进了喉管，牵引地他咳嗽连连。

陈庸吓得不迭扑上去给他顺背，李臻顺着他的力道勉强坐起来，昏昏沉沉忆起昨日的事，眼中不由染上了一层惘然来。陈庸察言观色，犹犹豫豫地拿眼一瞥角落。待到李臻侧目去看，这才低声禀报道：“一直跪着，衣裳也不肯换，奴婢瞧着，殿下已经快哭成泪人了。”

似乎感觉到床榻前的视线，李瑜抹着眼泪抬了抬眼，不料正撞上父亲的眼神，瑟缩了一下，又飞快地低下头去。

他从头到脚都在痛，饥寒交迫，跪得几乎要昏过去，全凭意志支撑着浑身的力气，迷迷糊糊感觉到殿内传来了另一个带着几分熟悉的声音，窸窸窣窣响起了片刻，又很快不见了。

他本以为父亲必然不会理会他，更有甚者，怕是会将他拖出去打死了事。谁承想，他正微微又些走神的功夫，床榻那边传来父亲虚弱而含糊的声音：“过来。”

李瑜顿时浑身一震，他捏了捏自己的衣角，试着动了动膝盖，早已跪得酸胀麻木，僵硬不得动弹，他咬着牙扶住墙，一点点挪着膝行过去，到了塌前。

————————

我感觉，鱼越来越渣了【对不起我的🐟】


	55. 第五十五章 成其天真

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

膝盖上针扎的一样痛，他强打起精神，努力抬起头，带着几分隐含着担忧的畏怯看向父亲。

李臻用右手捻着墨色的折子，示意殿内的人悉数退下，微微一哂:“刚收到禀报，李成明在府中遇刺了。”

李瑜的瞳孔一缩，脱口而出:“堂兄如何……”

话接近尾音，他的脑海里浮现出近日的龌龊来，眼神多了几分复杂，话音也落下去。

他死死掐着腿上的肉，勉强保持着清醒，朦朦胧胧听到父亲接着说:“他并无大碍，太上皇已派人将他接到别宫了，金宇卫将军请旨，全场搜捕刺客。”

李成明到底是个孩子，只会使这些不入流的招数。真当借“刺杀”造势，先下手为强，自己就不敢动他了么。一力降十会，这世上一切的阴谋算计，其实都抵不过“实力”二字。他固然顾忌朝野议论，不愿落人口实。但若他当真有心杀李成明，拼了得罪父亲和文廉为首的士族又如何。

李臻的目光落在李瑜从迷惘到恍悟的眸子里，心里有了几分复杂。就是这么个孩子，在他眼里只会雕虫小技，难登大雅之堂的小子，却能耍得他亲生儿子团团转，李瑜对上他，纯属白给。真不知道他上辈子造了什么孽。

“李瑜。”李臻无力地闭上眼，淡淡道:“你告诉朕，如果你在朕的位置上，你会如何处置李成明？”

李瑜舔了舔嘴唇，掐进肉里的手更加用了几分力气。

这些时日，他心中慌慌无依，千头百绪，实在不愿去想，也不知如何面对李成明，这个他曾经视若亲生兄长，却将他玩弄于鼓掌的人。不知是该叹还是该慨，此时此地回想往事，他仍然欺骗不了自己的内心。不论李成明对他做了什么，他都是怜悯大于愤恨的。

说到底，他始终觉得，是秦王府，亏欠了太子一家，而太子惨死，以谋逆犯上的罪名被定论，大伯母险些自尽，两个幼龄堂弟被毒杀。不论生前还是身后名，父亲都已经将事情做到了绝地。东宫这座大厦的轰然倒塌，只用了短短一夜。而这场血腥残忍的宫变，唯一的幸存者，只有堂兄。

堂兄也曾是万众瞩目的天之骄子。他本该有无尽美好的未来，也许有一日，他会成为这个国家的主人，受万人敬仰，留下万世荣光。可如今，他却被逼得偏居一隅，苟且求生。他手里拿着佛珠，念着菩萨，眼中却只剩下蝇营狗苟的算计。他光明的未来，被父亲亲手毁灭。而他作为这一切的受益者，有何资格责怪李成明呢？

他不会再傻乎乎的将成明视为兄长。可他不能伤害他，这是他欠大伯一家的。

李瑜死死咬着唇，沉默良久，低声道:“求陛下……饶过他。”

李臻的眼中浮现出几分了然的嘲弄，他侧眸看着李瑜，再次问道:“如果说，以你自己为代价呢？”

李瑜想了想，慢慢抬起头，眼中多了几分认真:“……我说实话，爹爹可以不要生气么？”

他大大的眼睛满含晶莹，小脸因为掌掴，显出一片淤青来，平添几分可怜。人在病中，总是多了几分心软的，李臻低低叹口气，没力气同他计较，摸摸他脑袋:“嗯。”

被呼噜呼噜毛，李瑜先是一怔，眼中立刻浮现出一丝不可置信的雀跃来。可一想到接下来要说的话，他的心里又多了一分沉重。他伸手抹了抹快要掉下来的眼泪，想了想，扒着床沿低低道:“爹爹，瑜儿知道，堂兄做了很多您不能容忍的事。但瑜儿希望您放过堂兄，不为别的，就当……就当为了曾经的情分。爹爹，珲儿他还未满月便夭折了，瑜儿只当了他一个月的哥哥，他死的时候，不光是娘，瑜儿的心也要碎了。爹爹，我还记得，前朝覆灭的那一年，大伯在战场受了重伤，爹爹不眠不休地守着他，我问爹爹，大伯会不会死，爹爹说:不会的，有我在一日，大伯就不会有事。以己度人，我与珲儿，和大伯爹爹何异……哪怕不为了这些，就当为了报恩……当年在洛阳，大伯舍身忘死，救我性命，如今他身死魂灭，不得报偿，那就放过堂兄，我知道，爹爹不是冷血心肠的人……爹爹若气不过，便处置我，瑜儿绝不会……绝不会心生怨怼……”

他越说越难过，低着的小脑袋一颤一颤的。等了片刻，见父亲没有反应，他怯怯抬了抬眸子，却见父亲怔怔望着他，眼中竟多了一层泪。

“爹爹……”他担忧地跪起身子，凑近了父亲，想要给他擦一擦眼泪，犹豫了一下，却不敢动手。反而自己因为这过于跌宕的心绪，身形不稳，狠狠晃了晃，险些向后跌坐下去。

他还未反应过来，肩膀突然被人扶住了。李臻扶着床架坐起身，咬着牙鼓起力气，把他拖到了床上。然后朝他身后狠狠甩了三记。

他懵逼地在父亲身上趴着，待到余痛反噬到唇齿，这才反应过来。

这几下动作便让他岔了气，李臻面色煞白，摁着李瑜的手一松，惊天动地咳嗽了起来。

“爹爹，爹爹……”李瑜手足无措地红着眼爬起来，一把抱住他，对着外面喊:“来人，来人……”

“噤声！”

身后又挨了一巴掌，李臻攥住他的胳膊，好不容易咳尽，这才苍白着脸，靠在他身上，断断续续说道:““锦州还是……楚地，你自己选。”

“爹爹……”李瑜眼眶通红，想要推开他却不敢。他唯恐自己身上的寒气过给了父亲，结结巴巴道:“瑜儿，瑜儿身上冷……”

是他，是他有意无意，在秦王府那方小小的天地，给这个孩子留下了赤子般的天真，他不愿这世间的尘埃玷污了这张白纸，这是他的自私，也是他的选择。所以，他可以责怪他的任何，却不该责怪他的天真……李臻摁着他的脑袋，像是一瞬间释然，又像是满怀遗憾，最终沉沉吐了口气，道:“若你选楚地，本朝并无亲王就蕃的先举，但朕可以为你破这个例。天高水远，有朕在一日，你便可以在楚地逍遥一日，只是……再也不必回来了。等到朕百年，是福是祸，朕也管不着了。”

——————————

李·不需要哄自己就会心软·爹

标题致敬小鹤🙈

鱼爹:选择理解，并且放你自由

鱼:？？？爹！！！这和说好的不一样！

亲妈:噢……对不起鱼，晚上太困，给你爹拿错剧本了。


	56. 五十六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

李瑜一时间怔了，他并不觉得这设想十分美妙，只觉得听得整个人从里到外都是冰冷。远离京城，远离这个他生长了十几年的地方，远离……父亲，这是他想要的逍遥么？

他攥着被子，凄凄然摇了摇头。

“你也可以去锦州。但朕会依照前言，废黜你的王爵。”李臻依旧十分平静:“锦州的水已经彻底被你搅浑了，七个县的县令都问罪待审，刺史府也多有职位空缺，朕会给你遴选任命之能，举贤不避亲。但明面上，朕不会给你一官一职。你去了锦州，不论遭遇什么，朕也不会插手。是此是彼，你自己选。”

李瑜低着脑袋沉默了许久，慢慢抬起头来，扶着父亲在靠枕上倚好，努力挤出一个笑来:“我明白了。”

他绷着下巴，嘴角僵硬地勾着弧度，竭力想装的风轻云淡一点，眼里的泪却出卖了他。李臻神色莫测地望了他许久，见他浑身都冒着寒气，瑟瑟发抖，心里一叹，道:“来人。”

陈庸很快带人进来了，他看一眼李瑜，听到皇帝吩咐道:“去打盆水，拿身干净的衣服。”

被服侍着褪了湿透的锦衣，雪白的肌肤与干暖的空气一接触，浑身的酸软这才层层波涌般泛上来。李瑜不住的打起“阿嚏”来，抱着膝盖，满脸通红，死活不让内侍碰他的里裤。李臻看了半响他们拉锯扯锯，不耐地蹙眉:“松手。”

李瑜畏惧地缩了缩脖子，手里慢慢撒了力道。

他不敢拱火，只好任由摆弄，眼中却多了几分惶然。李臻侧眸看着，知道他是害臊，对陈庸使了个眼色，殿内的人又很快潮水般退了下去。

“褪了裤子。”

人都退下了，李臻不咸不淡吩咐道。

李瑜神色一僵，在父亲不容置疑的神色中，一点点把绸裤连同亵裤褪了下来。两团淤青顶在雪白的膝盖上，分外刺眼。而大腿上布满了青青紫紫的淤痕，一看就是被掐的。他跪坐在床上，牙关都在打颤。李臻看了他片刻，伸手摁了上去:“你跪了一夜，嗯？”

李瑜的耳朵一下子红了，他急急从床上爬起来，屈膝跪在了床边:“我……我……”

是守夜的小内侍见他几乎要昏过去，这才给他垫了个蒲团，他实在痛得受不住了，鬼使神差地就没拦着。后来他迷迷糊糊就睡过去了，自然也没继续跪着，但他不是故意的，更不是为了讨父亲的心软，在耍苦肉计。

李瑜急得涨红了脸，想要解释，又生怕父亲觉得他是在狡辩，更怕父亲处置那个自作主张的小内侍。他睫毛一颤一颤的憋了半天，还是低着脑袋认了错:“都是瑜儿的错。”

话音方落，迎面便是一阵风袭来，他下意识闭上眼，提心吊胆等了许久，却没感觉到痛，便颤巍巍睁开眼。父亲的手停在他脸颊一寸的距离，眼中多了几分无奈。他惊魂未定地眨眨眼，这才反应过来，父亲并不是想要打他。

李臻收了手，捏开被子一角:“躺进来。”

李瑜犹豫了一下，哆哆嗦嗦爬上床。身上冷的受不了，被子里的暖意对他来说实在是不小的诱惑，他贴着床沿，乖巧地把自己缩成一团，尽量不去碰父亲。

李臻从床里扒拉出一个暖炉，塞进他手里，又张开手臂，将他往怀里拱了拱。

浑身上下都通泰起来，暖意从指尖蔓延到四肢百骸，李瑜吸了吸鼻子，简直以为自己在做梦。他不无酸楚地想，既然父亲已经弃他如履了，为何还要这样对他好，给他不切实际的幻想。

这个温暖的怀抱，也许以后，就要属于别的孩童了，也许用不了多久，父亲就会彻底将他抛在脑后，毕竟他只有一个父亲，但父亲总还会有许多的儿女。他越想越难受，忍不住从被子里探出脑袋，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着父亲苍白的脸，像一只被遗弃的小奶狗:“爹爹，我知道……知道错了，可不可以……可不可以不要赶我走……”

他紧张地连呼吸都快要停了，却见父亲连面色都未动一下，只是淡淡回道:“人无信而不立。你该为自己的选择付出代价。”

李瑜的心重重沉了下去，像是被什么东西狠狠砸到谷底。他呆呆地抹了抹眼泪，埋下脑袋。事已至此，也许他不该再做无谓的挣扎，再哀怨的祈求怜悯，父亲一定不愿意看到这样怯懦又不负责任的他。他想了很多，脑子里混沌一片，有千言万语，最终却化为一句低呓:“爹爹，将我的封号赐予珲儿，不要让……让其他人占了他的序齿，好么？”

李臻原本微阖着的眉目微微一颤，他张开眸子，望向李瑜，好像要看进他的心里，眼中多了几分复杂莫名:“你想好了？”

“对。”眼见父亲又沉默了下去，他忍不住又往父亲怀里缩了缩，声音软软糯糯，混着小心的乞怜:“爹爹，我可以陪您过了这个年……再走么？”


	57. 五十七章 玉汝于成

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的文，是赤霄的文！我是搬运工。

他等了许久，未见父亲答话，在这一片压抑的气氛中，也忍不住屏起呼吸，无奈身上寒热交加，一阵酸意涌上鼻尖，忍不住狠狠打了几个喷嚏。

李臻立刻捻了捻被子，将他裹紧了些。

盯着他肖母的眉眼，李臻眼中不由闪过痛惜，终于松了口:“过了元宵的宫宴——在此之前，你拟好锦州任命的名单，定好随行的人。当然他们愿不愿意同你走，那便看你的本事了。”

李瑜吐了口气，低低应了一声。

李臻揉了揉他尚未干透的头发，淡淡补充道:“还有，不要再那样叫朕，我们有言在先——若开此棺，永诀父子之名。”

李瑜缩在被窝里的身子一僵。他呆了许久，直到父亲的手指划过他的脸颊，他一个激灵爬起来，跪在床上，眼圈霎那间便红了。

李臻没有力气坐直，但他倚在靠枕上，眉目间却凛然生威，那般清醒而笃定，没有一丝一毫玩笑的意味。李瑜嗡动着嘴唇，这才意识到父亲并没有半点和他赌气的意思。他知道父亲很生气，哪怕父亲要赶他走，要惩罚他，他都明白，都不会有怨言，但……但父亲怎么能真的和他断绝关系，这样的话，他还有什么挽回的余地。连父亲都不要他了，娘亲也不会原谅他……他脑子里翻来覆去越想越乱，怎么也寻不回理智，呆涩地问出口:“爹爹，你真的不要我了。”

“对。”李臻定定看他许久，回道。

此言一出，李瑜脑子里紧绷的弦彻底断裂了开来，眼泪开了闸一样往下淌，憋得整张脸都通红一片。他跌跌撞撞地扑下床，绕到书架上取来戒尺，塞进父亲手里，含着泪张开手:“爹爹，你打我，打我……怎么打都可以，赶我走也可以，就是不可以不要我……爹爹……”

见父亲淡淡地望着他，未见丝毫动容，他胡乱一抹眼泪，爬上床抱住父亲的脖子，泣不成声:“爹爹……瑜儿错了，瑜儿再也不敢了。瑜儿不留在京里，也不过什么年了，瑜儿这就走，爹爹看不见我就不生气了……爹爹！”

他凄厉地哭嚷着，企图换回父亲的心软。李臻并没有强迫地推开他，他任由儿子贴在他身上，胡乱淌着眼泪，宣泄着一切恐惧与哀戚。良久之后，直到李瑜已经彻底哭不出声，只死死抱着他的脖子打着哭嗝，他这才扳开了李瑜的手，盯着他已经红成了兔子的眼睛道:“你同我打赌的时候，难道觉得我在恐吓你不成，你做这样冒天下大不韪的事，从来就没想过后果么？”

李瑜浑身发抖，木然地摇摇头。怔了怔，似乎察觉到什么不对，又哽咽着胡乱点点头。

“我当真是惯坏了你。你从来不知道“承担”两个字怎么写。”李臻微微叹口气，缓缓道:“将要过年了，朕不想狠罚你。你叫错了二十三声，自己打。”

他拿过刚刚被自己丢在一旁的戒尺，“铿”的一声扔在他身前:“你该说什么，还要朕教么？”

李瑜愣愣地跪坐了一会儿，只觉得肝肠寸断，痛到极致，反而麻木了下去。他勉强提起力气，低喃一句:“臣谢陛下赐罚。”捡起戒尺，对准自己的左手，不要命地砸了下去。

“啊……唔！”戒尺砸在指骨上，痛得他浑身战栗，李瑜一口咬住唇，抑制住喷涌而出的呼痛声。

“啪啪啪！”十下打过，左手已经肿得不成样子，李瑜死死咬着已经出了血的嘴唇，从指尖到心脏都在哆嗦，右手的戒尺却怎么也打不下去了。李臻也没逼他，就这样看着。

李瑜捂着左手，目光涣散地四处游走，勉强保持着理智，突然间瞥见父亲垂着的手腕上一抹刺眼的红痕。他脑子里轰的一下，眼眸转回来，顿时拧成满目凶光，看向自己的手腕。

李臻还没反应过来，他突然起身抽出床侧架子上的剑。拔出剑鞘，对准自己的腕骨砍了下去。

“锵！”

眼看森森锋芒就要斩断腕骨，李臻大惊失色，一瞬间积攒起爆发力，抄起剑鞘便砍了上去，剑锋被这股力狠狠击中，歪了几寸落在被褥上。

锦被立刻被划开了一个大口子，成群的绒毛扑簌簌抖落出来，漂浮在空中。

李瑜傻了片刻，耳边传来嗡的一声响。还没等他反应过嘴角撕裂般的痛，整个人就被一股力气拖到了地上。

李臻摇摇晃晃地踩着冰冷的地板，居高临下地望着他。眼中满是惊魂未定，嘴角的冷笑却已经抑制不住，气得半响说不出话来，良久才道:“以死相挟？这手段在朕这里还多余了些。”

李瑜蜷缩成一团，哭得上气不接下气:“反正你也不要我了，还管我干什么……呜呜呜……”

“你枉活十五载，满脑子就只有这么点小情小爱，只会要死要活？”李臻扶着床榻平息着呼吸，冷冷冽冽凝望着他。不知为何，李瑜恍惚间竟从那冰冷的目光中觅得了一丝温许。不知过了多久，久到连天色都似乎沉寂了下去，他才恍惚听到上方传来父亲轻柔而宏厚的声音:“去看看外面的世界吧，看看天下。这天下绝不只有你的父亲，只是你一家的爱欲存亡。等你看清了什么是天下，你自然就会明白很多事。”

他娓娓地讲了几许，顿住口，却见那缩在地上的孩子怔怔地抬头望向他，眼中多了几丝惊疑的了悟。他付之一笑，蹲下身摸了摸他不住颤抖的脑袋:“得乎丘民而为天子，得乎天子为诸侯，得乎诸侯为大夫。一家一地，皆为民心。民心之所向，东宫之所在——朕等着看。”

————————

每次写到渣爹的关口就收住了手【生气】

鱼爹:你这个没用的东西，怎么只会要死要活！

鱼【看着亲爹自己割的腕】:……嗯，可能是遗传的。


	58. 第五十八章 父子之隙

这秦淮一带，冬日虽寒，淅淅沥沥下了几场雨，总比边城多了些水汽。偏生易夫人是中原人，自小生在水乡，虽随夫君在边关苦寒之地定居了数载，一经挪动，又是冬日最易染病的时节，或因水土不服，整日都茶饭不善。住进京中不过旬日，已经断断续续生了几日的病。

病来如山倒，易阁壬虽不敢因私废公，却也给两个儿子减了功课，让他们日日陪伴母亲。他自己也每每下了勤便赶回家中。

这日晚膳方齐，厅内四人围坐在一起，举箸欲食，忽然门帘被挑动，小厮突然眉眼慌张地进来禀报，说二爷从柴房闯了出来。

易阁壬的眉头立刻蹙起来，起身便随着下人赶到了所在。绕过花园，到了宽阔的练武场，抬眼便瞥见了易铭，他手中举着匕首，架在花容失色的年轻女郎脖颈上，被小厮团团围住，衣衫泥泞，颇有几分狼狈。

他素来治家严谨，然而易铭一身武艺，挟持了易阁壬的侍妾，一路从柴房闯到此处，竟无一人拦得住。小厮们自知失职，扑通一声齐齐跪下，支支吾吾推诿了半天，也没说出所以然来，易阁壬不耐地蹙了蹙眉，沉声道:“放人！”

易铭绷紧了牙，冷笑一声，手上更用了几分力，惹得那女人失声尖叫起来。

见他如此不配合，易阁壬眸色微沉，一甩袍子，影随身动，易铭只觉得一阵凉风袭来，他身形一闪，堪堪避过，还未缓过神，另一拳又闪电般袭来。

易铭险些被这一拳击中，他气性涌上来，索性弃了人质，拉开阵势运足真气，反守为攻冲了上去，立刻与易阁壬缠斗在一起。

易阁壬出身商贾，但自幼随前朝名将隋远习武，与善于使剑的秦王不同，他闻名天下的，是一套堪称绝技的拳法，虽招式平平无奇，但俗话道大巧无工，善使者近身搏击，足以所向披靡，天下间能胜者少有。

眼见二三十招拆下来，易铭都丝毫未落下风，易阁壬心中已是有些惊讶。他凝神运气，将浑身力气都压在双手上，更加刚猛地挥了出去，想要凭借雄厚内力速战速决。没想到易铭立刻察觉到了他的打算，再不肯正面硬刚，身形变换间，虚实交合，试图以巧化力。

这一来一往，易阁壬连擒获他的初衷都忘了，渐渐有了几分考量他武艺的念头。易铭自幼随他在军中，是他亲手教授出来的。他素知易铭喜欢投机取巧，武如其人，若平常人也罢，但战场上哪容耍小聪明，为此他不知在易铭身上打断过多少根棍子。

没想到一年不见，易铭心性里那点机敏融进他的拳法里，倒别有些门道，褪去了浮躁青涩，非但没有败了精髓，反而另辟蹊径，弥补了这拳法的缺陷。

他心里想着，便有些走神，易铭寻了他的破绽，脚下一动，一招“横扫千军”，易阁壬再反应过来时，整个人就已经踉踉跄跄地被摔在了地上。

战场杀敌，只在瞬息。易铭拍了拍被弄脏的衣摆站起身，眼中多了几分挑衅:“易将军，武功这么差，不如回家奶娃娃？”

他身着靛蓝色圆领袍，腰间系着牛皮韧带，镶着金玉，头顶并未按照规矩盘起发冠，反而松松散散披着，眉目清俊，宛如润泽美玉，若非此时一双眼满含讥诮，浑生几分戾气，倒也算个温润俊雅的贵公子。

易阁壬站起身，却未发怒，目光转到他身上，满含复杂，可这百感交集中，却含着几分并不掩饰的宽慰赞许。易铭顿时被激怒了——他平生所恨之极，就是这个人，就是这个眼神。

他不求富贵，不慕虚荣，从小心心念念，不过是一个家。可他面前的这个人，既不愿做他的父亲，也不肯好好当他的兄长。他看着他易铭的眼神永远都像看着无关旁人，偶尔流露出的那点厌恶又常常让他疑惑，自己莫不是这人上辈子的仇人。

他清楚的记得，这个人这辈子，唯一一次用这样含着欣慰与骄傲的眼神看着他，对他露出一丝微笑，就是他坚守安阳城十一日，等来救援的那一刻。

可他舍生忘死换来的，不过是他转瞬即逝的一丝温情。随即而来的，便是问罪论斩。

安阳城被围困的时候，试图弃城而逃的何止他一人，可他独独就要问他的死罪。当着所有将官的面将他打得死去活来，让所有人像看狗一样，看他辗转于棍棒，痛哭流涕，苟且求生。

他从来是认命的，一个没爹没娘的私生子，贵为将军的嫡兄肯给他饭吃，将他养大，已经是莫大的恩情——他一贯如此安慰自己。所以哪怕他小小年纪独居军营，易韬和易略却可以安居府邸，奴仆成群。他战战兢兢练习武艺，冬寒夏暑从无停歇，稍有不慎便棍棒加身，他们却能在父母怀中撒娇打滚，享受顽童之乐。哪怕他只是在病中求一个怀抱，便被扒光了衣裤丢在雪地里，鞭笞加身。哪怕他视若神明的兄长，从来不肯给予他一丝温情，他也总是自欺欺人。

直到这顿打，终于让他醒悟过来，他在易阁壬眼里，不过就是一条狗。一条狗岂能有求生之念，岂有尊严，岂配得到怜悯。

易铭僵硬地握紧了拳头，斜过眸子，冷冷望向他的生父，眉目峻然，一双漆黑的眼眸深处却暗含着旁人看不懂的悲鸣。往事从未随风而逝，反而年深日久，随时随地翻涌出来，都如同利刃，将他一寸一寸割成碎片。

就在他终于下定决心，要将这个人当做一根年深日久的刺，彻底从心里拔掉的时候，偏偏命运要跑到他面前，跟他开一个天大的玩笑。

一个母亲孝期生下的孩子，对易将军来说，也许注定了是耻辱吧。可既然如此，为何……为何要生下他。

易铭怔怔地落下一滴泪来，又很快冷冷擦掉，他走近几步，压低了声音冷冷问道:“楚王如何了？”

他被易阁壬带走时，与楚王有过约定，十日之内若他还无消息，便请楚王来寻他。十日已过，楚王却无动静，他深知楚王并非言而无信之人，唯一的解释就是——楚王有难。

————————

易将军就是个并不怎么合格的狼爸。

小易:惨还是我惨，指望兄弟救我是指望不上了。


	59. 第五十九章 云泥之差

在经历了长达一个时辰的洽谈后，将军府的下人们瞪大了眼睛，看着离家出走刚被抓回来的二爷，施施然跟随将军出了府邸。

绕过正门，行至铺着青石板的街道上，易将军顿住脚步，从怀里取出一枚拳头大小的漆盒来，摊平放在手上。

易铭眼神一闪，飞快地抢了过来，塞进自己怀里。

这护犊子一般的可笑举止惹得易将军有些好笑，但当目光移到易铭那满含哀思的眼睛，这股笑意也不由凝固了。这些日子沉积在他心头的疑惑与不安浮上心头。

易铭的身份，除了他便只有夫人知道，夫人一向高洁矜持，绝不会主动向他人吐露此事，易铭又怎么可能得知真相。可那日柴房中的谈话……他总觉得易铭已经知道了什么。

想到这里，他内心里途生几分怅然。但他犹豫再三，还是什么都没有问，只是轻轻碰一下易铭的肩膀，状若无意地道:“去吧。”

易铭的眼皮颤了颤，他定定看了父亲许久，付之一笑:“多谢成全。”

————————

出了那个囚笼，易铭做的第一件事，便是寻了一个路边小摊，要了一盘素饺，一盏清酒。他一边嘬着酒，一边大口朵颐地塞着饺子，耳朵里听街市巷口，形形色色的人胡乱议论。

“陈大哥怎么不到年关就回来了，嫂子身体又不好啦？”

“唉，这不是朝廷出了诏令，那位楚王爷被贬为庶人了么，这不是御赐的田庄都被收回去了么，俺们这些管庄稼的人，都跟着被遣散了，这大过年的，还不知下锅米从哪来呢？”

又有一个人兴致勃勃地接话:“真有这么严重，这楚王不是皇子么？我还以为当爹的一生气，吓唬人呢。”

前头一人啐一口，笑着打趣:”皇上那是谁，天子——老天爷的儿子。你当跟咱似的，被家里混小子惹急了，抽两巴掌就行？人家不都说那个啥……天子一怒，啥啥百万，啥啥飘啥的……”

…………

不过短短三日功夫，楚王被罢黜王爵、贬为庶人的消息，像是长了翅膀，飞遍了长安城每个角落，达官显贵不说，连这些街头巷尾的人都事无巨细，知道的清清楚楚。

一朝跌落神坛，便是云泥之差。楚王的处境，恐怕比他想象的更加糟糕。易铭心事重重地咽下最后一口饺子，数了数铜钱放下，一展衣袖走了。

吃饱喝足，他沿着护城河打马而行，从日出寻到日落，总算在秦王府的后墙根找到了楚王。

楚王穿着一身素衣，正面红耳赤地和穿着军服的人争论什么，易铭走近一听，才知道是禁军禁军进进出出地搬运物什，将楚王府洗劫一空不说，还带走了楚王最心爱的白猫，楚王急得几乎要和他们打起来，但禁军来来回回就板着一张死人脸，说查封楚王府所有东西，是陛下的旨意。

“这猫是野生之物，怎么算得上楚王府的东西？”易铭深吸一口气，搭话道。

禁军的人看向他，皱了皱眉，回道:“在下执行皇命，若要说理，去找陛下。”

“小易，你……”见到易铭，李瑜不由一惊，面色怪异地看着他，连猫也顾不上了。还未等他说完，易铭已经打断了他，潇洒一笑:“殿下，我回来了。”

李瑜愣了愣，轻轻摇了摇头，自嘲道:“我已经不是什么殿下了。”

易铭慢慢笑了笑，改了口:“主公。”

在李瑜有些怔忡的目光中，他接着补充道:“我说过，楚王愿意为我上达天听，我一定会报答于你。主公，我愿意陪你去锦州，自此之后，荣辱与共，万死不辞。”

李瑜的眼圈蓦然一红。他自以为做好了一切准备，但事情真正发生的那一刻，整个世界的翻天覆地，四面八方扑面而来的猜疑、恶意、冷眼旁观，哪怕是旁人怜悯的目光，也似乎带着看好戏的意味……这一切一切让他无比窒息，几乎喘不过气来，他用尽了所有的骄傲，不肯让任何人看出他的半分软弱，却在此时此地，被一句话打动了，露出了少见的软弱。

“好。”李瑜定定望了他许久，没有多余说什么劝解的话。他本不愿意连累易铭，但平心而论，他的确需要助力。

“走，陪我去见陛下。”

重徽殿外，两个少年站在廊下，影子被拉得很长。他们已经在这里等了许久了，看守殿门的小内侍掐着尖锐的嗓子，指挥着阶下的人洒扫，只当没看见这么两个人。偶尔目光转向他们，便讥讽地嘟囔几句，含沙射影地说，有些人的兜比地板都要干净。

想想从前这群人的殷勤小心，李瑜不由攥紧了拳头。但他明知自己如今的身份，不想徒惹是非，指甲都掐进肉里了，还是强忍着。

快要站得昏倒那一刻，远远地终于看到了皇帝的依仗。

李瑜拽着易铭便跪下了，步辇停在了他们面前，皇帝被人搀扶着走了下来，不喜不怒地看了他们二人一眼，淡淡道:“让庶人进来。”

陈庸小心翼翼把皇帝交给了看门的内侍，回过头扫李瑜易铭一眼，趾高气扬地冷哼道:“再有半个时辰，宫门就要落锁了，快些进去——哼，来见陛下，穿成这个穷酸样，大过年的也不嫌晦气……”

大内官说得咬牙切齿，深觉皇帝陛下刁难人——要他这么敦厚谦卑的人当着这些人给陛下的宝贝儿子难堪，险些要了他的老命。

易铭藏在袖子里的手已经咯吱咯吱作响了，李瑜一把摁住他，挤出一丝笑容:“多谢大内官。”

能屈能伸要算个品质的话，楚王也算是修炼出几分了。

易铭留在殿外，李瑜一个人走了进去。殿内和外面是两个温度，但他仍然冷得瑟瑟发抖，盖因楚王府的一切都被查封，寒冬腊月，他囊中羞涩，竟连一件御寒的冬衣都买不起。身上这件单薄的外衣还是禁军见他可怜，睁一只眼闭一只眼留给他的。想来禁军统领也没胆子，真的将皇长子扒个精光。

时近年关，连皇帝都穿得喜庆了三分，一身洒金团锦绯色圆领袍，衬得他越发英武俊秀，他端着清茶押一口，看向李瑜道:“名单写好了？”

自从几日前他正式下发谕旨，一石激起千层浪，这几日他收到了无数谏议此事的奏折，这还是他第一次见到事主本人。

“没有。”李瑜缩了缩脖子，方才还满腔激愤，见到父亲一张冷面，霎那间消失的无影无踪。

见儿子冻得小脸铁青，李臻险些心疼得破了功，但做戏还得做全套，旨意都发了，他这里自然也得把六亲不认的架势摆足。于是低头喝了口茶的功夫，他硬是狠了狠心，换上一幅冷酷无情的表情:“那你来干什么，当朕这里是花园，想逛就逛？”

李瑜被吓得抖了三抖，他委屈地眨了眨睫毛，不敢反驳，忍气吞声回道:“臣……罪臣不敢，罪臣是……”他支支吾吾说了半天，怎么也说不出口自己是为了来要一只猫。正踌躇间，忽然小内侍进来禀报:“陛下，苏嫔娘娘来了。”

脑子一空，李瑜顿时愣在原地。

————————

鱼爹:你赶紧滚，别耽误劳资左拥右抱


	60. 第六十章 无妄之灾

父子十五载，他到今日才算认清了父亲的狠心。本以为父亲不过是吓唬他，没想到母亲孝期尚未过，父亲竟然就堂而皇之地纳了妃子。这是迫不及待就要生下孩子，将他取而代之了么。

李瑜咬紧了牙关，站在原地，心里不知是失落多一些还是恐惧多一些。这一瞬间，他几乎想将母亲一尸两命的真相脱口而出，但心里天人交战许久，话都到嘴边了，还是在最后关头住了口。

他答应过舅舅，不能用这件事伤害父亲。

“还有话要说么？”殿内静了少许，李臻蹙了蹙眉头，李瑜见他满目写着不耐——分明是温香软玉在怀，嫌他碍眼了！

他又气又急，满腔的委屈不能说出口，撕扯着外衣低头道:“禁军要带走臣的猫，特来请陛下旨意。”

听到猫这个字眼，李臻的手不由一抖，他强装镇定，挑了挑眉:“朕让人抄家，禁军不过是谨遵旨意，有何不对？”

李瑜有心刺他，故作伤感道:“这猫……是皇后抱过的。”他拿眼偷偷瞧父亲，却没从他脸上看出什么动容，不由有些愤愤，补充道:“皇后抱过的东西，若是让外头人随便欺负，那便是不将皇后放在眼里！那便是大不敬！”

李臻冷笑:“你倒是会扣帽子，照你这么说，这只猫还得朕给你供起来不成？”

李瑜微微别过脑袋，负气道:“自然不用，否则别的鸠想要占巢，还怎么得了！”

他话音方落，面前的案几上便传来一声响。李臻狠狠一掌拍在案上，带得茶盏都倾洒出了水。他霍然起身，冷冷盯着李瑜道:“再给朕说一遍？”

李瑜顿时心惊不已，方才的那份气焰瞬间退缩了下去，他心里颇为不甘心，却又不敢依言行事，于是低着头不再言语，以沉默做无谓的抵抗。

“不说是不是？”这混小子，真是被娇惯坏了，都到了这地步，还敢跟他赌气顶嘴，明嘲暗讽。李臻原本不过是故作姿态，此时也不由被挑起了三分火气，他一甩袍子绕过桌案，对着小内侍一挥手让他出去。待到大殿门被合上，他已经到了李瑜面前，微眯着眼打量他。

李瑜顿时紧张地抓紧了衣角。

“腰带。”视线落在他腰间的玉带上，李臻伸手道。

李瑜立刻瞳孔一缩，额角瞬间被逼出了汗。没等他想出什么对策来，父亲的手已经搭在他腰带上，双手一用力解了下来，点点他身后:“褪了裤子。”

再有十天便是新岁，寻常人家为了讨个好彩头，也不会再轻易对子弟动家法。他倒好，流落街头，无家可归不说，不过几句话，便讨来一顿打。

李瑜鼻头一酸，不知该怪自己嘴贱还是怪父亲无情。他在原地僵持了片刻，在父亲越发沉怒的眼神中，慢慢解了裤子的系带，屈膝跪好。

秀美的小脸上，一双黑曜石般的眼睛满溢泪水。板子还没上身，他倒已经酝酿出了眼泪。李臻只当没看见，撩起他袍子，将玉带折了几下抵在他白皙的两团肉上，换来一阵哆嗦。

“啪！”

哪怕做足了准备，玉带真切地砸在臀上，还是痛得浑身一抖，李瑜死死咬着牙，摇摇晃晃跪直了身子。

“啪！”又是一下砸在相同的地方，显出一道鲜红的伤痕来，酸麻胀痛的感觉过后，顿时肿了起来。李瑜以手撑地，眼泪不值钱地往下淌。

“啪啪啪！”接连三下，连一丝错位都没有，还是落在臀峰处原本的伤痕处，这几下力气之大，连玉带都咯吱咯吱作响，李瑜痛得头晕目眩，好像有刀子在磨骨头，玉带沉重坚硬，不比板子好受多少。偏偏父亲故意折磨他似的，一下下都落在一处地方，伤上加伤，烈火烹油般，几乎要令人崩溃，身后的破空声再次响起，李瑜再也忍不住扭身抱住父亲扬起的手，哀求地狠狠摇头。

李臻不为所动，见他扭着身子怎么都不配合，索性揪过他摁在地上，一只腿抵在他腰腹，迫使他两团肉高高隆了起来，右手噼里啪啦砸下去。冰冷的玉带结结实实揍在肉上，不一会儿，臀峰就夸张的肿了起来，七七八八的红痕叠在一起，红得仿佛要滴血。李瑜被打得喘不过气，拼命在父亲腿上蹭着，求饶的话刚出了口，屁股上就挨了更狠的一记，吓得他再不敢开口。

足足打了二十下，见他哭得上气不接下气，抖如筛糠，李臻这才顿住了手，玉带在他伤痕累累的屁股上戳了戳，淡淡道:“非有官爵者，不得着锦衣，配金玉冠带。你还敢堂而皇之穿到朕面前，一顿打，便宜你了。”

他推着李瑜站起来，吩咐人拿来粗布衣裳，扔到他面前:“换了。”

李瑜愣了一会儿，艰难地弯下腰，捡起裋褐，粗粝的衣料划过通红肿胀的臀，痛得他泪流不止，两股战战。好不容易穿好了，这衣裳紧促短小，连手足都遮挡不全，李瑜死死咬住嘴唇，难堪地手和脚都不知往哪里放。

有了后娘就有后爹。他就知道！

“滚出去，名单写好了再来见朕。除夕宴，你再敢逾矩乱来，休怪国法无情。”李臻不再多看他一眼，转身吩咐道。

——————————

眼见庶人一拐一瘸走了，内侍忙带着苏嫔娘娘进了殿。

苏嫔娘娘被人放出了笼子，一甩尾巴，哒哒哒跑到皇帝陛下面前，热情地摇摇尾巴，露出舌头，讨好地在他手上舔了又舔，半分没有百兽之王的霸气。

“瞧瞧，连你都比那个混账会看人脸色。”皇帝冷哼一声，呼噜一把小乳虎的脑袋，转头拿起了批折子的笔。

——————

鱼爹【叹气】:父爱如山

鱼:话倒是没错，就是山体滑坡得过于频繁


	61. 第六十一章 除夕之宴

天下安定已有数载，虽则边关未定，四下仍常有天灾人祸，政事不通。但对于京城长安的众人，上至皇亲国戚，下至黎庶走卒，新年算是个格外热闹的时节。

国丧已过，大街小巷都已满是浓浓年气。除夕当夜，从长安城的九门到宫城之内，烛火通明，点点浩瀚如星子傩戏的队伍长长地游走在每一处街道上，傩翁傩母戴着形色各异的面具，转着写满驱傩词的灵幡，身后跟着熙攘的人群，伴随着孩童的嬉闹尖叫，混乱又热闹。

宫城内也早早备好了宫宴。

按照以往的惯例，除夕赐宴，乃天子为彰显君民同乐，在京文武官员，五品之上，都当参与。然而今年宫中却传来旨意，以各家团圆为名，免了各大臣进宫，独独留下皇族众人。

这一不同寻常的举动惹得许多人浮想联翩。有些人心中揣测是因太上皇与天子不合，不愿同居一宴，惹人笑话。又有人暗中揣摩是因皇长子——原本的楚王李瑜，皇帝虽废了他，也许到底想给他留一丝体面。

要说当今天子，改元称帝后做的最匪夷所思之事，便是毫无征兆地废黜了嫡长子——楚王李瑜，虽然民间茶余饭后不过看个热闹，京中达官显贵却各有计较，为此不知暗中多少龌龊来往。

历朝历代，以皇子身份被罢黜，贬谪乃至赐死抄家者本不计其数，但皇长子是当今天子元后之子——无论天子日后有多少儿子，也再无出身能尊贵过其者，且他更是天子至今唯一的子嗣，原本铁板钉钉的太子。更兼之这件事实在来得诡异，无一丝预警。皇帝绕过中书直接拟了旨，门下接了诏也未行任何封驳，消息还没弥散出来，已然一锤定音。

天子虽废了楚王，制书措辞却并不严厉。这给了许多人一丝讯息，于是有投机取巧者，也有真正正直的大儒在朝堂上为皇长子诤言，却都无功而返，这位手腕强硬的新帝像是吃了秤砣铁了心，不容一丝一毫质疑。

说到底，楚王实在缺乏足够的资本，让素来惯于自保的臣工为其再三上言，争一个说辞。很快，这件事便湮灭在无穷无尽的朝政大事中，再无人提起。

更无人关心，寒冬腊月，楚王该如何自处。

因与宴人数不多，除夕宴便未至中朝，设在重徽殿。月色尚且朦胧，一片热闹景象中，成王、鲁王、广宁郡王等人便先后到了。

宫女内侍们皆挂着体贴的笑意，穿梭在坐席之中，把酒盛肴，大殿内灯火辉煌，宛如日明，编钟叮咚叮咚作响，悠扬的声线回荡在大殿每一处角落。

每进来一人，内侍便要拖着长长的尾音通报道:“某某到。”唯有一人低着头颅踏进重徽殿时，内侍的声音却卡在了嗓子眼。他像看怪物一样看着一身粗布衣裳的皇长子，憋了半响，干脆将目光投向颤巍巍走来的齐王，大声道:“齐王到。”直接将皇长子绕了过去。

李瑜的脑袋几乎埋进了胸口，只觉得自己与这满室煊赫格格不入，他做贼一般将目光悄然从殿内扫过，不由一愣。

人都到齐了，一个萝卜一个坑，竟没有半个多余的席位。见他焦急又难堪地愣愣站着，成王促狭一笑，故意大声道:“楚王……哦，叫错了，庶人李瑜——谁让你来的，这可是宫廷晚宴，岂是阿猫阿狗都能进来的地方！”他是何贵妃之子，天子庶出的四弟，当年李瑜在太极宫得罪他的母亲，他怀恨在心良久，虽不敢拿天子如何，但对着失势的侄儿，还是不吝惜于踩一踩的。他身旁的鲁王拉都拉不及他，索性一翻白眼，自顾喝起酒来。

一瞬间，连宴乐的声音都骤然停了下来，所有人都不约而同望向李瑜的方向，李瑜顿时涨红了脸皮，手指死死掐进肉里，恍惚间不知自己身在何处。正在这时，皇帝到了，殿内顿时一静，所有人都起身俯首而拜，皇帝好似没有看到呆立角落的李瑜，只挥了挥手，吩咐开宴。

李瑜就这样在阶下站着，只觉得浑身的血都涌到了头顶。眼前觥筹交错，人影变幻，众人依次而上，向天子贺岁献礼的声音好似魔音入耳，分明那般带着欢庆喜意，却又恍惚间冰凉刺骨。

不知站了多久，耳边宫女紧张的呼唤声把他拉回了现实，李瑜茫然地看向叫他的小宫女，那宫女年纪还小，被他一看，脸都红了，低声提醒道:“请殿下向陛下贺岁。”

“放肆！”

“大胆！”

两声斥责不约而同响起在大殿上，惊得那小宫女扑通一声跪在地上，连连叩首:“奴婢知错，奴婢知错……”

团圆之宴，这般哭哭啼啼颇为晦气。但李臻并非嗜杀之人，他淡淡蹙了蹙眉，本想让人将宫女带下去，目光转到李瑜身上，却突然改了主意:“来人，直接杖毙。”

“陛下饶命，陛下饶命……”宫女闻言差点吓得昏厥了过去，更是凄婉地狠狠磕起头来，李瑜的心里翻江倒海地难受，他屈膝一拜，低声道:“请陛下饶过她吧，她是无心之过。“

“她是无人之过，那你呢？朕听得清楚，你应了。”李臻本也不是为难一个宫女，他立刻将目光转向李瑜，满含威严，淡淡道。

“臣……罪臣知错。”李瑜狠狠咬住唇，痛快的认了错。他的确应了那宫女一声，但不过是顺口罢了。

总之这些都不重要。重要的是，父亲想要羞辱他，想要打他出气，私下里教训还不够，还要当着这群魑魅魍魉的面，让人看他的笑话。他就不该抱有一丝幻想，以为父亲允他来参加晚宴，是心软的意思。

“既然错了，那便当罚。你既然替他求情，那便替她受罚吧。”李臻从御座上走下来，踱步到他面前，低头望着他冻得铁青的脸，用只有两个人能听到的声音道:“你敢往温壑处送信，一介庶民结交朝廷命官，私窥军中机，。是不是嫌命长？”

李瑜浑身一颤，不由哑然。

李臻冷冷睥着他，他遣散了大臣，又早早开了宴，本是想着陪儿子一同守岁，谁知今早却接到了私报。他给了李瑜百般的狠心，也给了他足够的承诺，盼着他明白自己一片苦心，能在锦州痛定思痛，做出一番成绩，好让自己安安心心为他正位东宫。

没想到，年关当头，李瑜给他的惊喜却是送往温壑处的一封信。

舅父大人膝下，见字如晤。瑜儿将往锦州，山高水远，不知归期。遥寄此信，乃有一事相求，盼舅父为我遴选干才，赴任锦州，以为瑜儿臂膀……李瑜拜上。

这孩子就是温室里的一枚花骨朵。他嘴上处处讨饶，心里却清楚，父亲对他始终留有一份容忍，因此哪怕遭遇巨变，他也从无真正的畏惧。他羞怯于这一切人情冷暖，世态炎凉，却没有真正被激起一份血性斗志来。他在京城里四处碰了壁，想到的不是穷尽己力，置死地而后生，而是求助千里之外的温壑。说来说去，父亲和舅舅，都是他心头坚不可摧的依仗。他用尽手段逼迫他独立，逼迫他成长，难道要的就是这份阳奉阴违么。

李臻咬紧了牙，深悔自己那日一时心软，对他吐露了一片苦心，倒给了他底气。见李瑜畏怯惶然的外表下，眼眶深处却隐含着几分委屈，李臻更是气闷，冷冷道:“来人，去了他的衣裳，杖四十，掌嘴十下。”

————————

是这样的，本来早该写到锦州了，但是过年嘛，让鱼也过个年，就再拖一两章吧。

祝大家除夕快乐噢，新的一年平安顺遂，开心幸福！

最近的局势真的很不妙，我们市昨天也有确诊病例了，盼望大家一切安好。希望这场灾病早日过去吧。

大家尽量减少外出，少去人流较多的地方，戴好口罩，勤洗手，多消毒。一切平安！

么么哒😘


	62. 第六十二章 阴晴不定

殿内一时鸦雀无声。连原本一脸看好戏的成王都微微张大了嘴，有些错愕。他素来知道自己这个二哥是个狠人，却也没想到，一朝翻脸，竟能无情至此。

李瑜跪在殿中，青石地板冰冷，他双腿都在发寒，可这份寒凉却丝毫比不过心中的绝望。他颤抖着眼皮盯着父亲沉怒阴森的面容，舌头好似打了结，连一句分辨求饶的话都说不出。

他脑子里嗡嗡的，最后只剩下一个念头。

君要臣死臣不得不死，父要子亡，子岂能不亡。只是若父亲定要这般折辱他，这件事不出今晚，便会成为全长安的笑柄，那么他……是绝无颜苟活的。

几个宗族长辈一时摸不清情况，便缄默不言，准备作壁上观，领命的几个内侍犹犹豫豫看了大内官陈庸一眼，缩着脑袋不动弹。唯有鲁王是个厚道又心软的闲人，出列求了几句情。

话一出口，李臻顿时便有些后悔，但朝令夕改岂是人君之行，眼见鲁王出来劝说，他微微松口气，没有再催促内侍动手，只是垂着眼角看向李瑜，等他认错，给双方一个台阶下。

哪知李瑜却好似石化了一般，僵硬着身子一言不发。

皇帝陛下下不了台，只好咬了咬牙，喝道:“还等什么？”

这下连陈庸也不敢拦了，内侍们一路小跑着出了殿。却在朱红色的大门口被一个人拦住了脚步。

“陛下万安。”这人在一片祥和热闹的团圆宴上，却身着素袍，连冠都未戴，只斜插着一支素簪。不但如此，宴饮过半他才徐徐而至，更是引起了一片注目。他也不跪下，只是微微拱手，似笑非笑地问候道。

李臻的眸色微沉，注视着来人，并不回语。

他脚步闲闲，行直跪着的李瑜身侧，一只手抚上他肩头，意味不明地笑了笑。李瑜被他一动，先是一僵，而后不可置信地回过头。

陵宫事变，祖父无功而返，他本以为这次二叔绝不会放过他。谁知他自导自演，闹出了刺杀这样浩浩荡荡一场动静，闭门苦等十余日，却没等来一人上门。无声无息，恍惚间竟让他产生了一丝错觉，以为什么都没有发生。

哪里会什么都没有发生，他垂眸望着堂弟那纯澈如水的眼眸——只不过是一切都在变，唯有一人从未变过。

他不知是感怀，还是遗憾，只是轻轻松开了手，转过头道:“陛下，臣来迟了，请陛下恕罪。只因臣进宫前碰到了锦州刺史府遣派之人，宫中大宴，尚书六部俱空，他寻不到人报信，臣不能冒昧带他进来，便替他传一回消息——锦州延边一带出现雪灾，江河冰合，鸟兽冻死，百姓也多有冻毙，锦州刺史廉江已到延边县勘灾。”

此言一出，整个宴饮的热闹喜庆景象彻底被打破地干干净净。冬日多发大雪，且今岁多雨，锦州地处东南，原本也易受暴雨雪侵扰。此事之所以多了几分不寻常，盖因延边与合州交界，而合州由土木一族世代掌管，虽表面上归顺朝廷，实则暗含异心，历代多有叛乱，连李臻也数番与之交手。事情牵扯到土木，虽不算十分严峻，也不能轻视之。

————————

重徽侧殿。锦州遣使被匆忙放入宫，禀报了锦州雪灾情形，然后领皇命去寻户部侍郎。李臻疲惫地揉了揉眸子，陈庸低声禀报一句:“前面的宴还在继续，陛下可要回去？”

火树银花不夜天，长安的除夕喧哗又灿烂，但到底几家欢喜几家愁，唯有天知道。李臻疲惫地揉了揉眉心，摇摇头。

他闭着眸子，脑子里沉沉地想了许多，突然格外孤独起来，这孤独如同野兽，想要将他彻底撕成碎片。父亲毫不掩饰的难堪，宫宴上百样的人心，李成明温煦面容下滔天的恨意，千里之外并不安宁的民生。宫宴喧嚣，欢声笑语，没有一丝一毫属于他。他没有一刻比现在更思念逝去的宛宛，思念秦王府的每一个日夜，思念她亲昵的笑颜，思念她那双柔软细腻却坚定有力的手，越想他的头便越痛。

忽然额角一凉，一双手小心又轻柔地在他额角穴上按压起来，生涩却认真。

他顿时一怔——没有回头，他便知道是谁。

脑子里紧绷了许久的那颗弦突然松了几分。他索性彻底放空了脑袋，阖眸享受了起来。

“陛下……臣请赴锦州，不必等元宵宴了，臣今日就走。”

不知过了多久，少年尚且带着几分沙哑的声音低低传来。李臻忽然一动，他转头将少年拽到自己身侧，紧紧盯着他微红的双眼，问道:“你是不是早知锦州的事？”

他突然意识到了这件事的奇怪之处，他给李瑜的期限并不紧迫，而按计划温壑七日后便会返京，李瑜若真要问他人选，何必千里迢迢送信。而且——方才李成明说出锦州之事的时候，李瑜的眼中连一丝惊讶都无。

李瑜不由一抖。他的脸色由青到白，最终彻底灰败下去，他屈膝便跪，颤声道:“臣该死。”

锦州暴雪，已经有十余日，因开始时局势并不十分严峻，又恰逢新年，锦州当地并未上报朝廷。他之所以知道，是当时为查锦州官场之事，留下的人手，那些人是舅父借给他的，因此并未撤离。

阴窥政事，私联重臣。这个罪名，若认真计较起来，他担不起。

一只手拽住了他将将要跪下的身子，李臻的目光沉凝地探入他眸子深处，继续问道:“那你给温壑写信，到底是为了什么？”

李瑜犹豫了一下，从内侍手中接过那封信——信上的褶皱足以见证，父亲在拿到这封信时，是何等愤怒。他飞快地用手在信上划过，摘出几个字，又让内侍拿出一本《千字文》，找出了对应的字，誊抄出来。

一行秀气的字展现在白纸上。

请舅父遣人携钱庄信物，往锦州支援，与安琦会和，李瑜字。

李臻神色复杂地盯着这行字，听着耳边李瑜战战兢兢地解释:“延边一带虽得勘赈，但与之相邻的纯远县同样遭了灾。出了锦州，廉江不肯赈救，而纯远虽地处合州，不知为何，土木亦不肯赈灾，臣觉得奇怪，便想暗查一二。加上那里受灾的情况已经比锦州更为严重，百姓无辜，温氏在锦州有钱庄，一时半会，臣想不到别的办法来调集大量现银，才寻舅父相助。”

李臻的眸底浮现出一丝诧然，他摩挲着白纸上这行字，突然醒悟:“你唯恐朕会拦截你送到温壑手里的信，所以你表面写了一封贺年的信，却用了两层密语，第一层密语……就是给朕看的。其实你真正想说的，是这件事，对么？”

李瑜见他没有着怒，低头应了一声:“陛下恕罪。”

李臻沉默了片刻，忽然笑了起来。

他这一笑，不辨喜怒，李瑜忐忑不安地扣着手指，脊背上已经全是冷汗。

他私留人手，插手政事，已经是十分不该。越过朝廷，私自赈灾，同样是非常犯忌讳的事。他不敢告诉父亲，便只能寻舅父帮忙。担心父亲拦截信件，为了不连累舅父，才想出这么一波三折的法子。这下好了，将父亲玩弄于鼓掌，欺君之罪也齐全了。他心里正七上八下，忽然听到父亲道:“你没做错，为何不肯对朕明言，非要搞出这么多名堂？”

李瑜有些讶然抬起头，定定看他一眼，又低下头:“陛下从未告诉过臣，什么是对的。陛下阴晴不定，臣不敢随意窥探圣意。”

李臻被噎了个半死，直接给气笑了。在李瑜哆嗦的目光中，他一字一顿，阴森森道:“去拿板子来，朕让你见识见识什么叫阴晴不定。”

——————

鱼爹:打儿子是不需要理由的。

大家新年快乐！


	63. 第六十三章 除夕宴外

宫中用的板子，是两指宽的削成薄片的竹木，比藤条更宽些，比木杖却更为韧性，打在人身上，虽不伤筋动骨，却是钻心的痛。

眼见那被打磨得光滑的板子被父亲握在手里，面色淡淡地盯着他，李瑜淹了口唾沫，不由往后退了一步。

殿内已经被清了场，空旷肃穆的殿宇内，皇帝陛下挽了挽袖子，一拍身畔的矮案:“褪了裤子趴上去。”

除夕之夜，自他进宫时路过之处，处处皆热闹喧嚣，携家带口，搀老怀幼，一派团圆温馨景象。如今在这重徽侧殿，耳边亦能听得见烟花爆破之声，仿佛能见到那光芒漫空的璀璨夜景。就这样一年中最重要的年节，他却要趴在冰冷冷的桌案上挨板子么。

李瑜忍了又忍，还是忍不住从眉间眼角流露出那么一丢丢的委屈，他吸了吸鼻子，眼见事情并无转圜的余地，唯恐惹恼父亲，真将他拖到大庭广众之下去衣受刑。

权衡利弊，他裹着眼泪，颤巍巍解开裤带，将两团尚且带着淤青的肉露在空气里，俯身趴在红漆木案上。

案几矮小短促，并不能让他完全趴下，脑袋垂在空气里，一双白皙修长的腿就半跪半悬空耷拉在地上，这姿势极为别扭。更别扭的是，父亲看着他勉强趴上去后，转身从凭几取了个软枕，直接塞在他腰腹间。

整个后臀被迫地翘了起来，李瑜的脸轰得一下红成了螃蟹，他忍着桌案渗上来的冰冷，余光瞥见父亲已经高高扬起了板子，便含着羞愤阖上眼。

“啪！”

一声脆响，皮肉结结实实挨了一板子，立刻陷下去又弹上来，肉眼可见地染上了一层微红，李瑜抑着声息，死死咬住胳膊，只觉得酥麻过后，铺天盖地的痛立刻涌上来，烧的他四肢发软。

身后停顿了一会儿后，突然起了噼里啪啦的声响，李瑜头皮一炸，下意识憋住一口气，脑袋猛然扎进臂弯里，准备迎接接踵而至的狂风暴雨。谁知声响过后，臀上凉嗖嗖一片，只有方才那一板子的余痛，却再无他想象中的痛楚。

他怔了怔，扭头去看，却见父亲垂着手腕，眉眼微颤，对着他轻轻勾了勾嘴角。

方才的板子明明是落在皮肉上的声音，既然没打在他身上，岂不是……

他骇然地跳了起来，抱住父亲的胳膊，不顾礼仪地卷起他宽大的袖子，见那遒劲而白皙的手臂上已经通红一片，好似滴血。

他的呼吸顿时停滞了一般。

“陛……陛下……”他手忙脚乱地在父亲胳膊上胡乱揉着，一面红着眼，一面用嘴小心翼翼哈着气，呼呼地吹着:“疼不疼，陛下疼不疼……”

稚子天真，最为动人。李臻被他满目自责乖切震得心里一片柔软，不自觉带上了三分笑意，顺着他道:“疼。”

他自垂髫便在军营厮混，习武策马，后来乱世夺权，十余年间几乎是住在了军营战场上，这小小的几板子，对他来说实在算不得什么，但他还是这样回了一句。

原来被儿子心疼关怀，是这样的滋味。

果不其然，他这个傻孩子更加红了眼，抽抽搭搭吸着鼻子，眼泪一滴滴往下落。都在他胳膊上揉了半响，才突然想起自己两手寒凉，又忐忑地缩了回去。

“陛下这是干什么，呜呜呜……”少年压抑地哭声从喉咙里断断续续传来:“瑜儿犯了错，责罚瑜儿便是，为何要伤自己……”

李臻这一生，听过太多或谄媚的或真情的话语，却从未有一句，动人至此。他刚强倔强，素来雷霆万钧不动如山。却被这小儿泣语险些逼出了眼泪。他硬生生憋了回去，正色道:“君不密失臣，臣不密失君。今日宫宴之上，事出无端，折你颜面，算是朕给你赔罪。”

李瑜更加傻眼了，眼泪还吧嗒吧嗒掉着，心里却一片震撼。若非屁股上还凉嗖嗖蹚着闷痛，他简直怀疑自己出现了错觉。

没等他从巨大的震惊中缓过神来，突然屁股上“砰”的一下又挨了一记。他仍没感觉到什么痛，扭头一看，父亲顺势坐在案几边沿，把他从案几上直接拽到了身上，膝盖顶着他两团泛红的肉，手里高高举着那个方才垫在他身下的长条软枕，板着脸道:“朕在你眼里，就是这般蛮横无理不成。君臣不相疑，疑则生变。你连你的父……君上都不信任，欺瞒罔上，这是为人臣子的该为么？过来趴好，朕好好给你个教训。”

李瑜昏头昏脑地抓住他崭新的衣角，脑子里不由自主想起——

十二年前，洛阳事变前，他那个刚刚及冠、尚且开朗可亲的父亲，每每想要教训他却不忍动用刑具时，便会胡乱从床上抓个东西，毫无威慑力地抽在他屁股上。

常常用的，好像也是这样绣着鹌鹑的锦枕。

——————

下一章开始锦州线，我尽量快点写过去🙈🙈🙈哈哈哈

还是祝新年快乐！万事如意！一切平安！


	64. 六十四章 初出茅庐

软枕落在屁股上，对一个半大少年来说，轻飘飘地好似羽毛，不像是责罚，倒像是戏弄。

李瑜老老实实挨了十来下，终于忍不住低低唤了一声:“陛下。”

身后的风声骤然停了。

过了一会儿，身后有了一丝凉滋滋的感觉，李臻取了药膏，在他两团臀肉上轻轻揉着，一面道:“你当真要立刻出发？”

皓月当空，夜色掩盖不了年岁的喜庆，连天子都从里到外换上了一身绯袍，李瑜在他怀里滚了滚，贪恋地吸着那醍醐香的味息，喃喃道:“信没有到舅舅手里——陛下肯为纯远赈灾么？”

“不是爹肯不肯，是朝廷——瑜儿，你知道，土木虽臣服中原，但朝廷在彼政令不通，鞭长莫及。天下安定不久，国库吃紧，三省六部上上下下绝不会允准国库的钱被用到异族之地，更何况，土木放着纯远不理，若朝廷大张旗鼓为其赈救，恐怕徒惹非议，授人以柄。”

“若以私人名义——”他陷入了沉思，并未注意到父亲称呼的改变。话起了个头，在父亲一片温和却沉凝的目光中突然醒悟:“来历不明的人带着来历不明的钱，必然更会被猜忌监视。”

“纯远的事你先不要插手。按照成例，雨雪之灾过了冬日，天气渐暖，冰冻解封，也便过去了。土木再有成算，也不会真的放任族人饿死冻死——静观其变。”

“是。”李瑜的眉头渐渐蹙紧，却还是乖顺地答了一句。

本也没如何责罚，药很快抹完了。李臻擦了擦手，在他浑圆的肉上轻轻拍了拍:“起来吧。”

一墙之隔，宴饮之声未歇，酒香弥漫，编钟丝竹悦耳。李瑜跪坐在父亲身侧，眼见父亲握着笔，干脆利落地在娟纸上落下了行云流水的“门下”两字，又将笔递到他手中，让出一侧。

他接过笔，顿时明白了。沉吟片刻，在纸上整整齐齐写下“木易”一个人的名字。

李臻忍不住问道:“朕以为你会要温端和曹园。”他早早打过招呼，朝中诸人是绝不敢应承李瑜所请的。自然他本意也是让这孩子好好碰碰壁。但温端和曹园二人算是他留给李瑜的“破绽”。曹园乃王府参军，本就与李瑜一荣俱荣，一损俱损，温端虽无仕途之能，但攥住他不就等于握住了温家的势力钱财……没想到这两个人李瑜竟然一个都不要。

这世上还有父亲疑惑的事呢，小少年的眼睛顿时亮晶晶，狡黠一笑:“君子可欺之以方，小人可诱之以利。曹园将军是君子，李瑜不忍祸害于他。李瑜无才德以伏君子，却也可以名利暂驱小人，陛下不必担心，李瑜若无能，如陛下所说，也无颜再见陛下。至于表兄……”

言及此，他的眸色微微一淡，意味不明的说道:“表兄为了李家牺牲的足够了。舅父想来也绝不希望表兄淌这趟浑水，小易足够了。”

李臻今日倒真对他有些另眼相看了，他点了点头收了娟纸，一别脑袋:“去书架中间那——”

他话刚说一半，就见李瑜微不可察地抖了一抖，他顿了顿话音，心念一转便了悟，带着三分打趣道:“怎么，书架上只有戒尺？”

李瑜的脸顿时一红。

他乖乖地爬起来，顺着父亲的指引从书架上取下楠木盒子，扣开小锁，见里面整整齐齐叠放着一沓银票，数着约摸有十来章，都是一千两的面额，银票上还压着一根……葱？？？

他不明就里地把沉甸甸的盒子捧到父亲面前。

李臻自盒子中取出那根葱，在他小脑袋上敲了一下:“拿着吧。”

李瑜脑子有些跟不上思路:“陛下这是……”

李臻又对着他脑袋一敲:“压岁钱——嫌少还是嫌多？”

压岁钱……李瑜心里一跳，眸子像是被火点燃了一团火焰，突然炽热起来:“陛下肯认——”

“你想得美！”李臻毫不客气地打断了他，在他略显失望的眼神中，从他手里抽出盒子，勾了勾嘴角:“磕过头了么，就想白拿？”

李瑜心里一哂，他凭什么觉得父亲就该毫无理由地原谅他呢。他眸色不由暗淡下去，却还是挤出一丝笑，以手加额，深深行礼:“谨祝陛下新岁安康，千秋无疆。”

“嗯。”皇帝陛下摸了摸他的脑袋，把盒子塞进他怀里，沉默片刻轻声道:“去吧，一路顺遂。”

终究——不管今夜父亲如何温情脉脉，还是要赶他走。李瑜吸了吸鼻子，强迫自己把眼睛里的泪憋回去，默默从地上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地往殿外走。甚至不敢回头看父亲一眼。

不过几步路，他走得却像是几个春秋那么漫长。可直到在他的脚要迈出殿门的那一刻，也没再听到父亲的只言片语。

他再也忍不住自己崩溃的眼泪，转身跑回了父亲身前，紧紧抱住了他，泣声道:“爹爹，保重身子，按时吃药……不要……不要熬夜批折子。”

“好。”作父亲的犹豫了一下，还是回了一个拥抱。

“有了弟弟妹妹，也不要……不要忘了瑜儿。”

“好……”

少年的哭声一波三折，良久方渐渐湮息，他抱着父亲不肯松手，最后的最后颤声道:爹爹，你问儿，愿不愿用你的命换回娘亲，瑜儿不知道。只是……若瑜儿的命能换回父母团圆安康，瑜儿定甘之如饴。”

————————

肇烈二年，元月初一。新年伊始，处处笙歌，彩灯高照。被废为庶人的皇长子李瑜离京。

元月七日，礼部尚书温壑归京。同日，重徽殿内，皇帝收到了暗探的一封来报。

朱漆启封，素纸上飞龙走凤的几行字。

“殿下已于五日抵达延边。延边县令多有为难，称其为戴罪之身，执意派人看押，殿下与其冲突，被以刑加身。乞请圣裁。”

皇帝攥着笔，指甲已经将要掐进肉里，笔尖颤抖许久，还是沉沉落下四个字。

“不必理会”。

————————

鱼爹:今天是当后爹的第一天，儿砸被别人揍了，开心

新年快乐！

正文里不知如何插入，我在这里解释一下。葱通“聪”，我以前在电视剧里看到的，说是有些地方洗三礼会用葱打脑袋，以祈小儿聪慧。【无聊的我，不过如果有人看过这个剧，那可真是暴露年纪哈哈哈】

有人想看鱼在锦州的故事么，没有的话我就快点写过去😂


	65. 第六十五章 亲眼所见

远人归途，难免风尘仆仆。本该梳洗换衣，再陛见君王。温壑却已经是顾不得这些繁文缛节。他一把推开门口战战兢兢阻拦他的内侍，气势汹汹冲进了内殿。

剑砰一下甩到地上，帽子随意一掷，温壑眼尖地瞄准了皇帝下意识想要藏起来的密报，一把夺过，从右看到左，咬牙切齿道:“陛下，楚王到底所犯何罪，竟被罢黜王爵，谪发偏远之隅。陛下唯有此子，且不论他是陛下独生之子，也是我妹妹的儿子。陛下口口声声同我说，爱护宛宛如己之命，言犹在耳，宛宛英灵未安，陛下便要出尔反尔，自绝于亡者么？”

他的无礼，自然也换不来什么好脾气，李臻听完他一番激烈言辞。微微冷笑一声，在案后坐正:“那是朕从前糊涂，现在朕想明白了。宛宛就是宛宛，谁也代替不了她——”

话说到亡妻，他便又想起了不久前那桩事，心里顿时多了份阴鸷，话音也沉了几分:“你一口一个宛宛，可知那个逆子都做了什么？”

温壑被问懵了，还未等他答话，李臻已经一甩袖子，将那日发生的事简略讲述了一番。此言一出，任温壑胆略过人，也不由脚下一软。

他这个外甥，真是能带给人无穷的惊喜。

“温壑，你并非只宛宛一妹。朕听闻你堂兄之女，年方二八，温婉贤淑，堪为良配——进奉于朕，朕许她贵妃之位。若能诞下皇储，朕也不会叫麟儿屈居人下，名分有瑕，如何？”皇帝压低了些嗓音，突然道。

温壑眉心一跳。

这暗示太过明显，且颇具诱惑。连他也不能说没有半分心动。故皇后不过追封，而君王春秋正盛，早晚会有新的妻妾后妃，历来皇族联姻莫不为簪缨世家。温家虽不以外戚幸进，机会摆在面前，也没有拱手让人的道理。若温家女诞下皇子，哪怕瑜儿……坐在皇位上的总是自家外甥。

到了万不得已，也总好过为他人作嫁衣裳。

他一时间有些犯难了。

就在这片刻犹豫的功夫，李臻的面色已经悄然冷下去。待到温壑抬头去看，他又恢复了平淡的神色:“没想好，那就回去好好想。”

——————————————

而此时，千里之外。

自小锦衣玉食的皇长子正遭遇他毕生以来的最大危机。他盯着面前这碗不知猪会不会吃的牢饭，盯了足足一个时辰，连眼睛都酸了，还是没能说服自己咽下去。

蹲在他隔壁牢房的瘦子实在看得不耐烦了，伸出一只黑手抢过去，嘟囔一句“你不吃我吃”就要往自己嘴里塞。李瑜忙“哎”了一声，待到那人顿住手，抬头望向他，他不由卸了口气，鼻头一酸道:“还我。”

他臀背上有伤，起身不得，那人倒有几分好心，见他怎么伸手都够不到，从屁股后面抽出一根树枝丫丫，七扭八歪地把搪瓷破碗捅到他面前。

李瑜这才看见那碗里放着的是什么，一碗已经透着霉味的糙米，上面摆着几根烂叶子，闻着便倒胃口。从前他在家……便是喂狗喂猫都不会喂这样的饭菜。

落难凤凰不如鸡。那县令土皇帝当惯了，又是个只会之乎者也的迂腐老头，自以为皇长子失了圣心，叫他吃些苦头，免得他日后在延边不安生，也算迎合了圣意。虽不敢打死他，下手也绝然不轻，这几日狱卒每每给他换药，都是痛不欲生的折磨。

捧高踩低，真真是人性所至。也怪他一来便将易铭派遣入了纯远。如今竟是叫天天不应叫地地不灵。

人总得活着，李瑜内心天人交战许久，还是闭着眼伸手从那碗里抓出一手饭，囫囵塞进嘴里。他强忍着想要吐出的恶心，死死捂住自己的嘴，眼泪不由滚落下来。

“爹爹……”

爹爹，你若是知道了，会不会心疼瑜儿那么一点点。

“嗳，小子，你这是犯了什么罪被关进来了？”隔壁那人看了半天好戏，打趣般敲敲隔着两个牢房的木头。

李瑜正忍着胃里排山倒海的犯呕，强挤出一丝笑，苦笑道:“我不知道。”

那人了然地点点头:“本该如此，你这细皮嫩肉，一看就不是平头百姓，县令怕是又缺钱花了。嘁，我劝你啊，早点让你爹娘拿钱赎你，少受些罪，虽免不了倾家荡产，总好过丢了性命。”

“我爹……我爹不要我了……没人会救我。”刚入延边便身陷囹圄，李瑜悲从心来，不由哽咽。

那人啧啧几声，神神秘秘四处望了望:“那你总有些钱吧。”

李瑜一怔，突然明白了什么似的，忙道:“我有一友人，身家颇丰。阁下若能救我……”

“嘘！”那人紧张地打断了他:“不要命啦……等晚上再说……”声音渐渐湮息。

黑夜里最适合魑魅横行，也适合耗子打洞。

在经历了长达两个时辰的刨土工程后，一个瘦小的身影扑簌簌带着满身尘土钻出了地面。

他伸了个懒腰，看了眼皎洁月色，又回身从洞里刨出了另外一个人。

“咳咳咳咳……”李瑜刑伤未愈，一出洞便惊天动地咳嗽起来，他上气不接下气，咳得满脸通红，囫囵抓住了身边什么东西。

“那个……”瘦子眨眨眼，往后不着痕迹退了一步，指了指他右手。

李瑜勉强抑制住咳嗽，寻目望去。

黑夜里，伸手不见五指。但皎洁的月光倾洒下来，他凑近了些，还是看清了自己握住了什么东西。

…………

他懵了一下，再一回味那触目的冰凉滑腻手感，脑子里轰隆一炸，顿时尖叫出声，睚眦目裂。

他连滚带爬地跑远了，一转头，一个少了半边脸的头骨正对着他诡异地笑。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

少年凄厉的叫声，惊醒了黑夜里的鸟，纷纷展翅乱飞起来。

半个时辰后。李瑜青紫着嘴唇，惊魂未定，哆嗦着咽下那水囊里浑浊的水，听那瘦子讲:“富贵人家的少爷就是不一样，乱坟岗都能吓成这样……咳，别怪我，大牢本来就在城墙根下，要不是这城墙年久失修，也挖不到城外不是。”

此时天渐渐转明，李瑜哆嗦着身子，勉强朝远处看去，满天灰黄色的浊云中，高耸的城墙在肆虐的北风中，竟如佝偻老者被压垮了身躯，摇摇欲坠。城墙上高高写着两个大字“延边”——他钻了半晚上的洞，竟然出了延边，到了与之毗邻的纯远县郊。

耳边那瘦子还在喋喋不休念叨:“看这模样，天一亮又该下雪了……唉，雪不要命的下，死了多少人，县衙也不管，这乱坟岗都得挣着抢着，寻个好地段呢……人命如草芥啊……”

————————

鱼:爹爹救命！

鱼爹:温氏女年方二八，青春曼妙，啧啧……

我知道大概也许这几章会有点无聊，但还是希望大家多多评论，么么哒😘

请期待鱼大杀八方【×】

● 梧桐西院● 潇湘溪苑● 父父子子


	66. 第六十六章 孤魂野鬼

天方鱼肚渐白，远方这才一览无余。

天黑时只以为这乱坟岗不过方寸，此时远远望去，老幼羸弱横尸如山，甚为恐怖。竟不知是雪埋了人，还是人压满了雪。

李瑜一拐一瘸地在泥泞的路上走着，不时就能踩到死人的尸骨，旁边的瘦子慢吞吞跟着，走了几炷香时间，才勉强走到了最近的农家。

大雪如灾，河道冰封，道路难行，这家人院落前的庄稼也被压得七零八落，断难再有收成。两人早已累得如狗，一身囚服更是吓得庄稼人家紧闭柴门不敢放入，大黄狗吠吠狂叫，李瑜苦笑着从怀中摸出一枚玉，勉强叩开了门。

还好那县令狗胆不足，没敢搜他身。

老妇人颤颤巍巍给他们送上两碗稀粥，又使唤小孙子端来一碗炒肉和一盘窝窝头。小男童面黄肌瘦，紧张地缩在角落里看着他们大快朵颐。

李瑜狼吞虎咽地填饱了肚子，见小男孩盯着他们看，招招手，把碗里最后一个窝窝头递给小男童，低声道:“你家就只有你和奶奶？”

小男童咬着窝窝头，点点头。

大灾之时，粮食炭火，都必然会价高难支，距先前的探报，土木并无任何赈灾之措，这家人无青壮劳力，灾荒年景，能勉强度日已算不错，竟然还能吃的上肉？李瑜心中奇怪，便问了出来，谁知他刚问出口，那瘦子就脸色一变，捂着他的嘴就给他拖出了屋子。

李瑜心知不对，死死盯着那瘦子的脸。

那瘦子被他看得也不由哆嗦了一下，犹豫片刻，还是叹口气:“少爷，你最好别问。”

岂料李瑜咄咄不止，他拉着李瑜到了小男童面前，无奈地看李瑜一眼，问道:“小娃娃，你可有弟妹？”

李瑜的心怦怦跳个不停，手心已尽是冷汗，便见小男童咬着手指道:“妹妹死了。”

他的脸色一瞬间难看至极，在瘦子并不意外的眼神中，颤抖着冲出屋子，大口呕吐了起来。

他几乎快要把胆汁吐干净了，却还是吐不尽四肢百骸泛上来的恶心惊悚，瘦子很快追了出来，硬把他拖到了大路上，任由他抱着枯干的树干呕。

他望着更远处，语气平静:“城里受灾的情况更严重，官府不赈灾，很多百姓的屋舍被压垮，还没饿死就先冻死……河堤都被冻死，捞不到鱼，树皮剥不下来，城里的粮被一夜之间买空，延边封城，纯远的人进不了城，有钱都买不到粮食，想易子而食恐怕都无地炊火。可惜你回不了纯远了，早点去找你那什么朋友吧，或可救命……”

他喋喋不休说了良久，却见地上跪着的少年颤抖着身子站起来，面如土色，一言不发地向着内城走去，他跺了跺脚，也跟了上去。

整个城都好似被大雪掩埋了一般，屋舍坍塌，白雪皑皑中，有成百上千的人倒在其中，衣衫褴褛，身子僵直，不知到底是死还是活。

几乎将内城转了一半，都找不到几个活人的影子，偶尔见到柴瘦的野狗凶狠地撕扯着路人的尸体，森森可怖。李瑜已经不知道何为害怕了，他望着白茫茫一片的一切，指甲掐进了肉里，眼泪不值钱地往下流。

那瘦子半路寻了道路，说要返家看看情况。李瑜一个人往内城接着走，他恨不得冲进县衙，把那为官不仁的县令揪出来打死，但这里是土木的地盘，小不忍则乱大谋。他强忍着恐惧，一遍遍在城里转着寻找易铭留下的记号，天几乎要黑的时候，终于在进山路口寻到了易铭。

“公子。”易铭灰头土脸，带着几个人，飞奔而来一把抱住他，长长吐了口气，送上干粮水囊，扶他到平缓处休息。

“臣周旋数日，还是买不到粮，城内这些奸商都像是被猪油蒙了心，任凭加价都不肯卖。”

“延边封了通道，虽然买得到粮，却运不到城内，公子，天灾不同寻常，没有官府协作，便是有钱财，也无法真的赈救。”

“我来时，陛下曾有命。不能以朝廷名义插手土木之事，此时也顾不得了。小易，吉诃是舅父的人，不能出面。如今只有你身有五品参军职位，我要你出面——逼迫也好，劝说也罢……”

易铭心惊胆战地打断他:“公子，你要做什么？”

“开城门，放纯远灾民进延边！”

易铭和吉诃对视一眼，都有些沉默。

“公子，此次锦州雪灾，土木被波及的绝不止纯远，但不知为何，土木只对纯远县见死不救，此事蹊跷，不能轻举妄动。”

“我知道，有些冒险。土木或许心怀不轨……但人命关天……”李瑜深吸一口气，眼中泪光闪动——爹爹，这便是你要我看到的天下，看到的臣民么。

“就这么定了。有什么后果，我来担着。”

——————————————

元月初十，衙门启，新年伊始的第一场朝会，便在一片微雪中结束。上完朝，刚送走了太上皇派来的侍从，便听人说礼部尚书求见。

李臻押了口茶，见温壑穿着朝服未换，端正行礼，便叫他起来。温壑谢了茶，端在手中不喝，只淡淡道:“陛下可知，土木已秘密自突厥借兵，意图叛乱。”

李臻眸色不动，微微颔首:“自然。”

温壑继续道:“陛下可知，皇长子——庶人李瑜就身在土木境内。”

“朕知。”

“陛下。”温壑忍不住提高了声音:“陛下纵有通天之能，远在天涯，瑜儿若有万一，陛下该——”

“温壑。”皇帝放了茶盏，端正身子，看向他:“先朝时，朕第一次领兵出征，也不过李瑜一般大小，他不是孩子了。”

“陛下，是想借此事一举收服土木？”

皇帝眼中精光一闪而过，微微点头。

温壑眯了眯眼睛，咬牙道:“便是牺牲瑜儿也无所谓么？”

自然不是。

但李臻还是默许般撇过脑袋，殿外枝丫积雪，白茫茫一片，他恍惚间望见了已经离开旬日的儿子。骨肉连心，李瑜深入险地，孤立少援，他无一日不提心吊胆。可他还是想看一看温壑真正的态度。

温壑气炸了。

他那日刚走出宫门，便突然醒悟。皇帝看似承诺，不过是试探。他本以为皇帝如他所猜想，是为了磨炼李瑜，但今日得到了军报，他才知道，皇帝苦心孤诣，不惜拿独子深入敌腹，所谋深远。

谋地也好，谋权也罢，凭什么拿他外甥当诱饵。

他气得整个人都在冒火，逼视着君王:“陛下那日说，若温家女诞下麟儿。却不知，这麟儿该行三还是行四？”

李臻心头一跳:“你说什么？”

“我说什么。”温壑啪的一声把茶盏直接摔到了地上，听着那噼里啪啦的碎片声，冷冷道:

“我说，先皇后腹中孩儿，虽未降生，可他为父而死。陛下王图霸业已成，总该替他讨个名分。免得到了阴间，成了无父无母，无家无姓的孤魂野鬼！”

——————————

鱼爹:等会儿，你让我捋一捋？？？


	67. 第六十七章 不入虎穴

声声如雷霆，雷霆过后，满室死寂。

话莆出口，温壑便有些失悔。于私，皇帝接连受创，日夜操劳，本不该再受如此打击，于公——残酷点讲，他理解皇帝的选择。

为了求得敌人入瓮，他们甚至不惜以自己为饵，若无此等狠心，今日坐在这里的胜利者，也不会是他们君臣。

合州本为异族，素来蠢蠢欲动，倘若师出无名，不但难以收服地方，更会激起更大的民变。若能借此事为东风，算起来，朝廷并不吃亏。

心念至此，他也已了悟，抬头望去，见皇帝如遭雷击，战栗难止。心里便生了几分不忍。左右殿内无人，他起身到了皇帝座前，双手扶住他肩膀，低声唤道:“陛下，都过去了。”

手下的两臂像是骤然被人抽去了全部气力，皇帝怔忪良久，抬头望他一眼，满目恍惚，不发一言，却有两行泪顺着眼角滚落，滴落在他手腕上，滚烫如血。

温壑心头酸楚难言，已然悔悟难言，他绞尽脑汁，想要说些什么安慰的话，却觉得苍白无力，长叹一声，撒开双手，任由皇帝瘫坐下去。

不多时，内侍小心翼翼地叩门，已是午膳时分，问皇帝在何地用膳。温壑乱糟糟应了一声，站起身来，却见皇帝仍然失魂落魄地呆坐在原地，此情此景，他也不知该说什么，抬脚便要离开，鞋履刚至殿门，却听身后皇帝蓦然叫住他，顿了顿，在他隐忧的目光中，哑声道:“宛宛可曾为那……那孩子起名？”

喉头滚动了几许，温壑涩声回道:“琼。”

漆案后隐在阴影中的人影沉默了良久，提笔在纸上落下一个带着颤抖的“琼”来，呆呆望了片刻，最终却一点点揉碎在掌心。

瑜、珲、琼。

别宫一役，玉碎如烬。

时至今日，他才恍然间觉得，其实李瑜并未说错什么。他做得了将军，做得了君王，却没能将自己这一颗心分出那么一丝半点，去好好做一个父亲。

非不能也，实不为也。

既然事情都赤裸裸摆在那里，李臻也不再避着温壑，及至三日后正午，他收到再一封军报，便立刻叫了温壑和易阁壬入宫。

“皇长子胁迫以开关口，大量纯远民众涌入延边，听说延边县令被人从府衙拖出来，险些打得半死，想来土木的细作也隐入其中。”易阁壬以手扶膝，淡淡道。

纯远受灾弥日，朝廷若置之不顾，便会成为攻击朝廷无德的借口。可若是身有官爵的皇子官员插手赈灾，同样会给了土木以口实，指责朝廷违背盟约，插手合州内政。是此是彼，土木都光明正大得了兴兵讨伐朝廷的理由。在这种局面下，李瑜秘密入了合州，积极筹备赈救，放灾民入城，看似横冲直闯，孤身犯险，却两相破了土木的筹算。纵然土木要挑起祸端，师出无名者，开头便落了下乘。

更有甚者，恐怕皇帝正愁没地方给土木递送“机密”。至于察哈木敢不敢信，那便要看他的成算了。

“府军衙门也保不住，不出五日，察哈木那个老匹夫就该收到锦州折冲府的军防图了。”李臻点了点军报，不知该气还是该笑，虽然延边的乱局在他掌控之内，但延边县令被围攻，若说没有李瑜挟私报复，他也是半点都不信的。

他懒得拆穿，只就着刚才的话题接着道:“土木一旦兴兵，突厥定会在陕晋为祸。战事停歇不过半年，突厥那几个混蛋便不得安生了。”

“陛下，北边若有进犯，臣带京卫去应战，正好也一试训练所成。”

“不可，突厥经年初一站，元气大伤，插手土木事，不过是想要捞些好处，此时并非硬碰硬的良机，还是朕亲自去应战。易将军留守京师，稳定后方便是。”

“是。”

“陛下，纵然有瑜儿搅乱这浑水，但行军用兵，说到底拼得还是实力，锦州的兵防，实在不足以抵挡察哈木。若要以弱胜强，锦州实无此将帅。”温壑叹口气。这些年，朝廷连年征战，虽说胜多负少，可兵力也被消耗殆尽，朝廷的精锐除了驻守京师，便尽数被屯守在了陕晋两道，以防突厥南犯，更南之地，大小折冲府过百，可实际的战力，并不容乐观。早年跟随秦王的将军们，不客气的说，足以为将，却不足以为帅。

因此，察哈木才如此有恃无恐。

“正因如此，察哈木拿到的兵防图丝毫不假，只不过，锦州折冲府的五成兵力都已秘密绕过太行，陈兵后方。再加之，温壑，你可知随行李瑜身边的人是谁？”李臻淡淡一笑，目光却投向易阁壬。

温壑随着他目光看去，易阁壬原本端坐着，被两人灼灼的目光打量着，也不由有些尴尬，微微侧过头，便听皇帝接着道:“是易将军的幼弟。”

温壑不由一怔，旋即面生几分喜气:“原来陛下早有筹谋。”一夜天翻地覆，秦王登基为帝，九重宫銮威严，竟让他忘了，秦王自己本就是用兵如神，战功赫赫的大将军。

李臻付之一笑:“朕给了易铭兵符，必要之时，锦州及嘉州折冲府三万兵力可尽归易参军统领。”

易阁壬有些色变:“陛下，还是让臣去吧，易铭乳臭未干，岂能当此……”

“一年前浔阳被围，在粮草尽断的境况下坚守十一日，朕问过，当日守城的将官便是易铭——易将军，英雄不论出身，你家的事朕也有所耳闻，令弟虽出身有瑕，却是难得人品德行俱备，要朕看，你对他偏狭太过。”

易阁壬神色复杂，却未反驳，只淡淡应了声是。

君臣几人就余下事宜商议停当，便各自散去。

事如所料，在肇烈元年的元宵节，京城内彩灯高悬，喜气高照之际。一场由土木族掀起的战事打破了节日的一切宁静。

在土木对朝廷宣战的第二日，西突厥攻破武关，皇帝于殿前披甲，亲点兵卒，连夜奔赴边关应战。

身在前线，锦州战事仍以每日一封的速度向皇帝通禀战况。

原本，他不惜拱手送上锦州兵防图，只为诱敌深入，在嘉州集中兵力决战，加上早已埋伏在后方的几千人马，或可以包抄之势，一举歼灭察哈木主力。谁知收到的军报，接连两日，战事都在锦州东南胶着，他本以为易铭当真有如此用兵之神，谁知再翻过一日，却接到报讯———

皇长子被察哈木所诱捕，生死未知。

帅帐大营中，探子心惊胆战地缩成一团，眼见皇帝双目喷火，一抬手就掀翻了偌大的桌案，怒吼道:“生死不知，好一个生死不知。来人，击鼓点将，奔赴锦州，朕倒要看看，是突厥先攻入我京师城门，还是朕先砍了察哈木的脑袋！”

“陛下！”副将死死拖住他，哀声苦劝道:“陛下三思，突厥来势汹汹，岂能置如此大患于不顾！陛下！”

不必他说，李臻又岂会不知。

不需少顷，他已沉默着冷静下来。

中军大帐中，副将和探子紧张地秉着呼吸，都在等待皇帝最后的决定。

银甲冰冷，泛着恍如血色的幽光，皇帝颤抖着手臂僵持许久，终于轻轻吐了口气，低声道:“回去再探，两队人马交替，每半日来报。”

——————————

亲妈有话说:鱼啊，今天你爹吐的血，以后都得算你身上。【没错，鱼自己送上门的，可怜的老父亲鱼爹】


	68. 第六十八章 焉得虎子

李瑜实在没想到，须臾间，短短十余日内，他竟第二次戴上了属于囚徒的镣铐，铁链随着细白手腕哗啦啦作响，还带着地牢的湿气。

察哈木斜倚在虎皮座上，好似闲暇地打量着面前这位皇帝独子，曾经的楚王李瑜。

他穿着一身粗棉袍，从上到下都沾染着泥泞，却掩盖不住清俊昳丽的眉目，一双眸如雪山纯澈，微微搭起眼皮望向他时，却依稀能看出几分那位圣明天子的风采神韵。明明身处敌军帅帐，腰板却笔直地挺着，神态更是闲适从容，好似来亲友家逛花园。

这态度令察哈木吃惊又存疑，他得到的消息中，这位几个月前尚为秦王世子的皇长子，素来是个行止文弱稚嫩的毛头小子，为何两军对峙，却敢独闯虎穴，摆出这样一副胜券在握的架势。莫非周军还有他不知道的后手……

他并不显露心中波澜，斜睥了一眼，问道:“楚王——这么称呼可否，来此有何贵干？不会是来替你父投降的吧？”

随着他猛然拔高音量，营帐中顿时爆发出一阵哄笑，间或夹杂着嘲弄之语。

李瑜轻笑一声，并不反驳，待到帐中声色稍歇，方才负起手，淡淡道:“说是求战，我何必羊入虎口。说是求和，大可不必。我此来——

“是献地的。”

少年之音，轻盈如珠玉落盘，此时却不亚于平地一声惊雷。军帐中徒然爆发出一阵倒吸冷气的声音。

眼见察哈木面色未动，眸中却闪过一丝精光，他举起手来，晃了晃铁链。

察哈木微微扬手，示意人打开。

双手重获自由，李瑜借着揉转手腕的功夫悄然抹去手心冷汗，再抬首时，又是一派从容风度。

“察哈木……王爷，是不信鄙人所言？”

察哈木微微坐直身子，见他神色认真，不像戏弄之言，一挥手摒退诸人，眯了眯眼睛道:“何为献地？”

营中再无旁人，两侧椽木架上却刀柄剑戟俱全，可看那土木首领，根本无丝毫担心他会趁此机会行刺杀事。李瑜心里暗叹，幸亏他们并未行刺杀时，否则折兵损将，也难功成。

他走近几步，以指为笔，在沙盘中圈出了一片地方。沙盘不过方寸，可这被圈出的地方却是良田沃土，大好河山数万公顷。察哈木呼吸都急促了几番，脸上却是冷笑:“楚王莫非是来讲笑话的？且不说这几乎占了你大周三分江山，就算当真拱手相让——楚王殿下，你不过是个废人，无兵无权，莫说这七州二百余县，恐怕你连你脚下站的这块地也让不出去！”

李瑜冷冷一笑:“我自然不能立时兑现，可王爷，人活百年，江山万载，何必急于一时？”

察哈木一勾嘴角:“莫非楚王殿下，准备立刻篡了你老子的位……”

“有何不可！”李瑜却突然激动了起来，一拳捶在沙盘上，在察哈木诧异的眼神中，满目阴鸷，咬牙切齿道:“察哈木，你恐怕不知，李臻那个狗皇帝，他为了登上皇位，杀我生父，又害我母，屠戮我一家上下性命，恶贯满盈，罄竹难书。他明知我身世，却不敢杀我，只好拿着一封莫须有的罪证废黜了我。明知你土木族有反叛之心，还将我赶到这水深火热的地方，想要灭口于我——我为何不反？”

察哈木面色微变，一时间也被这话中讯息震惊，脱口而出道:“你是说……”

“够了！”李瑜掩面垂首，双手颤抖，似乎不堪被人一遍遍掀开伤疤，定定良久，这才勉强恢复理智，正色道“只要他一日不敢将我的身世大白于天下，我就是这大周最名正言顺的继承人，你今日相助于我，来日这大好河山，又何妨共享！”

这倒是始料未及。察哈木细细大量他片刻，见他面色犹带悲愤，眉目却满是勃勃野心，他思索了几番，半信半疑地问道:“我如何相信你，空口白牙，若这是你退敌之策——”

李瑜朗声一笑，打断了他:“将军误会了，我并非让你退兵，只需你稍待三日，到时候我宫中埋伏的人手一切就绪，你再进攻不迟，王爷应当已经拿到了锦州折冲府军报了吧，那是我送上的第一份大礼。我手中无兵，王爷的兵马便是我的兵马，王爷师出无名，李臻一死，我却是名正言顺的继承人，里应外合，大事可成！”

原来这小子，打着的主意是借他的手，干掉那个坐在皇位上的皇帝，谋得帝位。许以割地，看似吃亏，可若无人相助，哪怕他以密谋刺杀了皇帝，控制住了禁中，恐怕也无法降服南北衙十二卫，更何况还有威名赫赫的皇帝亲信虎威营。这买卖打得倒是精。

他虽半信半疑，可这其中诱惑实在太大，且李瑜的条件也不过是缓兵三日，三日功夫，若要使诈，周军又能如何扭转乾坤？他冷冷冽冽望这位半大少年一眼，一拱手，眼中多了几分郑重:“还请楚王委屈稍休，兹事体大，我自会与诸人商议。”

李瑜被带到偏帐，好酒好肉伺候，待遇天差地别。他一面思忖着易铭策反土木后方的进展，一面大快朵颐。

身上从里到外都是汗，他并无把握，一定能骗过察哈木，之所以如此行事，是不愿折损府兵，更不愿无辜百姓受戮。

以父亲所计，或能取胜，可锦州门户大开，无异于将锦州万千百姓置身于虎狼血口。他不忍，也不愿。

上兵伐谋，其次伐交。

以谋定其前军，以交分其后方，若可行事，国可护，民可保。纵然失败，唯一的代价，不过是他一己性命罢了。

想想此时恐怕已送到察哈木亲弟弟手中那封所谓“国书”，他不由一笑。父亲不是没有尝试过策反土木王族，但他不舍得下血本，自然收效甚微。

他临摹父亲笔迹，虽不能以假乱真，想要骗过这些不学无术的戎狄，倒也不难。就是不知，父亲若知道，自己大笔一挥，便替他许出了七百里土地，该作何感想。

——————————

李·奥斯卡小金人·鱼:直呼亲爹名讳，还叫他狗皇帝，好刺激鸭！

鱼爹:阿嚏，是不是有人念叨我……

下一章，我尽力让鱼见到狗皇帝hhh【乖🐟


	69. 第六十九章 扒了你皮

寒风烈烈，易铭含着几分笑意走出土木城——这里是土木的王庭。

靴子踩在雪上，咯吱咯吱作响，锦州风情不同于长安，这树不过灌木高低，被雪覆盖了满满一层，将将要压断了枝条。

他随意掸了掸落在身上的雪花，远目眺望，王庭的高墙尽头，两根窜天的椽木坚强地在风雪中履行着辕门的职责。

他袖子里兜着风雪，并一封双方俱签字盖章的国书。

不需吹灰之力，七百里沃土，万人之上的地位，这位土木王的亲弟察答尔，简直是欢天喜地地在国书上盖了大印，和他商议好了诸多细节。将他安安稳稳送出了敌营。

若非楚王那一手神来之笔，外加皇帝临行前赐予的他一方私印，这国书也断难取信于察答尔。他心里清楚，让察答尔动心的，是唾手可得的七百里地外加能对察哈木取而代之。

取而代之，是他们计划之内。扶植一个文不成武不就的傀儡，总好过对付察哈木这个强敌。

只是这七百里地却不好交代，若真给出去了，朝廷上下能活剥了他们君臣。若给不出手，则国书堂皇，皇帝和楚王必然有一人要失信于土木，失信于天下——他一想到楚王那促狭的模样，哪怕战事紧迫，日夜颠倒的折腾，也不禁露出一丝笑意，只是这笑意转瞬即逝，很快化为一丝苦笑。

楚王还真是，不遗余力地斩断自己的后路。

肇烈二年元月二十一日。两军于距离安华城近郊五十里的地方展开了一场血腥的拼杀。

土木兵强马壮，倾尽全族之力，组成的铁骑大军，并没有太多疑问的，在半日后便打退了周军的拦防，兵临城下。

安华城破，只在朝夕。

本以为一切都尽在掌握。谁知就在即将发起攻城的当夜。土木王察哈木突然在军帐遇刺，生死不明。

层层重兵把守，自然是出了内奸。察哈木的副将丹朱几乎第一瞬间冲到了帐门口，刀锋一扭，一把寒刃就架在了李瑜脖颈上。

谁知他还没来得及发号施令，控制局面。下一刻，他的耳膜便传来一阵爆破般的血迸之声，喉头一腥，他呆呆扭过头——

他的胸口被人刺穿，血如泉涌。

“丹朱密谋刺杀我王，当场伏诛，我奉新王察答尔之名，接管大军，尔等还不放下兵器，速速听命！”

刀兵相见，森森剑芒，几乎晃亮了整个黑夜，耳边是震天的呼唤和拼杀声，滚烫的鲜血溅在李瑜脸上身上，他强忍着恶心，推开已经倒在他身上的丹朱，被察答尔的人拖进帐篷。

外面火光冲天，杀声阵阵。他干呕着斜睥那与他接头的将官，勉强喘匀了气息，沉声问道:“察哈尔呢？”

“新王在王城主持大局，楚王的安全由我保护，还请楚王勿要背弃盟约。以全两方之好。”

“这是自然。”

李瑜匆匆自帐中武器架上抽出一把长剑，护在自己身前，死死盯着外面的战局。

他知道，察哈木已死，只要察答尔清除了察哈木残余的势力，大事将成。

察哈木自诩机关算尽，他虽答应了李瑜的“盟约”，却唯恐李瑜有诈，将他死死看管在身边。自负地以为整个军营铁板一块，断不会让一个外来的小子刷出花招，却不知道，后院起火，察答尔的人轻而易举和身在敌营的李瑜接上了头。

而若非李瑜，察答尔也不能如此顺利的摸索到王帐所在，一击必杀。

可谓，自作聪明，反误了性命。

夜半三更，外面的血腥味越发浓烈，刀兵碰撞的声音却越发弱了下去。

“新王万岁！新王万岁……新王万岁！”

随着外面爆发出剧烈的山呼声，李瑜终于彻底松下了最后一口气。

土木内讧，自相残杀。新旧交替，自然无暇再对周挑起战火。锦州之危算是基本解除了。

虽然前几日的交战损兵折将，但锦州未被攻破，算是最好的结局了。

接下来，还有一场硬仗要他去打。

元月二十二日。

漫天血色，将空气都染成了血红色，与满天飞雪奇异的交相辉映。大漠扬沙，旌旗猎猎，大军人马如巨龙压城，为首身着银甲的皇帝远远望见城楼下缓缓升起的吊桥，一挥缰绳，飞速驶过了吊桥。

风雪中，马蹄声如狂乱石磙，很快轰轰烈烈碾压过一片素白的大地，消失在天地间。

“报！”进了军帐，斥候早已等候多时，自怀中取出铜桶，双手封上，满面喜色，高声道:“锦州大捷，土木已然退兵，我军未损一兵一池，大胜！”

人群顿时炸了窝一般。

“太好了！”

“这真是天大的好事！”

“大周万岁，陛下万岁……”

刚经历了一场惊心动魄的战事，皇帝也不由精神一振，一扫多日阴霾，接过战报，急急看过一遍。

军帐内，诸将眼睁睁看着皇帝的面色，由狂喜到疑虑，再到铁青，最终彻底黑成一团碳。

方才还在齐齐欢呼喝彩的诸人瞬间安静下来，面面相觑，都不明就里。明明是天大的喜讯，如何皇帝的脸色却这般糟糕。

“这个兔崽子！”皇帝在原地站了许久，蓦然回身，一掌击在书案上，两眼喷火，失态怒喝道:“老子扒了你的皮！”

——————

鱼爹:人生中第一次口吐芬芳，送给亲爱的儿砸了。

鱼:我做错了什么，嘤嘤嘤

下一章相见叭


	70. 第七十章 白龙鱼服

锦州送来的，不止一份官方公文，还有一封由锦州参军木易以密文写成的奏报。

皇帝还未来得及遣派更多将官前去支援，一切都似乎已经尘埃落定。他原本想以李瑜为诱饵，引得察哈木深入嘉州，欲以此诱敌深入，以合围之势歼灭其主力。

谁知李瑜定下奇谋，不惜以身涉险，骗敌军信任。又许七百里地，换得土木内乱。至此，土木退兵。而不出所料，刚经历了易主事件的土木，也再难有心思和突厥一南一北，大举进犯。纵然周不能一战歼敌，然而将士未损，国人安宁，也不能说不是个好的结局。

可这一切都建立在——皇长子，要以自己毁誉加身作为代价，将那盖章签字的国书变为一个笑话。此事一出，李瑜将落得天下指摘，不论是敌军还是国人，不论是臣民还是皇族，都不会容忍这样一个狡诈无赖，背信弃义，将邦交国礼视为玩物的人成为储君。

身为君主，他不能说李瑜做错了什么。可身为父亲，他恨不得现在就冲到锦州，抓住那个死孩子，好好问一句。

他这般任性妄为，难道是在报复他的父亲，难道自己的期许，在他眼中，便这般一文不名，无需有丝毫珍惜么？

毁掉自己的前途，断了自己的后路，再堂而皇之，前来禀报，还要义正言辞的在密报里说什么——将在外君命有所不受，若陛下要降罪，请勿罪于易铭，全是李瑜一人所为。

李臻抬眸望去，在一众将官惴惴不安的神色中，勉强压制住了所有的情绪，将两份军报一一卷好塞回铜桶中。

“传令兵部，土木反叛，罪在不赦，然其既已退兵，朕悯民生多艰，将士浴血，遣温壑为特使，前去签订停战盟约。”

早晨接了捷报，满朝无不欢腾。这次西南兵乱，许多人虽不敢明言，暗里却也多有揣测，觉得朝廷恐怕是不得不割让些好处于土木，谁承想，不过开战一旬不到的功夫，大周几乎未费兵卒，就不战而屈人之兵。

土木退兵，西南可保。温壑一个礼部尚书，却抢了兵部的事，当了和谈的会使。他刚刚接了来自边关的旨意，立刻收拾行囊，准备出发。

刚出前朝宫门，便遇到了易将军。

锦州大捷，领军的主将竟然是一个十七岁的毛孩子，素来名不见经传，朝野中虽议论纷纷，却未有人将这名叫做木易的少年与易将军稍作联系，唯有温壑知道几分内情，他心里念着皇帝的密旨，着实有些不忍。面对着易阁壬，也格外有些心虚。

“将军，若有家书，温某可代你转交令弟。”

易阁壬敏锐地感觉到了他压抑于表面的不安，有些试探地问道:“温大人，察答尔因何与朝廷合作？”锦州大捷，其中内因，远在千里之外的朝臣都知知之不详，然他多年征战，心里清楚，察答尔敢冒大不韪叛主作乱，必然是有人许以天大的好处。

再一瞥温壑的脸色，易阁壬脑海里响起那孩子临出京时来见他，说得那些话。

“将军，若有一日易铭身死，你可会伤心？”

他回道:“不论何人，若能为国捐躯，为袍泽义，易某都将为之而泣涕。”

“是么？”那孩子听了他的回答，并不意外，只是低着头，慢慢在嘴角泛起了一丝涟漪，平静而淡然的说道:“若我死了，请你不要流眼泪，一滴也不要。我不愿恨你了，可也不愿再受你一丝的恩惠。”

他的心忽然被揪了起来，一股巨大的恐惧萦绕在他心头，眼见温壑低叹一声，转身要走，他一把揪住温壑的衣襟，险些将他拽了个踉跄。

“温大人，易铭、易铭他……”

他言未过半，却已被温壑打断:“将军，一切皆有圣裁。”易阁壬的眼皮颤了颤，手紧了又松，最终垂了下去。

土木退兵，两方俱遣使会谈。

温壑方到了边城，先见了日夜不休带人守关的易铭，又马不停蹄地又赶往了延边。

战事虽退，雪灾却未有好转。大雪苍茫，仍有黎民衣不蔽体，面色蜡黄，在瑟瑟寒风中等着施粥。他在一堆灾民里找到了灰头土脸的李瑜，才知道他下了战场，便到这里监管着官府赈灾。

“瑜儿！”温壑真算是领教李瑜的倔劲了，好说歹说劝解了半日，李瑜却不肯松半丝口。

再过几日，便是正式和谈之期。一旦和谈提上日程，那所谓的盟约国书便得拿到台面上来说。以一己之身，失信于天下。这熊孩子，是把自己往死路上逼。

“舅父，不必劝了。我明白父亲的意思。但易铭舍身助我，我岂能辜负于他，让他顶罪，李瑜良心何安？”李瑜眉眼飒飒，凛然地抬了抬下巴，直接将温壑推出了柴门，砰的一下合上了门。

“你——”

温壑算是服了，他气得要死，回了官署便快马加鞭派人给皇帝送信。

朝廷赈灾用的粮米，为了防止官员克扣贪腐，本就用得几乎发霉的沉米粗粮，前些时日开了城门，又涌入了大量的延边灾民，库府存量更是捉襟见肘。一日施粥薄过一日，已有不少人倒在路边，不得收殓。

李瑜连轴转地忙了几日，一起身便头晕目眩，脚下一打滑，眼见便要跌倒在地，突然身后一双有力的手扶住了他，他站稳身子，回头望去。

那人颀身玉立，一身绛紫箭袖圆领袍，外罩流云金丝纹鹤氅，并非寻常气度，颈部以上却被幕笠垂下的流纱遮挡，看不清面容。

城内雪灾，多有伤亡横死，大灾常有疫病，因此富贵人家多有佩戴遮面之物者，李瑜不感稀奇，却莫名觉得熟悉。他还未来得及多想，却见远远的延边县令陈洪向施粥棚走来。

“陈大人。”李瑜一深一浅踩着雪走上前去:“我正要去见大人，大雪封路，这些灾民已经奄奄一息，帐篷根本不足以御寒，为何不开官府供其夜间休憩？”

“李瑜，本官还未问你挟持上官，扰乱官府的罪，这里轮得到你指手画脚……”陈洪一掸雪袍上的冰水，皱眉斜睥着他:“你说得轻巧，这里足有数千之众，便是有十倍的官府也住不下，更何况，这些人不过是纯远的贱民，轮得到我锦州施赈么？

那日李瑜让他在贱民面前丢尽了颜面，若非那个新来的参军护着，他早给这小子一个天大的教训了。

何人不是我黎庶百姓，何人不是血肉之躯，万物之灵。

李瑜的拳头咯吱咯吱作响，他看着路边那哀哀垂死的老者，再看那县令脑满肠肥、令人作呕的模样，一拳便挥了上去。

“来……来人，给我拿下！”

衙役得了指令，成群扑了上去，李瑜从怀里抽出短剑，恶狠狠与之格斗起来。

场面顿时乱作一团。

双手难敌四拳，就在李瑜已经体力不支，困兽犹斗之时，眼前一阵冷风袭过，他只一个晃眼，面前霎时重现了天光。

衙役哎呦哎呦的倒成一片，那县令被人轻易搅了局，气得放声大叫:“好个刁民，你是何人，竟敢阻碍官府办差？”

方才扶住他那人风轻云淡地拍了拍自己的衣服，伸手扶起他，头也不回地答道:“朝廷失察，竟让此等贪官庸吏为祸地方。诸位放心，官府定会救济到底。”

李瑜的脑袋嗡地一下。

那人步速极快，行至半路，松开了他的胳膊，取下幕笠。

“爹……爹爹！”

————————

鱼爹:熊孩子真是不打不行呢

易爹有没有洗白一点点


	71. 第七十一章

吊炉里的水咕嘟嘟滚着，炭火盆里烟熏火燎地气味冲的人难受，李瑜心里七上八下地，煎熬般跪着，进了屋子已有足足半个时辰的时间，父亲只是静静坐着，扶着脑袋闭目养神，一句话也不曾说。

水终于开了，他缓了口气，就着沸水，冲了一杯茶奉上，小心道:“陛下，乡间粗鄙，也没有什么好茶，这是产自锦州的雀舌，您尝尝。”

李臻旋即睁开眼睛，却没有接，反而打量起李瑜。不过一个月未见，儿子却消瘦许多，鼻唇间长上了一丝短短的绒毛，眼窝深陷，多了一层黑眼圈，有些颓然，整个人都面色发虚，显得浑无血色——这是耗了太过心神，又接连数日没有休息好，硬生生熬的。自己是在磨炼他，却不是折磨他，更不是叫他来送死。这孩子总能以各种方式脱离掌控，偏偏还自以为什么都没做错。

他到底是心疼了，接过茶呷一口:“去吃些东西，朕再和你说话。”

“没……没什么可吃的。陛下可要用膳，臣这去买些吃食回来——”李瑜顿时有些心虚。

“站住。”李臻顿时冷了眉目，见他身子一抖，又乖乖地回来了，皱了皱眉头问道:“现在才午时，连一口吃的都无，那你今晨吃的什么？”

李瑜嗫嚅了一下，含糊道:“路过一家糕点铺，随意买了些杏花糕。”

李臻眯了眯眼:“你卯时出的门，直奔肇宁街，中途并未去过其他地方，朕跟得是鬼么？”

李瑜的冷汗渗了出来。他早该想到，父亲能那么及时出现，定是一早就暗中跟着。他正要请罪，又听父亲说:“等回了家，让御医给你好好调理一下身子。正是长个头的年纪，也敢这样胡乱吃饭。这次就算了，以后再敢跟朕撒这样的慌，朕抽死你……”

他絮絮叨叨讲了许久，却见李瑜原本还带着几分小心殷切的面色突然沉下去，脸上隐隐有抗拒之色。

他算是明白了，父亲这圈子兜的，是来跟他怀柔的。

“怎么……”

“陛下，臣那只白猫还好么？”

“什么白猫？”

“就是……陛下答应替我养着的小白。”李瑜说到这里，忍不住抬头望去:“陛下不会是扔了吧。”

李臻的面色顿时不自然起来，顿了顿，掩饰般笑了笑:“咳……他和苏嫔在一起，苏嫔很喜欢他，常常逗弄着玩……你早点回去，朕还给你。”

听到苏嫔，李瑜的睫毛一颤:“那臣就放心了。陛下也不必这样拐弯抹角，臣做的决定，就不会后悔。”

李臻的笑僵在脸上，想要叱责他的话在唇间滚了一圈，忍了再忍，还是尽量压着怒气，温声道:“北边尚且乱着，虽说土木退兵，突厥与之的合盟被破，想来不日便会退兵，但到底不能大意。朕不能在此待太久。听朕一句话，易铭不冤枉，他违背朕的旨意，私下与你密谋，也无人逼迫——他在那份所谓国书盟约上签字之时，就该想到后果。”

“不可！”李瑜脱口道:“陛下，易铭舍生忘死，也是为了大周江山百姓，兔死狗烹，岂非教人寒心！”

这个死孩子，李瑜的太阳穴一鼓一鼓的跳，他将目光投向院中央载种的那棵枝丫满霜的梅树，吩咐道:“去折几枝来。”

李瑜脸上瞬间褪去几分血色。他忤逆圣意，惹得天子千里问罪，原本也没指望着能得了什么好脸色，可莆一见面，连话都未说上几句，便要责罚。心里不由泛上一丝委屈，却不敢多言，小心翼翼地踩着雪，走到梅树前折下几支来。这个季节的梅树不见花瓣与果实，只有光秃秃的棕色枝木，握在手里，立刻便有一股寒气钻进手心里。

不知是怕，还是冷，他不由打了个寒颤，咽了口唾沫，将撸下来的细枝送到父亲身前。

手上一轻。

李臻攥着那一把树枝，细细挑选了片刻，还在他身上比划了几下，李瑜紧张地攥紧了衣角，连呼吸都局促起来。眼见父亲丢了其他断枝，留下一根看着便韧性极佳的在手心里，他眼圈已然红了，咬咬唇便跪下去。

“手伸出来。”

膝盖已浸了寒气，闻言更是凉了几分，他忍着想要逃跑的冲动，将双手依言送上。

等了许久，预想中的打未挨上，手心却突然一沉，入手的冷竟比雪还要刺骨几分，他不解地抬头望去，原来是父亲将自己的佩剑送到了他手上。

剑者，百兵之君，生杀权柄也。

“砍下去。”李臻俯身将梅枝递上，淡淡道。

自北处星夜兼程赶来，他连眉峰都尽是疲色，偏偏眼眸深处那抹睥睨的气态，格外动人。李瑜的喉头滚了滚，虽不明所以，还是照做。

此剑本就为绝世利刃，他凝神定气，轻巧一挥，只听“唰”的一声，剑锋尚未触及，那棕枝已被齐刷刷砍断，砸在地上，溅起了点点雪水。

“你看，枝木尽断，剑锋丝毫无伤。横竖可伤人，击刺可透甲，一柄宝剑，绝无自毁自伤的道理。若去了荆棘，斩了妖魔，却伤了自身，也就算不得一把好剑——明白么？”

跪着的人顿时一僵，他抬眸望去，眼中多了一丝了然，沉默了片刻，想到父亲一口一个苏嫔……有美人在侧，何愁没有新的儿子。

“陛下狭隘了。您御有四海，若此剑无用，不妨再寻利刃，一样可以御敌护主。何必……拘泥于一剑之得失！”

李臻的耐心已快到头，他强压着火气，追问道:“若朕非要此剑不可呢？”

“剑无心肺，自然任凭主人处置，可李瑜不是刀剑，陛下！”李瑜干脆挑明了这场并不太友好的对话，他望着父亲，正色道:“察答尔是因我伪陛下手书，才肯叛变同谋。如今事成，察答尔是必然要一个交代的，这个交代，除了我没人能给。陛下，我做的出这样的决定，便担得起。难道在陛下心里，李瑜就是如此怯懦无能，只会龟缩在他人身后，夺取功劳，推卸责任的人么？”

“不识好歹的东西！”

话音方落，颊上瞬间传来一阵刺痛，那只高举起来的手擦着他的脸而过，立刻带了几滴殷红的血来。

李瑜被打得身子歪斜，他懵了片刻，突然意识到了什么，踉跄着爬起来，追着已霍然起身的父亲，抢也似的抱起他的手，见系带缠绕的袖管内，蜿蜒地渗出几条血痕来。

他不由一震，捧着父亲想要抽出的手，颤声道:“是何人伤了陛下？”

李臻盯着他关切紧张的目光，眼中的怒意褪去了几分，沉沉望他一眼，道:“你。”

若非那日接到李瑜被俘的密报，他又岂会因心神不定，在战场上被敌所伤。

————————

没写到拍。


	72. 第七十二章 伪君子者

李瑜不知这话从何说起，他无措地绞了绞衣角，俯身再次跪下:“臣万死。”却不再多发一言。

反正说什么都是错。

他长到如今十六载，自认能辨是非，能知善恶。有些事情，即使父亲不认同，他还是一样会去做。

雪下得越发大了，即使有炭盆，李瑜穿着粗布衣裳，也不足以御寒。跪了不过一盏茶功夫，连牙关都开始打颤，他不肯露出软弱，染上故作可怜的嫌疑，便强忍着。不知过了多久，他浑身都已经冻僵了，冷意窜上胸肺，牵引着方才被衙役所踢伤之处，终于忍不住剧烈地咳嗽起来。

一只手把他扯了起来，暖流从四肢涌入，他憋红着脸抬头望去，却见父亲拿斗篷裹着他，面色沉沉，一面给他抚着胸口，一面道:“易铭忠君爱国，体恤百姓。你睿智奇谋，大义凛然。你们做的都是对的，是善事。就朕是恶人，对么？”

李瑜缩在他怀里，脸颊上还在发着麻，闻言低低回道:“臣不敢如此想。”

空气中一时只余下炭火噼里啪啦爆出火星的声音。身上一阵冷又一阵热，李瑜终于在这冷热交替中被逼出了几分眼泪，此时此地这个怀抱他想念了太久，纵然上一刻这里的气氛还如此诡异，下一刻想必也不会太过愉快。他还是忍不住，在父亲怀中贪恋地蹭了蹭，低声道:“陛下不要生气，气大伤身。若实在生气，打瑜儿一顿出出气……好不好？”

抱着他那人似是有些诧异，又似乎是几分欣慰，低头看了他几眼，紧了紧环着他的手，叹口气道:“打了你，你便会听话？”

李瑜在那厚实宽大的斗篷里滚了滚，闷闷摇摇头。

“既然如此，你同朕说这些无用的，才当真是讨打。”李臻摸摸他柔软的发丝，面上多了几分笑意道:“你以身犯险，亲入敌营，那份孤勇英胆的模样，朕是见不到了。但朕星夜兼程赶来，在你门口站了大半晚上，才等到你出门。一路跟着你，见你抚慰孤老，事必躬亲，团团转了几个时辰，连口饭都顾不上吃。这才发现——”

李瑜自他怀中抬起头，一眨不眨盯着他，似乎有些殷望，又暗含着几分紧张。李臻对着他灿若星子的眼眸，温和一笑:“这才发现，你当真是长大了。”

李瑜的眼睛徒然间明亮起来，他压抑不住上扬的嘴角，兴奋地追问道:“真的么？”

“真的。”李臻含着几分笑意抚了抚他的额角，他来之前就已预料到这种状况。要说后手，也不是全无，只是到底时间仓促，且他布置在这里的暗线几乎都失去了联系。

若能联络到其中一二，或许能寻得一个两全其美的解决办法。想到这里，他也无心和李瑜纠缠，推一把怀里软软的小家伙:“去叫温壑和易铭来。”

几个人共商国要，倒显得他像是外人，李瑜被支棱着去了府衙，到了才知，父亲的人已经锁拿了那名县令陈宏在大牢，关的正是那日拘押他的牢房。侍卫特意请了他去看刑讯。

渎职不力、贪赃枉法的罪名。本也没什么可审的，更何况那县令素来欺软怕硬，侍卫随着皇帝征战无数，一个眼神便教他两股战战，倒豆子似的将自己做过了何等王法不容之事一股脑倒了出来。

饶是如此，侍卫犹嫌不够，扬言要将大牢里大小的刑罚，都在他身上试了一遍，笞杖夹棍、拶指压膝，整个牢房都回荡着教人毛骨悚然的叫喊。他忍不住劝了几句，却被告知是陛下的命令。几轮下来，县令连哭都要哭不出来了，浑身都在冒血，好似一个血人。

眼见侍卫兴致不减，取一柄已然落了灰的铁刷，又让人将县令绑在铁床上，提着滚烫的开水就要浇下去，李瑜顿时一阵反胃，他颤抖着大喝一声“够了”转身就冲了出去。

身后宛如地狱般凄厉的叫声，渐渐湮灭在风中。

他跑到半路，抱着一棵树便吐了出来，本就没吃什么东西，这下更是连胆汁都吐出来了。胃里翻江倒海，整个人也被方才那一场观刑透支了力气，他勉强扶着墙，一步步挪到了宅子门前，敲了敲门。

很快有人来应门。

夜已经黑了，院子里悄然无光，唯有正房亮着一盏橘黄色的灯烛。他由着舅父扶进去，见父亲在软榻上侧倚着，不知在深思什么。烛光点点映照在他脸上，使他俊美英挺的眉目也染了些柔和。

这样白玉无瑕的眉眼，这样果敢英睿的君主。为何却偏生歹毒偏狭至此，睚眦必报至此。不论上至君父兄长，下至臣民小吏，只要得罪了他，挡了他的路，惹得他心中不快，便定要千倍百倍的报复回去。

李瑜心里地那种厌恶与不安不合时宜地冒了上来，在这一刻放到了最大。

伪君子。

他坐在榻边，手里攥着扇子，一摇一摇地为父亲驱着蚊虫，怀着满心烦思，吐出这三个字，渐渐沉入梦乡。

——————————

夜间雪渐渐停了，空中淅沥沥下起了雨，李瑜被一阵豆子撒地般的雨声惊醒。他迷迷糊糊揉了揉眼睛，正要翻身再睡，耳蜗一动，突然听到了隔间一阵细微的摩擦声。

犹记得自己半睡半醒间，被舅父抱到了床上，那隔间就只有父亲了。李瑜惊出了一身冷汗，攥住剑便破门而入。

就在他闯入那一瞬间，一道迅如闪电的黑影破窗而遁，李瑜顾不得去追，冲到榻前，胡乱摸到了父亲的手。勉强借着月色，见父亲坐在床上，面无殊色，也并未受伤，他这才略放了些心，道了声“爹爹小心”提着剑急急追出去。

月色朦胧，荧光和煦地倾洒在每一户人家的窗台上。李臻揉了揉眉心，听着屋外刀兵相接的声音，便知李瑜终究是捉到了来人。

他浑身的睡意退得干干净净，索性披衣坐了起来。果然没过多久，门就被大力推开，李瑜浑身都湿透了，拧着眉头，右手拎着一个更加狼狈的人，往地上一甩，发出这个风雨交加的夜晚，第一句愤怒的质问。

“他是陛下的人，对不对？”

那被摔得七荤八素的人无奈抬起头，赫然便是那夜助李瑜逃狱的瘦子。

——————————

鱼爹【事后接受采访】:我是真的想好好说话，但这个熊孩子总在挨打的边缘疯狂试探


	73. 第七十三章 人前教子

李臻一指地，冷冷道:“跪下。”

李瑜虽有满心被欺骗被愚弄的愤怒，可当着外人的面，他也不敢忤逆父亲，一撇手中长剑，屈膝跪在榻前。

“是朕的人，又如何？”

李瑜目光灼灼，满含提防:“陛下密见此人，可是要背着我构陷易铭？”

除此之外，他想不出还有何事，能让父亲这般见不得人，这探子又为何一见他就跑，不是心虚是什么。

李臻实在被气笑了，他真想撬开李瑜这脑袋，看看里面塞的是不是浆糊。他哗啦一下推倒了摆在榻沿的茶盏，眼见那碎瓷片四溅到地上，冷冷一笑:“陶铅，看见了么，朕在你这少主眼中，真是做不出一件好事来。”

陶铅左看右看，干笑一声:“可以没看见么？”天地良心，他这是造了哪辈子的孽，上赶着被灭口。皇长子有本事敢找死，也别带上他不是。

屋子里顿时静默了。雨噼里啪啦地下着，下得人心烦意燥，李臻只觉今日真是百忍成佛，他不想当着外人面给李瑜难堪，强压一口气道“陶铅，你同他说。”

他本意是想让陶铅同李瑜解释清楚前因后果，以及今日发生的事。哪知陶铅刚要开口，却被打断。

想到父亲秘密派人监视他，在他受苦时不管不顾，如今却装模做样替他出气。再想到那日他吃下人肉时，这瘦子明明就在旁边，却眼睁睁看着，总也少不了父亲的授意。

这些血腥与残忍，被父亲毫无顾忌地加于他身，玩弄他于鼓掌，如今被撞破，父亲竟丝毫愧疚之心都没有。念及此，李瑜浑身的血涌上头，不由恼羞成怒，攥着拳头恨恨道:“臣辩不出陛下哪句是真哪句是假，也不想听。只同陛下说一句，若陛下执意陷我于不义，臣虽做不了陛下的主，却做得了自己的主。”

陶铅听得心惊胆战，恨不得冲上去捂住皇长子这张无所顾忌的嘴。他唯恐皇帝一生气伤了这位小主子，忙膝行几步，拖住皇长子急急道:“少主呀，您老实在误会……”

“你闭嘴！”

皇帝一声暴喝，止住了他的话音。陶铅悻悻地闭了嘴，干脆退到门口，啪一下关上门，抱着剑蹲下画圈圈，全当自己是木头人。

李臻翻身下了榻，站在李瑜身前，居高临下地望着他。面容不复方才温和，反而多了几分阴沉。

李瑜紧张地攥住了衣角，心里已有些后悔，不该一时怄气这样顶撞——纵然父亲想以易铭顶罪，归根究底也是为了他。可还没等他说一句软话，就听父亲道:“朕问你，若朕不是在害易铭，而是在救他，救你，你又该当如何？”

李瑜有些错愕地抬起头，呼吸急促起来。父亲能这样问出口，那实情多半不会是他想象的那样……他张了张口，不知该如何作答，因为方才也是他一口断定，不会听父亲解释。

幸好也无需他回答，父亲已然直起身子，虚点缩在墙角的陶铅几下，冷冷道:“陶铅带来一消息，或可解此危局，你听还是不听？”

李瑜淹了口唾沫，在心里挣扎再三，终究还是理智占了上风。他背着手胡乱擦了擦胳膊上的雨水声如蚊蝇:“听。”

李臻冷笑一声:“想听可以。只是你既然不肯吃了朕的敬酒，那便吃罚酒吧。从现在开始，一句话一板子，你想听多久，朕就让陶铅给你讲多久。”他咣当一脚踢翻了榻边的矮凳，扯着李瑜跪伏在榻沿上，喝道:“褪了裤子。”

李瑜顿时一颤，父亲要当着外人的面这样羞辱于他么。他面如土色，死死攥紧自己的腰带，哀声道:“陛……”

回答他的是“唰”的一下，布帛撕裂的声音。身后顿时一凉，破布在寒风中摇曳着。

李臻不顾屋子里猝然而起的尖叫，俯身拾起被他拂在地上的枕头，塞进李瑜腰腹间，迫使他屁股高高鼓了起来。见他浑身战栗，扭着身子要挣脱，李臻一巴掌抽在他屁股上，冷声道:“你是想朕拖你到雨里面打，还是不想听……”

“不要……不要……”李瑜呜咽着拼命摇头，耳边是陶铅有些无措的求情声。一想到被外人看到他这般窘况，他羞愤欲死，憋得满脸通红，语无伦次地哭嚎:“让他出去，让他出去……爹爹！爹爹！瑜儿错了……”

“你指东，朕就得往东，你指西，朕就得往西，李瑜，朕是不是太好欺负了。”其实陶铅早避到了门外，李臻存心想给李瑜一个教训，并不点破。他巡视了一遍堂屋内的摆设，在花瓶里抽出午时折来的梅枝，嗖一下抽在撅着的两团肉上，立刻带起一道狭长的红楞子，伴随着从牙缝里挤出的惨叫声。

“走这一遭，经历了些事情，朕本以为你长大了懂事了，现在看来，还是如此自以为是，昏头昏脑，朕当真是对你失望——跟朕顶嘴痛快是不是，今日朕叫你的屁股也好好痛快痛快！”

再没有什么指责比得上这两句更加锥心刺骨，李瑜已是悔恨至极，他流着泪攀住父亲的胳膊，想要求饶却被甩开:“陶铅，拿出你做游侠儿的本事来。从你到了锦州至今，都做了什么，细细讲来，不必急，朕只当陪少主听了回说书！”

陶铅:…………

他本江湖浪荡子，被曾经还是贵胄家二公子的李臻收在名下，一直替他做刺探卧底的事宜，虽说他素来懒散，也喜欢讲些俏皮话。可……可他也不是说书卖艺的，这算是哪门子事。

雨斜斜刺进他眼中，隔着门，他看不见屋里的动静，却能听到皮肉遭鞭笞的声音。心知等不到他开口，皇帝一样会动手，他捶了捶脑袋，将自己如何奉旨在此为暗线，如何暗中保护皇长子，其后又如何与皇帝失去联络，凡此种种，一一讲过一遍。饶是他已经尽量精简凝练，几炷香过后，听得屋内声响，皇长子也已挨了七八十下。

哭喊声从洪亮凄厉也渐渐变得断断续续，有气无力。他急得直挠墙，可一时半会也找不到救兵，只好硬着头皮敲了敲门，低声道:“主上，臣讲得口干舌燥，可否饮一杯茶再……”

房间里的少年音又徒然大了起来，伴随着皇帝狠狠挥下梅枝，阴沉的呵斥声“跪好”。

“主上，臣要是渴死了，可就没人给您卖命了。”陶铅嬉笑着提高了些声音，把门框敲得咣咣响。屋内的动静终于慢慢停了下来，他等了一会儿，皇帝咯吱一声拉开门，沉着脸:“去叫温壑来。”

得，皇帝陛下心疼了，使唤他去搬梯子。

————————

咳，没打完，主要是鱼爹还没骂够【亲妈哭了T﹏T】


	74. 第七十四章

“能好好说话了么？”返回堂屋，李臻晃了晃手里仅余的梅枝，淡淡道。

李瑜哭得稀里哗啦，勉强从喉咙里挤出一丝声音:“能……能……”

“还敢不敢顶嘴？”

“不，不敢了……”

从里到外都碾碎了一般，钻心的疼。见父亲扔了梅枝，在榻上坐下，李瑜抽抽搭搭将手绕到身后，想要揉了揉伤处，刚碰到屁股，就被自己激出了一身冷汗。

“方才陶铅说得，听明白了么？”

李臻慢悠悠问一句，李瑜抹着眼泪道:“听……明白了。

原来这陶铅那日奉皇命保护皇长子，可他在延边潜伏多年，本已得察答尔几分青眼，那日察答尔的手下急召他办事，他不得已另寻了他人追踪皇长子，自己赶到了土木王城。

随后土木进犯，他便留下来想探听消息。谁知还没过几日，土木在李瑜的设计下，发生内乱，混乱中他被裹挟进去，察答尔夺得了王位，为了控制住土木城，严守关卡，连一只鸟都飞不出去。

他在其中边刺探消息，便寻找突破口。

终于在昨日，顺利逃出土木。他这一出逃，对眼下的局势可谓关键之至。

因为他带出了察哈木的次子——察答尔谋杀了兄长后，连日便截杀了几个亲侄子，连襁褓中的婴儿也没放过，只有这个次侄别哲，因在别院养病，一时没来得及，被他逃了去。

“察答尔得不到你口中的七百里地，必然恼羞成怒。他内乱未平，虽不敢大举进犯，可免不了将此事公诸于天下，令你背上这背信弃义之名，教人口诛笔伐，再难翻身。可若是你以别哲相要挟，察答尔心忌惮，也许会暂时咽下这口气。”李臻淡淡提点一遭，见他哭得难舍难分，不见半点停歇，不由叹口气，起身倒了杯茶，送到他嘴边。

李瑜就着他手，哽咽着喝了。

他还保持着跪伏的姿势，疼且不说，也格外羞耻，见父亲稍缓辞色，他心里松了一口气，试探着撑起身子。不敢跪坐，不敢起身，只好勉勉强强跪着，小心问道“臣……臣能提了裤子么？”

“朕还没打完。”

李瑜不可置信地抬起头，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

他的屁股恐怕都烂了，还要打……他几不费兵卒便解了锦州之危，即使算不上居功至伟，也总还有几分苦劳吧。辛辛苦苦搏命一场，还要被打个半死么。

“说说吧，你准备如何行事。”

见父亲放下袖子，摆出一副聆听模样，便知他暂时不会再动手，李瑜提着的心微微放了几分，他思忖了许久，抬起头，抹抹眼泪哑声道:“察哈木为了一己算计，置纯远百姓于不顾，致使民怨四起。臣以为，可聚拢涌入锦州的灾民，暗地放出风声，就说拖延赈灾为察答尔主使，他弑兄夺位，图谋不轨，朝廷欲护立别哲为土木新王。如此一来，察答尔定会有所顾忌。我们立刻有了与之谈判的筹码。”

李臻若有所思:“若是察答尔妥协，你又该如何处置别哲？”

屁股上的痛排山倒海般越演越烈，李瑜浑身冷汗，咬着不住颤抖的牙关，低声道:“若能谈判成功，自然将别哲送回土木。”

李臻弯了弯嘴角:“别哲归土木，定逃不过一死，你可知？”

李瑜懵懂地点点头，不明白父亲为何露出如此莫测神情。

不过他很快就知道了。李臻听了他回答，随意地点点头，伸手把他捞上榻，摁趴在自己腿上，手轻轻盖在他高耸的屁股上。

“太子无辜，成明兄弟无辜，朕耳畔还存着你凿凿言辞。如今你搅弄风云，挑拨土木内乱，致使察哈木被杀，察哈木三子俱亡，唯一幸存的儿子也要做了你谈判的筹码，被送入虎口——怎么，察哈木不无辜，别哲兄弟不无辜。你的人伦道义，莫非只对着朕伸张？”

手下的身子狠狠一颤，随即僵硬起来。许久不见回话，李臻高举起手，在已肿得离谱的屁股上抽了一巴掌:“今日你说不出个道理，朕饶不了你！”

李瑜惨叫一声，连扑带爬着躲，被一把撸了回去，照着屁股又狠狠赏了几巴掌。

“别打了……呜呜呜……爹爹别打了……”李瑜绷不住，哇的一声哭出来，边哭边躲:“瑜儿不知道，瑜儿说不出道理，瑜儿……瑜儿……”

他当真叫父亲问住了。脑子里朦朦胧胧，似乎有什么将拨云见日，却始终没有被捅破那一层窗户纸。他唯恐招来更多毒打，搂着父亲的脖子拼命认错。

“你说不出道理。朕来同你说。”

李臻知道他难堪，却不肯轻易饶了他，迫使他在榻上跪好，双手捧着梅枝。这才正淡淡道:“君君臣臣，父父子子。你只记得君在臣前，父为子纲，却忘了，这句话原本是告诫天下所有人。君要先为明君，臣自然该做忠臣，父子同理。你祖父，你大伯，已屡次陷我于不义，君不君，而后臣不臣，如此而已。我自问，为臣为子，没什么对不起父兄的。至于你口中无辜的成明——”

他伸手捏起李瑜几乎要埋进胸口的下巴，盯着他满目涩涩:“易地而处。别哲同样无辜，可你会因此放弃自己的计划么……李瑜，朕不强迫你认同朕所做的一切，但请你问问自己这颗心，你同朕辩驳至今的，到底是道义还是私情！”

“若论道义，你今日以术犯道，道义何存。若论私情，你之私情，对朕可有半分公平。李瑜，朕再告诉你，这五湖四海，黎庶百姓，从不在乎坐在皇位上的是何人，他们在乎的，是谁能让他们过上好日子。天下并非那巍峨宫銮，并非冰冷皇位。一草一木，黎庶万民，这才是天下。你告诉我，这天下，你当真没有半分动心么？”

——————————

鱼:道理我都懂，就是咱能换个姿势说话么

二更，意不意外，刺不刺激，惊不惊喜哈哈哈


	75. 第七十五章 插翅难逃

跪在他面前的孩子湮息良久，忽然抬起头，认真的用一双黑葡萄般明亮光华的眼眸看向他，似有所悟。

他再故作成熟，也不过是个乳臭未干的小儿，眉眼间仍带着一团孩气。静谧雨夜，呼在鼻子里的也尽是湿气，李臻望着他迷惘的神色，不由放轻了呼吸:“又想反驳我？”

李瑜脑子摇摇头:“不是。”

他只是觉得，自己这半生，所相信的所认知的一切，就在转眼间被父亲彻底的打碎，而他纵然千般万般不愿接受，却也无从反驳。

“那么，你到底在顾虑什么？”他的孩子，有天下最尊贵的父亲，为何却总是这般患得患失。

李瑜的眉眼都在轻轻颤动，他拧着眉头，强忍着身后波涛汹涌的剧痛，低声道:“东宫前车可鉴。”

这天下敢在他面前一而再再而三谈起这等忌讳的也就李瑜了。李臻不愿吓得他不敢再吐露真情，便压住了心中波澜，缓缓道:“贩夫走卒，王子皇孙，谁能保自己一生坦途，更不必说飞禽鸟兽，万物生灵，都在未知之路上行走，难道因此，所有人一降生，便自行抹了脖子么？”

所以，他还是要不来一个保证么……也是，父亲贵为天下主，又岂会轻易许诺于人。李瑜咬了咬嘴唇，不再追问。

李臻信手拿下了李瑜捧着的树枝，弃之一旁，替他揉了揉胳膊:“朕千辛万苦抢的，你倒是百般嫌弃，真不知要气死个谁。”

他咬死了那个“抢”字，满含讥讽。李瑜缩了缩脖子，自知今夜理亏。他由着父亲摆弄了一会儿，寻得时机，拿拇指在父亲手心划拉着写了个爹爹，见他瞧来，又忙挤出一个几近谄媚的笑，以示和解。

李臻翻他一眼，见他脸色冻得发紫，冷哼着给他裹上被子，抱在怀里——李瑜身后伤得严重，他便让李瑜趴在他腿上，给他轻轻抚着紧绷的后背。

就在李瑜悄悄松了口气，以为父亲终于心软，打算饶过他时，却听父亲淡淡说道:“朕在宫里时说过，若再妄言胡乱称呼，该如何罚？”

李瑜呼吸一僵，不可思议地扭过头。他在宫里时，曾因为称呼爹爹被打了足足二十多下，难道今日在此，还要以此刁难他么。

“还有，方才说好一句话一板子，陶铅讲了足有百句，朕才打了七十余下，林林总总，朕不教你吃亏，算三十下。”李臻好似在说一件轻描淡写的小事，听在李瑜耳中，却不亚于晴天霹雳……不对，这本也不是晴天，连日雨雪交加，只不过少了些许雷霆。

大约是上天见他不够凄惨，教皇帝陛下亲自施加雷霆来了。

他见父亲虽面带淡笑，眸中却毫无笑意，便知不是撒娇耍赖能混过去的，也不再挣扎，垂头丧气地咬住袖子。

被子被倏忽掀开，又慢慢盖回去，如此反复。李瑜的心提起来又掉下去，实在受不了这悬而不决的折磨，急地捶床嚷道:“怎么还不打！”

话一出口，他才觉得自己真是傻了，正后悔莫及，就听身后父亲颇为正经地答道:“怕你冷。”

“那……那就饶了我嘛。”他混着浓浓鼻音哼唧。

“君无戏言。”

“那就盖着被子。”李瑜拖长尾音，小算盘打得美。

“我打得是被子还是你？”

“那让我穿着裤子行不行？”李瑜气急败坏地吼道。

“朕怕打出了血，黏在一起疼死你。”

峰回路转，又被堵死。说来说去，李瑜已快要气哭了，他恼羞地埋紧了脑袋，索性不言。

灯影摇曳，身后窸窸窣窣半响，突然屁股被拍了拍:“跪起来。”

他咬着牙爬起来，扭头望去，顿时瞠目结舌。

他这床刚买的塞满了芦花的被衾，被他爹几剑下去，开膛破肚，弄了个圆盘大小的豁口出来。看那模样，堪堪能箍住他的屁股。

这个不当家不知柴米油贵的罪魁祸首，还一脸满意地盯着自己的杰作，对他挑挑眉毛:“裹上吧——这法子好，回去朕就让尚衣监照这个模子，好好做几床锦衾。”

鱼爹:我真是个天才

鱼:爹你就说一句你不会再要二胎，不会废掉我，不会有第二个大伯，会死么会死么会死么……

【今晚格外想欺负🐟儿砸，dbq🐟】

认真讲一句，鱼这个娃，一是对他爹有点不信任感，二是有点缺乏安全感。嘤嘤嘤


	76. 第七十六章 旁观者清

温壑刚从军营回来，便被一身泥水的陶铅拽到了鹧鸪巷。叫门叫不开，耳边尽是随着凛然寒风飘来的凄厉哭嚎声，温壑看陶铅一眼:“把门打开。”

陶铅满不在乎地耸耸肩，从腰间摸了一枚铜丝出来，三两下破开了锁。

正房亮着灯，外甥哭得撕心裂肺。温壑脑子一热，什么也顾不得了，推开门就冲了进去。

陶铅体贴地关好了门，叼着草听里面吵架。多年不见，温大人武艺尽废，连个门都打不开，驳论的功夫却见长。耳边听得皇帝在温大人咄咄逼人之下哑口无言，他啧啧称奇了几番，倒头替几位贵人守起夜来。

房内，温壑一手攥着皇帝的胳膊，一手护着身后的李瑜。陷入了无声的对峙。

眼见外甥蚕蛹一般被被子裹着，歪扭着横在床榻上，露出来的两片臀肉已经乌青发黑，臀峰还横着几道血红的口子，甚是恐怖。温壑虽知皇帝本就带着气恼千里来此，却未料到他会下如此重手。

身后李瑜哭得撕心裂肺，李臻听得胸口气闷，烦躁不止，不由摔了玉带喝道:“哭什么，死了爹是不是？”

李瑜被这句话吓得立刻哑巴了一般，不敢发出一丝声音，整个人却更加剧烈的抖起来。他痛到极致，眼泪汗水混着一起往下滚，嘴唇被自己咬的出了血，额头青筋暴起，憋得满脸通红。

温壑回头看一眼，心疼又无奈。他方才和皇帝争执间已经把缘由听了大概，便知这顿打纯属是李瑜自己招惹的。

说起来也是李瑜倒霉，他爹气也消得七七八八，促狭心犯了，这才将他裹成这蚕蛹模样。本不过是戏弄，耍个赖撒个娇，也便过去了。偏偏这个死心眼，要对他爹说什么“孤身入敌营，没有十成把握”、“若能替陛下平定战事，便是死了也在所不惜”，真是什么拱火说什么，生生撩拨起他爹的火气来。

这下好了，双手双脚被被子裹着，真真是作茧自缚，连挣扎也挣扎不得，任凭他如何蠕动，哪里逃的了这方寸之地，那玉带沉重坚硬，十几下砸下去，不过顷刻便破皮出血。

夜风袭来，温壑见皇帝虽面沉如水，气息却已平静下来，目光不经意扫过外甥，眼中暗有疼惜心痛之意，便知他已消了几分气。他也顾不得礼仪尊卑了，推着皇帝到里屋安歇，返回堂屋，招呼着陶铅拿来伤药，折腾了半个时辰有余，才止了血上好了药。

房间里也无多余的被褥，温壑只好勉强把那个破了洞的被衾给他盖上，屁股肿得高耸，又擦了药粉，这下露出来倒是刚好。

他拧了水给外甥擦擦泪，坐到床边:“好好认个错，听到没有？”

他有时候也是挺佩服自己这个外甥，打也打不过，说也说不过，论身份尊卑，更是被亲爹压制死死的，偏偏就是勇者无畏，该拱火该找揍的时候一次也没欠着。

这脾气，到底是随了谁。

纵然当年强横如秦王，也不是个不撞南墙不回头的人，同样懂得审时度势，委曲求全呐。

“我……我到底做错了什么？”

李瑜断断续续从嘴里吐着话音，方才父亲问起他如何使计诱骗察哈木兄弟，他得意上头，有心卖弄，事无巨细地讲了一番，除了谩骂父亲那段隐去未谈，余下的知无不言。本以为能得一二夸奖，哪知却惹得原本还面带笑意的父亲勃然大怒。

巴掌换成了玉带，像是要打死他一般。

“瑜儿，陛下他，已知你弟弟的事。”

提起此事，温壑心中也有些发虚，幸而李瑜并未深究，只是有些愕然并困惑地望着他，咬牙道:“这……可这和……”

“瑜儿，你不惜自身安危，为国效力，这对于君王来说，是忠。但是对于父母呢，对你的父亲而言，这是多么后怕的一件事，你想过没有，一件令他胆战心惊的事，却被你洋洋得意讲出来，谁人会不怒？”

李瑜眼中闪现着不可思议的泪光，他通红着双眼，凄然道:“陛下哪里会在乎。他已不认我这个儿子，不过是觉得我丢了他的人，没能想出万全之策来！”

温壑摁住他脑袋，安抚地摸了摸:“白天里，你亲眼见他胳膊上血流如注，你可知为什么。你父亲他为将为帅，威震天下，何曾被人在阵战对峙中伤过要害。可那日他在军中收到你被敌所俘虏，生死不明的消息，当夜便忧虑交加，发起热来，第二日又强自披甲上阵。若非副将的弩箭射中了敌军主将的刀柄，你父亲险些……险些丧命于敌人之手，你可知？”

李瑜猛然抬起头来，不可置信地望着他。

————“是何人伤了陛下？”

————“是你。”

如醍醐灌顶，李瑜浑身一震，抹着眼泪支起脑袋。遥想白日里的对话，他当时不明就里，只以为父亲是一意在言语上刁难他，却原来是如此么。

他怔怔地咬着下唇，咬到满口都是血腥味，一时分不清心和身哪个更痛一些。

温壑闻弦而知雅意，低声道:“可怜天下父母心。瑜儿啊瑜儿，你爹纵富有四海，也是你的父亲。你的骨肉与他相连，你的悲喜与他交加。你自以为绝世妙计，可在他眼里，那是他儿子在拿自己的命开玩笑。你从来不明白，自己在他心里的重量。”

他一指里屋，那里悄然无声。温壑计上心来，他脱下外袍盖住李瑜的头，突然拔高声音，惊慌失措地喊道:“瑜儿，瑜儿你怎么了，瑜儿……陶铅，陶铅，去找郎中，少主他——”

他情急之下，尚未编好病症，便见隔间的门被猛然踢开，皇帝衣衫尚未规整，瞬息间便冲到床边，惶然呼道:“怎么了，瑜儿，瑜儿，儿子！”

他把儿子搂进怀里，手上一用力，把紫色大氅扯了下来，急急凝目去看。却见李瑜满面泪水，满目萧然，一眨不眨望着他，好像要望进他心里。

李臻已知被戏弄，他偏头看温壑一眼，手上松了几分力道，起身便要走，袖口却被死死拉住，他被迫退回床前，顺着李瑜的力道微微俯身。

李瑜红着眼，把头埋进他怀里，带着浓浓鼻音泣道:“儿知错了，爹爹……爹爹，瑜儿所为，虽与大义无亏，却对不起爹爹……但求爹爹明察，瑜儿绝非、绝非与爹爹赌气，更不是枉顾性命安危。深入敌营，不是不害怕，可瑜儿一直告诉自己，爹爹从未在敌人面前退缩，从未因任何艰难险阻胆怯，瑜儿怎能胆怯畏惧……瑜儿只是不想让爹爹失望。爹爹，瑜儿知错了……”

他断断续续说着，见父亲不言不语，又有些畏怯，抬起头来看父亲一眼，怯生生含着泪:“爹爹若要因此称呼再责我，瑜儿绝不敢推诿……只求爹爹不要再生气了。”

————————

鱼:为什么受伤的总是我


	77. 第七十七章 端倪初现

“嗯。”

等了许久，搂着他的人也只是勉勉强强从鼻腔里发出了一个字节。李瑜不知他是什么意思，便越发眼泪汪汪地贴在他怀里，追问道:“爹爹……”

怀里的小混蛋，疼得嘴唇都在发抖，却还是睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛可怜巴巴瞧着他。李臻叹口气，仿佛看到自己心里有一个叫柔软的东西在一息之间生根发芽，蔓延包裹了整个心房。

他的手紧了紧，感受着怀里的一团温热，虽恼怒未消，心里却出奇的踏实起来。幸好，幸好这个专会气人的小混蛋还活生生的在他面前。

温尚书来都来了，索性将下午未商量明白的事一起谈了。

他本是持节令使，谈判是分内之事，李瑜在一旁听得跃跃欲试，想要随他一起去土木城，被皇帝眼一扫伤处:“你方才叫错了几声？”顿时哑然了。

他缩了缩脖子，把自己裹在舅舅和父亲两层斗篷里，默默听着。

皇帝和温尚书一直谈到天方鱼肚渐白，他揉了揉眉心。遂站起身:“北方未靖，朕还是先赶回去，这边的事，易铭和陶铅协助你，应该够了……温壑，若实在谈不拢，便按照商议好的行事。”

温壑应了一声，转念想起离京前的事，又有些犹豫:“陛下，若真的伤及易铭，易将军那里恐怕难以交代。”

李臻眸色一闪:“你真觉得易阁壬在乎这个庶弟。朕所知，易铭虽自幼由易卿抚养，但易卿对他也实在谈不上一个好字。”

温壑沉默了一刻，将目光投向床榻中央早已睡去的李瑜:“陛下，您与易将军都是当局者迷，唯有臣置身事外，窥得一二。易铭何等武功品学，若非真心在乎，谁会花费这般精力。臣与易将军闲聊过，易将军连他二子读着什么书都弄不清楚，却对易铭所学所长如数家珍。陛下恐怕低估了易铭在其心中地位。”

李臻顺着他的目光一齐看去，李瑜的睡姿并不安稳，许是疼得厉害，眉头都紧锁着。他撩袍坐在榻边，目光不由柔和下去，轻轻捻了捻李瑜盖着的大氅:“若真如你所说，易铭厌恨易卿至此。瑜儿想必也很恨我吧。”

温壑叹口气:“恕臣僭越。陛下对瑜儿，的确是过于苛刻了，他终究是个孩子，有道理可以慢慢讲，有错处可以慢慢教。陛下动辄责罚，手段过激了些。”

皇帝陷入他的思绪里，并未注意到被裹着的身子微微颤了颤。温壑心里一动，慢慢道:“陛下废黜他王爵，流放他至此。臣虽明白陛下的用意，只怕在瑜儿心里，会觉得陛下这是摒弃于他，他越畏惧，越胆怯，越多疑，越胡思乱想，往往与真相南辕北辙，谬之千里，难免自轻自贱。瑜儿那日问臣，他在陛下心里，是不是可有可无，是不是总不如人？臣实在不知如何作答。”

李臻有些恍惚，他怔忡了良久，轻轻一叹道:“瑜儿他，的确是过于天真，他柔软又冲动，总是摆不清自己的位置。可这些时日种种，让朕看到了他另一面。他有一颗赤子之心，有机心却不谋私滥用，心怀仁爱，这已经胜过许多人。人哪有十全十美的。这一点，便我也不如他。”

温壑不由轻笑:“陛下若肯当着瑜儿明言，省却多少麻烦。”

“大概这天下为人父母的，总以为儿女明白他们的心罢。”李臻自嘲一笑，抚了抚李瑜鬓角的冷汗，喃喃道:“江山，皇权，王道。总归都是冷冰冰的字眼。只有我的瑜儿，他让我觉得，我还是个活生生的人。”

门扉被悄然合上，门外不久响起哒哒的马蹄声，在午夜惊得一片鸟雀飞腾。

屋内，温壑轻轻拍拍李瑜的头:“别装了。”

斗篷里的人狠狠一抖，反手更加用力地扣住脑袋，无声地呜咽起来。

肇烈二年二月初十，土木与朝廷签订盟约。以新主察答尔为合州刺史，划锦州所属名为“七百里”的上县为合州辖。

二月初十四，突厥退兵。

大周以惨胜，败突厥。

同月十七日，锦州刺史廉江被调任回京，吏部下发文书，以废楚王、庶人李瑜为锦州刺史。

二月二十一日，皇帝班师回朝。

————————————————

转眼已是九月，秋高气爽。

丹陛辉煌，重徽殿内，宫婢们捧着瓜果手帕鱼贯而入。分列有序的为贵人们奉上。

皇帝穿着一身洒金云纹圆领袍，斜倚在凭几上，听温尚书倒苦水。

“臣到锦州的时候，咱们这位刺史，带着人去视察河堤了。臣便进了府，进去才知道，李刺史刚上任没一个月，就把刺史府给拆了，说百姓尚且衣不果腹，刺史府何来脸面住此煊煌府邸。好不容易等回了人，臣这寒暄还没几句的功夫，又有人来禀报，说参军压来了杞县县令，咱们刺史又不迭跑了。”

他押了口茶，戏笑道:“臣一问才知，杞县这县令不从刺史府的命令，核查税政，还谎称去岁的税帐被失火焚毁。李刺史训那县令，好似训孙子。一把弩箭攥手里，一箭射在袍子上，吓得县令当场就哭了出来，一个字都不敢反驳了。”

见皇帝和易阁壬都笑起来，他摇了摇头笑道:“臣传陛下旨意，令他回京。李刺史说，他手头重要公事未肃清，不便离开。之后臣在刺史府住了七八天功夫，愣是没见过一次，也不知忙到什么地步。”

“这个浑小子。朕眼巴巴等着给他庆贺生辰，人家倒不稀罕。”李臻笑骂一句:“他何时肯回来？”

“他说年底前定返回京，为陛下贺新岁。”温壑不着痕迹打量易阁壬一眼:“不过，锦州参军木易将军，随臣回来了。就在殿外等着陛见。”

——————

温舅舅:我外甥真懂事

鱼:……咳咳，舅舅客气了。

舅舅黑化进度2%hhh

评论里都是舅舅，没有人夸夸嘴辣么甜的鱼爹小宝贝么【鱼爹:委屈🥺】


	78. 第七十八章

京郊军营。

主将营帐内，粗壮如盘龙的灯柱闪耀着莹莹火光，一少年身着软甲，跪在地上，手里捧着一七寸有余的铜戈，低垂着头，看不清神色，只有手臂在微微颤抖，额头现出细微汗珠来。

坐在漆木案后那人正不紧不慢地翻着卷宗，一边翻，一边考问他。到最后，与其说是问，不如说是训斥。

“谁给你的胆子，这金吾卫中，到底我是大将军，还是你！私自修订训练条例，私改阵杀武器，下一步，莫不是本将这个位置也要让给你来做？”

跪着的那人冷笑一声，不服气地顶撞道:“让给我最好，易将军怕是忘了，自己是我的手下败将，回家奶孩子去吧！”

他话音刚落，案后就有一柄短剑朝他掷了出来，他霍然起身避过，怒目而视。

那人抬起头，目光中露出愠怒之色:“跪下，我何曾让你起来！”

“你让我跪我便跪，你以为你是谁？”易铭放下手中的长戈，牵引到了身后的伤，顿时又痛又气。

事情还要从一月前说起，他自锦州返京。皇帝为了表彰他在土木一战中的功勋，调任他为金吾卫将军，正三品武将，授紫袍金甲。

可谓一步登天。

这在外人看来是大好事，在他眼里却如同噩梦一般，他不知皇帝为何要故作此安排，让易阁壬压在他头上，作威作福，可皇命不可违，他无奈之下也只得赴任。

易阁壬一直为皇帝训练对付突厥的新兵，以骑兵为主，而周军素来以长枪为战阵武器，他来到军营中，仔细观察了新兵的训练，凭借多年对临战的熟稔，提出以长戈换长枪为主要兵器。

长戈虽因种种原因，不利于长期作战，却能有效对抗骑兵。作战时，以“援”钩杀敌军马腿，避免直接与之马上交锋，若训练得当，便可轻易击败敌军。

他本以为易阁壬定会欣然应允，谁知易阁壬却一口否决。易铭心中愤懑难耐，在他半月前请假回府后，便立刻安排全军换上新的兵戈，重新操练。

谁知易阁壬一回来便大发雷霆，当众杖责了他五十军棍，打去了他半条命，又命他在营帐中跪到现在。

易阁壬但冷笑不语。

易铭还要辩上一辩，突然有亲卫撩开门帘，禀报道:“陛下请两位将军进宫。”

————————

正当午时，阳光折射在恢宏壮阔的殿宇上，明晃晃地耀眼夺人。易铭随着易阁壬亦步亦趋地行在皇宫的甬道上，行至重徽殿外，还未进去，便听到一阵爽朗的笑声。

这声音温和润泽，一听便是皇帝的。

很久没见皇帝这么高兴过了——北边频频掠城犯边，如同蝗虫般，虽不致命，却赶也赶不走，随时咬人一口。皇帝为此烦恼许久，连笑容都少见了。

这是谁来了。

不待易铭猜测，便见大内管陈庸努了努嘴，边迎他们进殿，边做着口型:“殿下回来了。”

易铭不由一震，脸上浮现出喜色来。

自从土木一战，皇帝以雷霆之势，任命了废楚王李瑜为锦州刺史。这一举动背后释放的讯息不可谓不引人深思。

李瑜虽因罪被废黜，可他的的确确是皇帝的独生子，只要皇帝一日没有新的子女，他便不能被轻易同庶人看待。

如今皇帝先敕令他为刺史，隐隐有复位之意，朝野上下的揣测且不说，皇城内外，都已默契的改口，称他为殿下。

进得殿内，却见皇帝一身柘黄色襕衫，倚在凭几上，而在他书案前的坐垫上，坐着一个窄肩束腰的少年人，正笑吟吟讲着什么。

易阁壬携易铭拜见。

那少年人转过身，眼眸如同星辰一样明亮，嘴角上扬，露出一个亲切的笑来。

正是近半年未见的李瑜。

“小易！”殿内没有外人，易铭自在不少，眼见李瑜笑着朝他走过来，朝他肩膀上捶了一下。他便悄悄回了一拳。

谁知他手刚垂下，耳边就传来一声低喝:“放肆！”

易铭的身子僵了一下，眼底浮现出羞恼来。李瑜也被易阁壬吓了一跳，他看父亲一眼，笑着打圆场，哪知易阁壬却一本正经地拱手回道:“礼不可废。”

李瑜的笑也僵在脸上。

这人可真是油盐不进，刚直过头。难怪小易不喜欢他。

易阁壬不动声色同皇帝禀报了一些杂事，迟迟不见皇帝说明召唤意图，也不着急，只静静等着。

皇帝笑着押了一口茶，见李瑜眼中已露出后悔之色，也不点破，闲谈几句，让他们二人退下了。

易铭丈二和尚摸不着头脑，跟在易阁壬身后，却见他一边出宫，一边褪了手上护甲，忍不住问道:“你不回军营了？”

易阁壬边走，边淡淡道:“犬子还病着，木易将军先回吧。”

身后的脚步声戛然而至，易铭怔怔站在原地，良久都未行进半步。

殿内，醍醐香袅袅升起，李瑜见父亲只顾着批折子，不由上前，强夺了他手中狼毫，抱怨道:“半载未见，陛下这么快就不理会我了！”

李臻遂停笔，揉揉手腕，笑着点点他额头:“怎么样，这个师父不想要了吧？”

李瑜微微哼一声:“瞧他对小易那样，算了吧，世上将军千千万，我干嘛在这棵树上吊死。”

“你方才与朕就着满长安划拉，也没见挑出第二个人来，突然又看谁好了不成？”

他话音方落，就见李瑜眼珠一转，张开手，直接扑进他怀里，理直气壮喊道:“我就看陛下好，陛下亲自教我！”

——————————

群满了，没有再开二群的打算，小伙伴们先不用加了，么么哒

盆友们，你们看🐟看腻了么，来康康我们可爱的越越叭，嘤嘤嘤。

我新写的超短篇，古风父子兄弟向。亲爹乖儿子好哥哥暖萌甜宠文！看我看我看我！

链接在评论里，我不会做超链接😂😂


	79. 第七十九章 小儿纵容

说来也怪，虽说大半年没见，可混小子乍一见面，却比从前要亲昵自然几分。

李臻自然不知，李瑜当日偷听到了他与温壑的对话。他不欲多问，只是含着几分笑意拍拍李瑜的背:“没规矩。”却不肯应承，推说自己公务繁忙，无暇顾及此等小事。

李瑜察言观色，直觉父亲只是讨要好处，遂计上心来。他举起袖子，宽大的袖摆遮住了脸，再放下时，已经泫然欲泣，眼泪在眸子里打转，满含幽怨委屈。

李臻本就是逗他，怎么也没想到，能直接惹出眼泪来。他不知自己这句挑逗，如何让敏感多思的儿子心生误会，颇有些无措，拉过他重新搂在怀里，取过帕子擦擦脸，柔声道:“哭什么？”

“陛下……陛下分明就是嫌弃瑜儿……”

“陛下从来没有教过我练武，没有看过我写字读书，没有陪我玩耍，没有生病时照顾我……呜呜呜……”

李瑜鼻尖发红，哭声越来越响，手舞足划，委屈巴巴罗列亲爹一大堆罪证。李臻叹口气，心想自己何苦来哉。见李瑜恨不得把旧账翻到上辈子，只好更加温柔地揉揉他脑袋，哄道:“怎么会嫌弃你……好了，别哭了，答应你了。”

“这还……差不多，呜呜呜……”怀里的哭包抽抽搭搭点点头，却半分没有停下哭闹的意思，反而越来越起劲，抱着他哭得稀里哗啦。李臻险些箍不住他，只好再哄几句，赔上了一把剑，还许诺了日后犯错免他一顿打，好说歹说才不哭了。

他直觉比上阵杀敌还累，喘口气正要叫内侍拿自己收藏的剑来，余光却突然瞥见镜子里——

方才还哭得要死要活的小子，眼睛里透着狡黠，嘴角还扬起一丝得逞的笑。许是自以为父亲看不到背对着的他，颇为得意，毫不收敛。

…………

李臻的眼睛里顿时多了几分阴森，他慢慢环住李瑜，亲切地唤一句:“瑜儿？”

李瑜立刻回复状态，换上哭腔投入怀抱:“呜呜陛下抱……啊啊啊啊！”

“抱”字还余音未尽，屁股上就传来一阵噼里啪啦的声音，李瑜一下子就懵了，下意识要挣脱，无奈腰被箍住，挣扎不得，手舞足蹈，屁股还是被狠狠抽着，一声盖过一声。

他又惊又痛又羞，抱着父亲的脖子低声哭嚎:“不打，不打……呜呜呜……”

李臻手上不停，面上却丝毫不见怒意，直接把他调转过来，摁在腿上，右手更加用力扇下去。

“呜呜呜……不打不打……”这下假哭也变成真哭，李瑜像一条鱼一样死命扑腾着:“爹爹……呜呜呜……”

“长本事了，敢耍到我头上？”

“呜呜呜……没有……爹爹不打……”

“凭什么不打？”李臻拧着他耳朵转一圈，引得他嗷嗷惨叫，眼冒金星，泣不成声:“爹爹手疼，呜呜呜……不打瑜儿……爹爹手疼……”

这是跟谁学来的油舌，李臻倒是惊奇到了，他故意沉了几分声音，轻呵道:“戒尺，藤条，板子，随你挑，我手不会疼！”

李瑜浑身一紧，哭得更大声了:“不要……呜呜呜……”

李臻一巴掌拍在他臀峰上:“找不出理由了？戒尺疼，还是藤条疼？”

他本以为能堵李瑜个哑口无言，谁知李瑜一把抱住他的腿，哭嚎道:“戒尺不疼，瑜儿会疼……瑜儿疼，爹爹就心疼！”

偷鸡虽成却蚀把米，李瑜趴在寝殿的大床上，直打哭嗝，抹着眼泪，任由父亲拉下他裤子，轻轻揉了一层药。

隔着袍服，又没真的下手。莫说打破皮，连红肿都少有，只不过两团肉染上了一层桃色粉晕。李臻又气又笑，戳着他脑袋，嗔怒道:“混账东西，你几岁了？跟谁学的这无赖小儿招数！

李瑜蹭着他的床榻，鼻子里吸着他熟悉的气息，扭了扭身子装乖:“臣在锦州任上，常常见别驾家中公子。”

“嗯？”

“臣见他屡屡犯错，总能自别驾手中逃脱，稍有不顺，就闹得阖府不宁，向他讨教，那小童教导我——会哭的孩子有糖吃！”李瑜撑着床坐起来，扯扯他袖子，有些扭捏:“陛下，是不是？”

他自锦州一别，对父亲的心结大解，半载未见，思念之情却与日俱增。此时一双星眸中满载莹莹孺慕，李臻看着，心软得一塌糊涂，点点他额头:“朕要是这般惯着你，只怕你早就无法无天了。”

话虽如此，他还是由着李瑜贴进他怀里，紧紧抱住他脖子。

李瑜环抱着父亲，见自己一番闹腾都被他纵容回护，这才终于踏实心安。他思起前尘往事，怔怔流下几滴泪，低喃道:

“爹爹，不要再抛下我，不要再离开我，瑜儿永远都陪着你，好么？”

————————————

群满了，我没有超会，不能升级。各位进不来的小伙伴见谅，办法我暂时没想出来。么么哒


	80. 第八十章

“朕已经让人翻修东宫了，年前便可入住。”

听得小儿殷殷期语，李臻的眼睛不禁湿润起来。他摩挲着小儿的发顶，见他眼神里闪过一丝忧愁，知道他忆景思人，又想起了太子的事，忙轻声哄道:“不想住便暂时不去住了。朕让人把重徽右侧的青鸾殿收拾出来给你住。”

这话正中下怀，李瑜心里高兴，却颇有几分不好意思，红着脸问道:“别人会不会笑话我？”

李臻捏捏他脸，嘴角上扬，半是揶揄半是认真:“谁敢笑话你，你就让易铭带人把他抓来，赏一顿板子。”

李瑜实在不知这话怎么接，但也明白自家爹是好意，右手悄咪咪绕到身后提上裤子，从床上爬起来:“时候不早了，臣还要去吏部述职，先出宫了。”

他干脆利落地跳下床，取过自己的袍子就要走，却被自家爹一把撸住:“等着，朕换件衣裳。”

李瑜讶然:“陛下要出宫？”

李臻叫来宫女，伺候他簪冠着履，一面笑道:“你不是要去吏部么，朕陪你去。”

李瑜瞪大了眼睛:“陛下要……”

皇帝陪刺史述职，这可真是天大的笑话。

“闲来无事，正好出宫转转。”

吏部尚书边度这辈子都没经历过这么惊心动魄的场面，他本如寻常一般坐镇吏部衙门，近来吏部事情不多，他正就着手边的点心饮茶，就听书吏来禀报，说锦州刺史李瑜来述职。

李瑜何等人，京城上下谁人不知，纵然他官爵均高于刺史，也不敢小觑，忙端正坐好，请人进来。

谁知——

第一个踏进他官署的，不是李瑜，反而是当今陛下。

他惊得直接从椅子上跳起来，慌慌张张拜见，连幞头都掉了下来。又忙着遣人去请左右仆射，不到一刻钟功夫，整个尚书省都沸腾起来，他的官署被里三层外三层围着看热闹，许多小吏从未见过天颜，呼吸都停了似的，看着屋内的景象。

皇帝像是故意似的，也不叫侍卫赶人。

待到整个尚书省的重臣都到齐了，皇帝往书案后一坐，对着一身官服的皇长子挑挑下巴:“开始吧。”

李瑜没料到能闹出这么大阵仗，被里里外外无数双眼睛盯着，他别扭地连话都快说不全了，好在舅父也在，他望着舅父的眼睛，慢慢踏实几分，将自己任上所为，锦州的各项军政都交代清楚。

一说便是半个时辰，他渐渐放开了些。该说的说了，便对着几位大臣一拱手:“辛苦各位上官。”

边度还未搭话，便听皇帝微微一笑，问道:“可有纰漏？”

边度被他眼神一扫，险些流下汗，忙道一切无瑕，评级该定甲等。

他心里已经隐隐明白皇帝的来意。果然，皇帝听罢，站起身，牵起皇长子的手，正色道:“还望日后诸位为皇太子肱骨，匡正辅佐，尽心尽责。”

里外都静默了一刻，外间先哗然起来。

众人面面相觑，眼中震惊，微妙，喜色不一而等。

这句话意味着什么，不言而喻。

温壑间杂在其间，纵然他早知此事，心里也不由落下了一块大石，满盈欢喜。

温家也不是菩萨转世，跟着秦王卖命至今，不能为他人做了嫁衣。外甥当了储君，足可保温家几代富贵。

不论内心如何，屋内还是很快响起众人洪亮地应诺:“臣等谨遵命。”

出了衙门，人渐少去。

李瑜揽住父亲的胳膊，有些惊疑不定地问道:“爹爹，这……这会不会太过突然？”

舅父在锦州时就同他讲过此事，他心里有准备，但也没料到父亲就会这般公之于众——消息自尚书省，不消一日功夫，就会像长了腿一样，飞到京城里大大小小的地方。

李臻把侍卫远远甩到身后，不动声色地揉揉他脑袋:“走吧，去安坊转转。”

父子俩亦步亦趋走在路上，身着常服，倒未引起太过的注意。很快到了安坊最大的一条街区，这里满满当当开着各色铺子，琳琅满目。李瑜一边看着，一边和父亲交谈:“陛下为何要让易铭在易将军麾下？瑜儿觉得，这对易铭来说，实在委屈。”

李臻侧过头望他一眼:“你当真不知？”

李瑜有些不好意思地摇摇头，就听父亲说:

“易铭对你衷心无二，但易阁壬不是轻易能降服的。易铭继续同他势同水火，易阁壬便会因此对你心生嫌隙。所以，他二人相和，才对你最好。”

但是，小易任他揉扁搓圆，岂不憋屈至极。李瑜还待再说，父亲却停下脚步，对着一胭脂铺子努努嘴:”进去看看。”

李瑜脸一红，只觉他爹在耍他:“这都是女儿家……”

“挑一件可心的，用你的俸银买了。回头朕放到皇后宫里去，告诉她，这是儿子送给娘的。”

李瑜愣了一下，鼻尖一酸，郑重点点头:“好。”

李臻站在铺子外等着。

李瑜出手阔绰，又直言要店里最好款式的簪子，伙计介绍了几个，都不入眼，犹豫了一下，上楼请了东家下来。

李瑜本没多想，谁知过了片刻，自楼梯上缓缓步下的，竟是一位小娘子。上身着褐色素纱半袖，下穿一件绯色罗印花褶襴裙，外披牡丹纹罗大袖衫，昳丽曼妙，腰身盈盈一握，那裙装褶纹飘动，如临凤水漪，更显轻拂秀丽。头上带着幕篱，看不清容貌，只觉得举手投足间端庄，声若幽兰，耐心地问了他需求，给李瑜介绍起款式来。

“这款插花簪，口径有一寸大小，放入棉块浸湿，再采取时令鲜花簪入，雅致不失风度，颇为时髦，小郎君若有意，可挑挑款式。”

从李臻这个角度看，李瑜的脸已经红得像煮熟的虾一样，他有些慌乱地接过小娘子手里的簪子，指尖不小心碰到了小娘子的纤纤玉手，更是连脖子都红透了。

付了银钱，逃也是的跑了。

“怎么，没见过女人，吓成这样？”

李瑜慌里慌张地把买来的东西塞进父亲怀里，捂着耳朵不肯看他满脸打趣。

李臻拍拍他额头:“这小娘子可是个妙人，其母早逝，她自幼替父亲打理内帷，待到大时，常随着其兄游历四方，见识气度远超寻常女子。其家族三四成生意，都在她手下管着。朕也是好容易打听到，她今日在这铺子里……更紧要的是，此女容貌昳丽，可谓佳人。”

最重要的是，此女可是廉文那老家伙的嫡亲孙女，娶了她当太子妃，笼络了士族，还把握住了廉家的财路，何乐而不为。

李瑜傻眼了。

他跟着他爹，将将要走出安坊时，才反应过来，他爹这是来拉他相亲的。

————————

鳏夫老父亲带着大龄未婚儿子来选妇。


	81. 第八十一章 册封之礼

肇烈二年十月初一。皇帝敕，册长子瑜为皇太子，为其大赦天下。同日，在皇太子奏请下，赦废太子谋厄逆之罪，以郡王礼葬于皇陵。

十月初五，有司卜日，告于天地宗庙。

十一月初七。尚舍设御幄于太极殿，宫臣皆朝服，其余公服。易阁壬等将率各卫陈于庭。皇太子远游冠、绛纱袍，三师导，三少从，鸣铙而行。

有司与群官皆入就位。皇太子立于殿门外之东。皇帝服衮冕，入御座。

皇太子正位。温壑为典仪，扬声道："再拜。"

李瑜举起宽大的袖袍，在万众瞩目中恭敬下拜。耳边听得舅父肃穆而清朗的声音："再拜。"

殿内群臣无不随皇太子而拜。

中书令萧允立于皇太子东北。中书侍郎一人持册、一人持宝绶桉立于东。旋即本应由中书令宣册奉送，谁知坐在御座上的皇帝却缓缓站了起来，接过册文。

李瑜望着父亲，知道他逾越礼制，是为表对自己的看重，不由眼圈微红。他唯恐自己失态，忙俯身再拜。

皇帝缓缓宣读完册文，李瑜再拜受册，递于左庶子。

仪式到了最后，皇帝自漆木盘中取过皇太子玺，平举在李瑜身前，温润而厚重的声音在大殿内回荡:“望皇太子不负君父臣民之望，躬身践行，为社稷兴。”

锦州所见，流民，灾荒，战争……一切一切，历历在目。李瑜强压着心头激动并颤抖，庄严地贯行着礼仪。待到那沉甸甸的太子玺被放到他手中，他这才真真切切地感受到——

自此以后，这个国家的一切都将和他息息相关，而他的每一句话，每一条敕令，都将重于泰山，将关系万千人的生死存亡。

他再也不但是他自己。

他是这个国厄家的皇太子，未来的君王。

也是父亲的臣子。

待皇太子再拜，温壑高声喏:“礼成。”

因皇帝敕，以皇太子未元服为由，皇太子并未入住东宫，而是在修缮后入青鸾殿，常伴圣驾侧。

他既为太子，除了日常协助皇帝处理政务，便是要修习文艺，还要随着皇帝练武，开始时还觉得新鲜。渐渐便支撑不住，尤其是心里还惦记着一个人，更是分神。渐渐地，不是练武时心不在焉，便是读书时打瞌睡。

练武之时，皇帝体恤他辛苦，虽有口头教训，却未施以捶楚。

可到了读书上便不同了。

太子的太傅有四五人，其余人虽察觉太子日益疲懒，但所幸太子向来勤勉，从未有阙漏功课，几人都不约而同瞒下此事，并未上厄告。唯有一个刺头石济，浑然不察众人心思，执意将此事报于皇帝。

这日方过午时，太子刚刚自宫外回来，便被召到了重徽殿。他一踏进正殿，抬眼便望见了案上摆着的戒尺。

李瑜的笑容僵硬在脸上，他小心翼翼行过礼，待要起身，就听父亲冷喝道:“跪好。”

他刚依言挺直腰板，一本发黄的书便朝着他摔下来。他抖了三抖，左右环望，四下连一个内侍都无，满殿只有他和父亲二人。不由心里直打鼓，直觉大难临头。

“皇太子，你从哪里回来了？”皇帝轻描淡写地敲敲桌子。听在李瑜耳朵里，却不由一颤。

今日休沐，他便抽空出宫去寻廉家三郎，说是寻三郎，其实不过是借机见他妹妹——他那日丢了荷包在胭脂铺子里，那廉家小娘子见他衣着，便知此物珍贵，辗转打听，送到了温端手中。温端立刻便叫了他去拿。从那之后，他就和廉小娘子相识，小娘子见识广，人又大方有趣，常与他说些长安外的风土人情，一来二去，他们便常常约着饮茶骑射。

虽说今日本就不必读书，但父亲在这种愠怒的态度下问出这样的话，他也不敢实答，支支吾吾半响，还未编出一个好理由，下一本书就朝着他飞过来了。

父亲攥着戒尺，大踏步走过来，还未待他反应，手心就挨了一尺子。

直打地他惊叫一声，红着眼缩回手。

“贪玩，叫你贪玩！”李臻扯着他靛青色袍子，一把拉出他手腕攥好，噼里啪啦砸下去:“朕一日不看好你，你就糊弄朕，看看你自己写的功课，朕叫只狗都比你写得好。如此便罢了，偷懒到将功课塞进东宫的奏本里，中书省单独给朕送回来，朕都替你脸红——手伸好！”

手像是被雷劈一样，一道道炸裂着脆响，好像要敲碎骨头一样。一尺子下去，就是一道鲜红棱子，不一会儿便肉眼可见浮起一层红肿来。李瑜怎么都挣脱不过，又惊又怕，眼睛里擒着泪，嘴角压抑地发出泣声，浑身都跟着戒尺狠狠颤抖，好不凄惨。

其实他虽上课时偶有分神，功课却从未耽误。昨日却是特例，他为了给廉家娘子写醍醐香和颐香等配方，熬了大半夜，待到写功课时，已是半夜了，昏昏欲睡，自然乱七八糟。

转眼间已挨了有二三十下，左手肿得像蚕蛹一样，别说打，连碰一下都疼。李瑜忍不住含着哭腔求饶:“爹爹……不敢了，瑜儿不敢了……”

李臻冷冷望他一眼，犹不解气，放了他手，指着书案到:“去趴好！”

自他受封太子，为了顾及他颜面，这还是父亲第一次动手。李瑜许久未见他发火，心里已是畏惧之极，不由期期艾艾哭道:“爹爹答应过……答应过免我一顿责罚……”

他话音未落，便有一道凌厉的目光扫来。李臻冷笑着扬起戒尺，狠狠一下抽在他猪蹄似的左手上，引得他一声惨叫。

他吓得连连后退，浑身发抖着哭嚎道:“曾子为教小儿受诺而杀猪，陛下岂能言而无信？”

————————

册封礼改编自《新唐书》，原谅我自己编不出来。

廉小娘子是官配！

你们还记得石济是谁么？出现过一两次。

鱼:不当太子挨打，当太子挨更多打，我好难X﹏X

鱼爹:熊孩子有本事早恋没本事看好自己学业么！哼！

看我勤恳码字，大家多多评论。有质量的评论才能激发码字热情，真的。


	82. 第八十二章 无耻之尤

这句话倒真将李臻问住了。

他转着戒尺思忖片刻，点点头:“说的有理。”

李瑜蓦然松了口气，他抹着眼泪正要谢谢父亲，一个“多谢”还未出口，又听父亲转身敲了敲书案，接着道:“本要让你屁股上两瓣肉都挨顿打，既然免一顿，那就只打一瓣，饶了它的同僚。”

李瑜哽住了。

“这……这分明是……”分明是耍赖！

此时此刻，他爹无耻地就好像乐乎一样。

乐乎者何物，乃他心尖上的小娘子养的一只肥猫，本取“乐乎天命”之意，可惜这猫一点不像他的名字。气焰嚣张，为所欲为。素来毫不讲理，只会将人悉心准备的一切弄得一团乱麻。上次他和小娘子一起写的文章，都叫他毁了个稀巴烂。可谓气人至极，无耻之尤！

眼见父亲推开书案上的笔墨纸砚，他直接被气哭，一屁股坐在地上不起来了。

“还不满意？再敢跟朕耍无赖，就加一条‘君前失仪’，干脆不必免了。”李臻顿时沉了脸色。

这……可真是“山重水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一坑”。

李瑜抽抽搭搭爬起来，按照父亲所指，跪伏在案前。

手上肿得厉害，脱不了裤子。他噙着眼泪，回头看父亲一眼。李臻轻巧地扯下他裤子，将外袍掖到玉带里，冰凉的戒尺在一左一右两边臀肉上点了点:“打哪边？”

李瑜胳膊肘撑着桌子，呜呜哭出来:“我不敢了，爹爹饶了我……明日还要练剑，还要讲学……”

“剑可以不练，学可以不进，打你挨定了。”李臻不为所动:“选不选？”

“选……右……右边。”好似进了大理寺，还要给自己定罪量刑的犯人，李瑜哭着说罢，立刻把脑袋埋进袖口，死死咬住牙。

戒尺高高扬起，又重重砸在右边屁股上。

“啪……啪……”

十几下过去，李臻已然累得胳膊酸麻，李瑜的屁股上也不过是多了一层浅浅的红。他气得扔下戒尺，满殿找趁手的器物。

他算是弄懂李瑜的机心。要打右边屁股，便只能站在右首。他又要腾出一只手摁住疼极会挣扎的李瑜，就只能用左手挥戒尺。他半年前在战场上受的伤就在左边胳膊上，虽无大碍，总是影响使力的。

好个会投机取巧的小子。

他心里平添几分恼怒，可转来转去也没寻到什么更好使的，心念一转，敲一下李瑜的脑袋:“进去趴到榻上。”

李瑜已经深深明白一个道理了。

人无信不立，法无信不律。

可他亲爹……不是人，啊呸，是讲不得理的。

他生怕多挨一下打，捂着屁股进了内殿趴好。

屁股上火辣辣的，被风一吹又凉嗖嗖的。他不知亲爹到底要干嘛，瑟瑟发抖地看着父亲从箱笼里抱出一床锦衾。

……

锦衾被张开那一下，他透过那个大洞看着父亲，脸瞬间红成了虾米。

他……他爹来真的！

裹成蚕蛹，只有屁股露着。李臻拉过另一床被衾，盖在左边臀肉上，满意的看着自己的杰作:“朕实乃天才也。”

他麻利地握住戒尺，噼里啪啦砸下去。

这次换右手，毫无顾忌，要多痛快有多痛快。


	83. 第八十三章

屁股卡在锦衾的洞里，就好像呈在案板上的肉。戒尺噼里啪啦抽下去，原本不过微红的臀肉被砸下又弹起，浮现出一道道清晰的红痕，纵横交错，不一会儿就发面馒头般肿起来。

李瑜痛得不住发抖，奈何被锦衾裹着，如茧中蚕蛹，双手双脚都使不得力，更是挣脱不开。他心里恐惧又委屈，不知这场责罚会到什么时候结束，身后的尺声越发急促，炮仗般炸裂在皮肉上，他只好用头顶着榻，拼命扭动着身子，试图避开戒尺。

可不管他怎么躲，戒尺都能精准的落在他臀上，伤上加伤，一下重过一下，反反复复在那方寸之地，好像要碾碎了他的肉。

更为悲惨的是，因为他不住的扭动，原本盖在左边屁股上的褥子也滑落了下去。李臻在气头上，照样挥着戒尺。于是整个屁股都结结实实挨起揍，左边臀上也渐渐染上一层红来。

可谓偷鸡不成蚀把米。

父亲方才说过，不许他苦喊，因此李瑜几乎咬碎了牙强忍着哭声。可此时此刻，他深觉父亲是故意耍赖，痛苦又时时刻刻折磨着神经，实在挨不住。可他知晓顶嘴绝落不到好下场，只好凭着残余的理智，哭着求饶。

“瑜儿错了，呜呜呜……瑜儿以后……以后听话……”

“你听话？你听话！”阳奉阴违就罢了，丢人丢到庙堂上。李臻想起便觉得憋一口气，更用力砸了下去。

屁股上徒然炸起一阵狠厉脆响，伤在已经僵红高耸的臀峰，痛意钻心。李瑜惨叫一声，蹬着腿拼命嚎:“听话，听话，瑜儿听话！”

李臻拾起滑落的褥子，在他左边屁股上重新盖好。硬着心肠，又狠狠打了他二三十下，直到右边彻底看不出原本模样，和左边屁股比，整整肿了一圈，臀峰处更是斑驳淤血，已经结出一层硬块来。

李瑜哭得撕心裂肺，险些蹬破了被子，爹爹娘亲乱喊一通。

李臻心里软了一下，叹口气，戒尺威胁般抵在他屁股:“再有下次，朕把你的屁股打成八瓣，当着东宫所有人的面打，听到没有？”

李瑜窝着脑袋，一抽一抽地哭嚎:“听到了，瑜儿听话……呜呜呜……爹爹不打了……”

李臻还未答话，殿外响起陈庸小心翼翼地的通禀声。

他喝一句“老实趴着！”走了出去。

苏嫔有孕了。

昨日午时开始，便有些不对劲。丢给他平日里最爱吃的鸡，也只是无精打采地拨弄了两下，扔到一边给小白玩了。开始时候，伺候的人只当她是吃了什么不干净的肉。叫来兽官一检查，才知这只母老虎怀了小老虎。

那厢小白和那只死里逃生的鸡打得火热，扑棱了一虎舍鸡毛猫毛。苏嫔素来好脾性，谁知这时候却躁动不安，挥舞着利爪，险些一爪下去将小白和鸡摁成肉泥。伺候的人知道皇帝稀罕这只老虎，却也知道小白是太子的爱物，不敢耽误，忙来禀报。

李臻又气又笑，李瑜的事还未了结，他便没有亲自去看，吩咐陈庸几句，教他去处理。

待他关了殿门，便要回内殿。

刚绕过屏风，就见李瑜扶着盘龙柱，满眼泪珠，直戳戳望着他。

那目光，掩不住的怨愤。

李臻心头一跳，想自己为了出气，故意教他误会，不由有些心虚，又见他疼得浑身发抖，屁股光裸着，又肿又胀，裤子耷拉在腿脚，狼狈又可怜。更是有些心疼。

他吐了口气，上前一步正要解释清楚，谁知他的手刚碰到李瑜的肩膀，就被躲开。

李瑜苍白着嘴唇，瞪着他流眼泪:“打够了么？打够了去看你的苏嫔吧！”

他并非第一天知道苏嫔的存在，之所以有如此过激言辞，只因苏嫔有了身孕这件事，实实在在超出他的心理承受——他嘴上说得再好听，也不愿别的女人生下孩子，抢他的父亲。因此一听有孕这俩字，他的心立刻被人剜去了一块，理智全无……更何况，父亲对着他如此苛责，听到苏嫔有孕却那般欢喜，如此对比，实在刺眼摧人。

李臻的手紧了一紧，目光旋即生起恼怒来。

李瑜大概是听到了他和陈庸说话，又未能听真切，才有此偏差。

且不说子虚乌有，即便当真是他纳的妃嫔，又如何？哪怕他不是贵为皇帝，便是一个普通男人。母亲故去，当爹的要不要纳妾，该不该同“女人”亲近，生不生别的孩子，怕也不是做儿子该管的。

想到这里，他目光便沉了几分:“没大没小的东西，跪下！”

李瑜只觉自己一颗心被泡在盐水里，本就伤痕累累，这下更加千疮百孔。他嗡动着嘴唇，想要问些什么，却又唯恐自己一出口便是诘问顶撞，徒惹责罚，遂死死抿住嘴唇，屈膝在冰凉的地面上跪下。

李臻气恼他冒犯，摁着他肩膀，在他屁股上狠狠甩了几巴掌，一掌一掌都砸在伤痕累累的右臀上。李瑜浑身颤抖，躲也躲不开，呜咽着缩紧脖子，眼泪不争气地滚落，滴落在李臻手背上，滚烫的泪灼得李臻心里一痛。

罢了罢了，自己和一个孩子较什么劲。

李臻气也出了，心里也软了几分。他不是什么好脾气的人，可李瑜实在是个软硬都只吃一半的熊孩子，碰到较真的事，也是打不怕的。

他知道李瑜的介怀，也不愿伤了好不容易得来的和气，于是收敛了脾气，俯身拉他起来，给他把裤子穿好，披上斗篷，正要哄几句，李瑜一抹眼泪，推开他便跑了。

陈庸被哭哭啼啼跑出重徽殿的太子推了个趔趄，正纳闷间，就见皇帝一脸阴沉自殿内走出来，目光望向汉白玉阶上跑着的太子:“陈庸，去青鸾殿告诉太子，一个时辰内滚……给朕回来，既往不咎，否则……”


	84. 第八十四章

别说一个时辰了，直到宫门落锁，皇帝也未等回太子殿下。夜已经深了，添油的内侍来来回回好几次，便见皇帝越发皱着眉头，虽说拿着书在看，可打眼瞧去，连封页都是倒的。

“陛下，不如先安歇。”陈庸躬着腰问。太子夜深不归，已经是犯了大忌，可太子出宫时，一个随从也未带，想要寻他，也不是一件易事。他心知皇帝看着四平八稳，心里已是焦躁气恼，唯恐皇帝气坏了身子。

李臻一扫他手里茶盏:“放下吧。”

陈庸叹口气，还要再劝，却突然有小内侍急匆匆求见，说太子和成王到了重华门，守门的校尉请旨问，可要开宫门。

“开什么宫门？”李臻一扬手，茶盏被打翻在地，地上成片的水渍倒映着他愠怒的眉目:“去传旨，让他给我跪着，静思己过。”

小内侍答一个喏字，正要走，却又突然听皇帝重重喘了口气，召他回来，恨恨道:“掌灯，去重华门。”

浩浩荡荡的一行人，自重徽殿至重华门，四处宫灯都被点亮，一时间，原本沉寂漆黑的宫闱又灯火通明起来。宫门被轰隆隆拉开，逆着光，李臻远远就看见，太子殿下低着头站在阴影里，身旁还站着一人，绯衣玉带——正是成王。

听到大门被打开的动静，李瑜抬起头看了一眼，待看清那由远及近的身影，整个人都绷紧了。他顶撞出走，全凭一时意气，又彻夜不归，说来总是理亏，心里又忧烦成王之事，更添畏怕。

一双宽厚温热的手落在肩膀上，李瑜颤抖着捏紧衣角，唯恐父亲在大庭广众之下动手。

“冷不冷？”温言入耳，下一刻被搂在怀里，纵然心怀隔阂，李瑜也不由眼中一热，松了口气，垂着眸子摇了摇头。李臻借着月色看了他半响，见他眉目怏怏，眉骨间竟有淤青，他解了披风，裹到李瑜身上。

从始至终，他连看都未看成王一眼。

很快到了重徽殿。

见李瑜如霜打的茄子，而成王神色激愤，跃跃欲言，便知他们二人出了龌龊。李臻屏退了宫人，揉了揉眉心:“说罢。”

成王在此，也没什么负隅抵抗的意义了，李瑜垂着脑袋，和成王你一言我一语，将事情一五一十的说了明白。

原来，他身上伤痛难捱，本不打算出宫，可易铭派人传话，说一直追查的事有了进展，他便出了宫去寻易铭。约好了在一家酒楼见面，谁知到了地方才知，这酒楼厨子都被成王叫去操持宴会。

他心里不由起了心思。成王与父亲是异母兄弟。苏嫔肚子里的孩子生下来，就是第二个成王。成王对父亲无半分情意，反而处处使绊子。这孩子生下来，他日岂知不会为了争权夺利，做教人恶心的事来。他顿时郁结，想起当日除夕宫宴的折辱，生起报复之心。支开易铭便去了成王府。

成王宴请，是因为庶妃所生之子周岁宴。他宠爱庶妃，众人皆知。那庶妃仗着他宠爱，素来不将王妃放在眼里，穿戴豪奢，比之王妃也未有不及。李瑜当着众人的面，对成王妃道:“婶婶大度，可皇家宗室为天下表率，不可乱了礼法。不过一妾室，生了区区庶子，竟敢越过正妻嫡子，不是叫旁人看李家的笑话？”

此言指桑骂槐，影射之意溢于言表，当着臣工亲信的面，成王的脸都绿了，强压着火气，道:“多谢太子前来贺喜，请入宴吧。”

李瑜今非昔比，已不是他能开罪得起。他本以为息事宁人，能到此为止，谁知李瑜冷眼旁观那孩子抓周，见孩子笨拙地打碎了玉，眼中讥诮之色越重，借着他来敬酒的功夫，低声笑道:“庶出就是庶出，上不得台面的东西。”

成王眼里都快要喷火，可他不敢当着众人对太子如何，直到宴席散去，才使人拦住李瑜，叫嚷着要进宫叫皇帝给个说法。

拉扯间，李瑜气涌上头，冷笑一声道:“何太贵妃可还安好，近来多雷雨，小心为妙，雷霆万钧，劈的就是某些龌龊淫荡之徒。”

辱及生母，成王再也忍不了，挥拳便和他扭打成一团。李瑜身上有伤，双手难敌四拳，成王府人多势众，纵然成王不敢下死手，他也挨了几下。

此事论公论私，李瑜都算不得十分占理，更何况，他话中明讥暗讽，旁人听不出，父亲却是明白的。违反宫禁，与人殴斗，桩桩件件，都够他再挨一顿好打。李瑜不由气怯，见父亲沉吟不语，他屏住了呼吸，大气不敢喘。

成王愤慨难言，指着李瑜要皇帝给一个说法。否则就要告到太上皇面前去。

事情闹开了，谁的面子都不好过。虽说李瑜对成王妃所言，冠冕堂皇。可无故找上门搅扰人家的喜事，难免有失储君气度。李臻沉吟片刻，淡淡道:“瑜儿，给四叔赔礼。”

李瑜睫毛一颤，别过脸。

父亲明知他不过拿成王作筏子，出怨气。要他给成王赔礼，便是让他向苏嫔肚子里的小崽子服软，他岂肯听话。

眼见皇帝被驳了面子，成王眼中现出看好戏的神色，他本以为皇帝会勃然大怒，责罚太子，谁知皇帝叹口气，竟然道:“不赔礼便罢。成王，方才是论私，可太子不肯同你论私，只好论公，现在该问你的罪了。”

成王不由愕然，未料到皇帝偏袒至此:“陛下，太子他口口声声，辱及臣与臣母，陛下这般处置，臣不服，臣要让父皇主持公道！”

李臻一振衣袖，轻笑道:“太子说错什么了？要朕看，太子说得极是。”他将目光投向已然愣住的李瑜，淡淡道:“太子，成王犯上，要如何处置他，你自己看着办。”

李瑜迎着他目光，恍然如在梦里。他厌恶地扫过成王灰败至极的脸，一瞬间竟和父亲心意相通起来。

成王口口声声太上皇，对父亲而言，这是天大的挑衅。父亲就是要借成王立威，天无二日，山无二虎。

他吐一口气，道:“赏他四十廷杖，送到别宫去，好好思过。”

成王气得浑身发抖，被禁军拖了下去，李臻望着合上的殿门，笑道:“怎么，朕就一定会帮着外人不成？”

没了别人在场，李瑜心里那股别扭又泛了上来，他咬着唇气鼓鼓道:“谁说不是，陛下白日里还为了外人打我，还罚我跪。”

李臻盯着他瞧了半响:“不是外人——或言之，不是人。”

李瑜一怔，一时间竟没听懂。

李臻拉过他手，在他脖颈后抚了抚，有些心虚地笑一声:“朕饶了你今日种种胡闹，但你听了不许生气，好不好？”

————————

鱼爹:儿子即将炸毛怎么办，太南了。

成王:我好好的给儿子过个生日宴，躺枪呗。


	85. 第八十五章

能让父亲说出这等软和话来，若非虚情假意，那便只能是……心虚。

李瑜警惕地倒退一步，打量起父亲，脑海里掂量着他方才那几句话来。

不是外人……不是人？？？

李瑜一个激灵，定定望着父亲。

莫非他爹被什么狐狸精迷惑了心神，又或者是被什么吸人阳气的索命鬼缠上了身？是了，苏嫔苏嫔，那传说中受女娲指派，下凡迷惑商纣王的狐狸精，不正是附身在姓苏的女公子苏妲己身上么？

他心里想一遭，脊背发凉，额角立刻被吓出冷汗，连袖子里的手都在发抖。这深夜里，只有宫灯绰约，人影虚浮晃动，风声摇曳，更添了几分诡异。李瑜只觉短短吐息间，浑身都被汗浸湿，他僵硬着身子，勉强稳住心神，从喉咙里挤出声音:“什……什么……”

这厢李臻还未发现他的异常，他微微避开着眼神，有些尴尬地思忖着如何解释清楚这件事。

“苏嫔，是我自山林中猎来的，本是用来剥皮，因生得可爱，又尚未成年，便留下性命带了回来，我……”他话音未落，就见李瑜尖叫一声，扑到架子上拔出剑，哆嗦着手指着他的方向。

果然，是狐狸精，还是山林里带回来的。那他爹会不会也被狐狸精上了身，否则一个人类，怎么能让狐狸精怀了身孕，那苏嫔肚子里怀的，难道是小狐狸精？

李瑜浑身都开始发抖，眼见父亲对着他走过来，眉目在阴影中忽明忽暗，平添阴森，他举着剑大喊一声:“你……你别过来！”

李臻被骇得顿住脚步。不知李瑜为何满目恐惧，浑身发颤，这般失态——他本以为，李瑜听了实情，该是恼羞成怒，得好好同他闹一顿脾气不可。

李瑜只觉危险自四肢百骸泛上心头，他强装镇定，出口却已经结巴带着哭腔:“你……你说，我娘叫什么名字？”

李臻吓了一跳，以为他是受惊过度，迷了心窍，转身便想要唤人去叫御医。谁知还未彻底转过去，李瑜猛然冲近一步，剑尖指着他脖颈，颇有些崩溃地吼道:“说啊！”

皇太子深更半夜拿剑指着皇帝，这模样让外人瞧见了，李瑜声誉尽毁，他不敢再出声唤来宫人。可李瑜手持利器，神色激动，他也不敢抢夺，只好勉强避开剑尖，尽量镇静回道:“温宛。”

“那……我叫什么名字？”

“李瑜。”李臻惊疑不定，立刻道。

剑尖停滞了一下，又很快顶在脖颈上，甚至还因为手的颤抖，在皮肉上划出一道血痕来。

李臻心惊胆战地绷着身子，审时度势，想要夺剑，但李瑜这般反常，他心里颇为不安，唯恐手段过激，刺激李瑜做出什么更反常举动来。只好听话地被“挟持”着。

“我……我小时候住哪里？”

“洛阳。”

“我最爱什么茶？”

“君山银针。”

…………

十几个问题过去，无一错误。对面的声音终于有了一丝舒缓，李瑜死死盯着对面的身影，问出了最关键的问题:“当年在洛阳城门，我爹抛下我前，说得最后一句话是什么？”

李臻闻言一震，目光霎时涌上无尽晦涩。越是年深日久，这不可触碰的往事就越发清晰，每每千方百计提醒着他。他为人夫为人父，种种失职。

见他沉默不语，李瑜立刻紧张地再三逼问，李臻胸口闷晦，几乎不敢看他的眼睛，涩声道:“我说——瑜儿听话，爹爹很快就接你回家。”

可他失信了。甚至可以说，自他此言出口的瞬间，便注定了这是一句哄骗无知幼童的谎言。

“可你没来。我被人抓了去，他们把我关进牢里，那里又臭又脏，地上有虫子，晚上还有老鼠咬，那些大人欺负我，威逼我，我怕极了，我怕得哭都哭不出来，可我什么都没说，我知道爹爹不会骗我，他一定会来救我……可从始至终，从始至终，我没能等来他。”此言一出，李瑜已是满面泪流，已忘了他本是为试探对面之人真假，满目质问:“为什么骗我？”

夜色沉沉，李臻的心如同被黄连裹了一层，苦涩又透不过气来，他沉默良久，苦笑道:“骗就是骗，错就是错。何来为什么。”

拿剑的手彻底垂了下来，剑锵然坠地，惊醒了李瑜的神智。他透过朦胧泪眼定定望去。

眼前之人，分分明明就是他爹。

————————————

一场乌龙，换得皇帝颈上一道血痕。

李臻不远深更半夜惊动御医，徒惹闲言，便让李瑜取来备用的药来，替他涂抹了一层药膏。

李瑜跪在他身前，垂着眸子，指腹在父亲脖颈上揉着。

李臻已经听了始末，也已经同李瑜将苏嫔之事的前因后果解释清楚。他怎么也未料到能有此误会，盯着李瑜的一头乌发，又气又笑:“你这个小脑袋，如此天马行空，不去说书可惜了。”

李瑜绷着下巴，不置可否，收了药膏起身就要走。却被叫住，李臻轻轻揉一下他尚且红肿的左手:“生气了？”

李瑜微微一哂，缩回左手。

李臻盯着他黑漆漆的瞳仁，试图从中寻得一丝踪迹，好言好语劝道:“打疼了？爹爹给你抹点药，揉一揉，好不好？”

他自知理亏在线，百般低声下气，哪知李瑜丝毫不为所动，看都不看他一眼，硬邦邦回道:“陛下说过，不许臣胡乱称呼，既然如此，还请陛下自重。”

李臻被结结实实噎了一下:“你！”

李瑜放好药膏，扶着膝盖站了起来，一甩袖子便走，声音在夜色中渐渐湮息:“骗子就是骗子——认“苏嫔”的虎崽子当儿子去吧。”

————————

性感鱼爹，在线被怼。

鱼爹:崽，你给点面子可以么？？？


	86. 第八十六章 父孝子慈

自那日起，太子虽照常上着课，却不再按时随皇帝习武。皇帝几次派人叫都叫不来人，他自知太子是同他示威，也不强求，索性就如此耽误下来了。

这下谁都下不来台了，太子憋着一口气，直接连晨昏定省都省了，一天三次往宫外跑，到最后守宫门的甲士见怪不怪，连玉牌都不查了。

这日照旧休沐，他便出宫寻廉漪。

廉小娘子穿一身绯色圆领缺骻袍，正拿着香箸拨弄香料，见了他抬起头来，盈盈一笑:“小郎君。”

明知他姓甚名谁，廉小娘子却只唤他小郎君，李瑜虽与她已颇为相熟，但数次相见，往往有廉三郎等人作陪，这还是第一次面对面独处。

他局促地搓了搓手指，在对面矮榻上跪坐下来，几乎不敢抬头，余光瞥着她颈肩处那一抹腻白，脸上一红:“廉……”

“廉漪，或唤我四娘。”廉小娘子大大方方接话，接过仆从送上的玉箸，送到他身前:“尝尝，新到的鲈鱼。”

李瑜将目光转向碟子里的细嫩轻薄的鱼片，尝了一口，碟中堆着的葱末芥末种种蘸料刺鼻的味道，都没能掩盖住小娘子身上的芳香，他一时有些走神。

情不知所起，一往而深。少年懵懂的那丝情愫，在他不知不觉地的时候缠绕了整个心。

“你上次让我查的那件事，有结果了。”餐食过半，廉漪擦了擦手，自怀中取出一张素纸来:“这几家粮米布帛庄子，都在一个人名下。此人颇为神秘，不知是男是女，也不见经传。我查了许久，也不知其真名姓，只知道其生意遍布锦州兰州各地，多与官府来往。他在京城有一家店，经营布匹成衣，廉家与其有些生意来往，我暗查了这家店，他们日常交易结算，基本都转入了……安平庄。”

李瑜捏着纸的手一抖，满目震惊。安平庄，就是温氏钱庄。

廉漪察言观色，低低一笑:“其实这也不能说明什么。高处不胜寒，温家身份特殊，为了不引人注目，假借他人名义经商，并不奇怪。”

“这……这不一样。”李瑜心里杂乱无状，喃喃道。廉漪不知内里，不明白这件事的严重性。

他就任锦州刺史的几个月，一直没忘了追查当日那本账册，卖官鬻爵，贪污受贿，并非廉江一人所为。谁知查下去，竟发现，锦州一地，历年的赋税，有大出入。

历年各地征收的粟米，丝麻，布帛，三分之一上缴国库，三分之一留地方公用，还有三分之一，一般经由折冲府押运，做边关军资。而留在地方的那部分税物，一般就由各乡县收缴，上交至各州，再统一卖给商户，这其中种种环节，要说一点油水都不被盘剥，也不可能。

但锦州府在过去近十年间，账目上所收的布帛粮食，都与地方各县核查的数目大有出入，而更骇人听闻的是，不论灾荒或丰年，刺史府将赋物转卖的价格都远远低于市价。

历来商户为讨好官府，以求皇商盐铁之利，在官商交易中，多以亏损之价，购入赋物。这样以不足市价十分之一卖出的事情，要说其中没有猫腻，那就真的是见了鬼了。

这就好比是黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，还提了丰厚年礼，甚至把自己送上去当饱腹之资。

他知道这其中少不了监守自盗的内应，为了不打草惊蛇，一直暗访，未动官方之力，所以连父亲都不知道他还在追查这件事。可他与易铭不沾商道，于此无丝毫人脉，不得已拜托了廉小娘子。

廉小娘子果然不负所望。

查来查去，竟然查到了舅舅身上，这当真出乎他意料。难道说……

他心里狠狠一个哆嗦，不敢多想。廉小娘子素来善解人意，并不多问，只是一弯眉眼，笑道:“小郎君，餐也用了。可要去射猎？”

李瑜收了神色，挤出一丝笑:“廉……四娘子，此事万望保密，尤其是……你的家人。”

廉小娘子饮一盏酒，拍拍手，自腰间取出一柄软剑来，精致的眉眼一挑:“那就看你胜得胜不得我了。”

————————————

太子赶在宫门闭前回了皇宫。

月色如银，波光粼粼，倾洒在汉白玉阶上。他望着重徽殿方向，已熄灭了灯火，漆黑一片，因而微微松了口气，转脚绕过廊桥，进了青鸾殿。

宫人们服侍他时日不久，却也知道他是随性温和的脾气，并不惧怕，平日里有说有笑，颇为融洽。谁知今日，他莆一进正殿，便见内侍宫女都紧张地围了上来，一个个大气不敢出，颇为异样。

他累了一天，本不想多问，挥了挥手便要进内殿。谁知靴子还没踩到织金地毯上，便被战战兢兢的内侍叫住了。

“殿下……殿下，陛下来了。”

此言一出，李瑜顿时愣住了。他转过头来，险些怀疑自己听错了:“陛下？”他的主殿并不大，他目光所及，并未见到那熟悉的身影。

“为何不早说，陛下在哪儿，快给我更衣！”他心里顿时有些突突作响，顾不得其他，一面脱了有些泥泞的外袍，一面急急吩咐道。

“陛下……陛下在小厨房。”内侍扑通一声跪到地上，结结巴巴:“陛下午后便来了，做了……做了一桌子菜，不见太子回来，便赏给奴婢等人吃了。现在在……在烫酒。”

他擦了擦汗，视死如归地咬了咬牙:“陛下说，既然太子不肯屈尊降贵，去晨昏定省，那他……他就在青鸾殿，等着给太子殿下请安。”

——————————

鱼:我爹真孝顺

廉小娘子:像个小姑娘一样，一逗就脸红，带不动带不动


	87. 第八十七章

李瑜眉心一跳，颇为不善地问道:“什么？”

内侍战战兢兢重复一遍。话音方落，就听太子一声冷笑。他只疑心自己听错了，头低得更深几分。

这哪是求和，这是欺负人来了！

真要求和，便不会有这句明捧暗贬的话。他爹这是自知没理，却不肯落了面子，先把表面功夫做得十足，堵了他的嘴，让他心生惭愧。再当着外人面出此诛心之语，给他扣一顶天大的帽子，逼着他主动认错。若他真傻乎乎服软，他爹再装好人安慰他几句，苏嫔的事便要一笔勾销。

“请安”俩字都出口了，他再不跪地认错，这台阶可怎么下！到头来，他吃了亏还要受这个气，他爹里子面子都不肯丢，天下哪有这么好的事。他也太好糊弄了。还有那什么一桌子菜，鬼知道出自谁手，进了谁肚子，是不是子虚乌有。

李瑜想通这关节，顿时恼羞成怒。因为父亲苦等他半日的内疚烟消云散。他接过内侍送上的袍子，斥责道:“这样的话也敢胡说八道，不想要命了不成？”

小内侍顿时慌了，哭丧着脸辩解:“殿下，这……这当真是陛下说得呀，奴婢怎么敢撒谎？”

“陛下若果真如此说，那便是指责我不孝。你们几个，赶紧该搬凳子的搬凳子，该拿绳子的拿绳子，不必等到明日，本宫今日就自裁谢罪。”

他今日因廉小娘子一番话，心里已是极为不痛快，晕晕乎乎灌了一肚子闷酒，这会儿酒劲上头，更是多了几分冲动。他冷笑着指挥宫人，声音扬得极高，整个正殿都回荡着他的声音。宫人们被吓傻了，都站在原地不敢动，李瑜瞥不知何时到了门口的陈庸一眼，从怀里拔出剑:“都不从命，那本宫就自己动手，”

陈庸汗都逼出来了，自从他受皇帝指使刁难一回太子，虽太子心大不跟他计较，他再见太子，难免有些气短。此时闻言便知，太子这是跟皇帝比着唱戏呢，忙给殿内众人使了个颜色，扑上去抱住太子抢下剑来笑道:“诶呦，太子这是说什么话，刚回来吧，快歇歇，奴婢这就请陛下去。”

他一抱住太子，心里就咯噔一声。方才只觉得太子白皙的脸上有些泛红，还当是冻着了，此时闻着那若有若无的酒味，才知道——太子这是饮酒了。虽说没有醉醺醺撒酒疯，可这胆子却比平日里大许多。

李瑜顺势坐了下来，指了指内侍:“这么说，是你听错了？”

内侍憋红了脸，在陈庸的暗示下，苦道:“是奴婢听错了话，殿下恕罪。”

李瑜冷笑一声:“既然如此，就罚你把本宫的爱宠抱过来。”自从那日“苏嫔”的事败露，他就让人把小白带了回来，养在侧殿。

陈庸的脸色都变了，皇帝怕猫，阖宫上下谁不知道，太子这是摆明了气人呢。

偏偏他还不能明说，只好看着那宫人一溜烟跑进去，把那只在苏嫔爪下死里逃生的猫送进太子怀里。李瑜抚着白猫的后颈，倚在榻上，气定神闲地哼起江南小调来。好像忘了这世上还有皇帝这么个人存在。

事情有点超乎想象。陈庸遣散了众人，一边亲自给太子布置茶点，一边硬着头皮陪笑道:“殿下不若去小厨房，看看陛下？”

李瑜嗤笑一声，斜睥着陈庸:“看什么，阿猫还是阿狗？”

陈庸腿一软:“殿下，这话可不能乱说……”

“我乱说什么？”余光瞥见殿门口徘徊的影子，李瑜心里一哂，声音更高了:“老虎能叫苏嫔，阿猫阿狗就能叫陛下。我养只猴子，明日就起名叫爹！”

他话音刚落，殿门就被一脚踢开了。

皇帝陛下携着风霜，气势汹汹冲进来，推开忙拦他的陈庸，怒视着李瑜道:“你说什么？”

酒壮怂人胆，局中人不知。李瑜仰起头，不服气地瞪回去:“陛下不都听见了？”

李臻气得半死，早忘了自己是来干嘛的，扬手就要劈他一掌。李瑜从背后抓过白猫，站起来就塞他怀里，塞完就跑。

李臻顿时石化了。

他好像一瞬间被人掐了声息，僵着身子，一动不敢动，只有眼睛颤巍巍转下去，落到怀里那双绿幽幽的眼睛上。

白猫慵懒地“喵”一声，一爪子扒到他脸上。

“啊……”

这一声凄厉惊悚，余音绕梁三日。连已经冲到殿门口的李瑜都被吓了一跳。他转过头来，颇为痛快地欣赏了一番他爹的惨状，晃晃脑袋:“还以为陛下天不怕地不怕，竟连一只猫都怕？”

李臻被猫逼得冲上了榻，闻言立刻跳了起来，心有余悸地望着被陈庸捉在怀里的白猫，牙齿都咯噔咯噔作响，怒吼道:“滚过来！朕教教你什么是怕！”

“不去！”李瑜觉得事情有点不妙，索性心一横，推门就跑:“今晚两清了。”

绕青鸾殿跑了一圈。被冷风一吹，李瑜脑子里清醒不少，此时才觉得有些后怕，他站在宫墙下，望着远处人影绰绰的青鸾殿，开始发愁今晚去何处安眠。

那酒的后劲不断往上涌，他晕乎乎回想一遭方才的事，又觉得自己有些胆大，又觉得颇为痛快。正胡思乱想，肩膀被拍了一下，他下意识扭过头去。

李臻死死攥着他胳膊，声音都格外带着几分寒气:“跑啊，往哪儿跑？”

————————

鱼爹:虽然你爹爱算计人，但这次真他喵没你想得那么复杂。

【怀:我知道ooc在向我招手，算了管他呢】


	88. 第八十八章

李瑜浑身的汗毛都炸了起来。未及回话，屁股上已挨了狠狠几巴掌。他又羞又恼，使力挣脱不开，嚷道:“放开，放开！”

“你越发放肆了，朕纵你两天，你就不知道自己姓什么了？”李臻冷着眉目，更加用力禁锢住他，大手狠狠挥下去:“说，认不认错？”

屁股上火烧火燎的痛，逃也逃不掉。李瑜脑子里晕乎乎的，一时间不知怎么收场，索性身子向下一沉，一屁股坐在冰凉的地上，耍赖似的喊道:“我没错……呜呜呜……我没错！”

“你没错？”想起方才怀里令人毛骨悚然的东西，再一想熊孩子张口就来的胡话，李臻恨得牙痒痒，蹲下身将他拖起来，摁在玉栏杆上。手上一扯，就把他的从里到外的裤子扒拉了下来。

夜色昏沉，偶尔有虫鸣鸟叫，此时却尽数被一声刺耳的尖叫掩盖。

纵然四周无人，纵然宫灯晦暗，看不清楚，可……可这也是朗朗乾坤之下，四面大开之处。他堂堂皇太子，趴在栏杆上……他不敢再想下去，浑身的血都涌到头顶。

屁股上凉嗖嗖的，像两片要下锅的肉，暴露在夜色里。提醒着他的处境。李瑜手舞足蹈挣扎起来，泣不成声:“放开我，我不活了……呜呜呜不活了……”

李臻充耳不闻，自腰间解下玉带，抵在两团白嫩的肉上:“活不活的，先把这顿打给朕挨完。”

话音方落，他扬手就是一下。玉带砸在屁股上，立刻带起一道红棱子来，红得充血。李瑜惨叫一声，反手去捂自己的屁股:“不……不要……”

廉小娘子与他拼酒，他托大说自己千杯不醉，这下报应来了。他的脑子越发迷糊了，明明觉得有一千条一万条道理要讲，脑子里搅来搅去，却不知该说什么，只听得父亲咬牙切齿的呵斥:“再让朕见到你那只破猫，朕就剥了它的皮，还有你，记住了没有？”

“啊！”伴随着这句话，又一下狠狠打到臀峰上，金质镶边砸在方才的淤伤上，李瑜险些背过气去。他痛得眼冒金星，又冷又迷糊，哆嗦着嘴唇哭嚎:“是……是爹爹先……欺负我。”

“你还有理了？”

屁股上又急又重挨着责打，酸痛难忍。李瑜翻滚着躲不开，破罐子破摔，直接放松身子一捂脸，哽咽道:“打吧打吧……呜呜呜……打死了再生……”

李臻听出了几分意有所指，手顿了顿，把李瑜翻转过来，给他擦了擦眼泪，软了几分语气:“说到底，你不懂我罢了。你娘孝期未过，我怎么会纳妃？”

李瑜的脸更红了，眼睛直愣愣瞪着父亲。觉得哪里不对，又想不出如何反驳，越想越挫败，索性顶着他的肩膀哭起来:“呜呜呜……反正你欺负我……我要告诉娘……”

他反反复复念叨着娘，李臻教他说得眼眶发热，抱住李瑜已经有些不稳的身子，轻轻抚抚后背，无奈让步道:“好了好了，是爹爹不好。”

李瑜双手环抱，把自己浑身的力气卸在父亲怀里，哽咽着往他鹤氅裘里钻:“不许再打我。”

“小没良心的，等你半日功夫，倒叫你这样捉弄，不该打你？”他隔着袍子在屁股上拍了拍。李瑜一个激灵，滚着身子哭嚷:“呜呜痛……坏爹爹……痛……”

“好了坏爹爹坏爹爹。回吧，小心着凉。”知道他借着醉酒胡闹，李臻也没同他生气的心思了。扯着他手要往青鸾殿的方向走。哪知李瑜直接甩开他，抱住柱子不撒手，嚷道:“不回！”

李臻盯着他已经发愣的眸子，暗道幸好他已提前清了场，否则太子这顽童模传出去，真是贻笑大方。

“那你要做什么？”

李瑜被问得迷糊，他贴着柱子想了半天，不放心的强调:“不许再打我！”

李臻抬起头，望着漫天星子，无奈道:“可以——但是苏嫔的事，要一笔勾销。”

李瑜死命摇头，哭着嚷嚷:“不行！”

“那你想怎么样？”

李瑜抱着栏杆上的石狮子，鼻子一抽一抽:“我要抱！抱！”

他摇头晃脑的，直接张开双臂，跌跌撞撞扑过来，李臻忙接住他，闻着他身上越发浓烈的酒气——不知他今日喝了什么酒，后劲这么大。

李臻哭笑不得，捏着他鼻子:“丢不丢人？”

李瑜把脑袋塞进他鹤氅里，“唔”一声:“丢……丢什么……我不丢，爹爹丢人，爹爹怕……小白……”

“好，我丢人。”

李臻又气又笑，李瑜心满意足地在他怀里蹭了蹭，打了个酒嗝，痴痴道:“爹爹是我的……”

一直到了内殿，李瑜都死死地攥着他的衣领，像八爪鱼一样贴在他身上。李臻哄着骗着，都没能让他松了手。第二日要朝会，待在青鸾不便，只好抱着他回了重徽殿。

直到第二日辰时，李瑜才在一阵刺痛中悠悠转醒，他迷迷糊糊揉了揉眼睛，一扭头，见父亲穿着朝服，手上拿着药罐，正给他身后敷药。他懵了一下，只觉脑子里空白一片，还隐隐有些残痛。绞尽脑汁回想，只记得自己昨晚，把小白扔到了父亲怀里，然后跑了出去……

想到这里，李瑜一个哆嗦，立刻就清醒了，他呲溜一下从父亲手下逃出来，裹着被子缩到墙角，战战兢兢望着他。

————————

感觉太甜惹


	89. 第八十九章

李臻本不过是趁他未醒，替他上些药，减缓疼痛。此时见他一副胆怯欲哭，怂兮兮的模样，颇觉好笑，起了几分逗弄的心思。

他在面盆中净了手，站在榻边，板着脸道:“还有没有规矩，真等朕给你请安呢？”

李瑜被吓呆了。听小内侍转述，他尚且敢借着酒劲撒泼回怼，此时听着父亲脱口而出，腿立刻软了。他也顾不得置气了，生怕晚一刻就要挨打。掀开被子就要跪到地上。脚都踩到台阶上了，才突然觉得……身后凉飕飕的。

李臻根本没来得及给他提好裤子，此时里外几层锦缎裤子都堆在脚踝，从臀至腿都光溜溜的。而且因为他下榻的姿势，他背对着父亲，手撑在榻沿，身子弓着——怎么看，都像是准备要挨揍的。

父亲没有辜负他。

几乎是下一刻，屁股上就传来几声清脆的巴掌声。在空旷的殿内，回音绕梁。李瑜的脸一下子就红了。他顾不得伤，跳脚起来，反手捂住自己的屁股。

李臻看他一眼，自台前取过铜镜，放到他面前。

这个角度，恰好能看到身后。被巴掌和玉带打出来的伤一览无遗。原本就散乱凸起的几道红棱子，又因为方才的几巴掌，添了一片巴掌印，有些肿起，火辣辣的疼。李瑜又羞又愧，窘迫地别过头。

李臻一指他身后:“下次再敢胡乱说话，你这屁股就别想要了，懂么？”

这句话杀伤力十足，李瑜缩了缩脖子，连声答应。眼见父亲对着铜镜整理起衣冠，他悄悄松了口气，摸索着系好裤子。

本以为这事已过去了，谁知父亲突然回过头来，问道:“今日该进学了吧？”

李瑜未料到挨了一顿打还要念书。可他也知道，这种事上，父亲是不会纵着他的，只好揉揉伤处，扁着嘴答了声是。

李臻若有所思，半响道:“今日该是石济？让他到重徽殿来讲，朕散朝后一同听听。”

李瑜的身子一僵。

他开始怀疑，父亲这是没出够气，变着法子来折腾他。要知道，若是在青鸾殿，他本可以跽坐或铺上厚厚的垫子箕坐，甚至……若碰上石济这个和他不对付的，他连装病倚着凭几听课的事都干过。

可若在父亲眼皮子底下，他除了老老实实正襟危坐，便只剩下跪着这一条路了。正坐折磨屁股，若跪着，那一下午的课听完，他的膝盖便不必要了。

李瑜顿时有些急了，他急急走到父亲面前，带着几分央求望着他:“陛下，还是去青鸾，臣不敢扰陛下安歇。”

这话说完，他爹的脸色更沉了几分。李瑜心里咯噔一下，不明白自己又哪里做错了。他对昨夜的事还带几分心虚，只以为是父亲余怒未消。却不知——皇帝陛下的心里，颇为郁闷地在想，他儿子一口一个陛下，难道还要自己求着他叫爹不成？

还是醉酒的儿子可爱些。

想到这里，他直接不搭理李瑜了，招来陈庸，让他去温酒，留作晚膳时饮，自己施施然去朝会了。

下了朝，李臻没有急着进去，他站在殿门外听了好一会儿，听李瑜和石济颇为激烈地争辩着什么。

石济其人，深谙世故，机心深重，他之所以让石济教习李瑜，也是觉得李瑜耿直单纯有余，心机城府不足。

“方才所言，是为人。若是为君，还大有不同。臣之浅见，为人立世，怀小人心，行君子事。可为人君主，怀小人心，也得为小人事。”

李臻听着李瑜高声反驳:“以先生所言，为人为君，都摈弃君子之心。道德不存，人心不古，岂非天下大乱？”

石济淡笑道:“殿下言重了。殿下须知，道德君子，是做不了别人的主君，统御不了各有所图的臣下的。对忠臣，广之以名。对能臣，许之以利。对无忠无能之臣，审时度势，或捧杀，或寻拿错处，或蚕食，或一举以化之。凡此种种，君子不耻。可君子被欺之以方，欺之以道，如何能治理小人？难道如圣人所言，教化之，感化之，殿下信么？”

李瑜有些忿然，他哂笑一声，别过头:“真是好笑，以先生言，这样的国，只有党同伐异，只有唯利是图。君猜忌臣，臣算计君。恐怕国祚难久。更别谈什么治与不治。”

石济微微一笑:“殿下如此说，那是因为，您没有见过真正的斗争。”

殿内一时没有言语。就在李臻耐不住，准备推门进去时，只听殿内传来一声冷笑:“也是，我何必同先生争这些长短。先生昔日，为荣华晋身，背叛旧主，焉知未来，不会为更大之名利背叛陛下与我。师者，传道授业解惑，先生之道，我不敢苟同。”

眼见石济面色难看，不出辩言，他犹不解气，讥讽道:“先生本名利之徒，小人也。强求先生明是非，知仁义，是我的过错。”

话音方落，只听门外传来“咣当”一声，殿门大开，午后的阳光斜射进来，李瑜被晃了眼，下意识闭上了眼，待到他再睁眼，眼前已经出现了一片绯红的云纹绸缎。

石济面上现出屈辱之色，见到来人，长跪施礼，不复多言。

殿内一时诡异的静默下来。李瑜惊悔失言，恨不得咬了自己的舌头。倒并非他觉自己说错了什么，只是石济为父亲间者，暗助父亲夺嫡，说到底，是父亲的“主使”。指责石济便是指责父亲，这样的话，本不该再出自他口。

李臻的目光扫过二人，淡淡道:“石卿，你告诉太子，何为道？”

石济正色:“生民。”

皂靴在他面前踏来踏去，李瑜的心砰砰直跳。他不知方才的话被父亲听去了多少，心都提到了嗓子眼，直到他手心已经出了一层薄薄的汗，才听到父亲说:“治国有常，而利民为本。这是淮南子说过的话。圣人常论道，可谁又能说清什么是真正的道，在朕看来，天下之大道，究其根本，不过生民二字。”

“且不论这些。太子，石济为太子师，你自小开蒙读书，口口声声君子，可有人教过你，只凭武断揣测，随意侮辱，以言毁谤？可有人教过你尊师之道？”

李瑜垂着头，手都在蜷缩着颤抖，连呼吸都禁不住轻了几分。他从未听父亲用这样的语气唤他太子。父亲的不虞已昭然若揭，他几乎已预料到自己的下场。

果不其然，李臻的目光在他身上定了一会儿，吩咐左右道:“去取戒尺来。”

——————————

在亲妈的不懈努力下，鱼爹又双叒叕生气了。

点梗的番外，大家给的脑洞都特别棒，我还没想好，再想想，嘤！


	90. 第九十章

戒尺带着冰凉，抵在他双手上。

李瑜高高举平着手，咬着牙不去看戒尺的方向。身后还在隐隐作痛，手却要步入后尘，尤其是……还当着他这般厌恶的人。他已能感受到石济投来的目光，那目光像两把利刃，割在他的那点可怜的自尊上。

“啪！”

没有过多言语，父亲举着戒尺，直直砸下去，李瑜吃痛，不由缩了一下。待到反应过来，他迎着父亲沉怒的目光，含着泪把手摊平。

“啪！”下一尺子更加了几分力度，戒尺敲在骨头上，痛得人浑身发抖，李瑜压抑着哭嚎声，唯恐父亲着怒，又把手往上送了几分。

不消十几下，两只修长白皙的手已满是红肿淤青，尺痕叠加之处，还隐隐有淤血。李瑜额头尽是冷汗，满目痛楚，只有嘴巴紧紧闭着，既不肯认错，也不愿发出哀嚎声。

李臻攥着尺子，见他双臂战栗，已是难以支持，两只手已高高耸起，唯恐打坏了，影响他读书写字。于是攥住他手腕，将宽大的袖口挽上去，对准小臂，啪一声又抽下去。

没过几下，小臂就火烧火燎肿起来。李瑜憋红着脸，五官都皱成一团，牙关不住打颤。他想要痛哭流涕，想要放声大哭，可当着外人挨打，已是羞愤交加，他不肯再露出一丝声音，只好死死咬着嘴唇，直到唇齿间传来血腥味。

“啪、啪、啪……”

手臂上的红肿慢慢成了青紫，从胳膊肘到指尖，都横七竖八印着尺痕，肿得看不出本来模样。伤上加伤，痛彻心扉。李瑜只觉骨头都要被敲碎了一般，再也忍不住蜷缩起身子，从牙缝挤出一丝颤抖的哀求:“爹爹……”

檀木制成的尺子停了下来。

李臻轻轻吐了口气，将尺子平放在他身侧桌案上，吩咐道:“给先生认错。”

李瑜抖着嘴唇，勉强交叠双手，长跪而谢:“先生恕罪，是……是李瑜冒犯。”

他咬着牙，就要俯身。石济哪敢受他的礼，忙上前托住他双臂，李瑜难堪地别过脸。石济神色复杂地望皇帝一眼，苦笑着告退:“殿下言重，今天时间差不多了，臣告退了。”

石济的身影消失在视线里。李瑜再也忍不住放声哭出来，泪珠子扑簌簌滚落，很快在脸上糊成了一团。他缩成一团，哭得撕心裂肺，李臻却丝毫不为所动，自桌案拾起戒尺:“裤子褪了。”

李瑜不由一抖，他凄慌望去，父亲肃着眉目，不见恼怒，也不见半分笑意。李瑜知道他越是平静，越是暗藏怒火，不敢在此时违逆。只好忍着手上刺骨的痛，解开系带，任由碧色的裤子顺着腰滑落到膝盖上，在父亲示意下，跪伏在榻前。

胳膊压在榻上，痛得他浑身发抖。但很快他就忘了手上的痛，因为身后骤然炸开了窝，冰凉的戒尺抽在臀峰，痛感一瞬间直达心口。

“啪！”

戒尺噼里啪啦响着，叠在原本就淤红的肉上，李瑜死死咬住被衾，浑身都在颤抖不止。

他想不通，不过是几句争辩之语，如何就惹得父亲动这样的怒。

二三十下过后，身后已布满了红肿尺痕，横七竖八叠在一起，臀峰更是可怖的渗出血珠。李瑜痛得神识发昏，泪珠和汗珠混在一起，蛰得眼睛快睁不开，他扭着身子挣扎，却被摁着腰，赏了更狠的几尺子，皮肉辗转在戒尺下，痛意却从四肢百骸冲进心口脑中，他恨不得立刻昏过去，不知过了多久，听父亲淡淡道:“你记得住教训么？”

宛如涸泽之鱼，突见涌泉。李瑜狠狠喘了口气，哽咽着抢声道:“记得住……呜呜……记得住……”

身后安静了一会儿，他听到戒尺被扔在地上的声音，才虚着身子吐出一口气，混着泪瘫在原地。这一顿不比寻常，他晓得父亲是没有留半分手的。

李臻揉了揉自己有些发酸的手腕，坐在榻上，等到他慢慢止住哭声，方才一字一顿道:“我最后一次和你讲。别宫之变，是废太子谋逆犯上，秦王勤王救驾，以太子至天子，忠孝两全，天地可鉴，——你便是去问太上皇，也不会有第二份说辞。你心里怎么想我不管，但你若想安安稳稳当你的太子，就给我学会谨言慎行。”

李瑜蜷缩在他脚下，眼泪顺着眼角滑落，余光瞥见戒尺上血红的痕迹，哽咽着应是。

“不以言举人，不以人废言。更何况是你的师傅，他本与你荣辱一体，你攻讦他的品行，便是撕破脸交恶。你心里对他有任何不满，也给我忍住，记住么？”

李瑜混着泪点头。

见他未反口，李臻的神色缓和了些，他遥遥望了窗外片刻，悠悠道:“若是旁人问我，我也有满口仁义道德。但对你我不愿谬言。我只能告诉你，要做想做的事，先要坐稳自己的位置，把权力握在自己手中，学御下之术。这天下，少有无党无派之臣，天子的党派也是党派，若要人忠于你，就要以声名利禄许之，以党同之心庇佑之。如此，他才肯甘为你犬马，甘为你忠臣。否则，什么国与民，都是妄言。”

李瑜若有所思地愣了一会儿。

他脑子里千丝百絮，一时觉得父亲所言有理，一时却觉得这是说不上的歪理。

他正发愣，手上却突然一凉。他痉挛地缩了一下，吃惊望去，父亲托着他手背，已细心地抹起药来。李瑜顿时喉头一哽，忍着手上的刺痛，吧嗒吧嗒掉起眼泪。

李臻给他擦擦眼泪，却不多言，待到收拾好了手臂上的伤，又扶他在榻上趴下，取来帕子沾掉血珠，细细抹一层药。又叫来人给他熬药喝。

挨了顿打的太子怏怏地埋首在被衾里。直到身后被轻轻盖好，他听到父亲皂靴挪到地上的声音。

天已渐晚，李臻本以为他睡着了，方要转身离去，腰带却被扯住。他蹙眉望去，李瑜咬着唇，嗫嚅道:“陛下，我昨日说了许多不该说的话，今日又惹您不快了，您不要生气，好不好？”

他已听陈庸讲了始末，也知父亲当真是一片好意，想要主动放下身段“讨好”他，不由动容。

他挨了打，一片惨败病容，小小的缩在被窝里，委曲求全的模样。李臻不由心软，想起那日，李瑜半真半假站在他面前，声泪俱下的指责，他心里如同被人揪着一般，生疼起来。

道歉的话他说不出口，也于事无补。他俯下身，替李瑜擦了擦脸颊上的汗，任由他把脑袋埋进自己怀里，微微颤抖着抽泣。

“你没说错，我的确是”骗子”，就连那日在陵宫，我也骗了你一句话。”

他抚了抚李瑜哭得汗津津的脊背，慢慢道。李瑜的身子不由一僵，仰起头，怔怔道:“陛下是说……”

——我与我妻，再无你这一子。

这句话，如魔咒般，时时刻刻萦绕在他心上。眼见父亲摸着他颅发，嗔笑不语，他眼中一瞬间窜起一团炽热的火焰来，急急追问道:“对么，爹爹肯原谅我了？”

李臻盯着他肖母的眉眼，终是一笑:“不然你该去认猴子当爹了，对不对？”

李瑜又想哭又想笑，又觉得有些不好意思，在他怀里呜咽着滚了滚，哼唧着撒娇:“不会，我爹爹是世界上最好的爹爹。

李臻失笑，伸手抱紧他打趣道:“什么最好，打人最好？”

李瑜脸色一红，被这么一提醒，浑身的痛都泛上来，他一想起父亲发狠的模样，心里就怵了一下，小声道:“瑜儿知道错了。”

李臻捏捏他鼻梁，也不叫宫人了，脱了靴子躺平在他身侧，把他搂在怀里，轻轻拍哄着。

“爹爹也知道错了，我的好瑜儿。”

李瑜又痛又困，药劲又涌上来，在一片咿咿呀呀的歌谣声中，他迷迷糊糊就着满天星子沉入梦乡。以至于，身畔这转而即逝的呓语，没有引起深夜里半分回应。

————————

我思前想后，这一章写了很久，还是觉得，鱼爹作为一个受过“封建教育”的有些父权思想的，还有点爱面子的成（zha）人（die），很难做出当面道歉这样的事。

唔，这一章写到最后，我总觉得可以打个全文完了😂


	91. 第九十一章

这一伤，练武的事也算是彻底耽误下来。只是读书讲学，不能轻易荒废。李瑜浑身散了架一般，本想耍赖，被几巴掌揍在红彤彤的屁股上，疼得哭都哭不出来，还是爬起去了立言堂。

这是李臻专门辟出来给他读书的一座偏殿，设在前朝与中朝相交的地界，方便太子几位师傅出入。

今日讲学的是太傅廉文，他一把年纪，胡子比头发还要白，看着老成持重，其实再精明不过。朝廷政权更迭，作为前太子的妻族，他明里暗里没少帮衬着打压秦王，可秦王继位后，不但没有追究于他，反而让他做了太子的老师。再加上……天下没有不漏风的墙，京城上下，对于太子和廉家姑娘那点事，也算心照不宣。

旧主新主两不误，任谁不背地里叫他一声老狐狸。偏偏他若无其事，在太子面前，整日之乎者也，满口圣人名言，好像自己是孔老夫子的忠实拥趸。

李瑜听得昏昏欲睡，偏偏浑身哪里都疼，手臂上整个都是淤伤，虽然袖子遮着，但却不敢挨着书案，屁股上就更不用说了，他顾不得廉太傅屡屡蹙起的眉头，一直以一种极其别扭的姿势箕踞着。

前车可鉴，他再没心气和太傅争什么高低，勉强耐着性子听到一半，正龇牙咧嘴地调整姿势，就听外面的宫人禀报说，东宫的参军曹园求见。

他正位东宫，原本王府属官曹园就成了东宫参军，统领东宫卫士。他突然求见，李瑜不由有些吃惊，忙请他进来。

曹园略略看廉文一眼，凑近他低声禀报道:“殿下，廉娘子传信来，请您去易将军府上一趟……木将军的情形恐怕有些不妙。”

李瑜顿时一惊，随即便是一怒。

自锦州归来，他虽顺从父亲安排，让小易待在易阁壬账下，却再三明示暗示易阁壬，让他待小易宽宏些，莫要使些下作手段折磨。谁知小易十天里有三四天都带着伤，这也就罢了，如今竟到了让廉漪辗转求助自己的地步。他再顾不得得罪廉文，匆匆叫人披了外袍，乘着步辇就出了宫。

马是骑不了了，他勉强侧卧在马车里，很快到了易府。门房一见那马车上独属东宫的纹饰，又见他气势汹汹问罪的模样，拦都不敢拦，任凭他带人闯了进去。这一闯不要紧，李瑜支使曹园先去正堂看情况，自己在后面慢慢挪着，谁知他刚到垂花门外，隔着影壁，就听到里面传来的抽打声，间或有小儿的啜泣。

鞭子打在肉上的声音，他这辈子都不想听到第二回，李瑜一口恶气憋在胸口，咬着牙飞奔进去。

院内的情形彻底惊呆了他。

树上有个血人，双手被扭麻花似的绑在绳子上，绳子的顶端缠绕在枣树干上，他像一块风干的肉，被撕成了长条挂在空中，披头散发，破布似的在风中摇摆。不间断的鞭子凌乱抽在已经血红的衣服上，他青筋暴起，睁圆了眼睛，从鼻腔里发出一阵“呃呃”的闷哼声。

李瑜的手都在颤抖，断喝一声“住手”，易阁壬面色微变，却还是退后一步，领着家人行礼。李瑜恶狠狠瞪他一眼，指挥着曹园要把小易放下来，谁知却被易阁壬阻拦。易阁壬端着一张气死人的脸，淡淡道:“这是臣的家事，殿下勿要随意插手。”

好一个家事。李瑜气不打一出来，恨不得直接以权压人，带走小易。可身上的伤还在争先恐后提醒他谨言慎行。他咬碎了牙，忍着痛挺直身子，视线一扫，院内除了易阁壬，还有就是一个小少年并一众仆从——方才那个啜泣，想来正是从这孩子口中发出的。

他见那小少年模样，就猜到这是小易曾对他提起过的小侄子，这孩子和小易还算亲善，想来不会撒谎。他看都不看易阁壬一眼，一拐一瘸走到那孩子面前，忍痛俯身:”告诉叔叔，发生了什么？”

他年方十六，却让一个七八岁的孩子以叔父相称，本是极为滑稽的，但眼下这个场景，谁都笑不出来。那孩子抽抽搭搭瞥一眼父亲，见他未出言反对，于是拉着李瑜小声复述了一遍事情经过。

却原来，易韬平日里在国子监读书，易家每日由仆从在大门口接送。谁知前日管家没有在学堂接到人。

易韬和书童一起不见了。

易阁壬自军营匆匆归来，亲自带着人把家里，国子监附近翻了个底朝天，都没能找到一根头发。谁知回府就收到了一封手书，让他拿钱赎人。京城里屡屡有拍花子的团伙，专挑富贵人家下手，易夫人当场就晕了过去。

这一通闹腾，饶是易阁壬身经百战，大将风度。爱子下落不明，被人绑票，他也不由心急如焚，他本想奏明皇帝出动禁军寻人，却唯恐被人参奏自己以权谋私。正急得团团转，易铭回来了。

不但回来了，还把易韬的一根小拇指带了回来，说自己在府门外发现的。这下易夫人两眼一黑，彻底病倒了。

易阁壬直觉不对——易铭像是挑好了时机，专来府里恐吓于易夫人的。他一细看那所谓手指，不过是鸡爪捏造，拿了易铭便要刑讯，谁知不用动刑，易铭便招了。

却原来，因为易铭住在易府，国子监里有好事者便私下揣测他与易阁壬的关系，说人是非也罢，偏偏说到了易韬面前。其中一个还挤眉弄眼问易韬，“木易”是不是他爹的私生子，给易阁壬安排了一场风流大戏。当其子辱其父，易韬当场就和他们打了起来。

这期间，就免不了对易铭出格之侮辱言辞，尤其是言语间谈到了易铭的母亲。偏偏廉小娘子的弟弟在国子监，转头就告诉了易铭。

易铭岂是忍得下这口气的人，他在国子监内截走了易韬，转头就塞到了临街一个废弃宅院的井底下，又导演了这一场绑票的好戏。

易韬在那个干枯深黑的井底呆了一天一夜，叫破了嗓子。被救出来的时候，已经吓得不会说话了。苦闹了半日，一副药下去，到现在还没醒。

由此才有了今日一幕。

李瑜听得又惊又笑，觉得好不痛快。偏偏他还得在易阁壬面前强忍。眼见易阁壬一指已经无力垂下头去的易铭，问他:“殿下觉得，我当不当罚他？”

他一抹自己额角的冷汗，理直气壮地一仰下巴:“该罚。”

还没等易阁壬点下头去，他冷笑一声，高声道:“该罚的是先口出狂言那个人。易将军，敢问令公子，受了你什么责罚，又挨了你几鞭子？”

————————

这一章没有鱼爹，但还是想要多多评论【乖巧】嘤！

鱼:鞭子打在肉上的声音，我这辈子都不想听到第二回

鱼爹:噢？那你要失望了【微笑】


	92. 第九十二章

易阁壬被这一声质问逼得哑了口，他在皇太子几乎是蛮横无理的命令下，挥挥手。仆从把树上吊着的人放了下来。

易铭的脚落到地面的那一刻，再也支撑不住，顺着李瑜的肩膀就滑了下去。李瑜一面招呼曹园抱起他，一面对着易阁壬冷笑一声道:“人我带走了，将军若是有何不满，请直接告知陛下，东宫的门，你不拿旨意来，是绝叩不开的。”

易铭的伤说重，要不了性命，说轻，褪了外袍，也是浑身的鞭伤。鞭子杂乱无章地，大半落在背上，还有一小半落在肩上腿上。

看得出来，用刑的人手法极为娴熟，虽凌乱，却没有一鞭子打在头颈等要害。饶是如此，御医给他清理创口，从里面挑出细碎的布头，宫女端着一盆盆血水，换下的血衣经过时，李瑜也忍不住背过身，眼睛红了一圈。

易铭昏得彻底，倒是省却了不少麻烦痛苦，只是后半夜时候，许是药劲过去了，他趴在床上，开始不安分起来。紧锁着眉头，死死揉搓着锦衾，留着眼泪不住呓语。

李瑜迷迷糊糊被宫人叫起来，自己身上还没好全，却不得不强打精神去侧殿看他。

东侧殿养着小白，只能暂时将易铭安置在西侧殿，这里平素不住人，颇有些寒凉。李瑜一摸易铭额头，却滚烫地能煮鸡蛋，吓了一跳，忙匆匆唤人去叫御医。

御医来了，把了脉开了方子，不多时宫人熬好了药。李瑜挑帘进去，见昏暗的灯光下，易铭满面冷汗，含着哭腔嘟囔着什么，便凑近了听。

这一听，他顿时愣住了。

“爹爹……爹爹……”

易铭反反复复念叨的就这两个字。

这再普通不过一句称呼，让他唤出了无尽绵长的悲怆绝望，闻者落泪听者伤心，李瑜见他似乎深陷噩梦，忙凑近了把他摇醒。

易铭怔怔睁开眼，满目疮痍，盯着李瑜，一时恍惚不知是梦非梦。他晕晕乎乎被灌了一碗药，疼得再也睡不着。李瑜便让宫人拿来抱枕，给他趴着，自己也了无睡意，索性抱着被子和他并排趴在了床上。

夜色沉静，周围的一切都静悄悄的。李瑜侧目望他许久，见他沉浸在自己的思绪里，眼睛却直愣愣看着自己的里衣，贪恋又恍惚。

他不由有些紧张，暗道易铭这小子总不会对自己有什么非分之想吧。

他正异想天开，就听易铭重重喘息，沙哑着声音问他:“太子，这件衣服？”这衣服上用金线绣着五爪金龙，平日不显眼，在夜色中，反而熠熠生辉。

李瑜教他问得愣了愣，待到视线落在自己素白色里衣上，不由恍然，笑道:“这是……陛下的衣服改的。陛下……素来节俭，这衣服小了，觉得丢了可惜，便拿来给我穿。”

他脸不红心不跳的撒着谎，实则是不好意思说，因为穿过的衣物柔软，他伤在要害，穿旧衣服会舒服些。但他当太子日浅，没什么称得上旧衣服，父亲特意让人送了去年的旧衣来。

当着好友的面撒谎，他到底有些心虚，微微避开眼神，不敢直视他。

“殿下的福气，易铭……”

那边许久不见回音，不知过了多久，才听得易铭惨笑言道。谁知话音未半，已被哽住。

李瑜吃了一惊，见他满目涩涩，情绪颇为不对，不由有些担忧，想了想小心问道:“小易，我……我刚才听你在叫……爹爹，你是想你爹了么？”

易铭的瞳孔一缩，原本就因伤处颤抖不止的身子更加剧烈地颤抖起来，他死死掐着手心，喘着气，良久才平复了气息，凄然笑道:“是么？”

李瑜不解地点点头。

他眼中蓦然现出一种似自嘲，似讥讽的神色，咬着牙挣扎着动了动已经僵硬的身子。针扎般的痛从四肢百骸闯入胸口，他攥着拳头沉沉道:“殿下，臣要……告诉你一件事，你能替我保守秘密么？”

在一句郑重其事的承诺后，李瑜从身侧之人的口中，听到了一件荒诞到连戏文都不敢编的事。他惊得直接跳起来，压到了伤口，痛得眼泪不值钱的流。泪眼婆娑地回首去看，却见易铭双目紧闭，两行泪潺潺而落。

夜色越发深沉，李瑜爬起来灭了最后一盏烛火，放下纱帐，将自己和易铭包裹在这一方静谧的小天地内。易铭兀自战栗不止，李瑜心中的震惊无以言表，一时间不知该说什么，便学着父亲拍哄他的模样，轻轻抚着易铭的后颈。

易铭哽着喉咙，再也忍不住，肆无忌惮地哭了一场，慢慢放松身子，安静下来。

那药效渐渐上头，易铭瘫在榻上，双目放空，突然问道:“殿下，你同我讲过许多陛下从前的事。你……可曾怨恨过他？”

李瑜揉了揉手肘，沉吟道:“我不知道。很长的时间里，我几乎忘了他的存在。他对我来说，只是个一年到头有那么几天，来我家暂住的行人。”

他心里算着时辰，给易铭调整了个更舒服的姿势，回头抱住自己的枕头，轻声细语讲起来，从父亲回到长安，喋喋不休。直到他余光瞥见窗户外一束微光，知道他要等的人来了。于是清清喉咙，问道:“那你呢，小易，你小时候是怎样的？”

易铭正听他讲得入迷，连身上的痛都忘了，突然被反问，他眼神一震，在李瑜再三追问之下，垂下脑袋，声音沉闷而平静地传出来。

“我不知道。小时候的日子单调又难捱，我已经忘了许多。想来想去，印象最深的，是我七岁那年生日，不知哪来的胆子，没有早起练武。被他发现了，他狠狠打了我一顿。我一个人带着伤跑到了深山老林，想着山里的饿狼饿虎那么多，总有一个愿意吃掉我，我要让他死都找不到我的尸体。”

他讲入了神，慢慢抬起头，望着李瑜温和的目光，眼前朦胧起来:“我在山里躲了一日，又冷又怕，却没有什么来吃我，山里的夜太黑了，伸手不见五指，我怕极了，哭着想要跑回军营，我远远瞥见了一束光，我昏头昏脑地，向着光的方向跑，跑啊跑，最后我在那束光的尽头见到了他。”

“他一直跟着我，看我趴在草丛里哭，看我求死，看我声嘶力竭，他一直就在远处看着我。直到我站在他面前，他依旧那样冷冷淡淡看着我，问我说“私逃军营，论罪当斩，你要回去死，还是在这里死？”

“后来呢”李瑜咽了口唾沫。

“他没有杀我，甚至也没有打我。”

“因为我叫了他一声爹爹。”

“我那时还不知自己的身世，只是逃出去的路上，看路上的孩子，缠着爹爹买陀罗玩，我想起来，每次易韬叫他爹爹的时候，他总会露出一丝笑，抱起他。”

“我问自己，为何我那么努力，那么听话，都不能让他满意。易韬一个奶娃娃，对着他口齿不清地叫一声爹爹，他就那么温柔……后来我就明白了，叫不叫爹爹，是谁叫爹爹，有什么要紧，要紧的是，他恨我罢了。”


	93. 第九十三章

易铭笑了笑，垂眸看向胳膊上的鞭伤:“明明错的不是我，从来如此……从来如此。”

李瑜不由难过起来，他知道，易铭坚韧骄傲，重情重义，能让他说出这样冰冷的话，足见他何等心寒。

黑暗中有鸟雀低鸣，易铭痴痴听了一会儿，喃喃道:“鸟兽生了幼儿，尚且百般辛苦为其筑巢觅食。我从来想不通，他既然厌弃我至此，又为何留下我。哪怕丢在路边，卖给别人，哪怕充为奴仆，只要我不知自己的身份，浑浑噩噩，也能过一辈子。偏偏……他要养我育我，让我欠下他诸多恩情，却不肯疼我爱我，给我一个家。”

李瑜在黑暗中沉默了一瞬，只觉心里沉甸甸的，像被压了石头。情理二字，总难两全，而身处其中之人，免不了受无穷无尽的折磨。易铭对易阁壬，总是色厉内荏，看似强横，实则步步退让。否则易阁壬怎能如此轻易的伤害他。

可若要说易阁壬对他冷血冷心……他脑海中浮现出舅父同他说过的话，心里却有些不肯定了。他侧过头看向窗户外影影绰绰的那个轮廓，黑夜中，那身影竟莫名与记忆里那个冷硬内敛，不苟言笑的父亲重合。

他陷入了沉思，良久，脑中竟有了一丝清明，侧目望去，对着易铭低声道:“小易，我觉得，易将军未必有你想的那么无情。”

他撑起身子，跪坐在床上，将那日舅父离京前同易阁壬的对话，对易铭和盘托出。

易铭连呼吸都停滞了，他攥着拳头，满目不可置信，良久才找回自己的声音:“殿下，我知道你是一片好心，我……”

“我不是编故事安慰你。”李瑜龇牙咧嘴地揉了揉自己的胳膊，认真说道:“小易，我从前也觉得我爹不爱我，可事实上你也看到了……这世上再没人比他更在乎我。我想，易将军未必有你想得那么坏，你为何不试着和他说说这些话，告诉他你的委屈。”

易铭苍白着脸，冷笑一声:“十八年了，我与他朝夕相处，有何人比我更了解他？”

窗户上的影子晃了晃。李瑜心里暗叹一声:“你不试试，怎么知道？”

易铭黑黝黝的眼睛盯着他，低低一哂:“殿下觉得，这世上何人何事都能讲个理字。那你何不试试告诉陛下，你在察哈木营中说过的话，说你想做废太子的儿子——殿下与废太子情同父子，那日所言，虽是欺敌取巧，未必没有几分真心罢。”

李瑜心里咯噔一下，恨不得捂住他的嘴。

易铭不知情，信口就来。可他分明知道，易阁壬就在殿外，将他二人窃窃私议听得清楚。这话若被他告知父亲，那真是天降横祸。

一片漆黑中，易铭察觉不到他神色有异，只是听到他紧张地嘘了一声，不由疑道:“殿下……”

李瑜顾左顾右，一时不知如何解释，干脆捂着爪子哎呦一声:“疼疼疼疼……”

若换李臻，见他咋咋呼呼的样子，一眼便知是装腔作势，偏偏易铭是个实诚人，被他大惊小怪一喊，顿时慌了，他拧着眉毛，拼尽全力憋着一口气，从床上翻起来，摸索着要点燃灯烛，偏偏他伤得极重，又黑灯瞎火看不清，举着火折子，胡乱挥手，竟不小心打翻了灯台。

黄橙橙的灯油和火折子撞在一起，轰的一下便是一片火光，顷刻间吞噬了细软的纱帐，在地毯门帘等物牵连下，整个内殿顿时红光大作，如同白昼。

烟雾浓浓，火光如炬，两个身怀“重伤”的小少年惊呆了。

“来人，走水了，来人……”

易铭满面虚白，冷汗涔涔地捂着胸口，身后已经因一番折腾渗出了血，怎么也站不起来，更别提跑了。眼见火苗快要把他吞进去，李瑜强忍着高温的侵袭，一面急声高喝，一面咬着牙把易铭背了起来，憋着一口气，躬身往外跑。

这时候，殿外也很快有人听到了里面的动静。

一时间，整个青鸾殿乱作一团。

李瑜勉强睁着被烟熏火燎的双眼，晕头转向的在一发不可收拾的火势中寻找出路，红光眩目逼人，他又惊又怕，没头苍蝇一样在殿内乱转。

越演越烈，熊熊烈焰从地攀到梁木上，火光冲天。横梁轰然倒塌，带着噼里啪啦的火焰，阻断了出口，外殿已经有人在迎着火势往内闯。李瑜腿已经软了，凭着意念才没将已经一动不动的易铭摔下去，凭生所有的恐惧都在这一瞬爆发。

他流着眼泪，在到处都灼热逼兀的内殿找着容身之处，就在他感觉自己已经快被烈火吞噬的时候，听到了一个由远及近的急呼:“瑜儿，瑜儿……你在哪儿，瑜儿……”

久旱逢甘霖，垂死见亲爹。

李瑜提着一口气，嘶声应合:“爹爹……我在这里……爹爹！”

一片火光中，皇帝陛下连同易将军，并几个侍卫，披荆斩棘，开出一条火路，艰难地闯入内殿。

——————————————

火被扑灭了，青鸾殿却半数化为残碎在经历了一飞来横祸之后，两个小少年被安置在重徽殿。易铭在火里就已然晕过去了，一半是疼，一半是烟熏的。易阁壬抱着他，铁青着脸，看皇帝打孩子。

皇帝气疯了，自己还灰头土脸，顾不得什么外人在场，什么储君的颜面，扬手就给了太子一巴掌，打得他浑身发抖，哭都不敢哭一声。

李瑜还没从方才的变故中缓过气来，就见他爹握着一根拇指粗细的藤条，劈头盖脸对着他抽下来。

“陛下，陛下不可啊……”陈庸为首的内侍手忙脚乱地拦，几个搂腰几个抱腿，饶是如此，太子还是结结实实挨了十几下藤条。

气头上，皇帝不管不顾，藤条打在露出来的地方，立刻就抽出一道道血痕来。太子被打得涕泗横流，衣袍凌乱，牙关都在咯吱咯吱打颤。

易将军沉着眸子，就在旁边看。

直到皇帝泄了这口气，扔掉藤条，他这才放下易铭在墙角靠好，跪下请罪。

人是李瑜掳到东宫的，事是东宫出的，于情于理，哪能去怪无辜的易铭，李臻重重喘了口气，屏退众人:“将军请回吧，朕让御医同往——此事还请易卿三缄其口。”

青鸾被烧，瞒不过去。这个黑锅，李瑜和易铭背不住，那只好他来背。所幸他本就站在殿外，听两个小儿私语。

不需他交代，易阁壬也不会主动惹祸上身，他行礼告退，俯身抱起易铭。在经过在门槛处缩成鹌鹑的李瑜时，他叹口气，用只有两个人才听得到的声音道:“今日多谢太子，救我儿于危难。”

——————————

鱼爹:你丫看我打孩子，都不拦一下么

易爹:幸亏不是我儿子，不然直接打死

鱼:两位讲讲理，火也不是我放的呀


	94. 第九十四章

易铭皱着眉头，忍着在口里四窜的苦味，一小口一小口地咽着药，一直到咽下最后一口，易阁壬还是不动如山的坐在他床边。

药已经喝完了，他再不情愿，小厮还是退了下去，还贴心地合上了屋门。

方才御医已经为他瞧过了，他在大火中不过是被灼伤了几处皮肤，没有什么大碍，反而是鞭伤更严重些。最紧要的是——这般贴近的距离，使得他颇为不自在，他连呼吸都僵硬了几分。就在易铭忍不住想要闭上眼睛装睡的时候，听到易阁壬道:“你知道错了么？”

事发至今，打也打了，丢人也丢够了，还说这样无用的话。易铭冷笑一声，别过头去:“敢辱及我母亲，这算是轻的，再有下次，我叫他去见阎王。”

“易韬还是个孩子，夫人不过一介女流。对妇孺使这样的下三滥招数，想必不是我教你的。”易阁壬定定望着他。

易铭垂着头笑一声，他已经懒得和眼前这个人辩驳一句废话了，只从嘴里干脆利落吐出三个字:“给我滚。”

易阁壬扬起的手停在他脸颊上空，他看着易铭苍白至极的脸上滚落的泪，心里出奇的软了一下。

他许久没见易铭哭过了。

从易铭还是个小小孩童的时候，就不常哭。练武摔倒了，就自己呼呼伤口，爬起来继续练，犯错被他惩罚，往往拼命咬着拳头忍着。实在忍不住了，即使从眼眶里不小心掉下泪来，也总是很快就抹掉，当做什么都没有发生。再到后来……在他一顿打后，忿然离开了家。他看似乖顺，实则心里主意大的很，又骄傲又倔强，好像天生长了一身反骨，总是像头小豹子一样，横冲直撞，对待自己和别人。

他的手最终落在易铭发顶，手下的脑袋显然地僵了一下，却也没有躲开。他慢慢抚了抚，语气格外软下来:“我知道，易韬也有不对的地方，但他已经被你折腾到如此地步，这件事就此翻篇吧。”

易铭一哂，咬着牙推开他的手。

晚风从窗户里飘进来，易铭的脊背裸露在外面，不由狠狠打了个冷颤。易阁壬神色复杂地望了他许久，起身去关窗户。

他站在那里，出神似的望着挂在墙上的一幅画。画技陋鄙，似小儿涂鸦。但仍能清晰认出一座庭院里，含笑举着风筝的妙龄女妇，和她身前举手去抢风筝的男童。画里有树有鸟，有仆从有丫鬟，却唯独没有男主人。

他虽不识得画，却识得那题字，遒劲锐利，是易铭的笔迹。他从未来过易铭的院子，竟也从未见过这样一幅画。原来，在他的长子心中，他幻想中的童年，不曾有他半分踪迹么。

他在原地站了许久，脑海里尽是昨夜在青鸾殿外听到的话。一个被掩埋长达十八年的真相，就这样轻巧地摊牌。其实从再见易铭的那一刻，他心里已隐隐猜到，易铭必是知道了什么。是他自欺欺人，不肯面对赤裸裸的一切，就像十八年前一样。

他竟自灵魂深处油然而生一丝惶恐来。这本不该出现在他身上的软弱，分外讽刺，又那般尖锐，划破了他所有的坚强。他养育成人，现在看来也恨他入骨的孩子——在一切真相被彻底摆上台面的那一刻，他竟无措到，不知该如何面对。

屋子里一时是谁都没有说话。不知过了多久，久到药劲上来，易铭已快要昏睡，却突然听到不远处一个声音，打破了安宁。

“易铭。”易阁壬没有转过头，只是望着隔着一层窗纱隐隐落下去的晚霞。万丈光芒，终会降落:“你母亲……是个好女人。”

易铭愣住了，耳边嗡嗡地响，教他几乎失去了理智。易阁壬听到了？听到了他与太子的对话，所以才这般近乎直白的暗示着他。他的大脑空白一片，整个人好像被摁在湖里，寻不到舟，也挣扎不上岸，快要窒息的感觉冲击着他的五脏六腑。

不知过了多久，浪潮渐渐散去，他寻回了自己的理智，也很快意识到了一个道理。在这场心照不宣的游戏里，最先将自己的软弱与痛苦宣泄人前的，一定是最后的输家。即使事实还不如一层窗户纸那样厚，站在窗户前那个人，也不愿伸手去捅破。

他死死攥着拳头，甚至于伸出一只手狠狠掐在自己伤口上，血滋啦啦冒出来。他在无尽的剧痛中，很快掩藏好了自己的情绪，绷紧了下巴，近乎淡漠的回道:“自然。”

问话的直截了当，回话的干脆利落。

一切暗潮汹涌，都仿若未闻。

易铭怔怔品味着舌尖的苦涩，说不清自己是什么感觉。他心里有些许痛快，更多的却是愤恨与委屈。他想要将这满腔愤恨、委屈，像黄河决堤一样，痛痛快快倒出来。但他盯着易阁壬自始而终没有转过的身影，却不由沉默了。

这身影好像一堵墙，将他所有的悲喜都隔离在外。并且从来如此。这一刻，他既厌恶易阁壬，又更加厌恶自己。为了眼前这个人，那点可笑的名声与前途，他却不惜算计太子，这个在危难之际，也从未辜负过他的人。

眼底可憎地泛上泪，他狠狠揉干眼睛，忍着喉咙里的哽咽，还要说些什么，却突然有小厮来敲门，说大少爷醒了。

易铭盯着易阁壬徒然被欣喜充盈的双眸，见他踌躇不动，不由尖锐地冷笑道:“大哥，告诉我的好侄儿，若不服就自己他来找我。别学着有些乌龟王八蛋，畏畏缩缩，连事实都不敢承认。”

————————

此时，重徽殿内。三面插屏围着的软榻内，太子摇摇晃晃跪在床上，小脸哭得通红，眼泪一颗一颗往被衾上滴。

李臻刚刚从正殿绕回寝殿，就看到这一幕。

饶是他听了一肚子不快之事，见到此等情境，也不由有些失笑。

眼见李瑜鼻尖沁汗，嘴唇发白，将要支撑不住，他忙上前抱住他，避开伤处安抚:“哭什么？”

“儿臣知错了……”李瑜啜泣道。

余光瞥见他衣领间隐约的狭长伤痕，李臻心里也不由有些后悔。瞧着他模样是被打怕了，忙放缓了语气:“别哭了，爹爹昨日在气头上，也是担心。不是成心打你。”

被他搂着的身子渐渐松下去，随即却开始一抽一抽地颤抖起来，再然后，他的耳畔就爆发出一阵哭嚎。

“疼……爹爹欺负瑜儿……呜呜呜……”

“好了好了。”

哄劝许久，李瑜才确信父亲的火气已经彻底降了下去。他慢慢平复下来，谁知他方好些，父亲就哪壶不开提哪壶，捏着他下巴看那一团手掌印。他一想到昨日被那许多人看着挨一巴掌，就羞愤欲死，别扭地打开父亲的手，用淤红的手捂着脸，任由眼泪顺着指缝滑下来。

“爹哄不管用是不是，也是，大伯才是亲爹嘛，对不对？”昨日父亲雷霆余怒之下，李瑜麻溜交代了一遍自己在敌营中干过的事。父亲虽没立刻责怪他，却也未说明揭过不提。此时被讲来，李瑜另一只脸也如被扇了一巴掌般，通红起来。

他当时那样说，分明是权宜之计，干嘛揪着不放！

他半是赌气，半是委屈地跪后一步，踢开被衾，露出尚且布着淤肿僵痕的屁股，鸵鸟般把脑袋扎进褥子里。

“打吧打吧，不解气就打到解气。”

下一刻，他就被人托着摁在膝盖上，两条腿顺着华榻垂下去，只有红彤彤的屁股架在父亲腿上。一只温热的手覆在他屁股上，他狠狠打了个冷颤，呜咽着咬紧被衾。

那厢李臻却没有打他，只是自手边取过药膏，慢慢涂抹在他两团肉上，一面叹气道:“青鸾殿暂时住不了人了，你不愿住东宫，就暂且住在重徽殿吧。朕教人把东偏殿收拾一下。”

李瑜的身子止不住地颤抖，李臻知道他是疼得狠，手上更轻了些，慢慢道:“青鸾殿的火势实在蹊跷。朕让人连夜勘察，在青鸾殿未彻底烧毁的梁木中，发现了残留的桐油和硫磺，这绝非天灾，实乃人祸。瑜儿，这是有人要害你。”

——————————

鱼爹:我吃醋了，要儿砸哄哄才能好起来。


	95. 第九十五章

李瑜从软软的被衾里拔出小脑袋，又惊又怒:“竟有人敢在皇宫动这样的手脚？”

李臻瞥着他紧张的模样，一摁他脑袋，右手揉在伤处，幽幽道:“你真当皇宫是什么风水宝地，这是世上最肮脏血腥的地方。”

能进的了皇宫，能在那么多人眼皮子底下做手脚，还得和他有仇的。李瑜在心里盘算来盘算去，唯一的答案却指向了……他心里狠狠哆嗦了一下，赶紧止住了自己这个可怖的念头。

“你也不必怕，朕已经让禁军彻查了。”

李臻风轻云淡地净了手，替他穿好裤子，把他扶起来。又叫宫人取了些酥点、果脯、油茶给他果腹。李瑜的手还肿着一片，不敢举箸，偏偏李臻作弄他，既不肯叫宫人，也不肯主动喂他。

李瑜瘪着嘴等了半响，一头扎进琉璃盘子里，把整张脸糊成了点心匣子。李臻拦都拦不及，哭笑不得地拉过他，照着背扇两巴掌，又忙取过帕子给他净面。

一个敢喂，一个敢吃。李瑜鼓着腮帮一嚼一嚼。很快就把小半盘碟子里的糕点吃进肚子。见他嚼完了嘴里的东西，李臻便又捏了一块云片糕送到嘴边。李瑜不怀好意地看他一眼，啊呜一口恶狠狠咬在他指骨上。

这一下突如其来，李臻吃痛抽回手，立刻看到上面的月牙形印，再一看对面半跪着的小子得意忘形的模样，他作势就要揍。谁知李瑜立刻一掐自己大腿，逼出眼泪来，然后皱着小脸，可怜兮兮望着他。

看着他眼角挂着的泪珠，李臻又气又笑，伸手把他摁在腿上，啪啪几下打在屁股上，只是没敢使劲，像挠痒痒一样:“三天不打，上房揭瓦！”

李瑜顺势赖在他怀里:“爹爹打过了，就不许再生气。”

李臻装糊涂:“生气什么？”

李瑜扬起声调，急道:“就是我在察哈木那里……”话说到最后，他声音渐渐随风散去，只因父亲已带着满目促笑意望着他。

李瑜再料不到他爹是这等促狭的人，气得爬起来就要走，谁知浑身酸软，还没踩好散屐，就被自己绊了一脚扑在地毯上。

他气恼地直捶地，右侧却突然被一片墨黑的云锦遮住了视线。原来是他爹蹲了下来，也敲了几下地毯，似真似假嗔道:“都怪这地，竟绊倒了我儿。”

眼见李瑜瞪大眼睛，他一抚衣摆，弯了嘴角道:“你小时候摔倒了，偏要怪地不平坦，你娘都是这么哄你的。”

李瑜还未说什么，父亲已扶起他，半搀半抱，把他带到外殿的书案后，指着明黄娟纸上一个大大的红叉:“看看。”

李瑜眨眨眼，先问:“这是何物？”

李臻道:“投名状。”

李瑜不明就里，把那娟纸掉转过来。视线从右扫到左，眉梢眼角显出一份不可置信，旋即化为眸中点点泪光，盈盈如星辉。

这是礼部上疏，言中宫不能久空，天子膝下单薄。如今四海安定，储位已正，请为天子采选高门淑女，以充盈后宫，绵延皇嗣。

而天子的答案，昭然若揭。

李瑜一时哽咽不能言。见父亲含笑望着他，鼻头一酸，张开双臂便扑进他怀里。

过了七八日，李瑜身上诸多伤势稍稍好转，他趁着休沐，前呼后拥地入了易府的门。易阁壬不在府中，易夫人是内眷不便觐见，便遣了易家大公子易韬前来奉陪。

原本李瑜先入为主，只以为易韬其人定是粗鄙猥琐，谁知见了面才发现，这位易家大公子，萧萧肃肃，爽朗清举，实在是个美貌俊秀的少年郎。穿着一身月牙色长袍，举手投足，比其父兄之武将匪气，更多了一份清贵气度。只是许是那日受得惊吓太过，大冬天的，他穿着厚实的衣服，却像是个挂在衣服里的骨架子，脸色苍白无力，虽竭力保持着仪容礼数，整个人仍是怏怏无神。

饶是李瑜偏心易铭，也多少有些心下不忍。

想为难他的心也歇了，道声多谢，便去见易铭。易铭将养七八日功夫，虽伤未愈合，整个人的气色却红润不少，李瑜瞧着他喝一碗药，本想就他们父子俩的事宽慰他几句，谁知话刚开了个头，易铭便不着痕迹绕过去。

李瑜便也不再说了，转头和他谈起锦州赋税之事。那事千头万绪，历久年长，本不是一时半刻能理清。东宫的势力盘根错节，他唯恐泄露风声，因此除了廉小娘子，一直是易铭在替他协查。

“锦州传来消息，找到了那个叫徐丰的人，戊戌年三月和次年五月，出面与官府洽谈生意的就是他，只可惜，他已经死了，就在三日前，说是暴毙而亡，但其家人匆匆下葬，其中大有蹊跷。我让人潜入他家中，看能不能找出些蛛丝马迹，但他既已遭遇不测，想来……”

李瑜听得直皱眉头，锦州之事，虽事实摆在眼前，追责时却遇了麻烦。盖因州府虽以刺史主官，上缴的赋物由司仓判司主管，而市场买卖，均有市令执行。市令手下，又有无数分管的小吏，如此层层推诿扯皮，根本查不出明堂。最后还是只好从买家这一方入手。

谁知这条线索竟也断了。

说到底，还是他人手不够。东宫的人没有铁杆心腹，舅父牵扯其中，他的人也不敢用。廉漪虽肯相助，但还未成婚，背后又到底牵涉廉家，他也不敢教廉漪介入过深。现在小易又卧病在床，他也不好逼得太紧。两个人相对发了会儿愁，李瑜知道他也是勉强支撑，日已过午时，易家要留饭，他觉得别扭，推辞不用要走。

刚走出垂花门，就见远远走来那日在庭院中啜泣的小公子，那孩子七八岁年纪，肤白胜雪，唇红齿白，端的好相貌。

鉴于那日留下的好印象，李瑜笑着摸摸他颅顶，本不过随意寒暄嘉勉几句，谁知那孩子却扯着他衣袖，眼泪汪汪:“殿下，你能告诉父亲，不要再打哥哥了么？”

李瑜先是一怒，旋即反应过来，这孩子口中所谓哥哥……八成是指易韬。难怪易韬的脸色神气分外异样，他只当是被惊吓出的毛病，却原来是挨了打。他心里一动，俯身问道:“为何易将军动怒？”

——————————

鱼爹越来越会哄人了，有没有！【鱼娘:要不我当年为何会被骗走】


	96. 第九十六章

易略紧张兮兮地瞥一眼远远跟在身后的大哥，踮起脚尖贴着李瑜的耳朵道:“父亲教哥哥习武，哥哥学得不好，所以就……”

李瑜讶然。

他听说易韬经此一吓，昏昏沉沉发了几日热，起先连下床都要人扶，这几日才好些。且易铭讲过，易阁壬素来不插手这两个儿子的学业，更别提教习武艺。这是唱得哪一出戏。

说话间，易韬已然走到他们跟前，微微蹙着眉，把弟弟拉到身后，轻斥道:“放肆！先生怎么教你的，一点尊卑上下都不懂。”

易略显然有些怵他，缩了缩脖子不再说话。

李瑜冷眼旁观，只觉奇怪。他一个十二三岁的半大少年，看着恭谨有矩，威仪风范十足，比许多成人还要从容有度。怎么会如市井小民一般，诽言谤语，侮辱易铭的母亲。

他心里好奇，虽然惦记着父亲亲手做的酒酿圆子，还是留下来，同易家众人用了午膳，又借口请教易阁壬军政，一直赖到了傍晚。

易略显然很喜欢他，背过众人，一直拉着他叽叽喳喳说个没停，从边关的风土人情说到长安的繁华景趣。又讲到土木一战，他多么佩服李瑜和易铭。

父亲师长，人人强过他，他从来当自己是晚辈，只觉得自己哪里都不够好，从未在他们面前真的挺胸抬头，骄傲过一回。这还是头一次，有一个孩子，满心崇拜仰望着他，让他油然而生一丝自得慰贴。

更多的却是遗憾。

他的弟弟，没到会说话的年纪就夭折了。大伯家的两个堂弟……也早已被父亲秘密处死。父亲又答应他不会再养育子女，那么他这一生，注定孤苦伶仃了。

他正胡思乱想，就见游廊有小厮走来，禀报说家主回来了。

易阁壬是父亲的重臣，他不好托大，整整衣冠去见。

这一见，他当真是长了见识。虽说侍奉父母是子女本分，可世家大族的子弟，千金贵体，哪有几个真正践行的，晨昏定省也不过是问声安。若再碰上他这懒散又爱使性子的，睡过了就干脆不去了。

可易家这规矩是真够大的。自易阁壬同李瑜见完礼，易韬就服侍他更衣脱靴卸甲，端茶倒水忙了个不停。到了用膳的时候，更是正襟危坐，目不斜视。易阁壬动筷他动筷，易阁壬一旦放下，他也立刻停下手。饭间侍女送上炙鹿肉，易韬又上前细细给他切成薄片，备好蘸料，跪着看他吃完，才在他吩咐下退回自己坐席上。

李瑜不由咋舌。

他爹当年治家如治军，稍有行差就错，就立刻捶楚加身，他已是颇为不适。更遑论易将军这样的，若是给他当爹，只怕他早早就被折腾死了。

他藉口说请教，也不好反口，饭后便随着易阁壬去了后堂演武场。易阁壬先请他安坐，考校易韬的武艺。

易韬持剑，摆开架势。易阁壬赤手空拳，还背着一只手，如此悬殊之下，十几招交手下来，易韬仍是节节败退。眼看败局已定，他骤然以剑劈地扬沙，趁着这瞬息迷离，一跃而起，剑锋指向易阁壬的眉心。

李瑜看到这里，已猜到他是想要声东击西，攻其不备。果不其然，眼看易阁壬作势去卸他剑力，电光火石间，易韬弃剑挥拳，直奔易阁壬腰腹而去。谁知，兔起鹘便落。他拳头方临近，冰凉的剑已经架在脖子上。易阁壬反过手握住剑柄，一脚踢在他膝盖，将他彻底摁在地上。

李瑜看得手心捏了把汗，难怪父亲说，一力降十会。在绝对的速度和力量面前，投机取巧多么无力，易韬算得上机敏，但易阁壬更是捷如雄鹰，临战经验丰富。想来易韬剑锋直上之时，他就猜到了实招在何处。

他本以为这已结束了，却见易韬苍白着脸，翻身跪起来，双手将剑鞘奉上。

剑“甑”一声插入鞘中，那边易韬已自觉地褪了外袍。易阁壬丢掉剑，自小厮手中接过藤条，“唰”的一下就砸在易韬臀上，打得他身子一歪，却还是撑着身子跪好。

藤条“咻咻咻”砸下去，不过十下功夫，易韬已是浑身颤抖，额头上的冷汗一滴滴往下流。每打一下，他的脸就苍白一分，分明痛得厉害，却死死咬着牙，不敢发出半点声音。

李瑜这才想起，易略拜托他相救，忙上前夺过藤条，好言相劝。易阁壬不好驳他面子，丢了藤条作罢。

“三天功夫，一点长进都没有，想当年易……”话到嘴边，却住了口，易阁壬顿了顿道:“还要同我学武么？”

易韬眼中现出一丝愤懑不甘来，纵然父亲不说，他也知道那句话后接着的是谁的名字。

易铭，又是易铭，从小他最讨厌的就是这个所谓的小叔。明明不过是个无名无分的私生子，偏偏父亲把他带在身边，亲自抚育教习，朝夕相处。而他呢，父亲何曾把他看在眼里过。高兴了逗弄一下，忙起来十天半个月都不见一回人影，他在父亲心里，不过是个传承宗祠，继承爵位的摆设罢了。

他心里沉甸甸的痛，攥着拳头从牙缝里挤出一个“是”。

易阁壬淡淡道:“那就练，这套剑法练不够一百遍，不许睡觉。明日若还是如此水准，便翻倍打。”

——————————

鱼爹:儿砸，你终于发现还是你爹好了吧

鱼:呵呵


	97. 第九十七章

李瑜离开易府的时候，是易阁壬亲自送出来的，他由着侍卫披上厚厚的氅裘，几番都想问出口。

君有疾否？

话在唇齿间打了个转，还是咽下去了，无他，唯恐易阁壬为难易铭。

他带着一肚子气回了宫，寒风瑟瑟的，本想赖在父亲怀里耍个赖，盼他莫要气自己晚归。刚进重徽殿，就见陈庸给他使眼色，他心里一沉，顺着陈庸的目光看过去。

大冷的天，他爹穿着一身绞纱褐色圆领袍，连外袍都不披，手炉都不用，单薄地感觉冷风都直往衣服里钻。坐在书案前，冷肃着眉目，紧绷着下巴，手里拿着笔，已经把手下一张素纸涂得一团乌黑。

这神态显然不似多高兴，对比他早上出门的时候，简直天壤之别。李瑜心里还残留着在易府的心理阴影，有些怵怵。

他轻手轻脚绕过鎏金虎首香炉，接过内侍手里的姜茶，趁着力度放在散发着梨木香气的书案边沿，屈膝问安:“陛下万安，臣回来晚了，还请陛下恕罪。”

他低着头，连余光都被自己的袖袍遮地严严实实，什么都看不清。许久不见答话，他心里顿时惴惴，只以为他失信晚归，惹得父亲恼怒了。

殿宇一侧的漏刻平缓地落着水滴，李瑜的心也跟着扑通通跳起来，正当他已经受不住这气氛想要再次认个错的时候，就听父亲轻叹一声，一敲书案:“起来吧。”

他缩着手脚爬起来，不知是跪还是站，正手足无措，就见父亲微微抬起头，平日里通透沉稳的那双眸子，此时如同被打落凡尘的星子，暗淡无光，甚至还带着一丝血红。

李瑜心里一跳，顾不得僭越，忙上前一步抱住他胳膊，轻轻晃一晃:“爹爹，出什么事了？”

眼见父亲凝眸不语，他急得胡乱刨着奏章，一边猜测:“是突厥又打来了？”

“土木又作乱了？”

“还是哪里霜冻了，雪灾了？洪涝了？严重么，我替爹爹去赈……”

“都不是，别猜了。”

李臻摁着他的手，摇了摇头，在他越发着急的目光中，低叹一声，把他抱进怀里。

“瑜儿啊，瑜儿。”

他语气透着颓然难过，李瑜贴着他的衣衫，心里也不由低沉下去。

一时间谁都没有说话。李瑜伸出手，一下下在父亲背上抚着，一如当年母亲那样，聊以安慰。

直到姜茶彻底没了温度，李臻慢慢松开他，在他担忧的目光中，淡淡道:“都说养儿方知父母恩，可父母之恩，岂会万古永存？”

李瑜的眉心一跳，父亲自然不会无端有此感慨。他直觉不妙，不敢直问，只好旁敲侧击，小心道:“爹爹，可是祖父有何病患？”

李臻付之一笑，笑中多了一份冷意:“有何病患？你祖父日思夜想，心头大患，就是你的父亲，我这个逼死他的儿孙，又逼他退位的儿子！”

李瑜的瞳孔一缩，呼吸霎时间急促起来，下意识喃喃道:“怎么会，祖……”

不待他说话，就见父亲扬手打落案角的琉璃碗，任由里面的姜茶洒了他一身，连连冷笑道:“皇宫大内，能将桐油和硫磺埋在青鸾殿的每个角落，你自己想想，还能有几个人做……。”

他话音未落，音色却染上了一丝哽咽，再难全句。

李瑜浑身一震，呆呆望着他。

事情发生后，他原本猜测是……大伯所为。因此他原本觉得，父亲会愤怒，却不会难过。可若是此事是太上皇所为，那父亲内心该是何等煎熬。

祖父于父亲，便如父亲于他。

自从别宫政变，父亲虽几乎不与祖父相见，但祖父的日常供给，无不是宫里宫外头一份，便是父亲和他都比不上。祖父为了刁难父亲，提的诸多要求，私下见了诸多重臣，甚至那次在陵宫，想要挑拨是非。父亲也都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，从未计较过。

说到底，父子之情，哪是轻易能割舍的。

为何就会凉薄至此。

李瑜眼圈一红，心里顿时沉甸甸地，像压了一块大石头，他悲愤地低下头，嘴唇都在微微颤抖。

不为自己，为了父亲。

李臻许是觉得自己失态太过，喘息之间，神色慢慢平复下来。他拉着李瑜的手坐下，盯着他的眼睛，低低道:“他买通侍卫，为的是要你我父子的命，好让他的嫡长孙顺利继位，可惜老天保佑，你无意间的举动，打破了他的计划。瑜儿，是你娘在护佑我们。”

李瑜勉强挤出一丝笑，眼角的泪却收也收不住:“爹爹，我怕……”

“爹爹会保护你的。”李臻替他擦了擦眼泪，眼中多了一分坚定:“瑜儿，眼下外患暂解，你又与廉家定了婚事。该是处置内忧的时候了。”

火光跳跃在他瞳孔里，他定定望着李瑜，沉声道:“扬汤止沸无用，唯有永除后患——瑜儿，李成明，绝不能再留。”

————————

成明:演技真好👌🏻


	98. 第九十八章

天色已黄昏，天上的云乌黑一片，寒潮阵阵。宫灯渐渐被点亮起来，在宫墙上拉出一条条扭曲斑驳的影子。

李瑜恍惚间想起，也是这样一个冬日的黑夜。他与父亲入宫赴宴，晚间堂兄悄悄溜到他们住的宫殿里，那天很冷，久不住人的宫殿更是透着一种刺骨的寒凉。他怕被父亲发现，不敢点太多灯，堂兄手都冻僵了，就着那盏微弱的油灯，一面抱怨他不省心，一面替他抄书。

偏偏那日宫宴上，大伯带回来许多新鲜玩意，他们抄了一刻钟，就忍不住抛了笔，打闹起来，还灌了一壶酒。最后拖了几个时辰，都到半夜了，好不容易抄完了书，堂兄又鬼鬼祟逃回了东宫。

也是那一次，父亲被祖父和大伯构陷，百口莫辩。是堂兄仗义直率，替他圆了谎，这才平息了事态。后来，堂兄因此被大伯责罚。他满含歉疚，堂兄却口口声声说，是他近来玩闹太过，大伯早想揍他了，和父亲没关系。

那时，一切都没发生，堂兄父母俱在，乐天无忧，那双漂亮的眼睛里纯澈仿如能涌出泉水来。

他的兄长，挚友，至亲至爱。

终究走到这一步了么。

李瑜慢慢垂下眼帘，不对。

他终于想明白了这件事中的一丝不对劲。

自别宫之变，整个皇宫就被父亲把持，祖父真要动手脚，也绝不会选在皇宫，即便真要在皇宫，那时青鸾殿根本没有住人，祖父为何不选在父亲的重徽殿，而选在这个久无人居的地方。

更何况，纵然祖父料到他会入住青鸾殿，父亲岂会轻易到来，若祖父要害的人是他与父亲，那么多半是不会如愿的。李瑜脑中豁然开朗，心里却渐渐沉下去，他淹了口唾沫，颤声问道:“父亲，堂兄也参与了此事么？”

李臻跪坐在书案后，声音里的温度渐渐随着寒夜降下去:“这不重要。”

李瑜抬起头，目光如炬，直视着他:“父亲，我只想知晓一件事。”

李臻不由蹙眉，语气却更轻柔了些:“你说吧。”

李瑜深深吐了口气，攥紧了拳头，一字一句:“李成明，青鸾殿失火，孰因孰果？”

他的目光直刺刺看去，好像要刺穿父亲的心，弄个清楚，问个明白。

李臻的目光微动，竟慢慢避开他的眼睛。

李瑜的喉头滚了滚，已然从中明白了许多。他的牙齿咯噔咯噔作响，不知是愤怒还是恐惧，声音带了一丝哀戚:“父亲，我别无所求，只想听一句实话。”

“我不愿再相疑于您，也希望您不要再骗我。”他诚恳又强硬，正色道。

李臻自知这个谎言并不高明，然令他惊讶的是李瑜面对这样突如其来的事，却还能如此冷静的寻觅其中漏洞，他的确长大了，再也不会被轻易蒙骗过去。再也不会像孩子那样意气冲动。他沉默良久，在这绝不能轻易罢休的氛围中，低叹一声，做了让步:“好，我告诉你。”

“也许你猜到了，青鸾殿的东西，是我命人埋下的。只是原本没料到，会在不受控制的时候失火，火都着了，自然该顺势而为。至于孰因孰果？李成明，是因亦是果。”只需一瞬间，李臻恢复了往日的从容，方才的软弱无助好似错觉。

李瑜跌跌倒退了一步。

“成明虽无储位，却是礼法最正统的继承人。你祖父虽逼隐别宫，但他余威尚在，绝不是你能斗得过的。瑜儿，这样的威胁，如鲠在喉，如狼在侧，如何安稳？”

人非草木，孰能无情。

情与理，若难两全……

他望着父亲，这个多情又无情，温柔却也狠毒的人。目光渐渐显出一丝哀戚并尖锐来:“如您所说，祖父比之成明，更是威胁，难道有一日，您也要弑……么？

李臻平静回望:“不然你以为，青鸾殿的火是为谁准备的。瑜儿，我余生所愿，就是为你涤荡四方，扫除……一切威胁。”

最后四个字，如玉碎珠坠，凛冽生寒。

李瑜不由打了个冷战，连血液都凝固住一般。

他望着父亲英挺的眉目，那双眼睛璀璨夺目，从容自信，包容吞吐万象，有多么温情，就有多么淡漠，奇异地交融在一起。

他被包裹在温柔乡太久太久，几乎忘了，面前之人，他的父亲，是踏着多少人的鲜血和尸骨走到今天的位置上的。他的柔软，从来都是假象。

窗外不知何时，响起了滴答滴答的动静，雨潺潺而落，洗刷了一地尘埃。

“瑜儿，我不勉强你。”

雨夜中，寒意自四肢百骸汇入心口，却在这一句话中渐渐被驱散了些。

“但你要想清楚。我在时，你祖父和堂兄不会轻举妄动。我半生戎马，注定不能长寿，若我走在他们前面，你能压制住他们么？”

“你也许不在乎这皇权君位，但若江山不稳，祸及的只有百姓，你的妻儿臣友，所有与你站在一起的人。你不该为他们负责么？”

他的声音平稳温醇，如淙淙流水，轻抚大地。李瑜却听得呼吸困难起来。他并非懵懂孩童了。撇开感情，此时此地，该作何选择，他比谁都要清楚。

雨声越发大了，掩盖了空旷宫殿内起伏不定的喘息声。李瑜轻轻吐了口气，正对着父亲，俯身稽首而拜:“父亲，若您信得过，就让儿子来处理。无论如何都不要插手，可以么？”

————————————

其实我本意，不愿给堂兄这样一个结局，但写到这里，已经有些不受自己控制了，就如此吧。


End file.
